Reaper of a new world
by Don Orbit
Summary: AU fanfic. Yggdrasil, the world tree of the norse mythology connects many worlds. Momonga wasn't the only one, who didn't left Yggdrasil. Now a second player needs to find his way in this new world as well. And gifted with the powers of his game avatar he surely will. (On temporary Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Overlord fanfiction. First off let me make this clear: I'm not able to read the web novel. All I know about Overlord is from the Anime, the manga and the wiki. All concepts of the classes, items etc. are just conclusions of myself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord. All rights belong to their respective owners. All I own is this fanfiction and the OCs in it.**

* * *

Reaper of a new world

Chapter 1: Goodbye Yggdrasil

It was fun wasn't it.

DMMORPG, Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game are, like the name said, games where the Player dives into a virtual reality. The most popular DMMO was Yggdrasil. Even if it lacked the facial Expression Technology, this game allowed it's Players a creative freedom like no other. From customization of armor and weapons even to programming entire dungeons and NPCs, Non-Player-Characters. With over 700 playable races, this game was truly a masterpiece of a game. It needed an exclusive console to Play and was from it's release in 2126 must have for every gamer.

Now 2138 twelve years later Yggdrasil announced that the Servers would shut down. On Yggdrasil's last day a few players decided to stay for a last Moment in their beloved game.

This is the story of an unexpected turn of fate that led to an even more unexpected fate.

* * *

 _Yggdrasil, Niflheim_

Niflheim was a world of ice and snow. It was the realm of the frost giants and the devourer of the nine worlds Nidhöggr. In this never ennding snow storm even a group of players would be an easy kill for an assasin ambush.

In a wall, of one of numerous glaciers was gate, which looked like a temple ruin. This was the abyss of Garm, a mid-tier dungeon. People, that were evil in live would be transported to Niflheim, before being send to Helheim. Garm protects the gates of Helheim as one of the watchdogs. Well, he did before a guild of players came, invaded his dungeon and killed him. The dungeon was now the base of the guild Ouroboros.

Well, it was, before the guild crumbled apart.

* * *

 _Abyss of Garm, floor 6_

The sixth floor of the abyss was a valley. The mountains around the valley made the atmosphere threating and imposing. In the valley a forest of scary looking smaller trees and truly giant trees covered the ground. Here and there was a small clearing. A thick gray-purple mist covered the forest, preventing those who roamed the forest to see the beautiful night sky which was filled with stars. On a hill at the end of the forest a traditional japanese castle towered over the valley and the mist. High walls surrounded the building and lanterns burned giving the white and gray castle an orange dangerous look. The castle had six stories, the sixth floor was more a balcony with a roof. On the courtyard were two giant statues of what seemed to be knights, kneeling towards the gate. This was once the center of the guild Ouroboros. But now only a single player was still inside.

* * *

In traditional japanese looking room a figure sat on a long table. It wore a black robe with light-gray parts of armor on it, black metal gauntlets and matching metal boots. A robe hid it's face making it look like black hole **(A/N: If you don't get the Picture Mathael's attire from Diablo 3)**. This was Minas Morgul, a Level 80 wraith assasin and the last remaining member of Ouroboros. He tempted often to close the guild, but he couldn't do it. This is all that was left in this world. And now it would disappear with the rest of Yggdrasil.

Minas sighed, it wasn't the voice of an old adult but rather of a young man. In real-life Minas life had no meaning anymore. He was 19 years old, had played Yggdrasil for 6 years now and was about to die. The thing was that after a car accident 2 years ago, his father died on that day, he lost a lot of blood. In the hospital was an accident and he got the wrong blood sample. One year later he just became suddenlly unconscious. The diagnosis: HIV. His own immune system was shutting down and he had to live in the hospital for a year now. At least he could play Yggdrasil in there, well until now.

Life was unfair, cruel and unforgiving. He had experienced it first hand.

Minas opened his menu and scrolled through the contacts. He would at least make a call for his friends, before never seeing them again. He scrolled, but no contact was online. Then suddenly someone was available. 'Momonga, who was that again?' Minas thought, then it clicked. He had met the guild leader of the ranked 9 guild Ainz Ooal Gown about 3 years ago, before his accident. He was Level 45 back then and had annihilated a bunch of PKs that picked on a heteromorphic player. What was the funny part: each of them was Level 52-61, but there concentration was fixed on the weaker heteromorphic Player, so they noticed too late that their throat were cut.

 _Flashback Helheim_

 _In the swamps of Helheim a group of five human looking knights threw an figure to the ground. The figure was looking like a like an elf, but the bat-wings on the back and the bony tail said it was a demon. The demon wore nothing, but a leather armor a low ranked armor normally for new players. The demon itself looked like a Young man with short green hair and a blindfold. The knghts all wore a silver-blue armor, declaring that they were part of probably the same Group._

 _"Hahaha...see told you that newbie would be weak." One of the Knights taunted, causing the others to laugh as well. One Knight then grabbed the demon by the hair and Held his head above the ground._

 _"So what should it be the sword? The mace? Maybe an holy element spell?" he asked while Holding his sword threateningly at the neck of the demon, who wriggled to escaped the grip, but useless. But before the knight could cut the poor demons throat, something came out the bushes and shot past the Knights._

 _"What the hell was that?" one Knight exclaimed as the unknown object shot out he jungle again and again. They looked around but so nothing. Until they noticed that their friend, who Held the demon just seconds ago was already dead and they had lost a lot of health as well._

 _"Assasin!" one Knight shouted. They formed a circle with their weapons ready. But then they heard a murmur._

 _"Assasin art: Delayed strike" it said. Then the rest of the Knights disappeared out of existence as well, leaving an awestruck demon alone in the clearing._

 _Not far away from him a wraith in a black robe floated through the vegetation. Dematerialisation was one of the useful wraith skills. It allowed the player to move without any sound through any Kind of vegetation, trap and even walls without a sound. The bad side was however you couldn't carry any items with you that you couldn't put in your inventory, for example in some quests wher you have to carry certain eggs or rocks to a specific place._

 _The wraith then found himself confronted with two figures. One was a silver knight and a red cape, carrying a shield. The other one a skeleton in a black robe, holding a staff showing that he was a magic caster. The knight spoke up first._

 _"That was quite impressive. If you didn't helped that guy, we would have probably come to late." he spoke in a happy and friendly voice. "If the road is harsh, it is only natural to take your sword and help." he then said while striking an heroric pose. Both Minas and the Skeleton just showed a -_-; Icon._

 _"Anyway" the Skeleton spoke "I'm Momonga of Ainz Ooal Gown and that's Touch me." he said while pointing at the silver knight. In response the wraith walked over to the knight and poked him. "What are you doing?" Momonga then asked._

 _The wraith looked at the Skeleton and said "You said his Name is Touch Me so I touched him." Momonga couldn't help but laugh how bad the pun was. Touch Me now was on his Hands and knees, emitting a depressive Aura. The wraith then walked to Momonga and offered a handshake. "Name's Minas Morgul, but Minas is fine."_

 _Flashback Ends_

If Minas could have smiled right now he would have. He even remembered that Momonga even invited him to join, but Minas had to turn the offer down by stating that he was just 16 and still at school. But still he offered to help whenever Nazarick would need someone to disappear, they just needed to tell him. Minas then stood up and walked out the room. While walking through the castle he noticed it was truly a bit lonely since the last member left Ouroboros in Minas' care. He walked upstairs to the highest floor and found himself in front of a big wooden door. He opened the door and entered the throne room. The room was illuminated with a few lamps, hanging down from the ceiling. The room had also a few banners with the personal symbols of the six founder members on them at the walls. He walked to the other end of the room where a giant flag with the Ouroboros Symbol covered the whole wall behind a throne. The throne itself was on the other end of the room, because this side of the room was a bit higher then the rest, so it was above the rest of the room. The throne was a big comfortable looking chair made of redish copper. The seat was covered with azure textile and the armrests and chair legs were decorative designed like the heads of dragons and snakes.

Next to the throne an item floated in the air, on the same spot Minas left it. The blade of erasure, Sturm. A possessed straight sword with a gray twisted blade like a spiral. It was forged by the original six. Minas walked over and grabbed the hilt of the sword, taking the sheath of the sword out of his inventory, sheathing Sturm and walked to the throne. Then he sat on the throne and leaned back, the sword on his lap. It was a shame that Yggdrasil didn't allow you to feel texture and taste, but that were minor problems. Minas glanced in the corner of his eye at a figure that just stood there. He knew who that was. An NPC that was created as a guardian of the castle. Kilthane, a arc devil in a black knight armor and with a black sword and shield **(A/N: black knight from Dark Souls)** , created by one of the original six, Chubarava.

"Move there." Minas ordered the knight, while pointing at the space in front of the throne. The knight obeyed and walked to the point Minas had pointed at. Then glancing to the other side another NPC glanced at him. This was one of his own creations, Lycosa, an eight edge assasin, created for only one purpose to defend her lord and creator. Because she was an assasin as well Minas took her sometimes with him, so she could aid him in the case of battle. She wore a dark leather armor, spiked iron gauntlets and a iron mask **(A/N: Dark armor from Dark Souls 2)**

"Move there." Minas now ordered the human insect next to his throne, which was there quickly. "Kneel." Both kneeled now their heads down, showing respect. Minas sighed. 'Ah I wanted to call Momonga.' he slapped himself. "Message." A ringing sound was heared.

The Message spell was a spell both warriors and spell casters could use. It replaced the chats in the game and gave the alking ones more privacy. Another ring later someone responded.

"Hello, who's there?" a voice replied that was definatly Momonga.

"It's me, Minas.," after a short silence Minas added " the guy who touched Touch me.

"Ah yes. Sorry I didn't recognized you at first."

"It' fine. So how are you?"

"A bit sad about... you know."

"I see. I have heard about what happened to your guild. Don't worry you are not alone."

Momonga was now confused "Why's that?"

"After we parted ways a few friends of mine and I found our own guild. An average guild that is." Minas said with a hint of regret in his voice due it wasn't as impressive as Ainz Ooal Gown. "After year or so the guild started to crumble apart, because the most members were leechers and the senoir members had no more time to play. Others used Ouroboros as a jumping pad and founded their own guilds."

"So that's why you are the guildmaster now?" Momonga asked.

Minas shook his head even if Momonga couldn't see it. "I had the highest level of all, so that's why Orochimaru gave me the guild weapon." Minas glanced at the clock. 23:56:19. "So what are you doing right now Momonga-san?"

"Momonga was a bit stunned by the question, but replied "Sitting in the throne room. Why?"

"So you too huh? I have the two NPCs of the castle guards kneeling before me."

"That's harsh."

"Oh come on, like you never thought about it."

"Actually..." Momonga's voice trailed off, but Minas could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"Really, right now?" Minas laughed.

"Well it's the last day, so I thought..". But Minas continued to laugh.

"It's okay. After all a sorcerer king needs his servants to bow in front of him." After a small break he asked. "How many?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who and how many are kneeling before the supreme being of Nazarick?" Minas asked.

"There would be the floor guardians overseer Albeldo, a succubus, the combat maids of the pleiades and their overseer Sebas Tian, a dragonoid." Momonga stated.

"Well you guys alwalys created all different kinds of NPCs. We just had a few the rest are either under lvl 30 monsters or the few mercenary monsters. I bet you could raid tje abyss of Garm without breaking a sweat." Minas sounded a bit jealous.

In Yggdrasil, a guild's dungeon could spawn monsters in order to protect it. However those NPCs would be all below level 30 and didn't really suited to protect the dungeon against other players. The mercenary system allowed the guild to spawn higher level enemies in exchange of gold. Another thing was that all custom NPCs, such as the floor guardians in Nazarick, would be on a lower or the same level as the creator. Of course they could level up but that took a lot of time. And because Ouroboros had mostly members on level 60-70 they would stand no chance against level 100 Players. In this moment only a few NPCs inhabitated the abyss. The floor guardians, a few guardians on the different floors, plus the monsters that spawned on the different floors.

"Wouldn't that be a bit cowardly to raid an empty guild dungeon?"

"Hey I'm still here besides that's what I did the whole last week." It was true that since the server shut down announcement a lot of players lost the fun of playing Yggdrasil, leaving their dungeons alone and defenseless. Minas used that time to take what he could get. Gold, items, resources,crafting materials and everything else he could get was now in a storage room in the Basement of the castle. He even found a lot of books with informations about the world of Yggdrasil. Information was in a game with limited access to knowledge essential to survive. Everything the player learned was written down in a journal automatically.

Minas glanced at the clock again, 23:59:20. "Momonga I really hope that we see each other again."

Momonga was a bit taken aback by that statement. "Yeah I hope that too." he said in a sad tone.

"Let's stay 'til the very end of this fantastic world." Minas said.

"Didn't want to do something else. Goodnight Minas-san."

"Night Momonga-san." with that the connection was served.

Minas then looked at the banners of the original six on the walls. He began to count them, while pointing at each flag. "Isalym," the banner showed a european castle with bars, where the entrance would be and stars above it. "Chubarava," the banner showed an amphisbaena that spread it's wings, while standing on a rock. "Vray Monarch," this banner had a rose on it with many thorned vines surrounding it. "Kito Gaia" a banner with a spear planted into the ground, where a spiderweb of cracks surrounded it. "And me." his own flag showed a sun with a hole in it, resembling an eclipse. "Who would have thought it would end like his?" He said when he was finished. He closed his eyes and awaited the forced logout.

23:59:45

'Yes it was fun. Goodbye Yggdrasil, you won't be forgotten.' he thought to himself.

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02

Wait what?

Minas opened his eyes. He was still in the throne room but something was different.

The HUD was gone and Minas didn't feel anymore the bed, he was lying in just seconds ago nor the headset to play Yggdrasil. Panicked he stood up and exclaimed. "What's going on?"

* * *

 **That was the first chapter of reaper of a new world. Please write your opinion in the reviews, I'm always welcome for suggestions. In the next days I won't be able to upload new chapters for my stories because of real life stuff. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to my story.  
First off, I have received a few reviews for my story that made me realize that I did a critical failure when I wrote the first chapter.  
I'm not able to read the web novel right now because so many stuff is happening right now in real life. For that I apologize.  
Also for those of you who think that my story is bad because I didn't read the web novel yet. I didn't even knew about the existence of Overlord before I found the anime in the web by hazard. I found out about the web novel later in the wiki. I will try to use as much lore of Overlord as possible to make the story not so much AU, but reviews like, and I quote 'Delete this shit and GTFO' are not helping.**

 **Your opinion is important for me. Otherwise it wouldn't make any sense to write a story no one appreciates.**

 **Another thing, I don't know why, but somehow I can't see my reviews when I click on reviews next to the title. I found them on my account. If you have any idea why it's like that please tell me.**

 **Now enough words of introducing, let's get this started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord.**

* * *

"Test" - normal speech

'Test' - Thoughts

TEST - skills/magic spells

* * *

"What's going on?" Minas exclaimed. Just moments ago he, a terminally ill young man, laid in his bed to say farewell to his favorite game and now he waas still in it, but with no HUD, logout or anything. This started to feel for him like a bad joke based on an old 21th century manga. But then he heard a voice.

"Minas-sama?" The wraith looked at the source of the voice. It was the steel-masked eight edge assain, he created, looking up while still kneeling. Even with the scary looking bird-like mask with red markings didn't dim the sound of worry in her voice. "Minas-sama? Are you alright?" she asked again. She had jumped to her feet and now stood beside her creator while checking the environment for any possible threat.

'I have to defuse this situation quickly.' Minas mentally panicked. The last thing he wanted was people worrying about him. It had been like that his whole life. He was always a shy kid that didn't want to disturb others with his presence. He mostly felt displaced in the real world. Ever since he got the virus he slowly started to hate the feeling of being help- and defenseless. But the feeling he hated at most was when people started to worry about him. It made him feel truly pathetic.

"I'm fine, Lycosa. No need to worry." he said in a calm tone. He noted that his voice sounded a bit off. Doubled and ghostly. Could it be that his Avatar did this? Lycosa seemed to calm down as she kneeled in front of her creator again.

"Forgive me my lord. I was worried about your well-being." she said. Lycosa was programmed to be have a loyal ninja persona, who could that know better then her creator. Minas thought for a second 'Even with her face hid I can see how her face moves. That can't possibly be Yggdrasil. But I need certainty.' then an idea struck him. "Kilthane." he said. The kneeling black knight responded immediatly.

"Yes, Minas-sama." he lifted his gaze and looked at Minas. 'So they are listening what I'm saying. Let's put the test to the next Level then.' Minas thought.

"Leave the abyss and scout the area in a 3 kilometre radius. Avoid contact to any intelligent lifeforms." Minas ordered.

"As you wish." Kilthane stood up bowed and left the room. Now Minas sat back on his throne and looked at Lycosa. She seemed to notice the look of her master and kneeled down immediatly.

"What do you want me to do my lord?" she asked. Minas was a bit shocked at her behavior, but then it seemed part of her role as a loyal ninja.

"Rise Lycosa. There is no need to kneel before me right now." he said. Lycosa then stood up awaiting orders. "Gather the floor guardians, except of Nile. I want them on the 4th floor in an hour." When he finished the insectoid bowed abruptly her head down, her bladed legs spreading behind her back, showing her eager to fulfill her masters wishes.

"Yes my Lord." she said before vanishing from sight. Invisibility was an ability of the eight edge assasin making them to very nasty monsters in Yggdrasil. Minas was a bit startled by the the spider legs. The movement was just so...alive. Minas grabbed rested his right elbow on a armrest of the throne and grabbed his right hand his right temple. 'Just what happened. The NPCs came to life and now acted like they were programmed. It just didn't made any sense. Wait, if this was like the game he could to contact a GM!'

"MESSAGE." he used the spell, but with no avail. 'Mmmmmh this is bad. With no GM this wasn't a game. But maybe there were other players.' his thoughts wandered to the last person he contacted. 'Momonga' he mentally said, but no avail either. Didn't he had his contact data? Normally in Yggdrasil Players could exchange something like ID's to contact each other like exchanging telephone numbers. Now however it seemed like he either lost his contact database and all his contacts or it was simply not possible anymore. Or maybe he was just unable to do it down here in the deepest part of the abyss.

Minas however felt another urge to panic. He was a wraith now. Wraiths were in Yggdrasil ghost-like undead monsters but an heteromorphic race as well. Now however Minas really felt like a wraith. He felt no physical body, just the robes and armor that he wore. He also felt no tiredness, hunger or any other of those feelings. It was a very alien situation for him. He looked at his gauntlet before taking it of. His hand was a like a cloud made of blue shining ectoplasma. On the ringfinger he wore a guild class item, a small golden ring resembling a snake that bites it's own tail. The first guildleader Kito Gaia came up with that idea, when he heard of other guilds, which did that such things. It allowed guild members to teleport freely in every section of every floor of the abyss of Garm. After a short moment Minas vanished from existence.

* * *

Most guilds programmed and remade the floors of their dungeons. Because game based dungeon floors where mostly based on just one biome for example caves, forests, volcanic and so on, it was easier to raid those dungeons because the enemies invaders faced where mostly the same type and had the same weaknesses. By making each floor different it was harder to conquer a guild's base. The abyss of Garm is a mid-tier dungeon, what meant that players at level 65-75 were able to raid it. One reason for the security of the abyss was also the isolation of the dungeon itself. It was buildt in a valley with only a small entrance and surounded by high mountains. With those traits the entrance to the abyss was perfectly covered by the envoirment of Niflheim with it's glaciers and snowstorms, while the rest of the abyss was buildt inside the glacier.

* * *

Minas stood there on an island in the middle of a wide ocean. The island itself was surrounded by rock pillars, making it impossible to go there by a ship. On the island itself a small training ground was located, well of the size of a soccer field that is. The entire 4th floor was actually a big sea making it hard to conquer since the enemies could Pop out the water wherever they wanted to. This Island was the only real Island. The rest were volcanic spires, where flying Monsters would spawn.

Here he stood and then six human-shaped stone golems materilized along with a bigger one of maybe 4 metres height. The smaller golems carried stone swords, the bigger ones didn't need any weaponary. Minas looked at the sheathed Sturm in his hand. It was the guild weapon, but Minas was an assasin. He wouldn't use such a weapon unless it was totally necessary. A black hole opened in the air and Minas put Sturm in his inventory. Instead he took out two long jagged scythes, the fangs of Jörmungandr. **(A/N: Think of the starter scythes of death in Darksiders 2)** He unfolded the blades and went into battle stance. He could feel the cool metal against his fingers. The human golems rushed as responce at Minas. The first Golem aimed straight for him and swung his sword vertically. Minas then side stepped the blow and cutted the Torso of the Golem in half, shattering it into small debrils. The next two golems flanked Minas at the same time, but their strikes were blocked by the scythes, before one Golem was pushed away and the other one shattered into pieces with a blow at the head. The other golem then was decapitated by the two scythes. Another golem rushed at Minas and thrusted his sword forward. The wraith just jumped and delievered a hard axe kick against the head making it explode.

'I'm moving just on reflexes and it's like my body moves on it's very own.' he thought 'This can't be a game anymore. This is real.' his thoughts were interrupted by the last three remaining Golems advanced towards him. Minas didn't let them wait. He charged towards a smaller golem, who tried to block a frontal blow. Minas however stopped about three meters in front of the construct and connected his two scythes into a dual scythe.

"HARVESTER'S VENGEANCE" Minas shouted before swinging it like a shuriken at the golem. Harvester's Vengeance was a scythe wielder skill that allowed a mid-range attack that would cause more damage, when 1 the user had lower health and 2 the longer the attack lasted. In his current condition Minas could use Harvester's Vengeance for about seven seconds. The golem however didn't stood a chance. The dual scythe collided with the stone sword breaking it first, then cutting the golem into shreds. The scythe came back to Minas, who grabbed the scythe and seperated them again.

The remaining small golem now jumped at the wraith, aiming for the head. The wraith however blocked the strike, when he noticed the large shadow of the big golem's fist, before it collided with him. The Golem however sensed that it's target wasn't destroyed. Indeed unlike the broken golem on the ground Minas stood there like he didn't took any damage from the blow. Battle Dematerialization, a passive racial skill of the wraith, that nulifies any damage of low ranked weapons and monsters.

Minas then connected his two scythes again. This time however they formed a bigger scythe, with the bottom blade shrinking down to the size of a dagger and the top blade growing bigger. Then he used another skill "ESSENCE CUTTER" he shouted, when his dark gray blade was engulfed by a sick green light. He swung his scythe and a crescent blade of green light flew right through the golem, cutting it's right arm of. The golem roared in pain when his served limb crumbled apart. In a desperate manner it tried to hit him with it's remaining left arm. Minas then jumped on the arm and run along the limb before jumping at the head of the golem and cutting it clean of. The headless remains of the golem crumbled into dust and Minas folded his scythes and put them on holsters at his hips. Essence Cutter was a skill of the reaper class, which only wraiths possessed. It allowed a mid-range attack and dropped the enemies' defense and resistances.

Minas made his way to the shore of the island. There was something he didn't expected. Two giant sea serpents with razor sharp teeth and fins looked at him. These eel-like creatures were over 10 meters long and were not creatures you would like to swim with. Their heads were about 3 metres height and 5 metres in lenght. Minas had the beast tamer job class as well, so he could have prevented an attack and made them his pets. However they were already his pets. When the dungeon floors were rebuild it was clear that Ouroboros needed a better defense. So while Vray Monarch worked on traps and Isalym at the equipment of the NPCs, Minas captured several monsters in Yggdrasil and used them along with other monsters as a defensive force against intruders. He stepped closer to the serpents and when they moved their heads Forward. He started to pet them, Feeling their cool, scaly Skin over the tips of his gaintlets. The serpents nuzzled against his palms, before retreating in the sea.

"It has been a while since the last time you came hear Minas-sama." a calm female voice said. On one of the rock pillars sat a mermaid. She wore a green cloak and a beige top with a red cross over her chest. she had green eyes and short brown hair. Her lower body however wasn't the one of a fish, but the one of a sea serpent. Just like dragons and various over creatures in Yggdrasil, there were more than just one type of mermaids. In fact there were so many different types of mermaids as there were different sea creatures. No matter if it was an octopus, an eel, a tuna or a shark, there was a matching type of mermaids. Her abdoment for example was covered in blue scales and had a reptile like tail. **(A/N: Imagine a Lagiacrus tail from Monster Hunter)** This was Shanalotte, created by one of the original six, Rakshasa **(A/N: I noticed I forgot one of the six so let's say his flag showed a four armed man on top of an hill with two people kneeling to him and I know the name and design are from Darks Souls 2)**. This was the first time he saw a NPC moving it's mouth when speaking.

Shanalotte then jumped off the pillar and landed on the beach. Her tail vanished and were replaced with two slim legs, which were covered by the cloak. She then approached the wraith. "What can I do for you Minas-sama?" she asked.

"I ordered the floor Guardians here to the 4th floor. Please make sure your subordinates don't eat them." Minas said. And it wasn't meant as a joke. Because the most part of the 4th floor was an ocean most of the monsters in the depths just attacked whatever swam on the surface. If the floor Guardians would be a killed it would give the abyss' defence a big hit.

"Understood Minas-sama." Shanalotte said when she walked to the water and seemed to talk with a crab, which crawled back in the sea. Meanwhile Minas tried something else. "MESSAGE" He concentrated this time on Kilthane. 'Kiltahne' he mentally said. "Minas-sama."replied on the other end said devil. 'So it did work. Guess I have to find Momonga the old school way.' Minas thought.

"Kilthane how is it looking outside?" he asked.

"Well we might have a problem, Minas-sama." Kilthane replied. Minas then sighed.

"Alright. Come to the 4th floor and Report about the situation. I have assembled the floor guardians there as well."

"As you wish." Kilthane then served the connection. Right in this moment a sea serpent appeared out of the ocean and had something like vines in it's jaws. It opened it jaws and the pile of green thorned vines crashed on the beach. Then the vines started to form a humanoid shape. In a few seconds the formless plant material became a being made of leafes, vines and roots. The feet where oddly shaped roots with three toes with pointed upwards. The right arm was made of many thorned vines and was longer then the left one. The right hand was a three-fingered claw. The face was covered in shadows the palm-like leafes which seemed to be hair. Two yellow glowing eyes darted out the dark. The plant wore a light bronze armor chestplate with a snake that bit ist own tail, the Symbol of Ouroboros.

"You should teach your subordinates more respect Shanalotte." it said. This was Ya-te-veo a death vine and guardian of the 2nd floor, created by Vray Monarch.

"Maybe you just need to learn how to swim so they don't need to drag you to land." Shanalotte deadpanned.

Then Minas could see another creature approaching the group. It was a golem however unlike the dummies minas destroyed earlier, this one wore a silver knight armor and white crystals erupted from it's left arm. It also carried a greatsword made of similar crystals. 1st floor guardian, Raizhek.

"It seems that only one is left." He said in a deep voice. He was creation of Isalym

Just in this moment the whining of an horse disturbed the silence. Minas turned around and saw the cause approaching them. A soul eater, a high-tier undead in form of a skeleton horse ran towards the group. Running on the water. On the back of the soul eater a figure sat. The horse then jumped and crashed right in front of the group, creating a dust screen.

When the dust settled the figure stood in front of the horse. It was a lich wearing a black robe with crimson runed on it. The shoulders were protected with steel armor plates. The robe covered the lower part of the lich, but the clicking sound that was to be heard each time he took a step showed that he wore either armor or riding boots.

"Guardian of the 5th floor, Gravelord Nito, at your service." the lich introduced himself. 'Kito Gaia mentioned an urge to do dramatic entrances. But that was indeed impressive.' Minas thought to himself. Just then Lycosa appeared out of nowhere and bowed to her master.

"As you told me the guardians of the abyss except for 3rd floor guardian Nile were summoned on the 4th floor." she told him. Minas then turned to the guardians, before drawing Sturm out of his inventory. The guardians responded by kneeling in front of him.

"Guardians." Minas began. "If you are loyal to me then swear that you do." he said while pointing Sturm at them. Raizhek began.

"I, Raizhek 1st floor guardian swear by my honour my loyalty to you Minas-sama." he said.

"2nd floor guardian Ya-te-veo swear here by my loyalty to you Minas-sama." the plant creature said.

"I, the 4th floor guardian Shanalotte swear my loyalty to you." the mermaid said in a monotonous voice.

"I swear to my name and title Gravelord Nito that I only hold loyalty to you Minas sama." the lich said.

"Lycosa reporting for duty. Give us orders and we won't hesitate to fulfill them. I swear by the life you gave me to that." she said, while looking at the wraith. She had a look in her eyes Minas couldn't get. And that made him uneasy. Just why was she staring at him like that? **(A/N: Imagine Akatsuki's stare from Log Horizon)**

Minas then lowered Sturm and sheathed the sword. He spoke up. "Wonderful simply wonderful. Now I have no doubt you will be able to face the challenges of the future." Even when the most of them could smile, Minas saw the content in their eyes. Shanalotte gave a small smile herself and Lycosa seemey to smile as well.

"Now let's get down to business. I apologise for summoning you here at such a late hour, but there is a matter we need to discuss immediately." Minas said, causing the guardians to tense up. "The abyss is right now in an unknown situation. Does anyone of you know something about it? Did something strange happened on the floors?" 'Well except of the fact that you are all alive now.' he thought.

A quick glance at the guardians faces and their silence already told him the answer.

"Nothing on the 1st floor."

"No changes on the 2nd one as well."

"On the 4th floor everything is as usually."

"The 5th floor everything normal as well." they replied

"No then? Well Kilthane will arrive here soon enough and will brief us in the situation outside." Minas said. He then noticed a familiar black knight approaching the group. Minas couldn't wait to hear what was going on.

* * *

 **So this is the 2nd chapter of my Story hope you enjoyed it so far. If there are questions or advises please write them in the Reviews. I will try to upload more, but there is way to much to do. Well then, till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off thanks for the critics, it's very helpful. As for the same author notes and the basically same storyline like in Nazarick I apologise. I guess I was too absorbed from the anime to make another way for things to go. I also finally found a Website with an english Translation of the web novel, but still didn't found the time to read it.**

 **I did need some time for researches in mythologies and other cultures to get more ideas for races and skills. Also I needed even more time to do more researches on the new world our protagonists just stranded. I also did need some time to do the stats of Minas at first. The Level System of Yggdrasil is complicated. -_-;**

 **As for writing with the Copy-N-Paste function, I don't have any other writing programm in the computer then WordPad. And I guess it's better to write with Copy-N-Paste then with WordPad.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord, nor the other games a few charaters are based on.**

 **Now let's see how the story goes on.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unknown lands

"Mountains you say?" Minas asked the now returned Kilthane.

"Yes it seems like the whole abyss was transported in an unknown mountain range. However I could detect small structures in the valleys of the mountains." Kilthane finished.

"What kind of structures?" Minas asked.

"They seemed to be mines, however they seemed to be abondened for a long time from now." Kilthane said.

The guardians exchanged murmurs about the situation. 'This is truly troubleling. If the abyss would be at the ground we could have hide it more efficiently, but close to the peaks it was more difficult.' "Are the defense system structures there as well?" Minas asked.

"Yes they are here as well and fully intact." the devil replied. Minas sighed in relieve. The space in front of the abyss of Garm was covered with Obsidian stones, which would form giant spires, which would shoot long-range magic attacks at the intruding forces. The spires themselves were not easy to destroy and would regenrate from most damages, thanks to Vray Monarch.

"You have done well. Wait for further instrutions." Minas then turned to the guardians. "Earlier I said I think you are ready to face future our challenges. Now is there anyone who thinks that he/she is not ready?" He didn't asked them that because he wanted to encourage them. He said it because he wanted to know who would fit for defending the dungeon, while others may fit to operate outside. However...

"When I'm allowed to speak for the rest of us," Nito said. "we were created for this sole purpose. There is nothing else to say. This abyss is our home as well and we will defend it like we will defend you Minas-sama." The other Guardians nodded in agreement and took a step forward. None of them was backing down.

'We should have given them more emotions like fear and less loyalty. It starts to get creepy. Touching, but creepy' Minas thought. "Very well. Then now I will give each of you new orders, which has highest priority. From now on the security has to be put on the highest level. Nothing leaves or enters this place without permission." After a moment of thinking he spoke up again. "Ya-te-veo, Shanalotte. I want every of your soldiers combat-ready ASAP. We will need as much firepower as possible, if we are going to be attacked." Minas said.

"Understood." the two floor Guardians replied, when the two made their way back to heir troops.

"Raizhek, I want you to make improvements on our weapons and armors in the armory." Raizhek was, just like it's creator Isalym, a blacksmith, allowing him to create and improve weapons and armors, even for other NPCs.

"Your wish is my command my lord." The crystal golem replied before stomping off.

"Kilthane, Lycosa and Nito. You will accompany me so we can discuss the next steps of our actions. Meet me at the 6th floor of the abyss." Minas ordered.

"Understood Minas-sama." they replied. With that the wraith disapeared in front of them. For a second the remaining three guardians stood there for a second, before Kilthane broke the silence.

"Well you heard him. To the 6th floor then." he said. The other two guardians walked away with the devil.

* * *

Minas Morgul was currently walking through the castle deep in thought. 'I should go to Nile and tell him about that as well, but his personality is so...' the thought didn't finished when the wraith bumped into something or rather someone. In front of Minas stood a young woman in a black suit. She had violet eyes with slit pupils like a snake. No wonder because she was a gorgon. Her hair was or were a bunch of purple living snakes, which now hissed threatingly at the wraith.

"Hey, watch your step." she exclaimed, but then realised with who she talked. "Ah, M-Minas-sama. I'm incredibly sorry. IwasjustcleaningandIdidn'tseeyou..." her voice became so fast it was nearly impossible to tell what she wanted to say. Venomia he believed her name was one of the 6th floor guard NPCs, which were also taking care of the castle. She seemed to have clumsy personality. However right now she was busy with bowing her head rapidly in apologises over and over again. Minas would have sweatdropped, when he could still sweet that was. He then held up a hand, which made the young woman stop.

"It's alright. I wasn't either paying attention. I didn't mean to disturb your work." he apologized, before continuing to walk to the throne room. On his way he found a few pictures a former member drawed. One of them was a picture of a giant snake that closed it's jaws around the neck of a wolf it was wrapping around. It symbolized the victory over Garm and the conquer of this dungeon. 'Iealiel you really should have become an artist' he thought when he looked over pictures. Some were showing the original six, others were redrawn screen shots of landscapes in Yggdrasil.

Iealiel was once a member of Ouroboros before she left and founded a guild with her boyfriend Aldarick. Ironically she was an angel and he was a vampire. She was very talented in drawing which is why she was asked to draw these pictures.

Minas however reached his destination. Walking through the dungeon was much more relaxed then teleporting. He entered the conference room he was sitting at before he came here in this new world. He sat on one of the chairs at the long table. He waited for the three NPCs to appear. After 5 minutes they entered the room. In the meantime Minas thought about the possibilities of this new situation and what he was going to tell the guardians.

"Oh you have arrived. Have a seat." the guardians obliged and sat down. "First off thank you for coming. We will need a plan to survive in this unknown lands after all." he told them. "Now Kilthane what is now the exact position of the abyss?" Minas asked.

"The entrance is inside a circular crater of maybe 35-50m in diameter, on top of the mountain. It seems to be a natural crater. The mountain is about 2020 metres in height and 2974 metres in width. The relief at the higher regions is mostly steep and not passable and there are only small passages intruders could use. The mountain is mostly covered with snow. The lower regions are plains with a few trees, which become with decreasing height small forests. The lower regions and valleys of the mountains are filled with grassland and forests." Kilthane finished. This was good. When the environment provided them such a good natural barrier already, they wouldn't need to do much more for the matter of being and staying undetected. 'As precise as possible. You really did create an amazing analyst Chubavaras-san.'

"Lycosa, order the gargoyles to guard the entrance. When it doesn't belong to us and is hostile it will be attacked on sight. We cannot afford someone know about our location." Minas said.

"Understood my lord." she replied.

"Nito, can you use a few of your creations to guard the first floor?" Minas asked the lich. Nito was a necromancer making him able to create undead creatures made of the corpses and pieces of dead creatures. With all the farming of the guild members the storage rooms of Ouroboros were filled with Monster materials such as scales, nones, claws and other stuff.

"It will be my pleasure to test their capabilities in guarding and protecting our home."

"Well then, assemble a small group of undead to assist the gargoyles. When the intruder is to be considered as a threat kill it or knock it out. This is everything for you so far, you are dismissed Nito." after Minas said these words Nito left the room, leaving the three others alone. Kilthane and Lycosa looked at Minas in question. "Kilthane and Lycosa, please put down your helmets. I want to see your faces while talking with you." Minas then said.

Both NPCs looked at each other before putting down their helmets. Kilthane had the appearance of a young man with pointed ears, short red hair and steel gray eyes. As for Lycosa's appearance, she had long black hair, green eyes and and small scar on her right cheek. Both were actually good looking, but people would probably flip out as soon they would see Kilthane's wings and tail or Lycosa's spider legs.

"I want the two of you to guard the abyss and to overwatch the progress in securing it. Make sure that everything, monster or sentient being, is ready to face an opponent, Kilthane. As for you Lycosa we will go outside the abyss in 30 minutes." Minas told the two.

Both of them nodded "Understood Minas-sama." They said in unison. They put their helmets back on and wanted to leave, when suddenly...

"Wait a second." Minas said. Both guards looked at their master. "When we are so high above the ground how are we still in the abyss of Garm?" The reaction of the NPCs was the same: facepalm their faces. "What was the pun that abysmal?" another pun.

"Minas-sama it would be better to wait with the puns until our situation is safe." Kilthane said before leaving the room with Lycosa.

'My puns are still as bad as always.' Minas thought. Now he had other stuff to do. With that he vanished to the 3rd floor.

* * *

The 3rd floor of the abyss was truly unstable. Geysers erupted here and there suddenly from the ground, there were mostly earthquakes and the middle of this very uninviting place was a big active volcano itself. The skies were dominated by small dragons, which could attack there grounded victims, fly out of attack range only to come back and burn their prey to ashes. On the ground only a few monsters such as orcs and imps roamed the floor. The worst part was to advance to the other floors someone had to go inside the volcano. In the volcano mostly fire typed monsters appeared such as lava golems, fire bats, pyrallis and even land sharks, which could swim in the lava like it was water.

Minas however had buisness in the 3rd floor. He entered the heart of the volcano and found his destination. On this platform on the edge of a waterfall made of hot red and orange glowing Lava, he spotted a rather big figure. With 2m height the 3rd floor Guardian Nile stood in front of him.

Nile was a saurian, a species of bipedal, humanoid reptiles. He was part of the race of salamanders, which meant that he was able to breath fire, ignite his own body, had a resiststance against great ammounts of heat and fire and was very hot tempered. He had a slim body, a long neck and a long spiked tail. The head was similiar of those of big carnivorous dinosaurs like allosaurus, but there were differences. Nile had over his eyes to long horns like some dragons would have. His body was in a red-brownish color, his scales spiked and jagged like a thorny devil. His hands had 4 fingers and toes, however his 4th toe was on th backside of his feet like a bird or dragon would have them.

"It's rare that someone enters my realm. Tell me, why are you here?" he said in a dangerous sounding tone. He looked over his shoulders and saw Minas with his yellow reptile eyes.

"Greetings to you to Nile. I came here because something happened and as a floor guardian you should get briefed in as well." Minas said.

 _-Later-_

"So you want me to guard this place? Then you didn't need to come here." the saurian said.

"No, I want you to help me defend the abyss in times of need. And in exchange, you will be allowed to operate outside the abyss as well. However only as long you behave yourself." Minas replied. Nile seemed to think about the offer. He was here ever since he was created. And now there was the chance to get even outside the abyss. He didn't need to think twice about it. Yes, his loyalty was to the members of Ouroboros, but he never held high feelings for the 3rd floor. Also this held the possibility to prove himself. As a saurian he envied the dragons. They were strong, mighty, could use magic, breath fire and death at their opponents and could fly. He hated those guys.

"Alright you got a deal, but only under one condition." Nile said.

"Yes, you will be allowed to kill dragons." Minas let out an annoyed groan about Nile's envious hate towards dragons. Now Nile grinned. 'That can't mean something good.' Minas thought, when he vanished to the first floor.

* * *

The first floor of the abyss was a not illuminated temple labyrinth, secured by many traps and mid-tier monsters such as rock golems, ghosts and crystal monsters. Minas had to teleport in the front hall of the temple, because otherwise it' wouldn't be the first time he got lost in the labyrinth. There was Lycosa awaiting his arrival standing in front of the massive door.

"Now then shall we?" Minas said. Lycosa just nodded. There was a new world that waited to be explored. He remembered an old quote from a very old movie. _'To Infinity and beyond.'_

The door opened and revealed the crater Kilthane spoke of. Made of dark, almost black, stone the crater was indeed a big plain field. No hidding option for enemies and allies alike. A perfect battlefield, however Minas wanted to avoid such an incident. The two walked down the stairs of the temple until they found themselves on the with obsidian colored stones filled ground. 'How are we going to get out of the crater.' Minas thought, but an idea struck him immediatly. He remembered that he got an item that was basically for the purpose to get on higher places when jumping is not enough. Lycosa was a eight edge assassin, so she would just climb the walls of the crater like a spider. He opened his inventory and equipped it.

Lycosa meanwhile stood infront of the crater's walls they were at least 10m high and had no ledges, so the usual wall run for Minas was not possible. Wraiths may be skilled in camouflage and stealth and hovered sometimes over the ground, but this was far too high even for him. She wanted to turn around and ask him if she should carry him on her back out of the crater, but when she turned around she saw something she didn't expected. Out of Minas back two ghostly skeletal-like wings came forth.

"My lord, may I ask what those are?" Lycosa asked, not keeping her eyes from the new formed wings.

"Wings of the Grim Reaper. These are an item I got for reaper class wraiths. I obtained them, when I maxed my racial..." Minas hold up for a second. 'For the NPCs Yggdrasil was real, so they don't know that Yggdrasil was just a game and don't know about the level system.' he thought. "I mean, when I killed the personification of death, Mors." he finished the sentence. It was both truth and lie. He did level up his reaper class to 10 when he defeated Mors. However this item could also be obtained by killing any other monster.

Lycosa watched her creator very curiously until he said "Is everything alright 'Assassin Bug'?" She hated the nickname assassin bug. It sounded like the name for a child.

"Please don't call me by that name my lord." she said in a angry tone.

"Forgive me, but I thought it would be the only way to get your attention back." he said. He then concentrated on his wings and, like they where actually made of flesh and bones, Minas took off in the sky. Lycosa immediatly climbed with her bladed legs on top of the wall. Minas meanwhile tried to get used to the control of his new wings. It was difficult until he noticed that he just had to give the wings mentally orders in which direction he wanted to fly. It was an amazing feeling. Now he understood why Nile envyed the Dragons because of their wings. After a few minutes of flying around he then tried to land next to his creation. Gently his body landed on the snow covered ground.

They then kept walking until they reached a really steep ledge. About 20m below a the snow plain continued. However a small forest streched on the lower plains to the horizon. Minas turned to Lycosa. "We should get back. Tomorrow we will have a look at the enviroment." he said. Lycosa nodded in agreement. Minas' thoughts went back when he was younger. He and and his parents used to go wandering in the mountains when he was a little child. And just like back there the view from the peak of a mountain over forests and rocks, rivers and Valleys was as breathtaking as here.

But this time was over. Back there he was terminally ill and knew that his time was soon up. The fact that he got transported in his favorite game's avatar seemed almost like a second chance for him to live. No hospital bed, no virus, nothing from his past life except of his mind and memories was transported here. It felt almost like a dream.

Then he remembered something important. 'If I'm here, Momonga is maybe here as well. Or maybe even others. The chance is high though I couldn't contact him with 'Message'.' That gave him a reason to worry. 'Compared to a Level 100 Player such as Momonga or Touch Me' (he still had to laugh about his name) 'a Level 80 assassin was not even a real threat, in Yggdrasil 80 level player were not even considered that strong. Plus assassins are what they are. In open combat with spell casters or warriors on the same level the possibility to lose is high. Also I know nothing about this world yet. If there are others I need to find them and avoid any unwanted attention and combats. But how?'

Minas and Lycosa meanwhile had reached the crater. Lycosa just jumped down and used her legs to land while Minas hovered over with his new ghostly wings. Minas noted, that the use of his wings took a bit of his stamina, even if only slightly. The two assassins then walked back to the entrance, when Minas had an idea to find Momonga. He opened his inventory and took a special item. When he pulled his had out the void, he found there a small brown object in the palm of his black gauntlet. For someone it may look like a piece of wood or dirt, but in reality it was an item to locate and track other players. He put the item back and walked through the door of his home, the Abyss of Garm.

'Tomorrow will be my first real step in this new world.' he thought, when the heavy door closed behind him.

* * *

Omake #1: First floor

A chibi version of Minas was walking through the first floor with a green glowing metal lantern in his hand. He turned to the right in another corridor, which ended in a dead end. When he took one more step foward the stone plate under his foot gave in and a barrage of arrows flew straight at Minas. The wraith quickly ran out of the corridor, panting. 'Why did I had to lose the ring right now?' he thought to himself. He has been wandering these damn corridors for 3 hours now and still could neither find the exit nor the entrance. And since he was in this floor he fell for almost every trap in the labyrinth. Arrows, trap doors in spiked pitfalls, spears out of the walls, the list goes on.

'Does this maze even have an end?' Minas thought after he wandered a few metres when he rested his hand on the wall in order to support his body. Suddenly a specific stone plate, the one he was currently resting on in the wall, gave in. A rumbling sound was heared when a giant stone ball came rolling his way. "This isn't funny Vray Monarch-san." Minas' voice echoed through the labyinth, while he was running away from being crushed.

* * *

Those are the stats of Minas Morgul

Name: Minas Morgul

Epithet: None (yet)

Race: Heteromorphic race, wraith

Residence: Abyss of Garm

Karma: -30 Neutral

 **Class Build**

 **Total Level**

80

 **Racial Level**

Wraith (15)

Reaper (10)

 **Job Level**

Assassin (15)

Master Assassin (10)

Stalker (9)

Beast Tamer (5)

Others (16)

 **Status Chart**

HP: 49

MP: 42

Phy. Attack: 60

Phy. Defense: 47

Agility: 51

Mag. Attack: 53

Mag. Defense: 42

Resistance: 55

Special Ability: 56

Total: 462

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It took a damn long time to put the charts into place, because each character in Overlord inclucding the Level 100 floor Guardians have a different number of points in their stats. Demiurge has for example 619 points, Cocytus 657, Aura 570 and Shalltear even 732.**

 **Narberal Gamma is with Level 63 the closest to 80 with 395. When we think about approx. 6 Points per Level we get at Level 80 480 Points, but because nearly no one of the existing characters has such a number (level*6) I have reduced the number to 462.**

 **So write your opinions in the reviews and 'til next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm finally back with another chapter of my fanfic. However I have now read a bit of the web novel in english and I have to say it's very good. So I'm trying to make it a bit more 'Overlord-like', but there will still be influences from other games and animes, so please don't flame. Now back to the Story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sudden Confrontation

Minas was currently lying in his bed in his private chamber. The room was made of wood and paper like a traditional japanese room. A red glowing lantern hung from above and illuminated the room in a warm orange light. Minas didn't felt tired or something like that, due his lack of a physical body he had no need for sleep, but he thought to himself 'When I have already a nice and warm bed and not some hospital plank bed I should use it. Also sleep is healthy after all.' Later he stood up and walked to the throne room. Since his walk with Lycosa 2 days have passed.

First off, Minas spend a lot, not the majority, of the gold supplies of the guild to create stronger high-tier monsters. After his infection with HIV his mother supported him with paying the hospital. For some reason she also sent him money, no idea why though, but he invested it in Yggdrasil. Like some other online RPGs Yggdrasil had an exchange program to trade real life money for in-game gold. And since he could get out the hospital, he could use of the money to improve the abyss' defence and gold supply. Minas decided to use the weaker monsters as guards and scouts for both the dungeon and the close environment. Secondly, the floor guardians were given rings like Minas' Ouroboros ring. This saved a lot of time to move from one end of the dungeon to the other. Then a few of the floor guardians and Minas were on the second day outside the dungeon to familiarize themselves with the mountains. However that ended with an incident.

 _Flashback_

 _Unknown mountain_

 _The group of a wraith, a golem, a saurian and a lich wandered through the snow plains of their new home on the lower regions of the mountain. Being a golem seemed to make Raizhek immune against cold, because he didn't do anything. Then they could hear a roar in the air, which made everyone look in the sky. A european dragon with skyblue scales and a crown of horns like icicles flew over their heads. The membran of it's wings was covered with ice like a carapace to protect the Skin. Then the Dragon threw it's head back._

 _"Spread out!" Minas yelled at his Guardians just in time, when the dragon spat out a cold mist of ice. When it made contact with the ground icicles sproud from the ground. The guardians did spread out so no one was hurt. The dragon roared in anger and in response Raizhek reached out for his sword. Minas however gave him the signal to wait._

 _"Nile, now is your chance. Kill this dragon." he said in an authority voice. Nile seemed to grin at this, when he charged at the flying reptile. The dragon tried to hit him with ice shards from his wings, but Nile's scales were so hard that they could even withstand the eruptions of a volcano. "[LIVING TORCH]" Nile then ignite his own body, gaining inhuman speed and jumped right at the dragons torso. The burning feeling made the dragon squeal in pain and tumble to the ground. Nile then grabbed the jaws of the dragon and twisted. The dragon trashed around and spat again it's mist at him, but Niles burning body just hissed when the ice melt. With a very loud *crack* the neck snapped and the dragon stopped struggeling. Nile then let out victorious roar. He then turned around to see Minas._

 _"Good Job, quick and efficient. Now we cannot leave the body here. Raizhek carry the corpse back to the abyss. Nito, you can have the bones later." he said._

 _"Understood." was the reply of the guardians as they walked back with the dragon._

 _Flashback ends_

The dragon's skin, armor and flesh were brought to the storage rooms, while like he said the bones were brought to Nito so he could... do whatever he did to them. Minas shook his head. The dragons here weren't as strong as back in Yggdrasil, maybe Level 60-65. He still had to test Sturm's abilities, but he didn't want to destroy neither the dungeon or the mountain. Sturm was a possessed magical weapon after all. Possessed weapons had a special feature, they had 2 level bars. One was for the sword and the other for the soul, which possessed the sword. The sword level could be risen by destroying other weapons with it like swords, scythes, spears and so on or using special materials. The soul level however was different, it had to be risen by sacrifising souls to the sword. No matter what level rose the weapon devoured what it could in order to get stronger. But there was a hindge.

When the soul level rose above the sword level the soul would go on a rampage, destroy the weapon and inflict a lot of damage to the wielder, if not kill him. In order to prevent that and making Sturm a strong weapon, the original six had made sure to use their best sword materials to contain the soul inside the sword. Minas looked at the sheath in his hand. It was basically a square metal block, since the twisted blade needed more space, with red markings on it.

He signed, when he heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in." he said. The door opened and revealed Venomia and Kilthane. Venomia carried a tray with a glass filled with an orange glowing mist. This was essence. Since Minas had no physical body he had at least the ability to consume essence or ectoplasma. He did a test run on a cup of water and a cup of tea. It worked and the tea was still tasty. To make essence you would need a chef job level of 3, Venomia had level 5. Judging by the color of the 'drink' he guessed it was something with peach flavor. Kilthane wore his usually black knight armor, but now his trident-shaped tail stuck out, also covered in black armor. Venomia handled Minas the glass and left with a bow. Minas thanked her and took a sip, it was indeed something like peach flavored ice tea.

"Minas-sama, why did you ordered me to come here?" Kilthane asked. Minas still holding his glass reached in his inventory.

"Kilthane, I have something I think you should have." When Minas pulled out his hand out of the void, he hold a scorpion stinger shaped rapier in his hand. "This is the rapier, [Mortifero Euphoria] (lat. deadly euphoria). I know your sword was given to you by your creator, but this sword even supresses your current sword. Take it as a gift and as reward for your hard work." Minas put his glass on a small table next to the throne, before handling Kithane the rapier with the handle first. Kilthane took the rapier and did a few swings. Then he turned around and bowed deeply.

"Thank you Minas-sama. I will use it with honour." he said. "Good, now you are dismissed and don't tell the others about this." Minas said. ' _I hope not everyone now wants a new weapon from me as well._ ' he thought. He then took his glass again and drank the essence out. Oh it was good to finally taste something else then the stuff in the hospital. But wouldn't it be a waste since he didn't need to eat?

* * *

Later Minas teleported himself to the 2nd floor, the rainforest. The explorers back on Earth used to call the rainforest 'the green hell'. If they would have wandered this forest however they wouldn't even got out. The forest was surrounded by mountains flying monsters used as a place to spawn. The forest was not less dangerous. Many animal-based monsters roamed the forest and the plants were sometimes also aggressive and carnivors. Minas however had on this floor one of his favorite pets located. When he had arrived on a clearing Ya-te-veo appeared out of the forest, holding a big wooden staff.

"Greetings Minas-sama. May I ask why are you visiting my floor?" he said.

"Hello Ya-te-veo. I search for one of my pets. You haven't seen Corvus somewhere?" Minas said.

Like a reply to his question a massive shadow fall over the Clearing and the flapping of wings was heared. Then it landed in front of the plant and the wraith. Corvus was a bird wyvern. He was about 6m long and 3m big. He had dark gray scales and plates on his Body. The head was that of a bird with a curved beak and dark eyes. The wings were like those of a bat and the tail ended in a mace with five spikes. The wyvern stomped towards the wraith, before halting in front of him.

"Well have you missed me Corvus?" Minas asked. The dragon replied with a loud cawing sound. Corvus was one of Minas two favorite flying pets. When he didn't had 'Wings of the Grim Reaper', those where the only option to fly from place to place. The giant bird then nuzzled it's head against Minas, who caressed it.

"I just wanted to check if everything is fine." he turned to Ya-te-veo. "That would be everything. Please take care of my pets and the floor."

"As you wish." replied the plant when the wraith vanished.

* * *

The [Mirror of Remote Viewing] was a risky item for every guild base. It allowed to watch the nearby environement around the dungeon, however it seemed to lost this limit now in the new world. The danger was to be caught spying by Magic that prevented and warned the Player from the spying. Currently Minas was trying to search the enviroment for any signs of live. After 5 Long minutes he finally managed to get the controls right. He looked at the mountains from above. He seemed to be in the southern outskirts, but couldn't find any settlements yet. As for the mines Kilthane found, they were destroyed. The mines themselves had collapsed and the remaining intact part were littered with skeletons of short people, dwarves Minas thought. There were also broken swords and arrows on the ground. Whatever had happened here, it was brutal.

Minas sighed 'I wish Momonga or anyone else would be here. The tracker didn't found him yet.' he thought.

 _Flashback_

 _Two days ago, he and Shanalotte were in the middle of the crater. Minas had the small item again in his hand. Then he spoke to Shanalotte._

 _"Shanalotte I need you to cast defensive magic at this. Make sure nothing could harm it." he said. Then he held the small brown object to his head. "Find Momonga and give him this." he whispered. As response the item cracked open in the middle and a small white silk moth came out. The item was a tracker summoning item. Trackers were mostly small NPCs resembling animals such as bats, birds and flying insects. Because of that they were ideal to deliver messages and items when the MESSAGE-spell didn't work, but also for spying. Shanalotte began to cast spells._

 _"[REINFORCE ARMOR], [INVICIBILITY], [SUN FLAME]" she said. [Sun Flame] was a spell which allowed the moth to deal fire damage at enemies like a bat that would try to eat it. Invisibility should actually take care of that but sometimes something has a bit too good eyes for that. The other two spells just prevented the Llttle insect to get in any Kind of trouble._

 _The moth was finished with shedding it's old cocoon, when Minas gave it a scroll with a metal ring with a ruby stone in the middle and a leather strap. The scroll shrunk in size, until it was even smaller then the moth. The moth took the scroll strapped it around and flew then away like tiny white mailman. leaving a trail of White shining scales behind, before vanishing in invisibility._

 _Flashback ends_

Well it was moth, but the whole thing had something good. Because the tracker flew away it meant that Momonga was here. Trackers usually avoid any dangers and couldn't fly to nonexistent locations and players or if those were in another world of Yggdrasil. He had try it. This meant Momonga was indeed in this world. Now he had to wait. And when it would find him he could follow it, God thanks for his tracker skills. Then something on the mirror caught his attention. It looked like something burned a bit far away from the mountain in the north.

* * *

A few figures ran through the forest chased by a mob of hideous creatures. The first one was a dwarf with brown hair and beard. He wore a gray and golden armor and wield a war hammer made of iron. The second one was an elf woman with blond hair. She had a green hood that covered her body completely. The creatures behind them were big and bulky wielding tree trunks as improvised clubs. They were together with small green skinned goblins carrying various weapons. They already set the forest on fire to make the two travelers run in the right direction.

The duo then came to a clearing and halted. In front of them a steep rock wall towered above them, a dead end. Now the dwarf and elf had to fight, but the orgres and goblin had surrounded them.

"Don't worry lady the fighting spirit of a dwarf is unbreakable." the dwarf said to his companion. But this was even more than a dwarf could handle. 'Surrounded by goblins and ogres. Didn't thought it would end like this.' he thought. The story was simple actually. Go to the south, see if the goblins are planning something to invade the rest of the dwarven kingdom, come back and report. The goblins didn't had such intentions but the south was once dwarven territory. Taken away even before his own birth. And now he found this girl that escaped the slane theocracy. He wanted to bring her to a dwarven city in the outskirts, but now they were chased by goblins. Apparently there was a bounty on her head. He readied his hammer to attack, but knew against at least 14 goblins and 2 ogres he stood no chance.

Unknown by him a a crow with a big jagged beak looked at the scene.

* * *

Minas saw it through the mirror. He felt weird because he felt nothing about the scene. No disgust, no hatred, no nothing. It was like not only his bad feelings but all his human emotions were erased as well. In the lore of Yggdrasil it was stated that undead creatures only had limited emotions, but this was horrible. But then he heard Lycosa's voice.

"My lord what are we going to do?" she asked. Minas could just look at her, she was hanging from the ceiling like a ninja. He thought how he would feel if he was still human. Disgusted by those vile creatures. Hatred because they fought the obviously weaker ones. And the urge to kill them with his powers. He remembered what Touch Me said on that day.

 _"If the road is harsh, it is only natural to take your sword and help."_

When the hood would be down she could see him smile. _'Dammit Touch Me, that touched me.'_

"Lycosa, get Shanalotte here immediately." He glanced at Sturm. "I'm going to test something."

* * *

On the clearing the dwarf fought like a berserker. The goblins still came at him. When one was struck down 2 others would jump at him. He had to stay close to the woman so they would have the opportunity to attack her. Then one of the ogres became impatient and charged at the duo. The dwarf was hit by the massive body of the ogre and sent flying into the wall. The elf rushed to his side immediately.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but it doesn't look good for us." he replied, before losing consciousness. The ogre approached them and raised his club. The woman threw her body over the dwarf, trying to shield it and shut her eyes tight. The blow came and she fainted as well. But not the ogre hit her, when suddenly a portal opened between them and the ogre. Speaking of which, it's head rolled over the ground. When the massive body fell a figure in black robes with pale armor stood there. In it's hand a blade twisted like a spiral. The sword emitted a dark red glow.

"So I guess [Bloodthirsty Blade] is still there." Minas said. [Bloodthirsty Blade] is one of Sturm's Soul abilities. With every opponent it kills, it becomes stronger than before and deals more damage for 3 minutes. Minas then turned to the mob of goblins. "I give you only now the chance to run away, otherwise I will kill every single one of you."

The goblins however laughed and didn't took him serious. "Then so be it." Minas muttered. The ogre charged and swung his club at the wraith. "Are you done?" The ogre turned and saw the man standing calmly on top of the club. Then Minas attacked. With a swift blow he decapitated the ogre and jumped of the corpse. A lone goblin charged. "[Negative Energy Lance]." Around the sword the crimson energy formed the shape of a big lance, when Minas thrusted Sturm forward. The lance pierced through the goblin like nothing before Fading into nothing. [Dark Energy Lance] was another sword skill, which allowed Sturm to deal damage through shields, weapons and armors. With other words it doesn't hit the physical body, but the soul. However the skill itself would only last for max. a minute. Also this was barely a test run.

Now the goblins started to panic, but Minas wouldn't let any of them leave this place. "It's time to show them why your name is Sturm. [Dark Lightning Strike]!" Around the sword red and black lightning formed and cracked. Minas then swung the sword on a wide arc, making sure to hit every goblin. The strike was unleashed upon it's unfortunate victims. Soon everything around the trio was covered in a thick smoke screen. When the dust cleared everything in a 5m radius was obliberated. The goblins either torn apart by the shockwave or deep fried by the lightning. The tree line was destroyed as well.

Minas sheathed his blade again and turned to the two travellers. They were still cold out. _'Oops,I guess I hit her a bit too hard.'_ he thought while sweatdropping. About 3 minutes later they awakened leaning against the wall of the cliff. They saw Minas still in front. The dwarf was the first one to speak.

"Who are you?" he asked. Minas then directly looked at him.

"Just the guy who saved you from being killed and whatever those guys wanted to do with you." Minas said, while pointing at the destroyed treeline. He had informed Shanalotte to put the fire out and then quickly retreat to the Abyss. Both travellers looked in shock at the remains of the goblin troop. Then the elf decided to speak.

"T-thank you for saving us." she said and bowed her head. The dwarf however eyed him carefully.

Minas held his hands up "It was nothing. I just noticed two people, being chased and nearly killed by goblins and ogres." he said.

"Yeah, however, I see such a sword for the first time in my life. Anyway name's Frombur and that little lass here is..." he said, while waiting for her to respond.

"Juviel Triestei." the elf replied. Minas eyed the two for a second.

"Where were you going?" he asked.

"To a dwarf city, a few miles further in the North. Nice place, good beer and girls." he emphasized the last part, making the elf blush and the wraith wanting to stab the dwarf's head with Sturm. 'It seems like emancipation isn't as far developped as back on Earth.' he thought. Sexism was something Minas couldn't stand and would never tolerate, that was for sure.

"Mind if I would accompany you two?" he asked. A quick nod from the elf was everything Frombur needed.

"Sure the more the merrier. But what's your name exactly?" he asked. Minas halted _'I can't tell them my Name. I've to make a fake story. Quick. Think, think, think...'_

"My name is... Devo. Nice to meet you." Minas said, but in his mind he spoke already with Lycosa. 'Lycosa, I will travel with These people until we reach the city the dwarf mentioned. Until I contact you again, the Abyss is on standby. I will tell you when to open the portal again.' he ordered.

'Understood my lord.' Lycosa replied. Then the wraith, the dwarf and the elf continued their journey to the dwarf city.

* * *

Omake #2: Creation of a guild weapon

Around a small round table stood 6 silhouttes in brown cloacks and looked in the middle, where a pile of crystals lay in front of them. Data crystals were used to create new items, but the original six were not sure which ones to use.

"I think we should use iron as the core. Then we can upgrade the weapon with nearly any other metal." one of them said. It had 4 bat like wings sprouting from his back. Kito Gaia.

"I believe it would be stupid to do that. We need more robust metals to create a suitable weapon. I say we use titanite." Another said. This one had four arms and a pair of mandibles was visible under the hood. This was Isalym.

"Did you call me stupid you vermin?" "Bring it on!"

"Enough you two." this time another female voice resonated throught the room. Her Body wasn't visible, but had fish like traits. Rakshasa.

"I agree with the undine we cannot start bickering when we still Need to create our guild weapon." this time it was a being with a human Torso and six armored legs. This being was called Vray Monarch.

"Hey why don't we just use all our crystals at once so no one can say that one of us did the most Job to create it?" a 5th voice said. This on had no special features, because it was an human. That was Chubarava.

The last member on the table had shining blue eyes burning through the darkness of it's Hood. That was Minas. The only Thing that he did was to facepalm at the comment and the following cartoon-like brawl when all five original members punched and kicked each other like a bunch of 4 year-old , before he knew it he was in the middle of the other five members and was punched, kicked, fried and shocked as well.

"What the hell! I didn't do anything!"

The brawl was ended by Rakshasa, when she used a mine spell that blew all of them up.

Seriously if the NPCs of today would have known what kind of people their creators were they would be disappointed and ashamed. Not to mention Sturm.

* * *

More stats

Name: Lycosa

Epithet: Spider assassin, Scholar of the reaper

Race: Heteromorphic race, eight edge assassin

Residence: Abyss of Garm

Karma: -110 evil

 **Class Build**

 **Total Level**

68

 **Racial Level**

Insect Fighter (12)

Eight Edge Assassin (3)

 **Job Level**

Assassin (10)

Ninja (8)

Rogue (10)

Ki Master Physical (9)

Ki Master Spiritual (9)

Single Blow (4)

Others (3)

 **Status Chart**

HP: 43

MP: 51

Phy. Attack: 59

Phy. Defense: 43

Agility: 53

Mag. Attack: 39

Mag. Defense: 29

Resistance: 61

Special Ability: 42

Total: 420

* * *

Name: Kilthane

Epithet: Demonic Knight

Race: Heteromorphic race, arc devil

Residence: Abyss of Garm

Karma: -82 neutral

 **Class Build**

 **Total Level**

76

 **Racial Level**

Imp (1)

Arc Devil (5)

 **Job Level**

Knight (10)

Unholy Knight (7)

Cursed Knight (9)

Paladin (10)

Shield lord (4)

Guardian (8)

Others (22)

 **Status Chart**

HP: 42

MP: 55

Phy. Attack: 53

Phy. Defense: 45

Agility: 38

Mag. Attack: 47

Mag. Defense: 73

Resistance: 58

Special Ability: 41

Total: 459

* * *

Name: Venomia

Epithet: Business Gorgon

Race: Heteromorphic race, gorgon

Residence: Abyss of Garm

Karma: 54 neutral

 **Total Level**

58

 **Racial Level**

Gorgon (10)

 **Job Level**

Chef (5)

Knight (9)

Sword Saint (7)

Ranger (10)

Sniper (8)

Others (9)

 **Status Chart**

HP: 38

MP: 31

Phy. Attack: 46

Phy. Defense: 35

Agility: 37

Mag. Attack: 49

Mag. Defense: 39

Resistance: 42

Special Ability: 33

Total: 348

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story I will try to make more stats, but it's damn hard to make them. T-T Also I will work and upload and update the stats of my OCs as soon as possible. I also apologise for not being creative enoght to create a better Name for Minas' adventurer persona. Also for weakening the dragons, but yet it is just stated that they are ,for Momonga at least, weak.**

 **For questions and advises please leave them in the reviews.**

 **Also I noticed Shalltear has Job Classes of both Magic casters and warriors, is that normal?**

 **Then 'til next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome again (Should I stop with the introductions all the time?). Well it has been a while again since I uploaded the last chapter and I didn't sit idly on my lazy butt. Also thanks for your opinion in the reviews. It really gave me a few more ideas for the Story I haven't yet thought about. So here's another chapter of my Overlord story and I hope you enjoy it. Light, Camera, Action!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The City of La'an

Minas had travel with his new companions for it seemed 6 hours now, because he saw the sunset. The rays of orange and red light filled the valley with an welcoming aura, while sky became an inferno of all shades of violet, red and orange. Minas didn't know why he always loved to watch the sunset and sunrise, but he had done it even when he was still a child. It had been midday when he stepped in to rescue those two. He had no feeling for time now when travelling through forest, plains and rock landscapes, but he presumed that it was like on earth. On their way they had encountered a few goblins and ogres, but nothing Sturm couldn't handle.

His companions still didn't notice that he was a wraith, thanks to deactivating a few passive skills and the item [Ring of Metamorphosis] he wore underneath his gauntlets. It was a silver ring shaped like an octopus. This ring allows the one, who wears it, to take the form of a human being. It also altered his voice back to his old human self Seriously if he would have pulled down the hood without it the travellers would have probably pass out from the sight of an blue-ish glowing ectoplasmatic being they only knew out of fairy tales.

Right now he wasn't wearing his Angel of Death attire. Instead he wore a pale ash gray armor with a black cloak over his head and around his upper body. It was a high ranked armor set except for the cloak that was a greater ranked item. This [Ash Parasite Armor] was once a present of Isalym, but this was the first time he wore it.

After few kilometres later they arrived at a very impressive building. A big gate inside the cliff with very decorative statues of giant dwarfs with similar armor like Frombur. At the gate two guards stood wielding axes and wearing helmets so no one could see their faces. When they saw the group of people they pointed their weapons at Minas. 'Just great.' he thought.

"Halt! Who goes there?" one of them yelled.

"Relax, this young mister here saved me from a horde of goblins." Frombur said.

"What about the lass?" the other guard said, pointing his axe at her.

"She's an elf," Frombur said, "who escaped from the Slane Theocracy." The last part seemed to defuse the situation, when the guards looked at each other and lowered their weapons.

"Sorry about that lass. It's just very unnerving right now with the empire and the goblins, you know." the guard apologised.

 _'Slane Theocracy? Empire? Just where in the world am I?'_ Minas thought, when the first guard approached him.

"Thank you for saving him. He can be quite a clutz sometimes." he said.

"HEY!" protested Frombur.

"It's alright I just did what was the right thing to do. However," this caused the dwarfs to tense up. "I would like to the leader of this settlement. I have some things to discuss with him/her."

The guards looked at Minas, before one turned around and yelled. "Open the gate."

The door than opened and the trio went inside. They walked for a few minutes in a dark corridor, when they found themselves in a hall.

"Welcome to La'an." Frombur said. Minas looked around him. The whole mountain seemed to be carved out and the city was built inside. Everywhere dwarfs were Wwalking around, talking, laughing, drinking wine or ate something what seemed to be a boar on small tables. Some merchant stores on the sides of the hallway worked on jewels, others seemed to be bars, judging by the drunk unconscious dwarf that was laying on the railing. In the distance Minas could hear the hammering of pickaxes against rock. ' _So this is a mining colony. The old mines we found must be empty then or the dwarfs didn't want someone to have their stuff._ ' Minas thought. He then looked at his companions. Juviel was looking around like a lost child in a candy store, but she was nervous and some of the dwarfs gave them strange looks. Probably because of Minas. He was about 2m high and a dwarf just reached the height of his leg.

After a while they reached a central building like a greek hall. They entered it and in front of them a dwarf with gray hair, a long beard and wearing a wine red robe sat on a small table and looked at the group.

"Welcome" he smiled "I'm the major of this city. The guards have informed me what happened. Please have a seat." They sat down. It was quite weird to sit on a chair that didn't even was big enough for you. Now then Frombur what's new in the south? the elder asked.

"Looks like the usual. The goblins though are for some reason though wandering to the south and east." he said.

"Mmmh yes, they want to Re-Estize and the Baharuth Empire. It's getting colder and the dragons are soon hunting again. Good work Frombur." the elder said. He turned to Juviel "I have heard what happened to you and I'm sorry for that young girl. If you want you can stay here, but you will have to work. I guess our bars could use some new waitresses." Again Minas felt the urge to kill someone. _'Is this some kind of anime or why is this old hag a pervert?'_ he thought.

"Now to you. he turned to Minas I'm grateful for saving one of us, but I wonder who are you?

"I'm a traveller who wanders around to meet new people and see new things. My name is Devo."

"Then why don't you put down that hood? I would like to see the face of the one who saved one of our own."

"Unfortunately, I wear this hood because of... religious reasons."

Would you still be so kind and make an exception?" the old dwarf asked. Minas knew it would be impolite to insist to keep his face hidden so he pulled down the Hood and hoped the [Ring of Metamorphosis] worked. And it worked under the hood a young man with short spiked blonde hair and pale blue eyes came forth. The Major looked very suprised. "Well I didn't expect you to be so young, Devo." he said.

"I get that pretty often." Minas scratched the back of his neck. "However, I came here to discuss something with you. My Services are not for free."

"If it is payment for saving..." he stopped when Minas held up a hand.

"I don't want any money you offer me. Instead I'm interested in informations."

"Informations?"

"Yes, those goblins stole my map and travel equipment. I will need new ones. Also I lived a long time in an isolated village, that was destroyed when I became independent, so I'm not that up to date. You wouldn't mind fill a young man in some things that are going on in the world don't you."

* * *

 _Later_

Minas was filled in with a lot of informations. First of he seemed to be in the so called Azerlisia Mountains, an usually snow white and cold mountain range. It's a natural border between the Re-Estize Kingdom in the west and the Baharuth Empire in the east and belonged to neither of them. Instead the Dwarves Kingdom was located in the north and central regions of the mountain range. The Slane Theocracy is far away and some religious country. Next the gold in this world was different than in Yggdrasil, but gold is gold. But it would be too risky to use it. Another thing, it seemed like the dwarves had trade relationships with the Baharuth Empire and had encountered something say called Lizardmen. _'Probably Nile's relatives.'_ Minas thought. The abonded mines Minas found are the remains of days, when this mountains still hold metals and minerals of great value. But ever since the goblins and trolls arrived they sealed the mines and left the southern regions and the mines would be already completly harvested.

The kingdom itself was founded 200 years ago by one of 'the 13 heroes', the Magic Craftsman. They seemed to be gods in this realm, what made the Major curious what Kind of religion Minas worshipped. He had to lie and to improvise again. In the end he worshipped heteromorphic races as aspects that represented different things. The list went on from liches and vampires to demons and angels. At the question why he worshipped such 'monsters' he replied. "Before my village was destroyed, there was a legend that this so called 'monsters' saved our village from being burned to the ground by some kind of deity. They even supressed it's power and killed it. And after they were done they left. It let us see the 'monsters' as you call them in a more... human light." It also seemed like he gave the major to think about his story. After all the most infectious and president parasite is a thought. But Minas felt a bit guilty that he quite advertised Ainz Ooal Gown as heroes, but it was their problem when they called themselves 'The Supreme Beings that even supressed god'. Also Touch Me wouldn't have any objections about being called an hero, right?

Something that really made Minas' undead ectoplasmatic blood boil was the Slane Theocracy. They believed in a dominance of the humans above all other races. Even dwarven and elfs were discriminated as demi-human races. Worst of all he learned where Juviel came from. She was one of those lucky ones to escape their imprisoners. They would have cut off her ears in order to mark her as a slave. It was also stated that elves were prefered slaves in the Slane Theocracy. A look at Juviel already gave him a possible reason why someone would do that. Also the Slane Theocracy used summoned angels as weapons in battle. When he thought back at Ieliael this made him murderous. How dare they to use her kind for such disgusting crimes like slavery! With tht attitude the Slane Theocracy was already a sworn enemy to all demi-human and heteromorphic races and on Minas' list of things to kill and destroy on place number 1.

The next interesting thing were the adventurers. humans, that overcame their physical bonds of nature to defend their land from monsters and other dangers. With something called Martial Arts and magic they were the heroes of the people. Minas was even asked to be one of them, what he answered with a "No.", but it planted a thought in his head. The chance to meet someone else from Yggdrasil was bigger by travelling through the lands. Also he could help people. ' _I wonder if my tracker has reached Momonga-san yet_ ' he thought. After the conversation was over, Minas was given a map and a bit of gold, the dwarves had insisted. At the exit he saw Frombur and Juviel.

"So you're leaving again, huh?" Frombur asked. Minas just nodded. "Well then thanks for everything. I won't forget you." he offered a handshake, which Minas accepted.

"Thank you for saving us again." the elf woman said.

"It was my pleasure." he replied. With no other word he left the city of La'an.

It was already night time and only the moon and the stars illuminated the mountains. He wandered a bit, until he was out of sight of the guards. He then changed into his Angel of Death attire and took of in the night sky and started his flight back to the Abyss.

After 2 hours he still had a quarter of the way to fly. Then he heard a familiar sound from behind. These frost Dragons flew right behind him, but instead of 1 there were 3 of them. **(A/N: For your Information the frost dragons are just half of the size of the skeletal dragon. At least in this fanfic or they are just young dragons.)** 'I guess I can use them for training then.' Minas thought when he drew his scythes. "Let's do this."

The first dragon shot his breath right at him, which Minas dodged. The other two dragons attacked from the flanks at the same time. 'So they are planning their attacks.' Minas quick shot pass them an charged at the first one. It tried to claw him but it's arms was pierced by Minas' scythe. The dragon roared in pain when Minas twirled around and cut it's throat twice. Like a rock the dragon tumbled to the ground of an snow-covered peak. The other dragons roared in anger at the wraith. "The next please." Minas taunted.

Another dragon charged with it's mouth wide open at him when Minas activated a skill. "[Assassin Art]" the dragon's jaws closed around the wraith. However he vanished in a cloud of smoke in the last moment, only to reappear above the reptile with his combined scythe ready to strike. "[Treacherous Slash]" with that Minas brought down his scythe, which was now glowing in a dark shade of purple. Treacherous Slash was an assassin skill that teleported the assassin behind it's target and would deal an critical hit to it. The scythe dug so deep in the dragons skin, that with the swing the dragon was cleaved in two.

Minas now turned to the last dragon, who now had lost it's bravado to attack and quickly retreated. Minas would let him leave so this lizards would finally know that there is a new apex predator in the mountains. He holstered his scythes and landed on the mountain, where the two dead dragons were lying. For now he had some calls to do. "Shanalotte open a portal to my location. And tell Raizhek there is something I want him to do." He said with [Message]. Not even ten seconds later a portal opened and Shanalotte and Raizhek stepped out. Raizhek lifted the dragons up and turned towards the portal. Shanlotte and Minas followed, when the portal closed. There was no trace of them except for the footprints in the snow and the blood on the ground, but the next snowstorm would erase them soon enough.

* * *

 _Abyss of Garm, 6th floor Castle, Throne Room_

Minas sat on his chair and looked in the room. The five floor Guardians, Kilthane, Lycosa and Venomia were assembled and kneeled before him. _'Seriously I didn't even asked them to do so. And how did Raizhek fit in here. Wait oh yes big door and high ceiling, so scratch that. I just said please wait here for further instructions.'_ Minas thought. Then he spoke up.

"Floor Guardians I have let you come here today to discuss an important matter with you." He paused, adding a bit dramtical effect. "As you know we are not alone in this mountains. I had just made contact with the inhabitants of this place, though they didn't know that I'm a wraith. In the moment they know me under the name Devo. You may ask yourselves why I did choose not to reveal my true name. The reason: simple. Our main objective is momentary to stay hidden. And that is why we have to investigate this world. To see how the things outside the Abyss are. The humans in this land are weaker than in YGGDRASIL and yet they are waging against each other. We will need to adapt to survive in this new world."

Minas paused, letting his words sink in the minds of his servants. He then stood up and drew Sturm. "I will go outside the Abyss and head to a city in the kingdom. I will travel as an adventurer and learn about this world. Maybe I will even find someone else from YGGDRASIL there. But now to the next topic. As long as I'm travelling I can't be here in the Abyss. So you will receive new tasks,when the preparations are done. I will assemble the floor guardians then. You are dismissed. Lycosa, you will travel with me. I will need someone as a companion for the adventurer camouflage. It would be too supspicious if a new adventurer would enter a city alone." Minas finished with putting Sturm back in his inventory and sitting down again.

"As you wish." they replied.

"Good then. Lycosa please come with me to the armory. We will need to change our attire if we want to blend in the human society of this world." Minas said.

"Yes my lord." Lycosa replied. Then Minas vanished from sight and the guards headed to their floors. Only Venomia stood there dumbstruck.

"And what about me?" she asked to no one particullar.

* * *

 _Basement Storage room_

The guild never had a very organised storage room. In the end the guild members just threw their stuff in one of the many shelves and didn't thought about to ever use it. _'Damn those leechers'_ Minas thought. He was in the storage room big hall with many long and high shelves to storage all the trash the guild had collected in the years. The basement had three divisions. Storage, Armory and Treasury. Minas actually never used these rooms, because he was too busy helping the guild and keep it intact. He also had a shelve in his room, where he put books, some decorative items and a few old armors, when he started the game. Yes, he had still the armor he came into the world of Yggdrasil. But now there were other things to do.

Meanwhile Minas reached stairs leading down to the armory. He watched over the amount of weapons, armors and other equipment he and the others had collected. His current armor and scythes were relic ranked items. The ranks go from lesser item to divine item, but even Level 100 Player usually didn't had such things, because they dropped very rarely. Not to mention the world class items. When Minas remembered correctly, Ainz Ooal Gown had 11 of these items. Minas shivered at the thought. World class items were so powerful that they were only usable once, but for that their effects couldn't be blocked or negated. Minas himself tried once to get a world item, but the task was difficult and back there the guild Ouroboros didn't exist. In the end the item fell in the hands of one of the top guilds.

He sighed. Even if he had such a tool, one use and no more item than. Here in this world was probably not even the possibility to obtain a world item or to get it back when used. It would probably just disappear out of this world.

Minas then looked through the armors and weapons, searching for a lesser strong weapon and armor. Then he looked at the armor he wore in La'an. It was a light gray like ash light knight armor. The helmet resembled tendrils flowing to the face and forming the edges and side of the helmet. The face was hidden by a mask of metal with two eyes and two mandibles on the cheeks. On top the tendrils formed 2 short spikes, which were pointed behind the head. The back of his head had something like a crest pointed upwards. It reminded Minas a bit of Touch Me. The rest of the armor was pale as well and tentacle resembling texture crawled from th shoulders over the arms to he hands. The chest plate was segemented to provide more flexibility. The boots ended in a sharp pointed blade, both in front and under the boot, which could collapse. Minas looked at the armor. He couldn't tell what kind of armor it was or which rank it had, but he liked it. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"Can I help you somehow?" it said. Minas spun around and grabbed his scythe only to point it at a hideous creature. The body resembled an isopod and it had many legs. In the moment it stood on 4 legs on the ground, lifting the body of the ground approximatly 20cm and 4 others ending in small scissors streched in the air like saying 'Don't kill me, I surrender.' The body was about 1m tall. The head of the creature was that of an isopod as well, collecive eyes, long antennas and a mouth filled with mandibles. For some reason it wore a black fedora. "I'm sorry, did I offend you somehow?" it said.

"Who and what the hell are you?" Minas said.

"I'm Belial and I'm an isopod." the now named Belial said. 'I can see that.' Minas thought. "I guard this halls from intruders and help those who come here to get ready for another crusade. 'Crusade? Maybe he means the dungeon raids we did a few times, but the last time was about one and a half year ago.'

"Well then I think you don't know me and I don't know you, but do you know this?" Minas asked when he equipted Sturm.

"Indeed, I heard about the guild weapon Sturm, but never saw it with my own eyes. That means you are the guildmaster right?" Belial asked.

"Correct, since your purpose is to coordinate the storage rooms what can you tell me about this armor?" Minas asked, pointing at the pale armor.

"[Ash Parasite Armor], high ranked item. It was created by Isalym. It is an weaker armor than your current one, but still can provide a lot of defense. The materials are still alive." Belial said. "Provides good defense against all damage types except from holy and unholy magic."

"Okay I can live with that Belial can you show me where the greater ranked weapons are stored?" Minas asked.

"Of course just follow me... I didn't asked for your name yet."

"It's Minas. Minas Morgul."

"Well then lord Morgul folllow me." With that the insect juped in the air, curled into a ball and rolled with a quick pace through the corridors. Minas followed closely.

After 1-2 minutes they had reached their destination. Minas looked around the weapons he could use. Assassins used usually many weapons like daggers, fist weapons, throwing knifes etc, everything that could be hidden easely and even some range weapons. But since his armor is more the one of a knight he would need a more imposing weapon. Minas looked at through the weapons. Outside he had seen swords, clubs, bows and arrows, axes, spears and hammers. This world was truly at a medievial technological Level. Then he found a weapon. A pair of swords made of ivory metal. They were about the lenght of a lower arm and their blades formed over the handles guards for the Hands. Minas took the blades and gave them a few experimental swings. They were heavier than his scythes, but still light enough to use. Belial saw that and began to analyse the swords.

"[Ivory Lightbringer], one of Isalyms weaker creations. Deals holy damage at opponents and are useful against other undead creatures such as yourself."

Minas nodded to himself as he put the swords in his inventory. Then Lycosa appeared out of nowhere.

"My Lord, I'm ready." she said, but Minas could only gap at the woman in front of him. She wore a black ninja armor with steel plates on her shoulders and her chest. Her hair was down reaching her shoulder blades. She didn't had a big bust like some of the other members of Ouroboros suggested, but it was definatly not an A-Cup. She had two copper red gauntlets on, which covered about the half of the lower arms. Those were weapons called 'Redcap', because their color resembled the crimson color of blood. 'I guess I wasn't so mature when I created her. It is better than playing a female character though, but I guess all gamers create something like their dream girls in video games.'

"Lycosa, I see you have an armor and weapon as well already. You are looking good." Minas said. 'Why the hell did I say that?' he mentally screamed. Lycosa however... blushed?

"I'm not worthy to receive such an compliment from you my lord. After all, it was you who created me." she said her head deeply bowed. 'Oh great, now I've done it. She's worshipping me.' Minas thought.

"Now then, Belial I want you to come to the conference room. There will be a meeting of the most important inhabitants of the abyss and you are invited too."

"Lord Morgul, I-I cannot accept. I don't...I'm not." Belial tried to argue that his place was down in the basement, but Minas cut him off.

"Belial, as guardian of the basement you possess access to our recources and supplies. You are just as important as the floor guardians that protect this place with their lifes. Did I made myself clear?"

"Y-yes Morgul-sama." with that the isopod rolled away. Then he teleported to the roof. He needed a quite and calm place right now.

* * *

 _Balcony_

The 6th story of the castle was like said before more like a balcony with a roof. From here Minas could see over the valley and the mist. Then he saw something shining in the dark. Fireflies. They flew around the trees and illuminated the dark forest under the blood red moon. It was, despite the monsters in the forest, a peaceful Scene. Then Minas sat in the middle of the balcony and laid Sturm on his lap. He began to relax and concentrade.

'I have to think through this. If something happens the Abyss is with no leader and who knows what the guardians are going to do with this world.

[Open Menu] he said, when a familiar data screen popped into existence. He sighed in relief. Now he could take a look at his stats. He actually hadn't done so for a long time because he never really cared about stats.

Name: Minas Morgul

Race: Heteromorphic race, wraith

Karma: -30 Neutral

 **Total Level**

80

 **Stas**

HP: 49

MP: 42

Phy. Attack: 60

Phy. Defense: 47

Agility: 51

Mag. Attack: 53

Mag. Defense: 42

Resistance: 55

Special Ability: 56

Total: 462

Base classes had maximum level of 15 for example assassin. High classes like master assassin a maximum level of 10. And rare classes had maximal level 5. To see that Minas could look over his skills and abilities was a huge relief since he just knew the southern parts of the Azerlisia Mountains, but the dragons and the goblins weren't a challenge. However other regions meant other monsters and those could be stronger then his current opponents. He still hoped that his tracker has reached Momonga. Not because he was afraid or something, but Momonga was a Level 100 overlord after all.

He then felt another presence on the balcony, thanks to his passive abilities he had reactivated. Minas spoke up. "I know that you have been standing there for a while Lycosa." When he turned around Lycosa was hanging from the ceiling like a spider.

"I didn't mean to startle you my Lord. I was just concerned." Lycosa apologised.

"It's alright. I just wanted to look over the Abyss just one last time." he said. "Lycosa assemble the guardians. We have something to talk about."

"As you wish." With that Lycosa vanished again. Minas gave the red moon a last glance as well before he teleported to the conference room.

* * *

 _5 minutes later, Conference room_

On the table now all guardians, Kilthane, Lycosa, Venomia and Belial sat across each other. At the end of the table Minas sat. He had briefed them in the informations the Major of Neise gave him.

"Floor guardians of the Abyss of Garm. Like I said earlier you shall no receive new tasks for as long I'm not here. You will all continue to guard the floors of the abyss, but a few of you will receive new objectives. Belial, you clean up the mess in the storage rooms and the armory. I want everything ordered by weapons, armors and other materials we may need. Kilthane, you take this." Minas then laid a [Ring of Metamorphosis] on the table. "It will grant you a human appearance. Gather informations in the dwarf city. Tell them Devo sends you. Gain their trust by helping out in various fields. Nile, like I said before those lizardmen have a big resemblese to you. When we find one of their villages, you will investigate it. Try to build up a friendly relationship. Shanalotte you keep the area around the mountain scouted in a 10 kilometre radius. Send scouts even further, we must know our new landscape. Nito, keep an eye socket on our defenses and any kind of threat in the area. We cannot affort to lose even one floor to an enemy force. Ya-te-veo, send a few workers to the abonded mines in the surounding mountains. Send a few soldiers as well to prevent any casualities. When they find something valueable, bring it to Raizhek. Raizhek, as a blacksmith you know when something has a good quality. If it isn't any worth, harvest at least the raw materials. The dwarfs would probably like to trade rare metals and minerals. Kilthane can sell them in La'an and gather some more of this worlds currency. That was it." Minas finished.

"As you wish." they replied. But then...

"Minas-sama, what if you find someone from Yggdrasil?" Venomia asked. Now the NPCs looked at Minas waiting for a response. After a moment he said.

"Then I shall see if this person is to be trusted or not. Further actions are depending on that." Minas then vanished from sight.

* * *

 _Later, First floor_

Raizhek was standing in a big room, waiting for someone. This room was designed as a boss room to give the invading players a chance to defeat him, but also Raizhek preferred a real fight instead of the traps in the labyrinth. Then he saw a portal opening in the room. Minas stepped out and looked at the giant golem.

"Hello Raizhek, have you finished what I asked you to?" he asked.

In response Raizhek grabbed something from behind and held it towards the wraith. It was a amulet made of the horns and claws of one of the killed ice dragons. Minas reached out for the amulet, grabbed it and inspected it. In the middle a green jem was placed, while the rest was made of the Dragon bones. They formed a central line with six rib-like Spikes, forming something like the front of a rib-Cage. When Minas equipted it he could feel the power of the amulet. It increased his Magic defense and resistance.

"Good job Raizhek. Your talent as a blacksmith is indeed useful." Minas praised Raizhek, who waved it off.

"There is no need to thank me Minas-sama. Also I'm not as good as my creator Isalym was."

"I'm sure she would be proud of you." Minas smiled. "Now I've to prepare for the journey. It will take a day or two to reach the city on the map."

"I wish you luck. For that you find what you search Minas-sama." Raizhek said.

* * *

 _The next day night time in front of the entrance_

In the crater on top of the mountain, all servants of Ouroborus were assembled to wish their lord good luck. Minas was wearing now the [Ash Parasite Armor] with it's helm and a cloak, black outside and blue inside. Lycosa wore her armored ninja suit under a brown leather cloak. She had a [Ring of Metamorphisis] to let her bladed spider legs dissapear. They all stood in the crater when a portal opened in front of Lycosa and Minas. Then a big serpentine creature with a black carapace, that covered the being from the head to the midsection, flew out the portal. The being ended in a long green glowing tail. The head was bigger than the front so the body of the creature was streamlined and the carapace to the belly was jagged like resembling insect legs. Then the being looked at the two soon-adventurers with it's big green eyes.

"Well did you miss me Siegfried?" Minas said. The monster in front of him was his pet glühschwanz Siegfried, a serpentine-dragon-like being of the old german mythology. As such it was able to fly, despite the fact that it had no wings. The serpent then gave a growl when Minas began to stroke it's carapace. Then he climbed on top and held a hand out to Lycosa.

"Shall we?" he said. Lycosa blushed under her face cloth before grabbing the hand and was dragged on the serpent's back. Minas then turned to the others. He could even see the draconic gargoyles standing on top of the entrance holding their halberds. "Wish us luck on our quest." Minas said.

"We will Minas-sama." Ya-te-veo said.

"We shall preserve this place so you can return to it." Shanalotte replied.

"There is nothing that could stop our master in such a quest like this." Nito said.

"For glory and honour," Kilthane said. He was starting Ouroborus old battle cry.

"from the heights of the heaven and the sky" Belial said.

"to the depths of the sea and pits tof hell," Venomia joined in.

"through Armageddon and the aftermath," Raizhek said in a booming voice.

"we stand united as one." Lycosa finished. Then Minas drew Sturm and hold it's tip towards the sky, a dark aura surrounding it.

"No matter in which world we are, we shall defend the innocent. Judge and punish the guilty. And encompass the world. We are Ouroborus." he said.

"We are Ouroborus!" all of the NPC's repeated.

"Thank you." Minas said, when he put Sturm away. "It has been a long time since someone shouted our battle cry. I'm very touched. Now then, we stay in contact. Until we meet again." Minas then gave Siegfried a light nudge, making it roar, before it dashed through the clouds into the night sky, leaving a green streak of light behind it like a shooting star.

'And so a new journey begins in an unknown world.' Minas thought. 'I'm quite excited already how things will unfold.'

* * *

Omake #3: Advantages of being short

At a table in one of the bars in La'an Frombur, the major and the two guards sat on a table. The wooden room was filled with tables where other dwarfs had sat and chatted with each other. The lanterns on the wall gave a warm atmosphere and somewhere a bard was playing.

"So how's the lass?" One of the guards asked.

"Oh she adapted really quick to her new life, but she has to work hard for it." the Major answered.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh? She just lost her familiy and everything she knew." the other guard replied.

"That is exactly why she should work. To Forget about it." the Major fired back.

"Anyway is there a reason why you have invited us to this local Frombur?" the first guard asked.

"Yeah you always complained about the not so good wine here." the second added.

"Yes but the view is much better now." Frombur said.

"The view?" the guards asked. In that Moment Juviel arrived at the table in a maid uniform with a tray of wine Cups.

"Sorry that you had to wait. Here's your order." she said. She had to bend down since the dwarfs and the table were a bit short. However everytime she bend down between two dwarfs, her cleavage was in the height of the dwarf's faces. When she left, all four dwarfs felt like they would collapse any moment from a nosebleed.

"Best local ever!" Frombur said while the others just nodded in agreement. Then they lifted their cups in the air and said in unision.

"A toast to the best waitress here." Unknown by them the owner of the bar, a woman, glared dangerously at the group.

On the next day all four of them woke up from an hangover and with a lot of hand prints on their faces. And much more pain.

* * *

Here are the stats of the floor Guardians

Name: Raizhek

Epithet: Silver Knight Golem, Guardian (titan) of the temple labyrinth

Race: Heteromorphic race, golem

Residence: Abyss of Garm

Karma: 143 good

 **Total Level**

72

 **Racial Level**

Golem (5)

 **Job Level**

Knight (15)

Guardian (10)

Shield Lord (5)

Blacksmith (15)

Sword Saint (4)

Others (18)

 **Status Chart**

HP: 47

MP: 40

Phy. Attack: 54

Phy. Defense: 62

Agility: 42

Mag. Attack: 21

Mag. Defense: 54

Resistance: 51

Special Ability: 50

Total: 421

* * *

Name: Ya-te-veo

Epithet: Man-eating Tree, Guardian (thorn) of the rainforest

Race: Heteromorphic race, death vine

Residence: Abyss of Garm

Karma: 87 neutral~good

 **Total Level**

73

 **Racial Level**

Death Vine (10)

 **Job Level**

Elementalist, Earth (10)

Druid (15)

High druid (10)

Forest mage (10)

Armored mage (10)

Nature's herald (7)

Others (11)

 **Status Chart**

HP: 44

MP: 47

Phy. Attack: 40

Phy. Defense: 37

Agility: 41

Mag. Attack: 58

Mag. Defense: 59

Resistance: 45

Special Ability: 63

Total: 434

* * *

Name: Nile

Epithet: Roar of the volcano, Guardian (spike) of the erupting fields

Race: Heteromorphic race, saurian

Residence: Abyss of Garm

Karma: -254 evil

 **Total Level**

71

 **Racial Level**

Saurian (10)

Salamander (5)

 **Job Level**

Monk (10)

Striker (7)

Single Blow (12)

Weapon Master (2)

Martial Lord (4)

Fighter (6)

Berserk (7)

Others (7)

 **Status Chart**

HP: 44

MP: 30

Phy. Attack: 53

Phy. Defense: 58

Agility: 42

Mag. Attack: 44

Mag. Defense: 42

Resistance: 58

Special Ability: 61

Total: 433

* * *

Name: Shanalotte

Epithet: Emerald Leviathan, Guardian (vortex) of the sea

Race: Demi-human race, merman

Residence: Abyss of Garm

Karma: -132 evil

 **Total Level**

74

 **Racial Level**

Merman

 **Job Level**

Elementalist, Air (10)

Summoner (7)

Armored Mage (10)

Cleric (6)

Priestess (2)

Others (39)

 **Status Chart**

HP: 55

MP: 60

Phy. Attack: 50

Phy. Defense: 44

Agility: 47

Mag. Attack: 59

Mag. Defense: 45

Resistance: 47

Special Ability: 37

Total: 444

* * *

Name: Nito

Epithet: Gravelord, Guardian (gravelord) of the bone pit

Race: Heteromorphic race, elder lich

Residence: Abyss of Garm

Karma: -302 very evil

 **Total Level**

78

 **Racial Level**

Skeleton Mage (9)

Elder Lich (3)

 **Job Level**

Necromancer (11)

Summoner (5)

Master of Death (2)

Poison Maker (6)

Cursed Caster (5)

Others (37)

 **Status Chart**

HP: 48

MP: 56

Phy. Attack: 38

Phy. Defense: 41

Agility: 45

Mag. Attack: 70

Mag. Defense: 68

Resistance: 42

Special Ability: 62

Total: 470

* * *

Name: Belial

Epithet: Stylish Isopod Gentleman

Race: Heteromorphic race, insect isopod

Residence: Abyss of Garm

Karma: 30 neutral

 **Total Level**

45

 **Racial Level**

Insect (15)

 **Job Level**

Fighter (8)

Guardian (3)

Craftsman (10)

Others (9)

 **Status Chart**

HP: 38

MP: 26

Phy. Attack: 27

Phy. Defense: 36

Agility: 37

Mag. Attack: 27

Mag. Defense: 29

Resistance: 34

Special Ability: 39

Total: 293

* * *

 **Damn it took like forever to make the stats. Thank goodness that's over. Also I'm not going to make up any new Job classes or racial classes until I haven't found something suitable. As for the data screen and the menu: During Shalltear's resurrection Albeldo looked at such a screen, so the using of the menu is still possible. I know it's a bit Log Horizon like but let's honest with a Level 100 spell caster with 700 different spells or a warrior with useful skills you definatly forget a useful one over time and need to check how it's called again.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story and to see you next time again. Please give me your opinion in the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys Don Orbit here.**

 **Finally! I made it. It took a damn long time to read through the 1rst volume of the web novel, but I finally am through it. I really wish there would be a real life version in german, but unfortunately light novels never get translated here in german, because the companies would make no profit since only too few people are requesting them to. But enough of myself and my first world problems. Thank you once again for giving me your opinions in the reviews. It sure helps to develop the story even further.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The new adventurers in town

It has been 2 days since Minas and Lycosa had started their journey. They flew high over the clouds, so they weren't detected by anyone on the ground. A giant flying serpent with a long glowing tail was very suspicious after all. Minas however enjoyed the ride. On the first day they flew over the mountains and a big forest with a lake. When Minas recalled the map this was the Tob Forest. According to the dwarf major the lizardmen lived at the southern side of the lake. Minas would send Nile there another time. Also he could take in more of this worlds Beauty. Back on earth, the pollution of mankind has destroyed most of the former beauty of the planet. There were only a few areas left were wildlife existed and even then it was forbidden to enter them. The seas became an Acre for mankind's hunger, desert became either fields as well or even bigger than before, forests were only used for wood production. Except for micro organims, only few species survived this change. The wildlife became the minority against the pets only few people had.

The nearest town E-Rantel however was still a few miles away so they had to continue to fly. Underneath them Minas saw the ruins of destroyed villages, but ignored them. He didn't like the war the Baharut Empire waged with the Re-Estize Kingdom. It was a legitamed killing machinery, only leaving hundreds of thousands dead. For now he would gather informations in E-Rantel. Hopefully there was someone who knew what happened here.

* * *

 _Later_

It was night time, when Siegfried arrived at the outskirts of E-Rantel. With a light nudge Siegfried started to descent slowly in a forest. On the ground a portal opened and no one else, but Shanalotte stepped out. The glühschwanz then flew in the portal, back into the Abyss.

"Was there any disturbances Minas-sama?" Shanalotte asked.

"No nothing. How are the things back home?" he asked.

"Kilthane is in the moment in La'an and is gathering information. The monsters, we send to the mines, have started their work and are tearing the blockades inside the old mines down. Belial has finished his work on the storage rooms and has started to redraw the map the major gave you. Our scouts have proceed to keep everything in a 12 kilometre radius around the Abyss on guard and Nito is working on our defensive Forces." Shanalotte summarized.

"What about the others?" Minas asked then.

"Ya-te-veo has to keep an eye on the second floor, Raizhek waits for the workers to return and I have nothing to do right now except from watching over the surroundings." she sounded a bit dissapointed.

"You will be able to have your fun, but not now alright, got it?" Minas said.

"Yes my lord. I'll return immediatly to the Abyss. Good luck." she said before disappearing in the portal as well. Minas and Lycosa then walked towards the gates of E-Rantel. From above Minas had taken a look over the city. Inside the main walls additional walls gave more protection for the case that one wall was breached. But right now he just wanted to get in. Lycosa hadn't eaten or slept for almost 2 days now and he really didn't want deal with a woman in bad mood.

At the gate two guards looked at the strangers, before yelling. "Stop right there!"

They approached them and looked at the companions, while rising their swords and pointed them at the travelers. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Good evening. My name is Devo and this is my companion Ulna. We are travelers and came here to become adventurers." Minas said, while using his ring again to sound more human. The guards looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Adventurers were a gift of the heavens for the people of the land. The guards themselves for example couldn't take up a fight with the most monsters, which lurked in the shadows. That is one of the reasons why they chose the job as a guard. But then again they couldn't just let those two go in the City of E-Rantel only because they said that they wanted to become adventurers.

"Excuse me, but would you be so kind and let us through?" a female voice got the attention of the guards. They then took notice of the hooded companion, which was much to their suprise a woman. "We have traveled a long time non-stop, so would let us through?" Lycosa, no Ulna asked.

The guards stood there totally paralysed. No one of them wanted to deal with an agry and annoyed woman right now. And she sounded a bit stressed. However they weren't allowed to let them through just like that. But the look of the woman's eyes were piercing through their souls like pikes. After a minute of arguing they finally let them pass. ' _Thank god Lycosa has a bit authority in her being. Who knows how long we wouuld have waited?_ ' Minas thought.

The town looked quite nice, even at night, but now wasn't the time for sight-seeing. They had to find an inn. After approximatly 4 minutes they found a house where the lights still burned. As they entered the building they got a lot of strange looks by the people on the ground floor, which was also a bar. _'Probably because of the armor'_ Minas thought, when the duo went to the corner. The barkeeper was a middle-aged man with a mustache and dark brown hair. He looked at his visitors a bit suspicious.

"Well what can I get you?" he asked.

"Do you rent rooms?" Minas asked.

"Yeah, but two rooms would make 5 bronze pieces per night. And meals would take 2 bronze pieces extra."

"I see." Minas said, when he grabbed a small bag and took something out and placed it at the corner. "A room for two then and two meals."

The barkeeper looked in question at the hand of the stranger, but when he removed it he saw a gold piece. A real gold piece! His eyes widen so much Minas was worried if they would just fall out. The barkeeper took a scale from behind the corner. He had to check this. when he placed the gold on the scale and the right weights he expected to get something like brass, but the scale was in balance. It was gold.

The barkeeper was totally flabbergasted and tried to form words, but it didn't work. The other bar visitors looked shocked as well.

"I-I don't know if I can change I mean..." the bar keeper was cut off by Minas.

"I'm sure you can ask someone to change. Give me the money tomorrow. Now about the rooms." Minas said. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. Even if he was an undead now and had near to no feelings at all, he knew Lycosa was hungry.

"First floor, fourth door to the left. I will bring the meals later upstairs." The barkeeper said when he gave Minas the key.

The duo then went upstairs to look around their new room. It was a bit small, but had a window, two beds and a small table with two chairs. Minas sat down on one of the beds, Lycosa did the same.

"Minas-sama why...?" Lycosa was cut off when Minas raised his hand.

"Lycosa, you know that we have to diguise ourselves as adventurers. So please keep my code name Devo in mind. I also must keep your name in mind, Ulna." he said.

"I understand M-Devo-sama." she said hestiantly.

"There is no need for -sama either."

"Forgive me Devo-san." Then Minas walked over to her and put a hand on her left shoulder "D-Devo-san what are you doing?" she said, madly blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't worry. It will be alright. You will learn over the time how to address me in this disguise." Minas said trying to comfort her. In that very moment a knocking at the door was heard. "Yes come in." Minas said when he went to the door.

In the door the barkeeper stood with a tray with two bowls of warm soup and a basket with bread loafs. He tried to balance everything so nothing would tilt or something. He also had a bottle of water under his arm and two cups. "Sorry for keep you waiting. I had to make new soup and..." the barkepper's voice trailed off.

"It was nothing. Here let me help you." Minas said, when he grabbed the bowls from the barkeeper and put them on the table. Soon after that the table was prepared.

"I'll come back later to take the dishes." the barkeeper said.

"Thank you." Minas and Lycosa said, when he left the room. Then a loud rumbling was heard from Lycosa's stomach. She looked down in embarrasment, while blushing.

"There is no need to feel ashamed. I don't require food, but you do. For a living organism it's important to eat anyway. That's also the reason I ordered two meals." Minas said.

Lycosa looked a bit down. "There was no need for you to..." again her stomach rumbled loudly to her disagreement, causing her blush to became even darker. She seemed not to have eaten for a few days now, probably because the excitement or the new situation the whole abyss was in. Back in YGGDRASIL the NPC's didn't had the need to eat anything, but now they were beings made of flesh and blood... and whatever else they were made of, so they had to eat now too. Minas didn't mind it until now. Nito, Raizhek and Ya-te-veo didn't need to eat at all. But what about the others? The supplies in the Abyss were limited and agriculture was nearly impossible in the mountains, except for a few ledges and plateaus, which maybe could support a field. That was a reason why Japan was depending on the imports of other countries. Well whatever, right now he saw his creation eating. He felt a bit of warm inside of him. Since he came here he use Lycosa more as a messenger for the guardians then his old comrade in assassination. But that would change tomorrow. He wondered how Nile was doing though, since Shanallotte didn't mention him.

Nile was, like Lycosa, Minas' creation. All floor Guardians were created by the original six.  
Raizhek was created Isalym, Ya-te-veo by Vray Monarch, Shanalotte by Rakshasa, Nito by Kito Gaia and Kilthane by Chubarava. That left Nile in Minas' responcibility. Originally Minas tried to create some kind of fire drake without using a the dragonoid race. It was a bet he did with Kito Gaia, but since he quit a couple of months ago Minas had forgotten about the bet and the aftermath. When a new NPC is created the creator can chose and change every detail on the NPC, like it is made of digital clay. As a Saurian Minas could chose different skills and talents for his NPC, as well as several traits of exisiting reptiles. Since the game was programmed to allow the maximal amount of creativity it was possible too chose even the most unlikely features such as big crests, nearly nonexisting tails, maybe even a frill or a neck shield. As for the bet Minas was confused. Saurians had no wings, unless they were at the arms, but he was sure he added them in the creation, because he had those long curved claws at his elbows. Minas presumed that he would need to evolve or grow wings, but no matter how far he pushed, Nile he never grew wings and so Minas lost the bet and had to wear for two weeks a maid uniform. A MAID UNIFORM! I think you can tell how embarrasing that was to run around in public with a maid uniform. For months he had to hear the teasing of the others for being a cross dresser.

Minas sighed. He really hoped, that when Nile would meet other humanoid reptiles, like those lizardmen, that he would integrate himself a bit more in social life. Right now he was just hot tempered and didn't like any social contact to anyone, not even his fellow guardians. Minas sighed again. He just hoped this adventurer thing would be worth the trouble. He tried to sleep on his bed, when he noticed something.

Undead had a resitance against hunger, poison and sleep. It was more like a rest while being awake and aware what happened around him. And Minas was someone, who is rather uncomfortable with sleeping in an unknown place. He hoped he would get some rest tonight.

* * *

 _Next morning_

(Suggesting Soundtrack: Overlord OST - First let's gather Information)

The Ouroboros duo went outside and looked at the town. It flourished with life. There were guards, merchants, parents with children and all other kinds of People. However there were also the not so lucky kinds of people. In the alleys Minas could sense the thiefs, waiting to grab something valueable and loose. There were even a few homeless People. Minas really pitied them. After the Barkeeper gave him the change money, Minas asked one of the homeless People for the adventurers guild. It cost him a silver Piece but it didn't matter. The guild was a short one story building. Inside he found a hall with many tables a reception and a wall with letters, probably quests. Minas and Lycosa went to the reception, where a woman sat behind the corner.

"Excuse me can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes my companion and I would like register ourselves as adventurers." Minas replied.

"Of course I will come back soon with the forms." the woman then left the room. The entire hall was now staring at the newcomers, trying to analyse them. Some chuckled and made jokes, others already couldn't stand them. That changed when another pair of people entered the room. One was a woman with a long black ponytail and pale skin wearing a brown cloak, and the other one was a tall man it seemed in a black knight armor with a red cape.

 _'These guys look seriously like trouble. And that woman fits to a descripition of snow white, well except for the lips but still. Something is fishy here and it's not the guy in the back of the room eating fish.'_ Minas thought, inwardly chuckling about his bad pun. The duo looked around the room, when something clicked in Minas' head. _'They are new here like we are. Now that is definatly suspicious.'_ Minas then went a few steps towards the unknown duo, getting their attention. The woman was ready to pounce on him and rip his throat out, but the knight remained calm.

"When you want to register as adventurers as well then come over her." Minas' said in a friendy tone.

"What does this maggot want from us?" he heard the woman mutter.

"Nabe." the knight said in a warning tone. His voice seemed to be familiar for Minas, but where? He guided them to the reception, when the woman returned.

"So I got everything. Oh and what can I do for you?" she said irritated.

"We would like to register ourselves as well." the knight said. The woman then groaned a bit, when she had to run back again to get the other forms as well.

She returned and gave them four forms, four feathers and one bottle of ink. However, Minas couldn't read what stood there. Just a bunch of new letters and a line, where he presumed, he had to sign. Looking at the black knight he could tell that he couldn't read it either judging by the way his hand trembled. But then all four signed and handed the form over. The woman looked a bit weird at the signs, but that didn't matter to her. "I also need to know your names."

"I'm Devo and this" 'Devo' said, while gesturing at his companion "is Ulna."

Then the black knight spoke up. "I'm Momon and this is Nabe."

"Alright then." she said while writing something on the forms, apparantly their names. "Here are your plates." the woman then handed them four cooper plates. Minas and Lycosa then slung them over their necks, the knight and the snow white woman did the same.

"Have a nice day." Devo said to the woman when he and Ulna left the guild hall, but before he left he turned around to the unknown duo. "When you have no place to stay yet I can show you an inn, where we have a room." Devo said.

"How dare this ver..." "We accept this offer. Please, lead the way." the knight cut off Nabe, before she could have finished. Devo and Ulna left then. "Nabe, keep your cool." he said to his companion, before following the other duo.

(Stop playing Overlord Ost - First let's gather Information)

* * *

It took them about 5 minutes to walk to the inn. When they entered everyone gave them odd Looks. Momon then walked to the Barkeeper.

"Two rooms make 5 bronze pieces. Additional meals cost..." Momon cut him off.

"One room. Meals are not necessary." he replied. The barkeeper looked up to see the cooper plate.

"A cooper plate." he muttered.

"We have just registered ourselves." Momon said, while a few customers chuckled. By their looks they were more experienced adventurers and had no good intentions.

The barkeeper then slammed his hands on the table "7 bronze pieces and you pay now."

"No problem." Momon said when he tossed the coins on the corner. The barkepper seemed to calm down and pointed at the stairs.

"Second floor in the back." was all he said. When Momon wanted to leave for the room a bald adventurer put a leg in the way. Momon ignored him and bumped into his foot, making him jump in front of him.

"Hey, you that hurt you idiot! Can't you see where you are going?" then he spotted Nabe. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? I guess that woman can kindly take care of my injuries." he said. Minas wanted to behead this guy already. Then Momon started to chuckle, catching everyone off guard.

"I'm sorry. You just spoke like a stereotypical punk I couldn't hold back." he said. _'Okay there is no way punk culture already developed in a mediavial world like this.'_ Minas thought. Before the bald man could think he was grabbed by the collar "It looks like you're too weak to even play around with." With that Momon threw the bald man in one of the tables at the other end of the room, breaking one table. Then he turned to the others. "So what is it going to be? I don't want to waste time so..." he was interrupted by a scream. Everyone than turned around to see a red-haired woman with a silver plate around her neck stomping her way to Momon.

"Oi you just broke my potion." she yelled.

"Potion?" Momon said, while spotting a broken bottle with blue liquid oozing out.

"All the money I saved by skipping meals and quitting alcohol. I just bought it today. TODAY! You will pay up for that"

"Why don't you ask these guys to pay?" Momon gestured at the other two companions of the bald punk.

She turned to the other two adventures. "A gold piece and 10 silver pieces. Those guys are always drunk. No way that they have enough." She then turned back to Momon. "You wear quite a nice armor. Yor sure have a few potions with you, right?"

"Even if that is the case," Minas said, getting the groups attention. "it was their fault to provoke him. Also alcohol isn't good for the brain. So why do you put a pretty expensive healing potion in a very fragile glass bottle on a table in a bar, when a) you don't need it right now anyway and b) it was meant for your next quest and not some posing in front of your friends, who are not even here right now? If that's the case your whole argument is invalid."

"Oi do you search trouble? Because I could give you two hell of a beat-up. I'm not a silver ranked one for no reason." she said angry. ' _Bring it Brittney!_ ' Minas thought, but then noted that Nabe grabbed a sword under her cloack.

"Wait. Wait. Fine. Here you go." Momon pulled a red potion out his bag and handed it the woman, who seemed not to know what to do with it. Minas however could already tell what that was. A [Minor Healing Potion], a rather weak healing potion, mostly used by newcomers in YGGDRASIL. _'Okay, NOW he is officially a YGDRASIL player.'_

"There's no problem anymore?" Momon asked sounding nervous.

"Yes. For now." then the redhead left.

Minas then walked up to Momon and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You did the right thing. Those pricks really needed to know their place. Also standing over such a thing like arguing with that girl."

"Then why did you argue with her, when you knew it would be the right thing not to?" Momon asked in a monotone voice, sounding a bit annoyed.

"To test her. I arrived myself just yesterday here and I want an impression how higher ranked members handle a uncomfortable situation, but yet I'm just disappointed. A silver ranked adventurer like herself shouldn't react like this at all. Oh and I was trying to defend you. I don't like it when people get punished for crimes they didn't commit, because some people's ego is too big to fit in their own bodies." Minas replied.

"You're right. People shouldn't be punished for such things." Momon said, while glancing at Nabe who was close to draw her blade again.

"Well then I guess I should introduce myself properly." Minas than offered an handshake. "Devo, cooper ranked adventurer" Momon looked at the hand, but turned around He didn't really want to get emotionally attached to the inhabitants of this world.

"Momon, cooper ranked adventurer." he said after a second or two. Devo wanted to say something when he let his hand drop, but Lycosa interfered.

"Devo-san" Lycosa said. "we still have to prepare our gear for our first day tomorrow."

"Ah yes, sorry Momon, but gotta-go. See ya." he then stormed off followed by Lycosa. Momon and Nabe then walked to their own rooms.

* * *

 _Later at night time_

Narberal Gamma and Ainz Ooal Gown, formerly known as Momonga, were sitting in their room in the inn. They had discussed their plan to find information about possibly other YGGDRASIL Players in this new world a few hours ago and now a thick silence hung in the room. Then Narberal broke the silence.

"Momon-san is something the matter? Is it because of this rude woman." she asked, while looking at the handle of her sword. She finally managed to call her master perfectly by his code Name though.

"No, I was just thinking about that adventurer Devo, I think." he said. Devo was with no doubt a nice person and was like them a new adventurer, but his main objective was to gather information right now. However something felt familiar about this gray knight.

"Should I eliminate this vermin?" the pleiades maid asked, when she grabbed her katana.

"What... no no! That's not what I meant. I just thought that he maybe could get useful to us by finding other YGGDRASIL players." that however didn't calm Narberal down. Earlier he said. 'It is to be expected that other players won't be friendly towards us.' Now he regreted a bit that he said that.

"Narberal, it would be suspicious when someone would die on the day we entered this building for the first time." Ainz said, making Narberal stop to go for a night raid.

The stress was a remnant of his human self, but yet it was present. He really couldn't afford a murder on the first day of someone he barely knew. He hoped his carrier as an adventurer would provide him with the knowlegde he desired.

But then he heard something. * **TAP** * * **TAP** * * **TAP** * Immediatly Narberal was on her feet and had her sword drawn. She was so fast she nearly startled Ainz. She wiped her head around to find the source of the noise, while Ainz remained coll on the outside.

' _Why must this happen right now?_ ' he thought when he slowly turned towards the closed window. * **TAP** * There it was again. It was a dull and quite sound like something hit the glass of the window. This repeated a few times when Ainz opened the window to see the scource of the noise.

A moth. A small white silk moth. This was a relief for Ainz and Narberal, who eventually noticed her overreaction.

"Must be attracted from the light..." Ainz said, when he noticed something about the insect. It held a small, a very small scroll in it's legs and yet it hit it's head still against the window. Even more intense when Ainz stood in front of the window. He then opened the window and the insect flew in. Narberal eyed the moth like it's a gadfly and drew her sword now for the third time this night. Ainz however held his hand out towards the moth. Said insect let the scroll fall right in his hand, where it grew to a normal sized scroll. The moth then sat right on Ainz shoulder, when the lich and the Doppelgänger eyed the scroll carefully.

"Narberal, should something happen when I open this scroll, be ready to protect me." Ainz said. As response the Doppelgänger drew her blade. Then Ainz opened the scroll...

* * *

 _The next morning_

Minas and Lycosa had spendt the most of the time looking at the black board in the guild hall. The weird letters didn't made any sense to him and Ulna couldn't read them either. It was a shame that he knew no one with the scripe job class. Meanwhile he heard the other adventurers talking about trivial things. Then however something got his interest.

"Are you sure about that?" a brunette woman in leather armor asked her companion a big man with blond hair in thick iron armor.

"Absolutely, no way some one could make up such a story. A whole squad of the Sunlight Scripture, completely destroyed by one man." he said. Minas knew from the Major in La'an that the Slane Theocracy had different scriptures, each one worshipping different gods. The Sunlight Scripture however was the one which dealt with demi-human races by destroying their villages. He had to investigate.

"Excuse me?" he said when he approached the two adventurers. "I heard what you said, but would you mind telling me?" he asked politely. The two companions looked at each other, before the man spoke up.

"Sure why not. Take a seat." Devo did as asked. "There is the rumor of some awfully strong magic caster, that just appeared out of nowhere and saved an entire village, Carne Village I believe, from being obliberated by the Sunlight Scripture." the man said. _'That is bad!'_ Minas mentally screamed. A magic caster that just went 1v1 with one of those guys was already strong, but an entire squad were about a dozen people. However he didn't found out much about the magic system in this world yet.

"Did the magic caster tell his name?" Devo asked.

"Yes. He called himself:" the next words impacted with Minas' mind like an asteroid. "Ainz Ooal Gown."

"A weird name if you ask me." the woman said. "But those guys got what they deserved. Just burning down villages like that. Stupid idiots." Then Devo stood up, before bowing slightly.

"Thank you for telling me this." with that he went back to his companion, who still tried to think about a way to read the letters on the wall. The two adventurers just looked suprised about the new one's actions. _'So there you are Momonga-san? Or should I say Ainz-san?'_ Monas thought.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Minas and Lycosa still couldn't read whatever stood on the letters. However they weren't the only ones with translation problems anymore. Momon and Nabe showed up and were looking at the black board. The people behind them started to mock them about being just ooper rank and having such nice armor. So people even thought that they were just children of rich families, that pretended to be warriors. Minas didn't need to read minds to see the opinion of Momon and Nabe. By looking at Nabe he could tell she was close to kill everyone in this room, while Momon kept his cool. Then Ainz picked a Job and went to the woman at the reception.

"I'm sorry, but only adventurers of the mythril rank are allowed for this quest." she bowed deeply.

The adventurer guild ranked their members in cooper, iron, silver, gold, platinum, mythril, orichalchum and adamantite ranks. Apparantly with cooper as the lowest rank one had to work his rank up by Actions and quests, like in other fantasy RPG-games. The Major of La'an said that of the approximatly 3000 adventures just 600 were platinum rank and above. The guild also ranked the Monsters in different categories, considering their strenght and Level. At the lowest were class F Monsters at the Level 1-10 such as goblins. Class E were Monsters that were already stronger like ogres with a Level of 11-20. The list went on through the entire remaining Alphabet until class A+, which was Level 61-70, and class A++, Level 71 and above. However Minas doubt that the people in this world would have the same ranking System as in YGGDRASIL. Knowing this it was almost amusing for him how weak the humans were in this world. But then again he felt pity for them only to calm forcefully down in mere seconds.

Well back to Momon.

"So you are not confident in our abilities?" Momon said.

"These are the rules. I'm truly sorry." the woman bowed.

"Well that can't be changed then." Momon said disappointed. Then however he saw Devo approach him.

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure, once they know what you are capable of, you will ascend to mythril rank in no time." he said encouraging. Momon however felt not very hot, because Nabe was already staring at the knight again like she was going to behead him any second now. Then a voice came from the corner of the room.

"Oi, you in the gray armor." someone yelled, causing Minas to turn around. A group of three rough-looking adventures looked at him. Judging by their plates their were on the iron rank, so just one rank over him and the other new ones. The first man had a tribal tatoo on the left side of his face, a full beard and shoulder-long, dark Brown hair. He wore an iron plate armor, with Long Spikes on the shoulder plates and a big broadsword strapped on his back. The next one had long blonde hair and wore a robe. Minas could only see the pale-blue eyes faintly. However by the staff he held in his hand it was clear that he was a magic-caster, maybe a druid. The last one had a morning star, which leaned in the Corner of the room. The man had short blonde hair and a faint scar above his eyebrows. He wore a light leather armor for some reason.

"Someone you know?" Momon asked.

"Not even close. Seems like the armor is attracting more attention then wanted. Well I will just see what they want from me. Goodbye then Momon, Nabe." Minas said and gave a slight nod towards the woman, who didn't reply at all, except from tighting her grip around her sword. Lycosa could hear the clicking of the weapon and was ready to assassinate this potential threat, before she could even draw the sword. However she was patted on the shoulder by her creator. "Come Ulna." he said. Then both of them left the other group of new adventurers alone.

"Oh-ho what do we have here?" the blonde brute asked, when he saw Lycosa. "What is such a fine girl doing here of all places?" he said.

"This 'fine girl' as you call her is my partner Ulna. I'm Devo pleased to meet you." Minas said, without a hint of anger in his voice, but inside his being he felt the anger burn like a volcano. ' _How dare he to flirt with my creation like she's an object, just waiting to be claimed by someone?! If I wouldn't restrain myself I would drain his soul out of his body and burn it just to destroy it!_ ' he thought.

The brunette warrior, then gave his colleague a strong pat on his back, more a push or a punch, but Minas didn't read any kind of scowlding upon his friends actions. No, he was encouraging him to continue. "Anyway, I'm Finn, the mage with the staff over here is Lucas and this charming guy is Alexander." he introduced himself. "Well you may want to know why we had come you here newbie, huh?" he asked sarcastic.

"Indeed." was the only reply Minas gave. He already hated These guys.

"You see we saw you staring at the black board and thought why don't we give you a hand? We are heading out for an easy quest tomorrow and we would like to take you and your partner with us. You know for a good start." Finn said. ' _They already gave Momon the slip for being a cooper ranked one and he was far more imposing than I am. So why should they give me this option? However I could use this to get some money._ ' Minas thought. "So what do you say then? Coming with us or going to stay here until the nex one will ask you?" Finn said in a slimy and arrogant tone. ' _He is definatly planning something._ '

"Before I agree, I would like to know the details of this quest. Then I will decide." Minas said. The Group looked rather suprised. Most younger adventurers would agree on this Terms already without actually knowing what was going on.

"Alright then. We will fill you in." Finn said, while nodding to his companions, who chuckled. Minas then Held a conversation with Lycosa via [Message].

"What do you think?" Minas asked.

"They are up to something vile my Lord. I don't know their motives though" Lycosa replied.

"It could have something to do with my armor. Or you."

"My Lord?" Lycosa sounded confused.

"Women don't seem to have such high positions in the society, unless they are adventurers or nobles. Be careful when we are around them, understood?"

"Understood my Lord."

The conversation between creator and creation was over and Minas braced himself for whatever this bastard wanted. ' _Oh man, what did I got myself into this time?_ ' he thought, when the briefing began.

* * *

 **And the ultimate skill [cliffhanger]. Okay sorry that was really bad. Anyway thanks for reading. Write your opinions and suggestions in the reviews. If there a requests or something, I will consider them and answer them through PM. It will take time to update my stories for a while, because of stuff in Real Life and it takes seriously a damn long time to read one volume of Overlord, for me at least since nearly every chapter in the volumes is equal to an episode of the anime.**

 **Well then I hope to see you next time again and until then have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys Don Orbit here and I'm back in play. Sorry for keep you waiting so long. Reading through the volumes is taking so much time I would have never thought I would spend so much time with a book. In the Internet. With each chapter on one big page. Right now I'm in volume 2 chapter 3 and reading through them all is maybe not the baddest option, because then the memory of the chapter's plot is still fresh and clear. Anyway this chapter won't interfere in the story of Ainz and his party instead it will be a plot on it's own.**

 **So then let's see how our protagonists are doing.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Slay the slavers, punish the vile souls

In the old mines of the dwarves nothing Held the former glory of the old times anymore. They had been abonded a Long time ago, so nothing of the dwarves which once lived here was left except for their Skeletons. The old working places were desolated, everywhere Tools of the workers littered the ground and the lifts, that used to bring diamonds and other valueable stones to the surface, only hung at their old ropes. At the entrance they had mved a giant boulder so the intruders would never enter their home, but it left the Population to starve or to sufficate. Yet it was for the dwarves honor that None of their hard work would be scavenged by some thiefes like goblins or orcs. Then however something disturbed the silence in the former colony.

* **KRHG** *

A stone fell down on the boulder.

* **CRACK** *

Now the boulder itself moved slightly. Then small cracks started to form over the boulder. Slowly they became bigger and the cracking became louder and louder. After a while it was silent on the other side of the entrance. And then...

* **CRACK** * * **SHITTER** *

The boulder cracked open as a hole appeared in it's center. The thick stone then was pushed away by a group of a few giant black ants. Then dozens of them started to flow inside the cave now that the obstacle was removed. Each was as big as a motorcycle and had big mandibles like wire cutters, with which they could tear through rocks, wood and flesh alike. They had been working on the boulder for hours. Now the workers began their next task. Find everything valueable and bring it to one point. These giant insect were nothing, but worker ants and so they were the smallest Group in a hive. These vanaheim ants were like the most of the Fauna of YGGDRASIL much bigger than their natural Counterparts that mostly went extinct on earth. However as the world of the fertility gods, Vanaheim's Fauna had quite a size on their own. Of course there were bigger creatures in YGGDRASIL and These creatures were some of Minas's smallest pets, but Vanaheim had with no doubt the biggest monsters of the beast class. Like their small counter parts there are queens, drones, workers and of course soldiers. Another difference they had to normal ants was that their carapace was slightly jagged and even the legs had small thorn-like spikes. This appearance was already scary enough to make someone think twice before he would attack one of this creatures. However they were basically just level 30-35 Monsters and acted for the beginners as raid Monsters because a queen of these was normally Level 65. They were Minas worker animals since they were physically strong and perfectly suited for Tasks Underground.

There were different groups of monster in YGGDRASIL. Beasts, demons, divine creatures and so on and beast tamers and high tamers could make them all to their pets when the conditions were fulfilled. Some of the YDDRASIL players did that just for show like pegasus and griffons like they created NPCs just for decoration. But Minas had 2 reasons why he assembled so many different creatures in the abyss. They were part of a Project he and Orochimaru had done before the latter left YGGDRASIL. On the other Hand they were a living army for the abyss. Minas and other original five knew that a big dungeons as the abyss would Need much more protection then the NPCs they had created. Due the Limit of NPCs one can create and the lack of a real limit of pets one can possess, they asked Minas to capture as many monsters as possible. For each one he needed to trvel in a nother world so they would fit in the floors of the abyss and it also was like a journey on a big quest for Minas. In the end Minas managed to tame dozens of Monsters, which now roamed the abyss and attacked any intruder that wasn't good with their master. As for the ants he had tamed one of the queens, which was able to summon other ants. With the time it had created a hive on the 2nd floor with dozens of workers and soldiers and was like a nearly endless supply of foot soldiers for the abyss.

That's the reason why Minas tamed it in the first place. However the game had restrictions and so about 40 workers, 25 soldiers and 15 drones lived with the queen together.

In the mine the ants didn't mind the silence or the darkness in the mine at all. Without any sense for empathy or respect of history, they tore through old rotten doors of huts and Workshops and searched for anything interesting. They climbed along the walls of the mine and every Kind of glittering Stone was picked up by their mandibles. Soon they started to pile up the treasures Close to the entrance on a big mine cart. Rocks, Gold, chests, old armors and weapons were piled up. With other words they raided the dead ruins to get everything valueable in their insect eyes. Then after half an hour a Portal opened in front of the cart. A few ants pushed the cart in it as it returned seconds later empty. In that time the ants already had found the next treasures and threw them inside the cart.

* * *

 _Abyss of Garm, 1rst floor, Labyrinth, Raizhek's room_

Raizhek was looking at the pile of things he had in front of him. Sure he was a craftsman and could tell useful materials from junk, but in this Moment five Teams of ants has been sent out to look for anything valueable and they all seemed to make a good Job at it. in front of the Guardian, Gold gems and other stuff was piled in front of him. The pile was almost as big as he was himself. He started with seperating weapons and armors from gold and gems. Gold had a stable value in this word and had a different value then the gold coins from YGGDRASIL, but was the currency of this world after all. Well of this part that was. As for armor and weapons he could say that the most of it was not that suited for the Forces of the abyss. Mainly bronze armors and iron weapons. Raizhek mostly used durasteel armor or titan to strenght the Forces of the abyss, but maybe he could take a bit of the iron and convert it to durasteel at the 3rd floor. He pushed the thought out of his head as he started to pick what was good and what wasn't. What could be used furtherwas put in one huge chest that stood behind him and was as big as he was. He had asked Belial if there would be something with pretty much space put stuff in. Belial who didn't want the new order in the storage disturbed gave him the biggest chest they had. The stuff that was no longer of use or was melted into the raw materials, which would have been sold later, put the golem aside.

Raizhek snapped out his thoughts as another load of carts was put on top of the already big pile in front of him. And that was just the beginning of his work now and the ants worked without a break.

* * *

 _La'an_

Kilthane had been wandering through the entire City to make himself familiar with every street, floor, house and most importantly exit. Should something happen here Minas would lose his only contact to the dwarven's kingdom and that must not happen. Tomorrow so said Venomia he would get the raw materials of the loot of the mines. Till then he helped out in La'an as good as he could. Especially the elf refugee his master had saved still had some Problems to get along with the height difference of herself and the dwarfs. After what Minas had told him about her, it was possible that she still suffered from the aftershocks of her past. Minas had told him to Keep an eye on her.

Kilthane could understand that. She really had a rough time behind her. Right now he was cleaning tables in a popular bar of the dwarfs. However when he saw the Outfit of Juviel, who had started working here, he was sure that he had to talk with the owner of the bar about this. He asked himself how the other guardians were doing with their own tasks.

* * *

 _Abyss of Garm, 6th floor, castle, throne room_

At the throne room of the abyss Shanalotte stood in front of the mirror of remote viewing. She had observed the unofficially claimed territory of Ourobourus for quite a while now and now started to look what laid beyond the mountains. She was currently over the Tomb Forest as another creature entered the room.

"I see that you are sight seeing, aren't you?" a voice said behind her. She turned around and so the saurian Nile.

"Is something the matter? I don't recall that you were given an order to guard the throne room." Shanalotte said.

"I know this, mermaid. But my order was to investigate one of those lizardmen villages once we find one. And apparantly you are looking somewhere else in the world then our territory." Nile shot back. Shanalotte narrowed her eyes slightly at the thorny devil saurian. He might be Minas' creation but she would not let him tell her how to do her job.

"Then you may wait on your floor. If you have no Intention to disturb my activities to accomplish Minas-sama's Goals then please leave me alone." Shanalotte said. Nile huffled in responce.

"That might be true, but except of the few field trips I get I haven't left the abyss yet. But through the mirror I can at least see how it Looks outside." Nile said. Shanalotte sighed at this.

"You might look with me through the mirror, but if you disturb me I will sent you out of this room with a tsunami." she said. Nile cringled. As a Salamander he had a weakness to the wet element. He could swim good thogh but that didn't changed the fact that he really hated to be attacked with water Magic. He nodded and sat on the floor while Shanalotte made enough room to let him look at the mirror as well. She asked herself where their master was in times like these.

* * *

 _Somewhere on the countryside of the Re-Estize kingdom_

Minas wasn't feeling so hot today. He and his creation Lycosa had finally managed to become adventurers, but now had to deal with three douchebags as companions. In the end the two Ouroboros members had to walk behind the wagon, so they wouldn't try something on Lycosa. But they still kept offering a place on their carriage, which she always turned down politely. If Minas could have taken their souls already, he would have, but unfortunately they had the contract for the quest and he couldn't read it. He remembered what these guys had told him about this mission.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Earlier this day, E-Rantel, adventurers guild_

 _"A monster no one had clearly seen yet?" Minas asked._

 _"Yeah. It started about a month ago. One of the villagers said that he heard strange noises in the forests and hills. They were described as the sounds of an dying animal so they didn't bothered them much. But with the time the noises became stranger and weirder like nothing they have heard before. And then a week ago they saw the silhouette of a weird shaped animal lurking through the fields. On the next day they found traces, but were too scared to follow them." Finn said. Alexander however tried to move closer to Lycosa during the 'scary' part, but she remained at Minas side and even moved a bit more in his direction, outnerving Alexander._

 _"So they decided to ask the guild for help." Minas pointed out._

 _"Yeah, we are assigned to either find this Thing or even kill it if possible. Also there probably some Monsters on the way there, so we could use some additional firepower. Of course you will get your Money and we will get our... payment as well." Finn said. Minas thought about this for a Minute._

 _'They are definatly up to something. But I cannot prove it yet. So there is only one Option left. I activate this trap.' he thought. "Okay then you have a deal. When will we head out?" Minas said._

 _"Oho the newbie is self confident." Lucas spoke now for the first time. "We planned to go to the village tomorrow. Don't worry it will just take a half day to reach it." he said with a false smile. Only an idiot wouldn't notice that._

 _"Why wait?" Minas pointed out, catching the adventurers off guard._

 _"Excuse me?" Lucas asked._

 _"Why should we wait till tomorrow for our journey, when we are already prepared for such a journey? You seem to have your gear already with you." Minas said while pionting at the backs at the table. "Besides, when People are in danger we cannot afford to wait here for something to happen to them, don't you agree?" he said. Lucas Finn and Alexander looked at him for a second, before Finn grinned._

 _"Alright then. When you are so self confident then we really should get going. Lucas, Alexander." he said to his comrades. "Get our gear ready. We are going to the west in 15 minutes." he said. Lucas and Alexander then walked out the guild hall, but Minas saw those smiles on their faces and they said nothing good. Then Finn looked directly at him and Lycosa. "Let's see what you are made off, adventurer. Because you won't Forget your first quest, that's for sure." he said as he walked towards the Exit as well. "We meet at the western gate. Don't be too late." he said while waving the two new adventurers off._

* * *

The group of five people had walked or rode ever since then. Finn, Alexander and Lucas were the whole time on the wagon, while Lycosa and Minas had walked behind. It wasn't like they had no more left space there but Minas aleady knew what would happen if he would let Lycosa alone. Then he received a call from Shanalotte.

"Minas-sama, please forgive me for my interference in your journey, but I need to give you a report of our situation as usual."

"It is fine, Shanalotte, but right now is not the right Moment. Lycosa and I are on a quest with three humans from the guild and I can feel that they are planning something."

"Should I give you later a feedback then?" she asked.

"That would do it. Thank you. Just keep watching our territory and tell me if something unusual should happen." Minas replied.

"As you wish Minas-sama." with that the connection was served and Minas and Lycosa continued to walk behind the wagon.

"Oi Ulna." Alexander yelled over his shoulder. "Why don't you come in the plain wagon with us so we could drive a bit faster?" he asked.

"Don't you forget that my partner Devo is still here?" she deadpanned.

"Don't worry he can sit in the plain wagon as well, but I don't know if the horse could carry him too." he said.

"Are you saying I'm heavy?" Lycosa asked still deadpanned. Minas could just supress his chuckle, while the other adventures looked at her a bit confused and uneasy.

"What? No no." Alexander said. "It's just that the horse maybe wouldn't be able to move when someone in such an heavy armor sits here." he said.

"So you would rather abandon a team mate, because he's a bit heavier armored then the rest of you?" Lycosa still deadpanned. The adventures then gave up and didn't even answered her question. Minas felt a bit proud that she was such a strong and independent woman. He created her after all and with that she was technically something like his daughter.

They travelled at the edge of a forest. To the left was a landscape made of hills and a few mountains in the distance. Minas had looked at the map of the dwarfs. Apparntly These mountains were the natural borderline of the Slane Theocracy to the Re-Estize Kingdom. Minas knew that one day he would travell there to Change this Country that seemed to be rotten to the core.

Then however something touched Minas back plate. He continue to walk though and felt how ,whatever it was, was streching itself further and further. Then however he was flung back wards in the forest and disappeared in the dark leaves of the trees. The only Thing that was heard was the Sound of the shaking leaves. Lycosa already got her gauntlets out and wanted to rush after her master as Finn called out.

"Don't! Those hanging Spiders will only get you as well." he said as he and the rest of the Group got combat ready. The russeling stopped and then it was silent.

"Well sorry for your friend Ulna, but that guy is done for." Lucas said. He didn't even sounded sorry for her loss and it took her a lot of self control not to splatter Lucas' brain matter on the road.

"Come better here. They don't attack Groups of..." Alexander said as suddenly one of the spiders was thrown out the forest. It tried to slow it's fall down by trashing around with it's legs, trying to get a hold on the ground, but instead it came to an halt on the over side of the road. Lycosa looked directly at the creature and took in every Detail. It looked like an ogre faced spider meaning the front eyes were huge, however the creature had the size of a bull. The carapace however was light brown and had streaks of green, blending in the forest vegetation perfectly. It's long legs lifted the body up in the air and made the creature even bigger. However then Minas walked out the forest. His armor was covered in spider webs, but his armor showed no sign of an attack. The spider growled at the wraith. For it it was like food in a tin can, but the mandibles had failed to penetrate the armor.

"Hmpf. So much to dangerous hanging spiders." Minas huffled as he drew his swords and got in combat stance like a fencer, Holding one blade in front of his chest and the other behind his back. Both blades of the divine weapons pointed directely at the Spiders huge eyes. "What aren't you coming? Then I will come to you." Minas said as he rushed towards the spider with incredible speed. The spider gave a vicious roar and tried to stomp on Minas with it's giant front legs, but before they could make contact with the ground, Minas already had sliced 2 of them off. The spider screeched in pain as transparent blood leaked out the wounds. The Spider lost it's footege and fell Forwards. As it tried to stand up Minas had rammed his blades in the head of the spider killing it instantly. The massive jaws clicked once again, before the life faded out the creatures eyes.

The adventures stood there unable to voice out their thoughts. This newbie just took out a hanging spider, a creature that was even for silver plates dangerous all by himself, after being caught and wrapped up in silk that is. Then however another spider, this time smaller then the first one, tried to attack Minas by shooting another stream of webs at him. He however grabbed the rope with his hand as the spider tried to drag him back in the forest.

"You think I would fall for the same trick twice? How foolish." he commented as he pulled hard, janking off the spider from the tree it had been sitting on. The creature flew directly at Lycosa who had understood in an instant. She reared her arm back to punch right at the body of the creature.

"[Dynamite Fist]." she muttered as her red gauntlets were surrounded by a green Aura. She punched the spider, which gave a screech in pain. The green Aura formed a circle on the spider's Body before it turned yellow. Then it was turned orange and finally red. The spider went flying back towards the forest, before it was blown up in an ear deafing explosion. ( **1** ) [Dynamite Fist] was a skill of the one blow class. It's effect might be delayed but a weak monster like theses spiders seemed to be no problem. The other three adventurers looked in shock at the duo. They turned to forest where the spiders seemed to have noticed that they couldn't win this battle. Their huge red glowing eyes disappeared in the shadows of the forest. Minas walked up to the others as he ripped the spiderwebs off his armor.

"Well I would say that those spiders have met a sticky end" he said while holding up a piece of silk in his hand before gesturing to the ripped apart carcass." with a bang." Lycosa, smiled under her face cloth and shook her head. He really had to made a pun out of it. The others however shouted in unision.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

* * *

 _Later_

They traveled for a few more hours as the sun started to set. However Minas noticed something about their journey. The group had traveled on a dirt road, more path then an actual road. While Minas first thought it was like this, because the village could have been isolated by the rest, a mountain range came in the view of the travelers. THe Vegetation were now just bushes and weeds, no sign of trees or hills. Instead a rocky landscape with several large Stones. And they were moving in the direction of them. Minas had a bad Feeling about this. He signaled Lycosa to stay behind as he walked over to the plain wagon. Finn and Alexander seemed to rest so Minas had to speak with Lucas the driver.

"Say Lucas, your partner said that we are going to a village, but why are we so close to the mountains?" he asked. Lucas looked at him and replied.

"The village lives at a stream from the mountain so we have to go along the range so we..." Lucas didn't finish as suddenly a Group of People jumped on the road. For some reason the horse wasn't scared or something. It was perfectly calm. The People had used Grey blankets to cover themselves and look like rocks or hid behind on of the rare bushes. They had swords, axes and bows, while being clad in leather armor. Minas already knew that those guys were bandits. All of them looked already like the word gentle would for them only be written down in a dictionary. Minas jumped backwards to Lycosa as he put his Hands on his swords.

"So it was a trap all along." he muttered to Lycosa, who had her arms underneath the coat hiding the gauntlets. Minas noiced another Thing. Lucas grinned. He grinned like a bloody idiot. Minas already thought that this Party was a sick minded bunch of pervs, so he kinda expected something like this to happen. Or that they would try to rape Lycosa only to get killed in a brutal manner by the to heteromorphic persons.

"Hoho, men look at that. They actually came back with something valueable." One of the bandits said. His comrades chuckled. Lucas then rose his staff.

"[Earth Shakles]" he commanded. The end of his staff glowed orange as the rocks underneath Minas' and Lycosa's feet began to tremble. They envelopped the feet and trapped them right where they and Minas wouldn't have much Problems to break free but Minas had other plans.

"Stay calm Lycosa. When they take us as prisoners they will bring us to their hideout." he said via [Message]. Lycosa merely nodded before she pretended to try to break free.

"You can break These. Those bondages will remain as long as I please." Lucas said. He gave his colleagues a nod before, they approached the trapped adventurers. "Don't struggle. It would be bad if the wares would be damaged before they are sold." he said as he cast [Earth Shackles] again, this time restricting their hands.

Minas glared under his helmet at the druid as the bandits simply took away his swords and and Lycosa's gauntlets before they both found their hands in chains. One of the bandits then whisteld. In response another wagon came forth behind a boulder. The wagon's back faced the wraith and the eight edged-assassin as the back was fold down. They gestured the new adventures to jump on, what they did. They were accompanied by two bandits which mainly looked at Lycosa. Then both the plain wagon from E-Rantel and the bandit's wagon drove off.

"Shanalotte you hear me?" Minas asked.

"Yes and I've seen the whole thing. I shall send out troops to..." she said, but Minas cut her off.

"No. We are going to infiltrate the bandit's hideout as hostages. When I give the signal you will send **them**. You know already who I mean, don't you?" Minas said. Shanalotte was silent for a second before replying.

"My lord isn't that a bit much for just a bunch of bandits? Surely a few of your other servants would do good as well." She said.

"I know but it has been a while since they were in action. Besides Lycosa is here as well. It should give them the encouragement they Need." Minas replied.

"As you wish my lord." Shanalotte replied as she served the Connection. Minas looked at Lycosa, who sat next to him. She remained cool, but the lustering glares of the bandits made him violently ill. He shot them glares behind his helmet. Minas inwardly sighed. ' _In what kind of trouble have I brought myself this time? Guess the saying is true. Plans go wrong._ '

* * *

Half an hour later they had reached a gap in the stone wall of the mountains, which was sealed by a big rock. One of the bandits walked up to the wall and pulled at a Lever. The rock began to move sideways as the to wagons went inside. Minas saw something he wouldn't have seen all days. The cave was rather large and probably even had a entrance on the other side of the mountains. To the right from the large entrance 'hall' was a staircase that head upwards. To the left was a tunnel, wide enough for a wagon, that seemed to head to stables, judging by the strong stench of horse. The wagon halted as the wagon already pointed in the tunnel's direction. Both Ouroboros members stepped down the wagon and were brought upstairs into a corridor full of Cages.

What Minas saw made his mind boil in Anger. Some of the prisoners were dead, dehydrated or starved. Others showed serious signs of hunger. The air stinked and the prisoners wore rags. There were only humans in the cages. Men, women and even a few children. Minas could already tell why they were here. This was a place where slaves were brought before being sold by the slavers in the Slane Theocracy.

' _I've the feeling I really am going to hate the Slane Theocracy with every time I have to deal with them._ ' he thought as he and Lycosa where brought into a cell.

"You too are lucky that you get a cell on your own. But don't worry I'm sure that the captain would like to talk with such a fine Lady like you." the bandit that lead them said, meaning Lycosa. It took Minas a lot to not break his chains and reap those peoples souls. That gyu had tried several times to grab on her rear and chest. Just the fact that Minas was quick enough to gave her signals he only managed to touch back and stomach, but it still was perverted and made him furious. They entered the cage and the door was locked behind them.

"Master what do we do now?" Lycosa asked. Minas however chuckled.

"Now? We are going to destroy these people. Especially those who have betrayed our trust. Shanalotte said she grew a bit bored with no guinea pigs. I guess we can change this now." Minas said. Lycosa knew that torturing was something Shanalotte could do and she did it with pleasure. When these people deserved to suffer, then Shanalotte would enjoy it.

"Shanalotte can you hear me?" Minas said over [Message].

"Yes my lord. They are ready to fight should they go now?" she asked.

"Not yet. Sent them once the sun has completely set and give me a Signal. Then we will begin with the operation." Minas replied. After just a few minutes Shanalotte called him.

"The sun has set now completely. Minas-sama."

"Good. Begin with the operation." he told Shanalotte. He turned to Lycosa who had been silent the whole time. "Now then Lycosa. Let's punish these vile souls." he said.

* * *

Outside the hideout of the slavers

A four bandits sat at a campfire as they looked in the flames. They had captured 2 adventurer newbies and one of them looked pretty good.

"I wonder if the captain will let us have some fun with her too." one of them snickered.

"Don't think so. Knowing him he's jsut going to rape her until she's broken and boring for him." another one replied.

"Damn that's bad. Women bring better prizes on the market and because of him we always lose our wares." a third one said.

"Hey you heard that?" the fourth bolted up. His colleagues looked at him with a puzzled expression on their faces.

"What do you mean? Are you hearing spirits or something?" one of them joked.

"No dammit. I heard how one of the Stones came down the mountains. Something must be here." the Bandit said angry.

"Ah maybe it's just a rabbit. But if you are so scared why don't you go looking for it?" the third one replied. The Bandit had enough of his colleagues and walked off to where he had heard the Sound. He walked only about 30 metres as he heard the Sound of shifting Stones again. He drew his sword out of Reflex and faced the plains in front of the mountain. Behind him however 8 glowing green eyes stared at him as the being pounced on his. The bandit didn't even had the time to shout or warn his colleagues about the danger as his life faded away.

* * *

In the cell Minas felt as another life ended. It was strange for him. Ever since he became a Reaper, he felt it every time when colse to him another life was taken away. He couldn't explain it. As a personification of death he was supposed to guide the souls of the deceased into the after life, but right now it felt more like the souls flowed through his Body like a cold river would around him, when he would still have a solid Body. However he was sure that Shanalotte had something to do with this and that meant that their Operation had begun.

The guard infront of their cage looked at another cage now as Minas stood up. He basically flowed over the ground to not make a Sound. His [Dematerialisation] let him flow through the grid of the Cage as he just broke the bandit's neck with a loud * **CRACK** *. He laid the Body carefully to the ground and took the keys. Minas unlocked the door as Lycosa stepped out. They wanted to walk off as they heard something.

"Please... get us out of here." "Save us..." the other prisoners moaned almost like zombies. It crept Minas out to no end, but he could just bust them out. That would disturb his plan. At least they didn't saw how he broke out.

"I will come back when I'm finished with the bandits. Just hold out a little longer. Come Ulna." he said as he and Lycosa rushed down the corridor. They turned around the Corner to see 2 other bandits chatting with each other as they saw them. Lycosa quickly got two ninja stars out and threw them directly at the necks of the bandits. They dropped dead before having the Chance to scream. "Good Lycosa. Now to the right." Minas said. He had remembered where they had brought their weapons. They stood now in front of a wooden door, which Minas just kicked in. There was only one person in it who stared at the Minas' swords as they laid on the table. As he saw the free prisoner's he wanted to call out but Minas had closed in despite the fact of a table between them and grabbed him over the mouth. Minas gave him a blow at the neck knocking him out as he got his swords back. He threw Lycosa's gauntlet to her, who instead of catching them just slipped them over.

"What now Minas-sama?" she asked.

"Remember, we are still Devo and Ulna here. We will kill the majority of bandits and free all prisoners. I will take 10 of them for further questioning to the abyss. As for Lucas, Alexander and Finn I will take care of them, but they will suffer. The leader of them and several others will be brought to E-Rantel. This will high our recognition in the ranks of the adventures. Now go Ulna and capture as many bandits as you can take. The people from Re-Estize needs some people to judge."

"Understood Devo." she said before she rushed out the room.

* * *

The leader of the bandit group had a very bad day. Just moment ago, when he had paid those 3 dust workers for bringing them such excellent ware, he received the message that something killed his men. He might be an experienced fighter, but no bandit worked alone. And the more people he lost the more difficult it would become for them to complete their work. He rushed down to the floor level where a few bandits formed a wall to defend the base from the attackers outside. The dust workers were there as well.

"What's the matter here? Can't you just kill those bastards?" he asked his men.

"Sir whatever is out there it has killed already about 15 of our men. We are now Holding it on the gate so it can't get the Advantage." a Bandit said.

"Fuck! I haven't sign up for this shit." Finn cursed. Then a Bandit was thrown over the edge of the stairs. He screamed as he fell.

* **CRACK** *

He made impact on the floor and died. The group of people heared the screams from inside the base. It was clear that this was an attack on 2 frontlines. But who could have entered their base? The leader tightened the grip around his whip. It had spikes all over it and resembled more a torturing tool then a weapon. The people looked up to where the bandit had fall as another figure jumped off. It made impact on the Stone floor causing the floor to crack a bit. It was Devo, the knight in ash gray armor.

"YOU!" Lucas yelled. "[Earth Shackles]." he commanded as the stones rose again, but this time the knight drew his swords and slashed the stones into dust.

"Didn't I tell you once that I don't fall for the same tricks twice?" he said in a low and cold voice. He had killed almost every bandit he came across with no regret no remorse and no holding back. ' _My mind really has changed into an angel of death, hasn't it?_ ' he thought. What Minas said crept the most bandits out as they took a step backwards. The captain however didn't seem to realise that he stood no chance.

"You will pay for what you've down." he said as he swung his whip at Minas. The whip's spikes broke off as they made Impact with the armor, but the whip wrapped around the arm of the wraith and Held him in a tight grip. The workers seeing there chance took action as well.

"[Chain of Restriction]." casted Lucas. The ground around Minas erupted as steel chains wrapped around his body and prevented him to move. Lucas however fell on his knees by casting such a 3rd Tier spell. It was the only 3rd Tier one he had, but it could even stop a big Monster such as a troll for Long enough to make an opening. His comrades felt superior then.

"Haha, well what are you gonna do now newbie? Rule#1 in adventurers buisness: Trust nobody but yourself." Finn said.

"You know I would like to see that friend of yours again and strap her up to my bed. Well guess I can when I'm finished with you." said Alexander.

"Hey leave some for us as well." said Finn. Minas, despite the comments, was calm. This spell was nothing he couldn't break without the help of a magic caster. Then the two adventurers and the two bandits charged at the trapped wraith. Minas smirked under his helmet at this.

"[Thorn Counter]." he said quitely. The armor flared to life and turned red. The tendrils one had mistaken for decoration swung around like they were alive. ( **2** ) They then shot out, broke the chains and whip and impaled the attackers in the legs, guts and shoulders. The metal spikes acted like hooks and cut through flesh and muscles, broke bones and ripped internal organ apart. The 3 now crippled man screamed in pain and where now in a fetal position on the ground as Minas stood over them with his armor still swinging around. The bandits were terrified, some of them even pissed themselves as they took steps backwards. Minas however walked slowly over to them.

"Stay back you fiend." the bandit captain cried out, but in response Minas only drew his swords. The ivory blades stood in the extreme contrast to the tendril armor, which still moved over Minas being. Then the captain got what was left of his bravado and charged with a broad sword at the monster in front of him. But with a swing of his sword he was weaponsless. He then was grabbed at the throat as Minas squezzed it until the man in his Hands lost conciousness. He let him drop like a hot potato and looked now directly at the bunch of bandits and Lucas.

"Now then. I give you a once-in-a-lifetime chance. You can either surrender yourselves or you can suffer even more then you will. What should it be?" he asked in a cold voice. The bandits were silent. No they would suffer alredy by the laws of Re-Estize. 2 other bandits then charged at Minas as well. Minas swung his blade very fast in a wide arc and cut one of them in half. The last one slashed at his armored chest only to see that the armor grabbed the sword's blade with tendrils and broke it. With that the person was decapitated. Minas looked at the bandits again. They were now totally broken and there were still cowering at the entrance. Minas then grabbed something from his inventory, behind his back and threw it into the mass. It was a smoke bomb with a the spores of a mushroom that causes sleeping. A rather weak item from YGGDRASIL, but better than a bomb that would blow them into pieces. He needed them alive after all. He turned around and did the same with the grounded people he had defeated earlier. There were things to do.

* * *

 _Later_

Minas had brought the unconcious bandit's and the adventurer trio through a portal to the abyss. Shanalotte would have her fun with those and it would give him more Information about the world he was in.

Whatever god they prayed to may have mercy with them because Shanalotte won't.

He personally was not a fan of torture, but they had done unforgiveable things. The corpses of the bandits were cleaned up by Minas troop that had fought outside. They were Lycosa's pets and were giant jumping spiders. With there size they were big as a german sheperd dog and as lethal as a high proffesional serial killer. They had a black carapace with a skull-like mark on their abdomen. ( **3** ) Their venom was toxic enough to kill a human in a matter of seconds, making them like Lycosa to good assassins.

Speaking of which, she had captured 6 of the bandits, while she killed the rest. The spiders now wolfed down their bodies like it was their first meal in months (what it technically was). She had woken one of them up to read aloud what stood in the quest they had got from the 3 perverts. The result was quite different from what they had told them. The village was not far away from the forest where they had killed those spiders yesterday and apparantly they had a problem with jumping leeches, which came in their village and attacked people and lifestock alike, as well as forest worms, who seemed to be undergrond creatures similiar to the Tremors of YGGDARSIL. She then knocked him out again and pushed him on a plane wagon. Like Minas promised he freed the rest of the prisoners as the spiders were back in the abyss. It turned out that not only people from Re-Estize were trapped here, but also from the Slane Theocracy as well. They were given Food, which they devoured quickly, and a wagon so they could travel home. The same was for Devo and Ulna as they departed for their real quest in the village about half an hour away.

As they rode on the rode Lycosa asked her master. "Devo, why did we freed those people and not killed these prisoners?" she asked as she saw the tied up bandits sleeping on the wagon. They were under the influence of a item so they should wake up when they would be in E-Rantel again. Minas asked Shanalotte to remove the Memory of the armor from the leader's mind. He didn't need assassins that would like to steal something like his armor.

"Simple. When we are going to be adventurers we are going to be heroes for the people of this world and to do so we need to be nice to the regular People and fight injustice." he replied.

"And what if we should face a YGGDRASIL player or another Nation of this world? What do we do then?" she asked. Minas thought for a Minute or so.

' _She was right. If it should come to a war between another nation and the Abyss of Garm, then Devo and Ulna would be asked to fight the abyss._ ' he thought as he turned to his creation. He put a Hand on her head and ruffled her black hair like of a child, making her pout. "I will think about something. Let's hope that won't happen anytime soon. Oh look the dawn is coming." he said as he pointed at the horizon in front of them. Indeed the dark blue and violet of the night disappeared slowly and a faint yellow light came out. Soon the horizon was like a sea of red orange and yellow colores and painted the clouds crimson. Minas couldn't help but gape. In the cities where the sun was blocked out by the skyscrapers and the stars by the artifical light of the streets, he never saw it like that. Once again he fell for the beauty of this world. He then drove the wagon the best he could, it wasn't that easy, in the direction of the village. ' _I hope you can see this too Momonga-san._ ' he thought as he drove away.

* * *

 _Abyss of Garm, 4rth floor, sea, torture island_

The prisoners of Shanalotte weren't so lucky they were now chained up on a rock above the thunderous waves of the fourth floor. In the bodies of Lucas, Finn and Alexander were spears thrusted inside their bodies as blood leaked out of them into the waves. The other bandits had cuts over their bodies as well and the salty water of the sea burned like hell on them. The blood had already attracted the sharks of the floor and even the sea serpent Shanalotte sat on top off looked eager to devour the victims, but Shanalotte only gave it a pat on the head to wait for it's share. Even a few flying creatures had taken place o the other rocks as they watched the torture occur, hoping that they would get at least a bit meat.

"Now then gentlemen. Don't you want to tell me what you know or do you want to be end like that guy?" she pointed her trident at a prisoner who was partly covered in a transparent jelly like substance. It was a leech squid, a transparent creature with hooks at the tentacles and uses it's sharp beak to suck blood from it's victims. The other's could see how the blood and guts of their comrade were slowly sucked in the creature, some of the bandits already vomited out what they still had in their stomachs.

"You are a damn monster!" shouted Alexander. Earlier he had joked about to do the same Thing with her like with Ulna, but Shanalotte didn't thought about letting them leave. At least not alive.

"That wasn't very nice. And what you wanted to do to Lycosa wasn't either." Shanalotte said and clicked her tongue as she threw a spear in his shoulder, making him cry out in pain. The water under them shook violently as the creatures of the depth becoming more eager to kill them. Shanalotte only smiled like the devil himself. The bandits only hoped that they would die quickly, because they all feared what the 4th floor of the abyss might had in store for them. Then something rose from the water. It was a giant bladed wheel each blade as big as a five year-old child. The wheel started to spin and drew closer to the prisoners as Shanalotte asked the one million dollar question. "Now what is 1000-7?"

* * *

( **1** ) - Imagine the Punch of a Brachydios from Monster Hunter

( **2** ) - Think of the quinque Arata from Tokyo Ghoul when it feasts on it's wearer.

( **3** ) - They look like the skulltula from the Legend of Zelda, but are a bit smaller.

* * *

 **And here we are at the end of another chapter. Sorry PervySageChuck, but the result of their torture will be shown in another chapter. In detail for ya. And I know that's Yamori's and Kaneki's line, but it was cool. Anyway thanks for reading and your patience for the newest chapter to come out. I hope you enjoyed it. Please write your thoughts and opinions in the reviews.**

 **So now here's a little request from one of you who only called himself/herself. 'Save the silver plate team that momon goes with**.' **Okay that is a bit uncomfortable for me because I don't know if Minas and Lycosa could do that, but let's the rest of you guys. Do you want the Swords of Darkness to be saved or not? I know this is a bit like, when the audience decided for Robin in Batman to live or die (they decided for him to die btw), but I would like to hear your opinions to that.**

 **That being said, have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there. Don Orbit is back with another chapter of this Overlord story. I finally made it through the 2nd volume and am currently reading the 3rd one. If you ask yourself why it takes so long for me to read them, well I don't read them all the time. I mean I have still things to do in real life and other stories I need to take care of. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I apologise if it doesn't lives up to your expecations. I think I really should stop apologizing every time I upload something. Honestly it's becoming an habit.**

 **Beta read by HellkingUzumaki**

* * *

Chapter 8: Return of the adventurers - No break for them

Minas and Lycosa had returned to E-Rantel a day after they had killed the slavers. The quest about the village was suprisingly easy and took care of the creatures in just an hourour. Minas thought about what they had been doing this morning.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _As the Ouroboros duo arrived at the vilage it was already clear that something wasn't right here. The stench of decay was in the air as the villagers had piled up the dead bodies of cows, which seemed to be dryed up or something. It were not many, but then again the village wasn't that big so Minas presumed that it might be the majority or the entire livestock the village had. Also he only saw a few huts, It was clear that the village couldn't defend itself against a Level 10, maybe 15 monster, in YGGDRASIL meassures of course. After Minas and Lycosa had explained the situation to the villagers there were different reactions. Some were afraid, probably that this quest was above the capabilities of an average cooper rank adventurer. Others showed disbelief and denial and others agian only hoped that Minas and Lycosa could free their village from the Monsters that lurked in the dark forest. Luckly for them both of them were anything, but average human beings._

 _After the introduction the 2 adventurers stepped in the forest. It was colder there thanks to the shadows of the trees. After 5 minutes they arrived at a more wet part of the forest. It wasn't really a swamp, but it seemed like the water of rain and thunderstorms couldn't get absorbed by the ground. Knowing that leeches were probably more amphibic creaturers, Minas send Lycosa in the swamp, while Minas continued to search on the solid ground. It didn't took long before the leeches leapt from tree branches and the water at the woman, which stood on top of a fallen down tree trunk like a raft. Each leeech had the size of a small dog and a circular mouth with sharp snapping teeth. The tree trunk shook at the movements in the water and the Person on top of that. However Lycosa kept her balance and punched and kicked the leeches, when they were still airborne. Every creature that came too close to her was, despite their slimy and strechable skin, smashed and crushed into pieces._

 _Minas meanwhile searched for the forest worms, but since they were subterrean creatures it wasn't so easy to find them. However there was a skill that had helped him._

 _"[Hunter Vision]." he muttered as he felt waves of energy leaving his body and become weaker in the distance like an echo. [Hunter Vision] was a skill of the Stalker class and allowed to pinpoint targets even over short distances. Then came a responce. Immediately Minas charged towards the signal as he already felt the ground shake under his boots. He really couldn't explain how he found the worm. It was like the presence of the animal itself was clearly visible for the wraith as he didn't saw the creature itself. Then, like a dolphin, a big worm shot out the ground. It was quite as big as a horse. It had four triangle lips with sharp teeth and the mouth was filled with 3 other layers of swirling razor sharp teeth. minas however sidestepped the jumping creature and slashed across it's midsection twice, leaving two deep gashes as red blood spourted out the wounds. The creature gave a painful roar as it fell on the ground and tried to dig in again, but the Knight had other plans. He grabbed the worm by the tail, it was suprisingly scaly and rough instead of slimy as he had expected, and pulled the worm out of the ground like a ripe carrot. Noticing that it's attacker asked for a battle here, the worm turned around and shot towards Minas. The knight was pushed away by the gargantual mouth as the teeth tried to penetrade the light armor, but to no avail. Uncontent with his tincan of Food the worm pushed the knight away and threw him into a tree._

 _"Alright that didn't worked as planned." Minas said to himself. The worm was already in the ground again, but he felt that it wasn't gone. However since they always caused tremors in the ground by their movements Minas could pinpoint their locations quite good. 'About 3 metres to my left. That could work.' he thought to himself as he got back in battle stance with [Ivory Lightbringer]. Just as the ground bulged over the worm Minas threw the sword right into the place making the worm lift to the surface with another roar as it's back was pierced, exposing it's neck and belly. With one sword Minas jumped towards the creature and cut it's head off. The corpse twitched a few times, before the hed fell to the ground and the body crashed down. Blood came out in turrents and painted the ground red. Unfortunately for Minas he didn't knew what kind of parts he needed from the worm or what could be used later. It was quite frustating. He ripped the sword out the worms back and let the corpse laying where it was. Just then he used [Hunter Vision] again, but this time there were multiple signals and they all went in the direction of the village._

 _'Dammit! The stench of the dead livestock must have attracted them.' Minas thought as he ran towards the village._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

Fortunately, he had arrived at the village as the worms devoured the pile of dead cows, but soon they needed to turned their attention on the living beings in the village. After a quick evacuation and a 10 minutes fight against the worms, Minas stood victorious, while the body parts of the dead worms littered the ground. Just then Lycosa appeared out of the forest, her ninja armor covered in the blue blood of the leeches. According to his creation the jumping leeches were weak and had very predictable movements, making it easy for Lycosa to just punch them away while they were still airborne. The worms however were another story. In the end about 30 of these leeches and 5 worms had been killed. The villagers were very grateful and astonished since this was actually a quest for iron plated adventurers, but Minas had explained their situation to them shortly after they had arrived. The villagers were suprised by these news and the fact that the slavers still slept on the cart they had came into the village, even when they left. At the question about the corspes of the worms, Minas gave them to the people, since they probably need more money for reparations and new livestock. After that they left the village. It took about a half day as Minas and his creation arrived again at the gates of E-Rantel.

"Ulna, bring these people to the next guard. He or she shall bring them there. I will take care of the rest in the guild hall." Devo said to his companion. He held something in a brown blanket in his arms as he jumped of the wagon.

"Understood." Lycosa replied as his creation tried to navigate the wagon in a straight line through the streets to find a guard of the city. ' _I should have taught her how to drive and steer such a thing._ ' the wraith in disguise thought sweatdropping. With that Devo left for the guild hall. It was clear that Lycosa would tell them the story how they both had captured these bandits and slavers while their traitorous adventurers comrades were slain by the hands of the very persons they had betrayed. He had told the eight edge assassin to tell them the truth partly and make up that the parts where they had used inhuman abilities like demateralisation or her spiders. As he walked through the city it was still afternoon and people walked around like ants in their hive. He didn't paid them that much attention since they were not of his concern. For now he had to focus on other things. Raizhek had reported that he had now finished cleaning and melting the goods of the mines into raw materials, so Kilthane could sell them to the dwarfs to cheep prizes. The dwarfs were a society of warriors and miners. They already had enough jewels and metal, but they mostly sold the armors and weapons to the empire in the east of the mountains. And a good merchant bought cheep and sold expensive. If Kilthane would sell them for example in E-Rantel, the prize would be much higher, due the lack of natural rescources in the nearby environment, but judging the rather poor to middle standing income of the people here only few like generals or nobles could actually afford something like armors and jewlery. Kilthane should only sell what he could and the rest would be brought to a seperate shelf in the storage room to store these goods for a time, when they were needed for example weaponary crafting or something else.

Like a war. Minas wanted to laugh at this idea. The mountains were barely inhabitated and only dwarfs so far were sentient. Also they were pretty much isolated since they were the natural borderline between the Re-Estize kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. If one of them would claim the mountains with all the metal ores and other rescources in them for themselves then it would be different. However he had already a possible target to start a offical conflict with.

Another thing was that Shanalotte had extracted more informations about this world and actually suceeded to locate a village of the lizardmen. With that Minas could send Nile out to make hopefully a few peaceful relationships and not cause the extinction of the entire species. Minas sweatdropped inwardly. ' _Knowing Nile he is probably looking for trouble as soon as one of them makes fun about his appearance or he pisses someone off._ ' he thought. The lizardmen varied pretty much from every clan after what he heard from the dwarfs. There were multiple clan like the native americans, but unlike them it seemed like they varied in their subspecies in those clans as well. Minas wasn't unfamiliar with genetics so that wasn't so suprising. The Dragon Tusk clan apparantly looked mostly like humanoid crocodiles, while the red eye clan was mostly white in color, giving the impression that they were albinos. With the clans with almost no interaction with one another they would probably even become even further divided due their genes, but that wasn't Minas' concern. Nile was a saurian and a salamander. His species was alien to the lizardmen and probably has only a few similarities. Not that Minas was worried. Nile wasn't a floor Guardian of the abyss for nothing. He was more then capable to take on a fight with the local Fauna, even though Minas wasn't so sure because the ice Dragons could have been juvenile and Nile tends to go berserk in hard battles. Also he mostly is not backing away from a challenge.

Minas then noticed that he already stood in front of the guild hall. ' _Damn day dreams._ ' he thought. He stepped in the hall as he got a lot of glares from the others and the mood dropped a few degrees. Minas calmly walked to the counter as the woman gave him a puzzled look. He put out the quest form and placed it on the counter. There was a big stamp on it indicating that the quest was fulfilled.

"I guess that concludes our work then, right?" Devo asked.

"Well sir, what about the other members of your party and how were you accepted for this quest?" she asked with some hesitation, earning more attention of the other guests.

"I was invited by a group of three other iron plated adventurers. We were lured in an ambush and tried to sell us to a group of bandits and slavers. We overthrow them and killed them as they didn't surrendered. My colleague is bringing them right now to the prison." Devo said as he earned a murmur through the crowd. He took another breath because the next part would most likely be hard to digest for them, but they needed to know the truth. "The 3 silver ranked adventurers Finn, Alexander and Lucas had worked together with the bandits. Apparantly they did it a few times in the past since the bandits and they seemed to know each other quite well." A gasp resonated through the crowd as it began to murmur about the news and a few whispers reached Minas' undead ears.

"What do you think?" "These bastards..." "So that's why they disappeared..." "Maybe he just sided with the bandits to stay alive and betrayed them afterwards." Devo didn't reacted at all at this. The woman tried to calm the crowd down, but in vain. Then Devo unwrapped the object in his arm. The crowd felt silent as it was Finn's staff, but it was broken in half. Next to it he had placed a stake of papers.

"This is a list with all the victims of the bandits! If one of your friends is missing or another in the past beginners of the adventurer guild disappeared, then please look on this list if they are on it." Devo said as a guard of the City went inside the guild hall.

"Who of you is Devo?" he asked/shouted as said silver knight turned around to face the guard and stepped forward. "I must ask you to come with me."

"As you wish." was Devo's only reply. The crowd in the guild hall erupted in murmurs and talking as the guard took the pages, Devo had placed on the table, with him and left without another word.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Devo and Ulna stood in front of a long table in a building Minas presumed the headquarters of the city guard. The stone building was only illuminated by a few candles. In front of them a man in a full plate armor stood with a scar above his right eye. Unlike his companions he didn't wore a helmet, making his short blonde hair fall down. He had a mustache and green eyes as he looked at the adventurer duo. Judging by his armor he was either a lieutenant or a captain of the city guard. He then gestured them to sit down, what the two did.

"So," the man spoke up. "I believe you know why you are here."

"It is about the capture of the bandit leader and a few of his underlings isn't it?" Devo asked. The man nodded.

"You see it is quite something for 2 cooper plates to achieve such a thing and you helped our people quite a lot with this. The list of prisoners will be copied to start investigations to find them, while the copy will be brought back to the adventurers guild." The his eyes hardened. "But this cannot be ignored. As cooper ranked adventurers this is far too much. So I ask you: What did you use to do this?" Ulna spoke up as Minas told he via [Message] what to say.

"We have both trained for the most of our lives in isolation. When we felt like we couldn't get stronger we came here. That's why our physical abilities are above the average adventurer beginners." she said. The man pondered about that for a while as Devo continued.

"I gave the remaining slaves a wagon to drive to their homes back. Should the message of their arrival reach this town, you know at least where these persons are." he said.

"A very noble gesture from your side. What about the bandit's loot?" the man asked.

"It was given to the prisoners before they had left to provide them with food, clothes and other goods for their journey." Devo said. The man sighed before looked up again.

"I really would want to reward you for this or to bring you in our city guard, but I know that wouldn't be allowed by the top. Your colleague here would make a good addition to the guard." he said. Unlike Alexander the man in front of Minas did said that without any lust in his eyes.

"Oh? How come?" Devo asked He sensed Ulna tensing up a bit and her skin turning a few shades redder.

"As we were bringing the prisoners in a cell the leader broke free and tried to shield himself with a guardsman. He then saw your friend here and said some..." the man said as Devo interupted him. "Suggestive things?" "Yes you could call it that. However she then closed the distance between the and kicked him right there, where it hurts. You should have seen his face as we heard bones crack in his lower regions." the captain laughed as Ulna's face turned away in embarrassment. The captain then calmed down as he continued in a gentler tone. "Still you have my gratitude for what you did." The man stood up and reached up his hand. Devo stood up as well, followed by Ulna as the three of them shook hands.

"It was my pleasure." Devo said. After they had left the building, Devo and Ulna returned to the guild hall. "Ulna..." Devo said in a warning tone.

"I'm incredible sorry. Please forgive me." she said, while not looking at her master.

"There is no need to apologize. Your attack was harmless unless he bleeds to death, but most importantly you were fast and efficent like every good assassin should be." Devo said. They reached the adventurers guild again, where the crowd now was silent. 'It seems like we were not the first ones who fell for this trap.' Devo thought as Ulna and he walked to the counter, where the woman looked at them like she was apologizing.

"I'm sorry for the behavior of the other adventurers. They thought you would have killed the others before you have returned and..." she said as she was interrupted by Devo.

"It's fine. It is only normal for people to be sceptical to something or someone they don't know or understand. It prevents us from doing foolish things so it is only natural. If one should apologize then it is me for causing such a ruckus." he said bowing slightly. The woman at the counter looked a bit perplexed, since no one seemed to have apologized to her once. Especially an adventurer. Then Devo looked up again. "Anyway I would like to finish this quest since it is probably not signed as fulfilled." he said as he put out the form of the quest and handed it over to the woman. She looked through it and put a stamp on it.

"That would be everything then." the woman said. "You have received the payment by the village chief haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. Thank you. Have a nice day." Devo said as he and his companion left. ' _Well I said I would only take the half of it so they could have some left for reparations, also it seems like that the guild is only paying for monster parts and not for the quest itself. And bringing a quest to the guild is probably expensive as well._ ' he thought as Ulna and he walked out the door. They walked back to the inn and paid for another night. The innkeeper also gave Devo the money back he had owned him, before they walked back into their room. Then Lycosa sat on the bed like Minas did. The wraith sighed. ' _Acting was far more exhausting then I thought. Oh well it would be worth it._ ' he thought. Then he contacted one of his guardians in the Abyss.

"Shanalotte? Are you finished with your little fun project?" he asked.

"Almost. A few of them are still alive." she replied happily. A bit too happy then usual for Minas.

"Leave a corpse or two for Nito I need to ask him to do something." Minas said.

"As you wish Minas-sama."

"Oh and please send Nile to this lizardman village once we know that it isn't to dangerous and when he's ready. I don't want to him to run into a death trap or something." Minas added.

"Of course." Shanalotte said before the connection was cut off.

"Minas-sama?" Lycosa asked. "What are we gonna do now?" Minas sighed as he felt a mental headache Approach. There was still so much to do.

"We are going back to the Abyss tonight and return here before the sun rises again. I need to make sure that everything is fine, back home." said the Wraith as he looked out the window. The sun started to set and dipped the ble sky at the horizon into a beatiful orange and yellow. However this time Minas thoughts were not at the sunset like last time. He thought about the Little messanger he had send out a while ago now. He had totally forgotten about this matter as he was slicing worms to sushi and killing bandits. ' _Am I and Momonga the only ones here? What will the future hold for us? Can I overcome the challenges of the future?_ ' His mind was in a vortex of concern and worry. To fail his guild Ouroboros and all the NPCs as a good leader. To cause only more pain then anyone would deserve. He shook his head. He needed to cool down. Maybe he just needed a bit of rest to sort his thoughts and to make the right decisions. He had made his move by fulfilling this quest, now he had to wait for what the world would throw at him.

* * *

 _Later_

In the cloudy night, Minas and Lycosa ran over the roofs of E-Rantel. They had turned invisible. Lycosa with her racial skill and Minas with an wraith skill called [Shadowy Camouflage]. The invisibility effect was only for a minute so one needed to be fast to use this item. Combined with [Dematerialisation] it was a very good infiltration skill, however now Minas had Lycosa with him and also tried to get out of the city. They hoped over the roofs like a child would over rocks in a river to not get their feet wet. They had reached the outer wall quickly and then dove from it into the forest. After a while they stopped to signal Shanalotte to open a portal to their location. The portal appeared in front of them and the duo jumped right in landing in the floor throne room on the 6th floor.

"Welcome back Minas-sama, Lycosa." Shanalotte greeted them as she bowed down in respect. Next to her stood Venomia and Nito also bowing.

"Thank you. Now rise your gazes." Minas said. "I came here to overlook how your work had been gone so far. Shanalotte have you done what I told you?" he asked.

"I did. Nito has received his corpse for further tasks." Shanalotte said.

"Good. Nito, I want you to resurrect this man. There is still some matters that need to be taken care of." Minas said. The lich bowed and immediately teleported away. "Lycosa, make sure that the results of Belial's work are good."

"As you wish my Lord." she said.

"Venomia. Please go to Nile and inform him that I and Shanalotte want to speak with him in 15 minutes here in the conference room."

"Yes milord." Venomia said.

"Well then Shanalotte. Let's see how your work went." Minas said before he and the mermaid disappeared to the 4th floor. They landed on a spire from where Minas could look over the 'torture chamber' of the mermaid. The sight that greeted him wasn't an appealing one. In fact it was as disgusting as the stench of decay in the air. The last of the victims had died like their comrades. Long and painful. A few of the corpses lay on a giant sea urchin. The spikes had torn their bodies apart as a few sea gull like reptiles began to devour the innards, which still dangled through the spikes. A large amount of blood on the cliff wall and the torn or just open chains already told the fate of the prisoners. In the water was giant bladed wheel that still seemed to spin in the waves. impaled torsos let Minas guess for what it was used most disturbing thing were the numbers and messages on the wall. "944" "839" "804..." These were definately Shanalotte's doing, sicne they were written in kanji. The other messages however were written in the native language of the new world, but Minas presumed it was something like: "Kill me." or "No escape." and so on. The bloody messages of the deceased had formed crimson lines on the rock like veins as the sea was washing them off at the shore. Then he saw another person completely covered in these leech squids, which were now almost too heavy to move back in the water with their now red filled bodies. The 4rth floor was in general Minas' aquarium of marine monsters, but there were also some creatures he never did take out unless it was a hopeless situation. He turned his Attention back to the mermaid next to him.

"Say Shanalotte what happened to the 3 adventurers we had as companions?" he asked.

"Well the first one to die was this mage Finn. He couldn't take the pain anymore and just bled out. The sea creatures then just ate the corpse. Lucas was tougher, but he died as well by his own stuborness. He didn't wanted to tell me what he knew, so I let a sea serpent ate him. Alexander was much more fun. I first cut open his veins and then cut the limbs off. In the end he sufficated by his own..." Shanalotte said, but was interruoted by Minas.

"Okay, I see, no need to tell me that." Minas said. Shanalotte had already told him what she did to the perverted adventurer and that was somehow extreme, but then again he was a reaper. He was already dead and couldn't be damaged like that, right? But still to use someones groin like that... A shudder went down Minas' ectoplasmatic spine. "Now then. Did they say something we didn't knew yet about the world we are in?"

"They said various things Minas-sama. Matters about the Slain Theocracy and the history of the world. I had to write it down so I would not miss something of importance." Shanalotte then pulled out a normal sized book and gave it the wraith. He opened the book and found a lot of Information in it. Everything was written down accuracy and in very good readable letters. There were a few red stains on the paper, which suggested how Shanalotte got these Information, but it wasn't that much disturbing. Minas began to read about the dragon lords, that had once ruled over this world, before they were partly destroyed 500 years ago. Their destroyers were the Eight Greed Kings, a group of overpowered beings that nearly destroyed this world. Luckly for the humans they had started attacking each other and now their former base laid guarded in the territory of the Slain Theocracy, before they were killed by the '13 heroes'. Minas shut the book as he looked back at Shanalotte.

"You're work provides us with the necessary informations we need Shanalotte. Thank you for your hard work." Minas gave a little bow, but Shanalotte quickly shook her head.

"Oh no. You don't need to bow before me Minas-sama. I'm your servant and will do as much as I can to aid you in order to achieve your goals. Also I had fun getting the information out of them." Shanalotte said.

"I see. We will return to the throne room now. We have something to discuss with Nile." Minas said as he turned around to teleport away. ' _Why can no one appreciate a bit of praise here?_ ' he thought as he vanished.

* * *

 _Location: Abyss of Garm, 6th floor, conference room_

Minas sat on the end of the table as Shanalotte and Lycosa, who was still in her Ulna clothes for some reason, sat next to him. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Minas said. Then Nile stepped in and closed the door again, before moving to the table.

"You wanted to speak with me." Nile said.

"I did. I know you like what you are doing here in the mountains. Killing dragons and so on, but I have now another task for you." Minas said, making the saurian arch an eyebrow. "You remember what I said about the lizardmen of this world before I went out?" The saurian nodded. Minas shot a glance at Shanalotte signaling her to tell him.

"During my observation I have found a village of these creatures at the lake in the south of the mountains. You should maybe pack a few things if you are going to travel there." the mermaid said. Minas watched Nile's reaction to this. His eyes widened a bit and his thorny tail twitched a little. He was definately interested in this matter. Then Minas decided to give his creation orders.

"Since we cannot just open a portal above the village and drop you there, you will have to wander a bit of a distance. And because their senses a most likely above the ones of a human we need to make this portal in a bigger distance. If you need it you can take a weapon with you, but don't go for a genocide there or provoke them. Understood?"

"Of course." Nile bowed before he left. As the reptile closed the door, Minas swore he had heard a muffled shout of excitement. He looked over to Lycosa as he stood up.

"I will need to go to Nito in the bone pit. Prepare for our departure Lycosa." he said.

Lycosa bowed. "Of course Minas-sama." she said, before the wraith vanished to the 5th floor.

* * *

 _Location: Abyss of Garm, 5th floor: the bone pit_

The bone pit lived up to it's name. All the bones of killed monsters and enemies were brought here to be reformed and used again by it's master and gravelord Nito. Nito himself had something for bones, because he could create undead creatures with them and always stick the bones of very different creatures together to see how it would be to use such creatures for offensive and defensive purposes. To remove a skeleton from his collection was quite difficult since he really didn't like it when someone touched his stuff. The floor was a system made out of dark rocks and only a few single purple glowing crystals provided light in this nightmarish place. In the dark monsters roamed with an undead or nocturnal nature like the Monsters on the 6th floor. Right now Nito stood in front of a large table, which was more like a large plain rock he used as an operation table. Since the bone pit was orginally a cave tunnel system it wasn't hard to create such a thing here. On the stone laid the Body of a young man, maybe in the mid-twenties. His blonde hair was stained with dried up blood and his a bit muscular torso had several stiched up scars on it at the places Shanalotte had impaled her victim with her spears or had removed internal organs. Just as Nito wanted to proceed Minas floated down from the dark cave ceilling.

"Ah Minas-sama. I was just asking myself when you would arrive here." the lich said in a enthusiastic voice.

"Well, here I am Nito. But now let us begin with the reason we came here for." Minas said as he looked at the corpse on the table. He expected that Nito would put out a ivory wand out of his rob. The [Wand of Resurrection] was basically an item one could easily receive by exchanging real life money in the game to try and get a item in a lottery. The chance to get a divine class item in such an event was higher then by random item drop in game, so many people with an income used this event, including Minas. However it ended up with a lot of trash items he would never use because he simply had no use for them. So getting your Hand on such a wand wasn't a big deal actually. Oh how much Money he had wasted. Nito however didn't intend to do such a thing.

"[Create lesser undead: Zombie]" said Nito as the corpse glowed in a faint purple light. The young man then groaned as he slowly got up.

"What the... hell?" he murmured as he opened his blue eyes. Since zombies were also a playable race and Nito was a high level necromancer, his zombies could have their memories and personalities if he wanted them to. The man looked around him, but as soon as he found himself face to face with a lich and a grim reaper he almost jumped of the table. Minas however held his hands up.

"There is no need to strain yourself. I have brought you here for a reason." Minas said. However the young man didn't calm down.

"Wahh! Monsters! Help!" he shouted, but was only met by his echo. Minas quickly got tired of this and released his passive skills he had supressed since now. Immediately a wave of dark aura washed over the beings around Minas as his eyes seemed to glow in a red light.

"Shut it!" he bellowed and suprisingly for him, it worked. "You are already dead. Now you are merely an undead puppet I can destroy as soon as I please got it." The zombie nodded as Minas calmed down. "Sorry about that. Now then I have something to ask you and you will cooperate, got it?" he said as he walked over to the zombie.

"Eh... okay. What is it?" the man asked a bit fearful. Minas looked down at the man before pulled out a book from the bandit hideout.

"Teach me how to read." Minas had blurred out. Both Nito and the man thought the exact same thing in this moment and voiced out their thoughts.

"Eh?"

* * *

 _An hour later_

"We should return to E-Rantel." Minas said as he and Lycosa stood in the throne room again with Shanalotte. He had spendt the last minutes of his visit with explaining Nito and the zombie why he needed to learn how to read. Because only the spoken language was translated and not the written and Minas certainly had certainly no interest to let another quest escalate like the last one with being captured by bandits and nearly sold to some slave drivers. Lycosa nodded in agreement and the duo turned to the mermaid, who cast [Portal]. They went through it as it appeared in the Woods surrounding E-Rantel again. They came the same way they had left and so Devo and Ulna were back in there room like nothing had ever happened that night. However back in the room Devo told Ulna to get some rest, as he looked through the journal of Shanalotte's work.

Somewhere in the tob forest another portal came into existence as Nile jumped out. He turned a last time to the portal as it disappeared. The salamander then made it's way towards the direction of the lizardmen village.

"Let's see what this lizardmen are made of. I hope one can provide a challenge." he mused as he walked through the dark forest.

* * *

 _At the next day_

Devo and Ulna had been busy today, despite the fact that they were not on a quest. As soon as they set a foot in the adventurers guild hall they were swarmed with questions about the slavers they had caught and the slaves they had saved from ending as bed warmers or cheap labour. A few of them thanked them for their effords, while others shot them dangerous envious glares from the back of the hall. Minas was used to much Attention, but not to such an extend. Quickly a few young men tried to flirt with Lycosa and a few other adventurers wanted to ask them about joining their groups, but both of them turned the offers down for now since they were still cooper plates and had too little information about the world they were in. Minas noted that E-Rantel was like an old european kingdom during the middle ages, while the Baharuth empire was like the ancient roman in his opinion, but unfortunately Minas couldn't recall what he had learned about this time, because he was never really interested about this chapters in human history. In general was human history, with exeptions of ancient high cultures and the evolution, mostly boring for Minas. Minas also had asked if Momon and his party would have returned already, but like yesterday they had not. Minas really wanted to ask them about the stuff going on in the Little village and if they had heard about Ainz Ooal Gown. When such a powerful being appears in a foreing Nation and makes even such an entrance one can't just ignore such a the government. That made Minas worry a bit. He knew Momonga was strong and could handle himself, but what would the kingdom do about him?

Ignore him, less likely possible event.

Make contact with him, probably.

Attack and try to kill or capture him for they own gain, not to be recommended, but very likely to happen.

Minas sighed inwardly. It was clear that Ainz Ooal Gown would have a huge impact on this world, but right now it felt more for Minas as if it was a very hot summer day, which wasn't so unlikely, because it was pretty warm in the kingdom ever since he came here, and now a hot tension was building up in the air like before even the clouds come to form massive thunderstorms. Minas yet only made an entrance as Devo, both with the dwarfs and the adeventurers guild, so Ouroboros wasn't exposed to the people of this world. But sooner or later that would happen and he honestly had no idea how he should feel about this. Excited for the unknown? Worried about possible bad consequences? Doubt in himself as a leader? He really had no idea.

After a long time of talking with other adventurers, which were mostly one sided since Minas wasn't such a talk active person, the duo decided to explore the city of E-Rantel. As they walked through the streets of the fortress city they saw all kinds of people, stores and other buildings. Merchants tried on a market place to sell whatever they had as women and children walked between them. Only a few young men were to be seen in the streets since the majority worked to such an hour. Minas was gald that there was no sign of a slavery market or something like that like it seemed to be common in the Slain Theocracy, after everything he had heard. He really was going to make these guys pay for what they tried to do with Juviel and most likely did to her family. Not because of the girls sake, no he would only do this for his own definition of justice and that included to punish those who have abonded their own humanity and attacked those who could defend themselves, because of such less reassons like racism.

The time passed away rather quickly as Minas suddenly noticed that the sun was setting. ' _Note to self: Stop daydreaming._ ' he thought at this. As the Ouroborous duo arrived back at the inn the sun started to set. They went in their room as Lycosa started to meditate to calm her mind as Minas started to read in Shanalotte's journal again.

* * *

 _Later in the evening_

"Devo." Ulna said to her comrade as Minas lifted his gaze from the book he was reading at Lycosa. They were in their room as Minas had looked through all the information Shanalotte had gathered. "I think we should go back to the adventurers guild and see if we can gather more information." Ulna said. Minas closed the book and put it in his inventory.

"A good idea. Then let's go." Minas as he walked out the inn. The walk to the guild hall became routine like for every adventurer. However Minas wanted to know if Momon or the others got back already. Before they arrived at the guild hall Minas saw a bunch of young adventurers pushing a wagon loaded with all kinds of plants, leaves and a giant mushroom, which was so big Minas asked himself how they managed to get this thing out in one piece. Lycosa felt the tense up of her master as well and went into an alerted state.

"Master what is it?" she asked concerened.

"Stay calm Lycosa." Minas said as he pointed at the wagon. "These are the adventurers Momon and Nabe went after before we departed, aren't they?" Minas said as Lycosa nodded slightly in response. "Could you help and observe them while I'm going for the guild hall?" Minas asked his creation, which nodded yes and went over to the street the adventurers had taken. ' _So mister YGGDRASIL Player, how have you been?_ ' Minas thought as he returned to the guild hall.

* * *

 _With Lycosa_

The eight edge assassin in disguise was quickly at the Group of adventurers as she had jumped over a few roofs to appear to randomly walk out an alley. She then walked over to the group.

"Good evening." she greeted the group, which looked a bit off at her, except Peter of course. "You see I have noticed that you guys have a lot of stuff on that wagon and I asked myself..." then she was interupted by a certain blonde playboy.

"Sorry but we will not get mugged nor do we sell those." Lukrut said. Lycosa blinked behind her face cloth before she put her Hands up in defense.

"Oh you missunderstood. I wanted to ask if you need help to carry these, they seem to be quite heavy." Lycosa said. She had noticed the strong man in the back, Dyne, who mainly pushed the cart and even though he wasn't showing it, he was a bit sweating and his breath was a bit short. Thanks to her training with Minas and personal fighting experiences she knew about human reactions when they are exhausted. However...

"Sorry, but we really can handle this. You don't need to burden yourself with such a work." a boy with so Long hair it covered his eyes completely, Nfirea said. Lycosa then stepped aside.

"I apologise for my intruding then. But I heard you were with this big black plated knight on the quest and I wanted to ask you how he was at his first quest." she said. The Group of adventurers looked at each other, while Peter muttered something about 'Momon getting all the attention.' The a short boy with brown hair spoke up.

"Well we could tell you about it. I mean Momon and Nabe were impressive right?" the boy asked. The group then nodded and turned back to Lycosa.

"Alright then you can come with us and we tell you about it. I'm sure you will be suprised."

With that Lycosa was walking alongside the cart and looked at all the different goods they had gathered. "Say for what do you Need all These items?" she asked.

"Oh they are for a pharmacy of Nfirea here. He's a genius in making potions and healing diseases." Peter said, causing Nfirea to look away in embarrassment. Lycosa however nodded in understandment. Actually she couldn't care less about the well being of these people. She was here to gather Information and not for Little chit Chats.

"By the way what's your name?" the small boy Ninya asked. Lycosa smiled under her Cloth mask at him.

"It's Ulna and you?" she asked.

"I'm Ninya." he replied. Lycosa wasn't really sure if that was a name for a boy, because it sounded like a girls name, but then again she had heard weirder ones. Before she knew it they had reached the back door of the pharmacy. However in the moment the door was opened, Lycosa's spider senses went on. Something wasn't right here and she didn't liked it. Lycosa had her gauntlet's with her of course, safety first or so her master said. They went inside and wanted to bring the loot in as Lycosa clearly felt another presence in this room. She stood behind Ninya the closest to the door.

"Thanks for your hard work. In the back should be some juices." Nfirea offered the adventurers as suddenly another person walked in the room in front of Nfirea. It was a young hooded woman with blonde hair, which reached her shoulders. She wore a cloak, but Lycosa could already see in her red eyes the killing intent like a silent promise.

"Ah~ I've worried you know?" she said with an ice cold voice. "You didn't come home in days. I have waited for a Long time."

"Eh? Who are you exactly?" Nfirea said dumbstruck.

"Eh You don't know her?" Luke exclaimed. The woman giggled in a creppy manner.

"I'm here to kidnap you." she said. Immediately Luke and the other warriors rushed in front of Nfirea. "I want to use your talent to beiing able to use any kind of magical item in order to summon an army of undead." Nfirea and the others stood there totally shocked. "Become our tool. Won't you use the crown of wisdom for us? With it it's possible to cast a 7th tier summon [Undead Army], that normal people can't use. It's impossible to control all the undead, but we'll be able possible to guide them in various genral directions. A perfect plan." the woman exclaimed making Nfirea drop the lantern he was holding. It was dark in the room again, but Lycosa could see just fine, thanks to her enhanced senses.

"Nfirea you must get away from here as quickly as possible." Luke said not moving his eyes from the woman.

"Ninya go with him." Dyne said.

"Go you still have things you got to do." Peter said.

"That's right. You still need to save your big sister, who was taken by aristocrates." Luke said.

"How touching, I think I'll shed a tear, but if he get's away it will be more troublesome." the woman said. Lycosa however whipped her head around and looked at the door they came in as she heard footsteps. Suddenly an old, very thin, bald man came in. Lycosa suppressed her urge to click her tongue in annoyance. ' _It was a trap all along._ ' she thought.

"You're getting carried away." he said to his colleague.

"Ah come on Khazi-san. I have already prepared everything so no one would hear their screams." the woman said as she pulled out two stilettos. Her grin grew a bit as she then licked the weapon across the blade. "Can't I enjoy myself here a bit?" she asked. The swords of darkness tensed up and got ready to attack or defend themselve, Lycosa however could tell that this woman was too strong for them or even her to take on. At least in her human disguise. ' _The old geezer is another story. Judging by the robe and the staff he is clearly a magic caster, so his physical abilities shouldn't be so well. Not to mention his unhealthy body. If I manage to break through their defensives I could at least provide 1 or 2 of them an escape. The others however..._ ' she thought as she lifted her arms clad in the [Red Cap] gauntlet's into fighting stance.

"Well then let's begin~" the woman said as she shot like a bullet at the adventurers. In her flight she cut through Peter's throat in a blink of an eye, while dodging the blows of Lukrut and Dyne with the agility of a cat. Her attack had brought her to the wall, which she used like a jumping pad as she aimed for Ninya, but was intercepted by Lycosa's gauntlet's. The metal of both weapons gave a loud * **CLANG** * as the fist made contact with the side of the stiletto. "Ho? That is unexpected. Well I guess I'll kill you too." Clementine said.

"To bad, I didn't plan to die today. Maybe next week?" Lycosa said as she tried to kick Clementine away, but said woman just jumped backwards at the other adventurers. Lukrut and Dyne tried to overwhelm her as she pierced Lukrut's stomach with a stiletto, making him cry out in pain.

"Lukrut!" Dyne exclaimed, before his forehead was impaled by the stiletto. Lycosa looked back at the old man and then at Nfirea and Ninya. Ninya cried a bit as Nfirea looked at the chaos occur in front of him. Acting completely by her instincts she turned to Khazi and used one of her ninja skills.

"[Fog Camouflage]." she said as suddenly the entire room was filled with a dark thick smoke. Clementine which had now impaled Dyne's head with one of her weapons, put her cloak in front of her face as she instinctly backed away. Khazi raised his staff to cast some spell to clear the fog as Lycosa then grabbed both Nfirea and Ninya and rushed to the door. "[Body of Rocks] [Sonic Dash]." she said. [Body of Rocks] was a skill of the Ki Master Physical class to concentrate power in the body to increase strenght and defensive of the user while [Sonic Dash] was a technique of the Ninja class and enhanced the movement speed of the user. And by already enhancing her inhuman body, before using this already supernatural Speed her next attack would gain even more force. Lycosa leapt Forward closing the distance between her and he door in no time as she swung her leg against it. Khazi had just enough time to dodge though, but the door, he had been holding shut, just shattered as the attack made contact with the wood with the force of a running rhinoceros. As the fresh air filled the room a portion of the fog was blown away by the wind, revealing the hole in the wall.

"Get after them." Khazi said to his colleague. However the eight edge assassin had didn't took time to rest. She jumped on the street and began to run away. A shameful act for her, but for now these two people were more important. Just in that moment she felt something shooting at her with high speed. Lycosa had just enough time to turn away, evading a blow at her neck, but now a stiletto was piercing her left shoulder. She grit her teeth not allowing her to scream as she accidently let go of Nfirea in her right hand, making him tumble to the ground like a sac of rice in front of her kidnapper.

"Does it hurt so badly?" Clementine asked as she eyed evily Lycosa and Ninya as she pulled out the wapon with a twist. "Don't worry it will be over really soon~" she chimed as she picked up Nfirea and knocked him out. Lycosa knew that she stood no chance against this woman if she wouldn't reveal her true nature. So she remembered something her master had told her. ' _If the plan of an assassin Fails to kill the target without being noticed and the target is too strong for the assassin to take it down in a direct combat, then the only option is to run._ ' he had told her. She quickly used [Fog Camouflage] again, covering a large portion of the street in fog. "That again? You're boooriiiiing~" said Clementine as her instincts picked something up in the fog. She tried to move forward, but then a very thin transparent wire had blocked her approach and wrapped itself around her arm. She cut the wire as soon as possible, but then she saw it. In the fog were even more of these wires, forming an almost invisible barricade between her and her prey. She used her weapon to cut the threads, but as the fog lifted up and the net of wires was destroyed as well, Lycosa and the little adventurer Ninya had vanished without a trace. "Well at least I got for what I came for. But it will be more difficult though. Well I always liked a challenge." she said to herself as she dragged Nfirea with her.

Not far from her Lycosa was on a rooftop leaning against the bricks and holding Ninya's mouth shut with her hand. To use this simple assassin skill [Wire Trap] was pretty easy, but effective. This skill was more suited to pin an enemy down and to inflict damage over time, but it seemed like it had also other possible uses. Lycosa looked at the human in her arm. Ninya cried and it was understandable. However Lycosa noticed something. Her hand had been wrapped around Ninya's waist to secure a good hold while running but now she felt something on Ninya's chest. Scratch that, it was Ninya's chest. Lycosa then gave Ninya a chop against the nape of her neck knocking her out. She had to inform her master about this.

"Master we have a problem." Lycosa said via [Message].

* * *

With Minas

As he arrived there Minas noticed a large crowd of people on the street in front of the hall.

"What's the matter here?" Minas said to himself as he moved through the crowd. Then he saw what caused this ruckus and honestly it was hilarious. On the street Momon and Nabe stood. The funny part was Momon in the front as he sat, or rather laid judging his pose, on a giant hamster with a long reptilian tail. Since the hamster was clearly broader then a horse, the pose Momon did was both embarrassing as well as just funny. Minas really had to contain his laughter, but then he heard the other people murmur and wonder.

"What a majestic creature." "So amazing." "Stupid showoff." And all other kinds of ramblings flew in Minas' ears as he really had a hard time containing his laughter. Eventually he had to put a hand in front his helmet to fake cough to let it out his body. ' _Seriously what the heck is majestic on an adult man riding on a huge hamster?_ ' he sweatdropped. Then he took a step Forward and switched back in his Devo persona.

"Welcome back Momon." Devo greeted the black hamster knight, who turned around at the voice. "I see your quest was an sucess." ' _Oh how much of an sucess it was._ ' he thought.

"It was." Momon said shortly. However as Minas wanted to ask Momon about the giant hamster an old woman came forth.

"Have you travelled with my grandson?" she asked. Minas took a step backwards to make way for the older woman which now stood in front of him. She had white hair and a big nose. Many wrinkles on her face said that she was quite old, but she didn't seemed to be senile like the old People in the living buildings back on earth. She wore a bandana and clothes Minas would mostly presume to be an white apron. Then Momon spoke up.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"My name is Lizzie Bareare. I'm Nfirea' grandmother." the woman said. Minas eyes widened as bit as he heard the name. A lot of aventurers talked about her and her grandson, because of their talent as pharmacist. Now Minas recognosed Lizzie's clothes as actually working clothes. Just in that Moment he received a [Message] from Lycosa.

"Master we have a problem. As I was walking with the group of adventures w were ambushed. Only one of them has survived." She said. Minas' eyes widened in shock. He slowly went away from Momon and the crowd as he tried to get more intel.

"What about you and the attackers?" he asked.

"They got away with a boy called Nfirea. I'm currently hiding witha young girl named Ninya." Lycosa replied. ' _This is bad. If there was human being that could fight with Lycosa and defeat her then I have to be much more careful. I'm such an idiot._ ' Minas thought as he sprinted towards the district where the pharmacy was located. It took him only 2 minutes since his Avatar was already more focused on Speed. In an alley Lycosa descended from the roof with an unconcious Ninya. ' _Lycosa must have knocked her out before to calm her down._ ' Minas immediately saw Lycosa's wound on the shoulder. ' _Dammit. To keep up with an eight edge assassin is not easy even when they are not invisible. That means that the person, who did this must have been very fast and strong. And according to Lycosa's informations clever as well. We face here with no doubt a much better organised assassin._ ' Minas thought. He cursed the fact that he couldn't reach level 100 again before he came here. Here he couldn't level up or get stronger. If he had the strength from back there he might have been able to protect Lycosa better.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard an out cry of a familiar old woman. "ZOMBIE!" Minas' instincts kicked in. He might be an undead as well, but without the passive skill [Undead Blessing], which allowed one to sense neaby undead creatures, he couldn't tell how many were there. Taking out his swords he turned to Lycosa.

"Lycosa, Keep this kid safe. I will see what happened there. Come to my location when I give you the order." Minas said as he rushed towards the little building. Just as he arrived at the broken door of the room in the back, Momon struck down the now zombiefied adventurers. "Is everything alright?" Devo asked. Momon just nodded.

' _How did he get here?_ ' Ainz thought as he looked at the silver knight. It just made no sense to him. One moment he wanted to ask something and now he was here. ' _Is that how a stalked person feels like?_ ' Ainz thought to himself.

"Nfirea!" Lizzie called out as she stood behind Momon.

"He's not here." Momon stated in a monotoned voice. Lizzie then went in the house calling out for her grandson. "Nabe protect her. There still could be people in the house." Momon said to his companion and looked again at the knight in the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard a scream and came here as soon as possible. There was also someone wounded nearby maybe he knows more." Devo said. "Lycosa come here." Minas sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long night again.

* * *

 _Later_

Ninya, who had woken up again, sat on a chair as she was explaining the others what had happened. During her tale she broke out in tears and Minas did his best to comfort the young girl. Though his comforting wasn't so good, since Ninya continued to cry. ' _Dammit what do I do?_ ' Minas had no experiences with other people especially not women. Back on earth he was mostly introverted and couldn't speak with other people. That's why he prefered the online world, where he was not to be recognised by familiar faces from his daily live like everyone else. It gave him more confidence not only there but in real life as well. But now since his avatar and body were one and the same he suddenly felt a bit nervous, before his body forced the emotion down. However shortly after Ninya and Ulna had explained what had happened, they left the room to look at the wound on Lycosa's shoulder.

"So these guys try to use Nfirea to create an army of the undead and to destroy the city with it. So where would they go?" Devo said, crossing his arms. The answer however was obvious. The graveyard of E-Rantel was truly huge. The constant war with the Bahamuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy had caused so many victims, that it was nearly impossible to even bury more people, since the ground was already filled with coffins and bones of the fallen soldiers. "But who knows how many corpses they have already mobilized." Devo said.

"That shouldn't be a problem. You are lucky Lizzie Balear. In the moment I'm the strongest adventurer in the town and the only one who can safe your grandson. But you Need to decide quickly because we are running out of time." Momon said. Minas however saw that with narrowed eyes. ' _To force someone in the right direction by making her think his way. That's evil and almost digusting._ '

"If that's so... Then I hire you." Lizzie said.

"I'm expensive. Are you willing to pay the price for your grandson?" Momon asked.

"With how much would you be content?" Lizzie asked.

"Everything." Momon said calmly. Minas however almost animefell to the ground in shock at this statement. "Give me everything you have and I will bring your grandson back." Lizzie took a few steps backwards.

"I have heard of demons, who make pacts with humans in exchange to their souls. Say are you a demon?" Lizzie said shocked.

"Would it matter if I was? Do you want your grandson back or not?" Momon said coldly. Minas almost lost his temper and would have punched this guy in the face if it wasn't for the helmet he was wearing. Lizzie however didn't wait long to answer.

"I accept. I will pay you everything I have. Just save Nfirea." she said almost pleading, but determined.

Momon nodded before he asked Minas and Lizzie to go outside while they were preparing for the quest. They went in the pharmacy, where Ninya had already closed Lycosa's wound.

"Are you feeling better Ulna?" Devo asked his companion as he approached them.

"Yes. You have my thanks Ninya." Ulna bowed to Ninya, who smiled in return. "What are we doing then Devo?" Minas thought about it. Since Momon and Nabe took care of the missing Nfirea, there wasn't much to do. Lycosa was still wounded and could probably only assassinate right now, and that worse than with full HP. Ninya was still traumatized from what she saw. Poor girl. Lizzie waited for Momon to give her information. ' _I was a PKer earlier, but I was never in such a Situation. Normally I would have gathered more inforamtion and thought about a strategy to kill the target efficiently. Fast and merciless. Momonga and Touch Me had more experience in that._ ' Then his eyes widend as a thought shot through his mind like a electro shock.

"Ulna, Ninya, we keep Lizzie safe as good as we can and help her as good as we can." Devo said as he turned to the older woman. "Is that okay for you?"

"Well uh..." Lizzie started but Devo put a Hand up to stop her.

"We don't require a payment. You are already paying enough for your grandson. We will help you, because it is the right thing to do." Devo said putting his fist over his undead heart. When there was something he would preserve of his human self than it would be his humanity. Then Momon came through the door.

"We are finished." he said.

"Did you find Nfirea?" Lizzie asked. Momon nodded.

"Yes on the graveyard with an army of undead." That shocked Lizzie, despite she already heard it from Ninya. "However they seem to move away from the graveyard. Please tell that the adventurer guild and the citizen. Nabe and I will go immediately to the graveyard." Momon said.

"Wait! Is there even a way to break through the undead army?" Lizzie asked. Momon however just pointed at himself.

"I have the ability to do that with me." Momon said as he left. ' _Arrogant idiot._ ' Minas thought as he looked at Ulna and Ninya, before turning to Lizzie.

"I guess we should inform the guild about the undead army." Devo said. Ulna and Ninya nodded as they both stood up. "Lizzie we have to go." he said to the older lady.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

The guild hall resembled now more a bee hive, one had thrown a stone at. The personal of the guild and the adventurers worked in such a chaotic way it was impossible to see the system, that had been working just a few moments ago. Devo had brought the others out the building since it was calmer outside. He looked up in the sky. Not a single cloud. Normally Minas would have loved to look at the stars now, but this whole situation with the undead and Momon was very troubling. After a moment he spoke up to the others.

"Devo-san?" he heard Ninya speak up behind him. "Is there anything we can do?" she asked. Devo turned around to face the young girl and the old lady.

"We have done our part of this service. All we can do now is to wait for Momon to return. Though standing here or inside the guild hall would do nothing good. We should head back to the pharmacy though I don't know if Momon would come here or to the pharmacy first. Otherwise we could help Lizzie already with a few things, now can't we?" he pointed out. "However I have something to do that needs to be done. Ulna, you stay with Ninya and Lizzie and support them as good as you can." he said. Ulna nodded.

"Wait where are you going?" Lizzie asked. Devo was silent for a second before he spoke up.

"I need to see if the guard at the graveyard needs help, while Momon is rescuing Nfirea. You will be in good hands Lizzie Balear. Ulna is a very good close combat fighter and Ninya's support skills might become practical as well." Devo said. "Don't wait for me I will need to take some time for this." he added as he ran off. ' _And also I need to confirm something important._ ' he thought. Lizzie wanted to say something as Ulna placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Devo-san is strong and Momon-san is possibly even stronger then both of us. Show some faith in the person you have entrusted your grandson's life." she said. ' _Thank you for the lessons Minas-sama._ ' she thought. Before she and Minas had arrived at E-Rantel, Minas spend most of the time in the abyss to teach Lycosa how to act as a human being. It took several days and today she still didn't got all human behaviors, but she didn't gave up. Lizzie nodded as the three women made their way back to the pharmacy. ' _Please stay safe Minas-sama._ ' Lycosa thought.

* * *

 _With Minas_

As soon as Minas he left the eyes of his group and the citizen of E-Rantel, his parasite armor dissolved and was replaced by his ordinary cloak. However Minas wanted to the graveyard so he couldn't just fly there. So he activated [Shadowy Camouflage]. He spread his wings and took off with full speed to catch up with Momon and Nabe. Not that he was concerned or something, but he had still a bone to pick with them since one of them dared to attack his creation.

He flew over the walls and guards, which looked at the devastation the black knight had left. Skeletons or rather dismembered skeletons and bones littered the ground. ' _Yup Momon has become a cyclone of destruction._ ' Minas thought sweatdropping. When he was far away from the wall he landed and deactivated the invisibility skill. Then however he was approached by a skeletal bird and a ghostly creature. Minas scoofed.

"A bone vulture and a wraith. For a human of this world it would be more then enough to impress them, but against another experienced undead player, those are small fries." he said as the wraith moved forward. It drew a few circles around Minas as it noticed Minas as one of it's own kind. The bone vulture however wasn't so nice and tried to attack minas. However said Reaper grabbed the bird by the neck and crushed it, before letting it fall to the ground. "What a shame. I hope I didn't broke someone's toy." Minas said to himself as he noticed the sounds of a battle in front of him. He walked towards the sound as he saw Momon fighting a blonde young woman. Immediately he turned invisible and watched the fight unfold, despite the fact that in the Background two enormous skeletal dragons were raging on about something. Momon's fighting style was for the lack of a better word to describe it swung his two huge greatswords around like an idiot or a baseball would swing a bat. The woman however was more then capable fighter. She evaded Momon's blows with ease and did something very impressive to say at least. As she stormed Forward much unlike an assassin would, she said something.

"[Impenetradable Fortress]" she said as she blocked one of Momon's greatswords... with a stilleto. Minas almost didnt believe his eyes. The weapon should have snapped in two by now and yet it Held the heavy greatsword like it was nothing. Minas had heard about the Martial Arts, a type of Magic the People of this world could use, without being a Magic caster at all. 'Now that Looks pretty Handy. I wouldn't have thought that these abilities woud be that useful. Quite impressive.'So she is the assassin that injured Lycosa.' Minas thought. Momon tried an attack from the side as the woman used the strange form of Magic again. "[Flow Acceleration]." she said as she moved with an unbelieveable speed and accuracy to move out the way of the great sword. Momon then got stabbed in the eye, but suprisingly he didn't react at all. The woman jumped backwards an made a good distance between her and the black arored warrior. "My my you should stop giving me an handicap or you might die." she said in such a delightful tone.

"My my. I'm learning quite alot in this battle. The use of martial arts and that I can't just swing my swords around like sticks." Momon said. ' _Wait a second if this guy doesn't know how to fight with swords, then how did he got that strong?_ ' Minas asked himself. Even a normal warrior from YGGDRASIL had some experience how to hold a sword at least.'

"You only noticed that now? Then you really are a failure as a warrior." the woma said.

"You have taught me a lot in this fight. I thank you for that, but we are running out of time." Momon then turned towards the direction where the skeletal Dragons stood. "Naberal Gamma. Show them the power of Nazarick!" he commanded. Minas' brain went overdrive now. ' _Nazarick? Are you kidding me, right?_ ' he thought.

"Well then." Momon then planted both of his swords in the ground besides him. "Attack me with the intent to die." he said as he speard his arms.

"Have you given up?" the woman asked. Minas wasn't so sure about this. Even though it looked like Momon had lost his mind, the Tension in the air was too thick then turning reckless in the last Moment.

"No however I see that we should finish this soon." He said, outnerving the woman even more.

"Well there you are right." she said as she used multiple Martial Arts. "[Stride of Wind]. [Greater Evasion]. [Ability Boost]. [Greater Ability Boost]." she counted the martial arts she used as multiple flashes of colored light covered her being like defensive magic. Then like a predatory cadidit she jumped and closed the distance between her and her opponent in a matter of a blink of an eye. Momon didn't react at all as the woman slammed her stilettos inside his eye slots, releasing fire and lightning spells through her weapons. Minas was slackjawed as Momon grabbed the woman by the waist and held her tightly against his chestplate.

"I see. There was no such weapon in YGGDRASIL. That's good to know." Momon stated in a calm voice. ' _No. Way. In hell._ ' Minas thought.

"What? Why didn't you die?" the woman exclaimed.

"I will reveal the answer then." Momon stated as his armor disappeared in a bright flash. Minas could hardly believe it. In the place Momon stood, was Momonga. ' _Wait? Momon...ga?_ ' Minas mentally facepalmed himself, before he turned his attention back on his old elder lich friend. What followed made him flinch at some point. Momonga was basically hugging the woman to death by crushing her bones, armor and internal organs. After a minute of crushing and a fountain of coughed up blood she was finally dead and fell to the ground.

"Oh did I not tell you? I'm a terrible hypocrite..." Momonga said to the corpse.

"And a terrible maker of code names." Minas stated as he hovered slowly over to the lich. Momonga was taken off guard by that as he looked at the wraith. ' _Who is that? And how did he breached the undead I have summoned?_ ' he asked himself as he noticed the ghostly skeletal wings.

"Who are you?" Momonga asked. Minas tilted his head to a side, before he spoke up after a moment.

"Really now? I mean it has been a while since we met last and I wear a different robe, but I think you should recognised me. One should remember the faces of their friends. Also we talked not that long ago with each other, now didn't we Momon-ga~." Minas said stretching the 'ga'. In that moment Ainz remembered something.

 _Flashback_

 _"Narberal, should something happen when I open this scroll, be ready to protect me." Ainz said. As response the Doppelgänger drew her blade. Then Ainz opened the scroll... Much to his suprise however it was an ordinary sheet of paper. However the text inside was written in japanese. 'What the...' Ainz thought. Except him and the NPCs no one in this world knew how to write japanese, bt the [Message] spell made it unnecessary to write letters and to send them in such a secret manner. He then began to read._

 _Dear Momonga-san,_

 _I know that you are there, I sent a tracker to find you. I hope I don't disturb you right now, but I couldn't contact you with the_  
 _[Message] spell. To know that someone else is in this world is quite comfortable, isn't it? Though I don't know where you are right  
now I'm right now in a mountain range, but I will head out in this new world to investigate it. You should do that too. I wouldn't  
mind a visit either, but the NPC's came to liveand are guarding the place like a secret bank vault. I hope we see each other  
again and talk about things in this world. I wish __you all luck with whatever you are planning to do._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Guildmaster of Ouroboros, Minas Morgul._

 _PS: This message will destroy itself. Just kidding_ _. Next to the last line was a drawn chibi version of Minas giving the reader a V-pose._

 _Ainz was shocked to say at least. He looked through the scroll once again. This had an huge impact on his further actions. It confirmed that other YGGDRASIL players could be in this world as well. Ainz would have jumped in joy, if it wasn't for the supression of his Feelings and Naberal in the room. This however gave him more to think about. He knew that Minas was a capable assassin, but would he be friendly towards him? They only met once and it went actually good, but this wasn't a game anymore. Ainz' undead brain worked overtime as Naberal tore him out of his thoughts._

 _"Ainz-sama is something the matter?" she said. Ainz looked at her and that made another Problem rise in Ainz' mind._

 _'Minas is probably weaker then me and the floor guardians. I know the NPC's see humans as inferior lifeforms, but how would they react to another heteromorphic player? No they would probably seee him more as a parasite, even when I would tell them that he was a friend of Nazarick or an ally. Not to mention that he has an own dungeon and servants at his side. No it would be better to not reveal this now and wait for a good time.' he thought. "No everything is fine." Ainz said as he put the scroll away in his inventory,_

 _"What was in the scroll, Ainz-sama?" Naberal asked._

 _"It was nothing. Just a misguided message." Ainz said. It took Ainz a few more minutes before Nabe stopped asking about the scroll or the white silk moth which then flew away into the night._

* * *

"Minas-san." Ainz said as the realization struck him like a lightning.

"The one and only." the wraith replied. "All the irony aside that be meet again on a graveyard and my feelings are supressed, it really is good to see you again."

"Yeah it is. But I changed my name. I'm Ainz Ooal Gown now." Ainz said.

"I heard the story about a single magic caster with your guild's name, who just mopped the ground with a squad of one of the world's best black ops. I guess I could already tell that it was you. But you know, for me you will always be the same Momonga. The same bony buddy I met in Helheim and made fun of with about Touch Me's name." Minas laughed.

"That wasn't so funny. He was teased the entire month by the others because of this pun." Ainz said, not appreciating the fact that he was called a 'bony buddy'. Minas however found it hard not to laugh at this.

"Well Touch Me has influenced my actions a bit. You could say his words really 'touched me'." Minas said, causing Ainz too chuckle a bit, before he quickly supressed it again. "So what do you plan to do now?" Minas asked.

"I will spread the name of Ainz Ooal Gown and make it an everlasting legend. And for that I need recognition as a adventurer to gather informations. What about you?" Ainz said. Minas thought about it for a second.

"I don't know. Well I see why you want to make Ainz Ooal Gown popular and seeing me here could mean that it works. But I can't say the same about myself. I just wanted to find someone else to rely on and to help each other through this Situation we are in." Minas made a small pause before he continued. "But then again I want to explore this world. It's so much more beautiful and filled with life unlike Earth. You know I'm someone, who don't want to disturb others with my presence or to let others down. I know what is right and wrong and in this world are so many wrongs, that needs to be made right, because the humans here are sometimes really narrow minded." Then Minas activated [Message] and connected to Ainz. "But if you need my help or something, just give me a call and I will see what I can do for you." he said telephatically.

"I see. [Message] seems to work again. So we have to speak with these people directly then to make an permanent connection huh?" Ainz said. "But why do you want to help me? You know that I'm stronger then you are. I could not think about someting that would require your help." he said. He regretted it a bit to just question such a friendly gesture and most likely make someone who wants to help, change their mind. Especially when they knew each other. But Minas just extended his armored hand towards Ainz.

"Why? Isn't it obvious? We are friends, that's why." he said. "And friends help each other when they are in need, don't they Momonga-san?" Minas still held out his hand towards Ainz, who looked at the hand. Ainz then grabbed the hand and shook it. "If something happens or so, just give me a call, alright? I would really love to talk about things." Minas said.

"Yes, I will think about it." Ainz said as they let go of each others hands.

"Oh and Momonga. You have a really cute hamster. It's really adorable." Minas said.

"Thank god I'm not the only one who thinks so." Ainz asked.

"Aren't you a being, that self proclaimed itself to stand over the gods? So isn't it more like 'Thank _Ainz'_?" Minas said.

"That was such a bad pun I think I'm going to join the other undead on the graveyard. Dig me up later." Ainz fired back, causing Minas to try and fail to contain his laughter.

"Well you should keep your adventurer work up with some 'backbone'." Minas said as he vanished again in his camouflage, while Ainz looked at the place he had been standing, before he made his way to Narberal and Hamsuke.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter and for the second volume of Overlord. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Don't worry if this sounds like a farewell. As soon as I finished volume 3 and started volume 4, I will upload something new about what happens in the time during the bloody valkyre part. So I won't give up this story. Thank you for all your reviews and support, I really appreciate it. If you have further ideas or questions about some facts in the story, please PM me and I will see what I can do for you.**

 **That being said, take care until we meet again. Bye X3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello fellow reader and writers. Welcome back to "Reaper of a new world". This chapter might be long, but there is actually not much happening in it, because it will simply cover up what happened in Volume 3, which is basically a day in the Overlord universe. I have actually managed to read through all 11 volumes now and must say it was really entertaining. I hope they can keep it up when Volume 12 Comes out. However I would like to use the chance to apologize for mistakes, which I made as I wrote this story.**

 **First off, would be the races of Nito and Nile. Like one of you said, Nito would need to be Level 80 to become an overlord, but I simply ignored that. The thing with Nile is something I noticed just now. Heteromorphs are the only races so far, which can get additional race Job classes for example, from Insect to Vermin Lord (Cocytus) or from Elder Lich to Overlord (Momonga).**

 **(And now that I think about it that is basically the definition of being heteromorphic)**

 **I will fix this and Shanalotte's profile immediately and would need to convert Nile there for into a heteromorphic creature and Nito into a bony elder lich. The reason why I didn't do so in the beginning was, because I was fixed on the idea to make Minas and Ouroboros weaker then Ainz Ooal Gown, which is why Nile was first considered as a demi-human species like the lizardmen in the new world.**

 **Secondly would be the just now revealed data of the dwarven kingdom. You see I originally thought that the dwarfs would have taken the whole mountains already for themselves. Now however that I know about it I will try to not make it too much AU.**

 **And now that I realize my mistakes I apologize to you guys.**

 **(Inser dj scratch sound effect)**

 **So enough apologise now let's start with the story.**

 **Beta-read by HellkingUzumaki**

* * *

Chapter 9: After the undead invasion - just a normal day

 _At the next day_

Momon and Nabe, now known as the group 'Darkness' with Hamsuke, have suceeded in their quest to free Nfirea and to destroy an army of the undead attacking the city of E-Rantel. Over night they got famous and promoted to mythril rank adventurers. Devo and Ulna only slowly got some more recognition for their deeds during the slaver incident and for their help during the attack of the undead. They were promoted to the iron rank. Minas didn't complain about this. In fact a promotion was good, but still he was sure that the mission he had done was for a party of iron ranked adventurers. But Minas simply shrugged it off and thought to himself to prove himself worthy to the upper ranks with the time. Until then he had to work his way up. It wasn't so different from Momonga's offer to join Ainz Ooal Gown, however unlike the offer of his friend, which he couldn't accept because of personal reasons, becoming an adamatine adventurer was very possible and easy considering the fact that he was already stronger then most adventurers in the Re-Estize kingdom.

Nfirea and Lizzie had sold their house in E-Rantel as Minas and Lycosa helped them with packing their things together with Ninya, the last surviving member of the swords of darkness. That, however, was a problem for Minas, since he had no idea what to do with Ninya. He couldn't just walk over and say something like 'Hey I know your group is dead, but life goes on and so must you. So why don't join me and Ulna on the next adventure.' Ninya probably would to prefer to go with Momon and Nabe, but they would most likely decline now that they were mythril ranked.

Minas put the last package on the stake of packages of Nfirea and Lizzie's belongings. Ulna and Ninya were finished as well as they had put books and indrigients into crates, while bigger furniture had to be carried by Minas himself, since he had extraordinary strenght. Then Nfirea and Lizzie stepped in the now empty room looking if there was still some articles to pack, but found nothing.

"Thank you for your help. It really is difficult to move all this out of the house." Nfirea said.

"You truly have a lot of stuff here. Must be normal when pharmacists move to another place." Minas said. ' _My ass. They just have far too much stuff._ ' he thought. ' _How did you even got all of this inside the house?_ ' Then however Minas turned to Ninya.

"Say Ninya. What do you plan to do now? Finding another group of adventurers could become quite difficult now." Minas asked. Ninya's face dropped at that statement. It was clear that now it would start to get really difficult to work now for Ninya, but for her comrades she had to live on. Minas sighed at the silence he was met with. "Look, if you want, you can work with us for a while, but don't expect us to babysit you, alright?" Minas said. Ninya looked with wide eyes at the gray knight while Ulna shot him a puzzled look. But then the most unthinkable Thing, for Minas at least, happened. Ninya waved him off.

"It's alright. I think after what I've seen I could need a break from being an adventurer. I can still work as something else or study more about magic to be able to protect others from harm." Ninya said. Minas stood there dumbstruck, but then nodded at Ninya. He could understand her. Seeing the own friends, which had gone with one through all kinds of life threating situations, die in front of her very eyes and being unable to help them is not the best way to confront death. If Minas would be honest, he would probably have broken apart on that as well, if he was still human. An odd silence was now in the room as Minas and the rest continued to clean up as they finished a few hours before afternoon.

Minas looked back into the now empty house. Normally he would think nothing about it, but then he looked at Lizzie and Nfirea, who looked sad in the house almost as saying farewell to it. Both had probably spendt their whole lifes inside these halls. It was never easy to leave the place you used to live, but it was just another step in life.

"Thank you very much for your help. We really are grateful." Nfirea said and Lizzie nodded in agreement.

"It was nothing. To help those who need help is after all the job of an adventurer. But be careful, not that you don't get all the furniture in your new home." Minas said.

"Don't worry we can do that." Lizzie said.

"If you say so. Well then be careful on your way." Minas waved them off as Lycosa, Ninya and he walked through the city. After a while he then turned to Ninya. "You really are sure about leaving the adventurer life behind?" he asked.

"I didn't say that. I just don't think I can continue right now." Ninya said looking down. Minas looked at Lycosa and nodded to her to go to the inn they had a room in. She nodded and walked off. He then got down to look at Ninya from the same eye level.

"Ninya." he said, making her look at him. "I know how it is to lose comrades very good. But if you just abandon this way you also abandon the ideals you and your comrades have shared. I don't think they would want you to be sad or that you would quit." That made Ninya's eyes widen a bit. Minas stood up again. "If you ever think about to continue as an adventurer then talk to me and Ulna. In the moment we have no magic caster in our group. We didn't need one yet, but times change. Don't you think so?" Minas said. Ninya looked at the gray clad knight for a moment before smiling at him.

"Yes. They certainly do." she said.

"That's the spirit. Now then I have to take care of personal matters now. So don't be suprised if you don't see me here for a while. Take care." Minas said, before he walked away. He didn't saw Ninya's smile as she walked through the next street, but he was sure that he made his point clear.

* * *

 _Later in the Abyss_

After they had moved out the inn, Minas and Lycosa had left E-Rantel behind and returned to the Abyss of Garm. On his way Minas asked himself how Momonga was doing, but dismissed it. What was more interesting for him now would have been the corpses of the people Momonga had killed yesterday, but according to the guards in E-Rantel, they had vanished without a trace. That was a big disturbance. He wanted to see if a reanimated corpse of a human could also use martial arts and to know what these people knew. Their knowledge sure would have been a big step forward to understand this world better. Sighing to himself as he leaned back in his chair in his private quarters.

Minas then thought about the informations of Shanalotte's work. The last big change in this worlds history was apparantly the rampage of the Evil Deities or Demon Lords and their destruction by the 13 Heroes 200 years ago. These Demon Lords had laid waste on mankind in this world about 200 years ago and were probably much stronger then the humans in this world. ' _All this time.. nothing but chaos..._ ' Minas thought to himself, thinking about how the humans and other sentient beings must have lived in this time. It was against all his morale as a civilised being to do something like to people, that didn't even were involved with his buisness. Still these numbers and the fact how powerful they must have been gave him to think. The monsters in this world are already much stronger then the humans here, but these Demon Lords were on a level that seemed to rival a raid boss, given their description by the people. However, he couldn't be sure since the strength meassures here were different then those in YGGDRASIL. Given that fact, it was quite possible that they would have been weaker then himself. Then the 13 Heroes stepped forth and defeated them. In the wake of this war the adventurers guild was founded and with it the current state of adventurers and the nations one sees today began. From what he knew from the major of La'an the Magic Craftsman, the founder od the dwarven kingdom, was a dwarf and part of the 13 Heroes as well.

However Shanalotte's research put them into a whole new light. Apparantly the sagas of these 13 heroes included more then just 13 individuals. There were heroes mentioned with more superhuman abilities, which maybe an high level human race YGGDRASIL Player could have, but that was simply very unlikely since human races were races like dwarfs, elves and the like. In fact Minas thought that these people were of a demihuman or even heteromorphic race. ' _But why would someone deny the effords of these heroes if they had also taken part in this fights. After all that is mentioned the 13 Heroes are all human race. Did someone just denied the effords of the demihuman and heteromorphic heroes? But who would gain something from that?_ ' Minas thought.

It actually would make sense. The Slane Theocracy, which preached the supreme role of mankind over all other races, even human races like elfs and dwarfs, and their devoting to completely destroy the other races, would stand there very bad, if there were something like a heteromorphic hero, that showed that they were supreme in their stats then humans. They worship the 'Six Great Gods', which descended to them about 600 years ago and founded the Slane Theocracy. Their behaviour was like a fanatic version of the rasism in YGGDRASIL. YGGDRASIL only allowed a player to create one character. If one wanted to make another, the current character had to be deleted first. If you didn't had friends to store items and gold, you started again from zero. When YGGDRAIL started 12 years ago, many players created heteromorphic characters, until it was clear that the human race players took advantage of the lack of a penality for PKing heteromorphic players. After a short amount of time all players had understood this and either stayed the way they were or sacrifised their gained items, gold and EXP for having a bigger chance to survive in-game and not get killed for no reason just for fun. Back then players didn't got a penality for PKing players with heteromorphic races, to put the higher stats and special job classes of the heteromorphic players in balance with the lower abilities of human players. The difference in strength between human and demi-humans was already big, but between an human and an hetoromorphic player was nearly an astronomic unit. Minas was sure that if he was on level 80 he could definitely take on a level 85 or maybe an level 90 human player. That led Minas to a theory.

' _Could it be that the 13 heroes were YGGDRASIL Players like me and Momonga? Or were they NPCs? The Evil Deities might have been be such Players or NPCs as well. And these Eight Greed Kings seem to be overpowered as well. What the heck is going on in this world?_ ' Minas thought. "Slowly this puzzle begins to unravel itself. Let's see. The Six Great Gods came here about 600 years ago, while the Eight Greed Kings appeared 500 years ago out of nowhere. After they had died there was nothing for 300 yearsbefore the Evil Deities roamed this world 200 years ago. Then 13 Heroes appeared shortly after to take the Demon Lords down. And then came I and Momonga. And most likely others as well." he said to himself. "There is no clear interval when another transportation will occur, but all these numbers are able to be divided through 1, 2, 4, 5, 10, 50 and 100. Yet there is nothing importantly said about the time during the centuries except of the actions of the appearing figures, so it might be only once every century." Minas mind turned dark at this thought. ' _Momonga is trying to attract attention to find his friends and guild members, but if what he said is right and he was the only one logged out before he came here, then..._ ' Minas shook his head at this thought. He should not tell him, what he presumed to be. If he was right, and he honestly hoped that he wasn't, then Momonga's actions would not only come to fruit in at latest 100 years, they all would be completly futile to find the other 40 ones. After what he knew the YGGDRASIL Players that could have come here needed to be logged in 'til the last moment of the game, while he wasn't so sure about the NPCs, but after what Momonga had said, no one else of his guild was still there for at least 2 years. ' _No, he mentioned this Herohero-san, who logged out earlier. Maybe he's here too. Ah I even start to think like Momonga already._ ' Minas tried to stay optimistic. But if they would have been, it could be that they would still appear in this world in the centuries or they already did and then passed away. Or they came here but landed in a far away country, maybe on another continent. Minas knew exactly that he was weaker then a level 100 player, but he didn't knew how strong the strongest foe in this world would be.

The only difference he could make in strength right now was through equipment, unless he would find a way to reach level 100 once again, which was most unlikely since he didn't level up ever since he came here, but that could also be because his opponents were pretty weak so far. The most powerful items in YGGDRASIL were the world class items. 200 items of so immensive power, that a few players had protested that they were too powerful or IMBA. But even then there were strict conditions one needed to fulfill to obtain such an item. He wasn't sure if it would be possible in this world as well, he highly doubted it though, but then again the guild Ainz Ooal Gown had 11 of these. So if Momonga was here with his dungeon, then the world items should be here as well, right.

"If I find one I maybe should give it Momonga-san." Minas said to himself, before he shook the thought out of his head. This world wasn't a game. Even when the conditions were fulfilled, he would most likely not receive such an item. And probably having an ace in the sleeve would be good if things got ugly. There was a world item he once nearly got, but failed at the final condition. And so did he on several others. The second strongest were divine class items, which were crafted from rare data crystals which also needed a very good quality. Without them the highest creatable form of equipment was legendary class items, which were stronger then his current armor and scythes, however the divine class items were extremely rare. Even most level 100 Players didn't had many Divine Class Items. Still they supressed Legendary Class Items by far in power. The only thing, that was close to them were powerful guild items like Sturm. With the appearing of Nazarick and the Abyss in this world it was possible that there might be other dungeons from the game here as well. At that meant a chance to go treasure hunting for Minas. He stood up knowing what he would do in the future. But first he needed to do something. Minas then contacted Kilthane, who was still in the dwarfen kingdom. "Kilthane, where are you right now?" he asked.

"I'm in the dwarven city and sell a few of the goods we have earned. Is something the matter, Minas-sama?" he asked. Minas then looked at his table with a redrawn Version of the world's map by Belial on it. Then he put a little flag with the Ouroboros emblem on the spot they were located.

"No. I will simply come over and see if I can help you. Also I was not in La'an for some time now." he said as he vanished from his room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nile_

The wetlands which streched themselves around the Great Lake were quite a challenge to travel in. The ground of this swamp landscape always gave in a little more the closer one came to the lake and a few monsters, which had adapted to this environment during their evolution, roamed this place. One of them were the humanoid reptiles known as the lizardmen.

Nile wandered through the vegetation of the high grass, which grew only on a few spots, and walked slowly towards his destination. A village not far from the lake. He had been wandering for a while now and he wasn't growing tired or annoyed by this outcome. In fact it was the longest period of time he had spendt outside. Nile found it stupid to carry a weapon with him since he was more suited for the weaponless combat or fist fights, which was the reason he didn't carried one. In fact it would only have been an ensurance, if the lizardmen should be hostile towards him. He wore a cloak as well since he didn't knew how the weather would how the lizardmen would react on his appearance. Well Minas told him to wear one. For Nile it was irrelevant how one looked like and he wasn't ashamed on how he looked like.

His opinion was simple: If they got a problem with him, they could talk to his claws and teeth.

Soon after he had left the tree line he noticed the change of environment. Such a wet and muddy place was something Nile was unfamiliar with, but decided to satisfy his curiosity later. With every step he took the water under his feet splashed a bit. Nile cursed his luck. Probably the lizardmen already heard him. Then he saw something at the horizon it was a wooden fence, made of long branches. Behind it were simple wooden huts, stading on a foundation of wood as well, so they wouldn't sink in the muddy ground. There were a few dry places, which were most likely used as ways or defensive stations. Nile slowly advanced towards the village's gate. As he was still about 20 meters away he saw a few lizardmen in a hostile manner at the gate. Nile halted and studied the inhabitants of this swamp.

They had rough-looking, crocodile-like scales, which varied from green to dark brown, on their backs. The stomach was cream colored and suggested weaker armor in Nile's eyes. Each of them had a long tail growing from their waists. A few looked more like a crocodile then others Nile immediately saw the differences between him and them. Their hands had 5 fingers and their feet were webbed with 4 forward pointed toes. ' _Probably an adaptation to the swamp._ ' Nile thought. The lizardmen glared at the hooded saurian as one of the lizardmen came forth. He was big, even bigger then Nile, and looked like a humanoid crocodile with a necklace with teeth of some kind of monster. He also had a halberd with him and scars from previous battles littered his scales. A weird letter or symbol on his chest and a big scar above his left eye. He wore a orange band around his waist.

There was a moment of silence, before the big one spoke up.

"You are wandering on the territory of the Dragon Tusk Tribe. Turn around and leave or we will use force." he said. Nile wanted to scoof at that. He was ordered to make a friendly relationship with these blockheads and not attack them? Well, now he was just one step closer to rip this guy's head off. However his mission had a higher priorithy then killing people that pissed him off.

"My name is Nile and I have travelled a long time to find a village of your kin. I don't mean harm towards you and your people." He said. However the lizardmen in the group snickered. Nile narrowed his eyes at the bunch of muscular crocodiles, but said nothing. ' _Their equipment were just the wooden spears with bone tips and the big one in the middle had a halberd made of metal. So he has most likely a high position in their ranks. A officer? Or maybe a lieutenant?_ ' Nile thought.

"Go away nomad. Just leave and we won't hurt you... much." a lizardman in the group said. The others chuckled at this, but stopped as Nile chuckled.

"Harm me? You and what army? Listen I just want to learn more about you guys, but if you try to attack me you can be sure that I will defend myself." Nile replied. The lizardman in the group wanted to reply as the bigger one took a step forward and looked at the hooded saurian.

"I like your self confidence, but we form the Dragon Tusk Tribe only believe in strength. So if you want us to trust you, you'll have to fight against us." he said. Nile thought about this for a second. That wasn't the outcome Minas had desired, but if it was their tradition he couldn't do much about it. He didn't want to ask Minas about permission like a child, especially since his soies were literally everywhere.

And the most important point: He was challenged to a battle. The only possible answer in Nile's mind was therefore...

"I accept your challenge." He said confident in his own abilities. The lizardmen on the other side grinned at the determination Nile was displaying. Even the big one did. Speaking of which. "Tell me big one, are you the leader of this tribe?" Nile asked. The big lizardman looked at Nile and smirked.

"I am. I'm Zenberu Gugu, the chief of this tribe." Zenberu declared proudly. Nile smirked at this as he grabbed his cloak and threw it away revealing his body. The lizardmen looked a bit suprised at the appearance of Nile, however Zenberu grinned with a murderous glare. He eyed every detail on Nile's body carefully. From the backwards pointing horns, over the spiky scales, to the weird hook-like claws at his elbows. Nile then loudly cracked his neck twice as he looked at the force of lizardmen and got into a fighting stance.

"Well then, shall we begin?" he asked with a sadistic smile. ' _That is going to be so much fun._ ' he thought to himself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Raizhek_

 _Location: The Abyss of Garm, 1rst floor, temple Labyrinth, Raizhek's room_

While the giant ants of Vanaheim had brought minerals, gems and ores from the mines, Raizhek had worked day and night to sort out useless scrap metal from useful rescources and to harvest These to make them to raw materials. On Minas' order the rescources they gathered in this world were stored in a seperate room and were not allowed to be used with rescources from YGGDRASIL. Minas' necklace was an exception, but he told Raizhek to not use both types anymore. The golem understood perfectly, after all the rescources of YGGDRASIL were limited and should only be used in times of need. Today however the worker ants were back in the Abyss while a few soldiers stood guard in the mines for the case that something should happen. Then the blacksmith heard footsteps, however by a soft russeling sound of leaves, he knew who was coming his way.

"You need any help Raizhek?" Ya-te-veo said as he watched the golem stacking ingots of metals on top of each other. The vines of the floor Guardian shot out and took one, before examining it. He put it back on top of the stake as Raizhek faced the death vine.

"I'm fine. The income of rescources is just to high too be made into something useful from today to tomorrow." Raizhek said as he put a sac on the ground. In it was salt, harvested from the 4th floor. Since the salty water of the 4th floor would never cease and always refill itself, the salt in the water could be harvested. Minas knew from the salarymen he had met that salt could be made with 0 Tier magic, but it had an inferior taste to the real thing.

"I see. I'm sorry. I didn't meant to disturb your work." Ya-te-veo said.

"You are not, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you feed the pets of Minas-sama?" Raizhek pointed out.

"Venomia was so kind and took care of this objective. They are basically ready again to mine, but Minas-sama said he wanted us to at least finish, what we have started and wants you to finish your work as soon as possible. I'm merely here, because I wanted to look outside and inform you. Should something happen, you would know when I was here and left the Abyss." Yateveo said.

"I see, but we are not allowed to move out the crater." Raizhek said.

"Why not? Shanalotte, Nito and I have set up a layer of Magic around the Abyss to prevent spies to take a peek on us." the death vine asked.

"I do not know the Details, but Minas-sama apparantly doesn't want us to go alone in the case that something could happen. We are lucky to have such a loyal leader that cares so much about our well being." Raizhek said. There was a small hint of sadness in his voice. There had been many to join Ouroboros and many left, however Raizhek would never Forget those that had turned their backs on Minas only to be stabbed in it. Ya-te-veo just nodded.

"True. I just wanted to see if, what Minas-sama's objective he gave me to experiment on, would work the way I thought it maybe could. Well then, my trip outside will have to wait a while longer." the death vine said as he walked back to the 2nd floor. "You're doing a good job so far Raizhek." Ya-te-veo said, before he disappeared. Raizhek then continued to work on the stake of materials. He was far from being finished.

* * *

 _La'an, the mayor's house_

"How much would be this worth?" Minas asked as he displayed the goods he and his subordinates had gathered on a table. In front of him sat the mayor of the city and a few dwarven craftsmen. Next to him stood Kilthane and the dwarven warrior Frombur. Minas himself sat on a chair and had put his helmet down, revealing his illusional face. The eyes of the dwarfs were wide as plates, as they all looked at the objects. There were ingots of iron and silver, but also mythril and platinum, a collection of well polished gem stones and minerals and on top of that old dwarven armor and weapons.

"Judging by their reaction it must be very expensive." Minas said to Kilthane via [Message].

"During my time I can tell that the value of the armor and weapons is already quite something, but the minerals and metals which are needed here for the daily use and have potentially the highest value, Minas-sama." Kilthane replied. Then the craftsmen broke out in murmurs and the major couldn't help himself and touched the old dwarven armor. Then a craftsman got a hold on himself.

"Well given the age of the armor and the quality of the gemstones the prize for all of this would be about 60 gold pieces." he said. It was obvious that he lied. As Minas went back to La'an in his [Ash Parasit Armor, Kilthane had told him about the prizes of these goods in a shop down here. And the 60 was still too low.

"Oh really. The gemstones are quite pretty and crystal clear." Minas said.

"Well Devo-san thatmight be true, but...uh." in that moment Minas interrupted a craftsman.

"The metal is also 100% clear, except of the steel of course. Also the minerals can be used for your city, can't they?" he fired back. The craftsman looked perplexed at this and started to sweat.

"Well...uhm... yes that is true. But our craftsmen are much more able to create more valueable items then this." he said. Minas however still stood for his point.

"For that however they need indregients such as metal ores etc. So the value of these ingots should be much higher." he said. The dwarven craftsmen now all sweated in this.

"A-alright. 90 gold pieces." another dwarf now said. But Minas' game wasn't over yet.

"Also you rely on the minerals underneath the mountains for your advancement and your daily life. So it seems to me that you could need them quite well." Minas said. The group of dwarfs broke out in cold sweat. "The cultural value of these armors and weapons must be high for you dwarfs. After all it is a very good made work of armory or am I wrong?" Minas added. He knew of course about the history of this colony and felt a bit sorry for them. That was the main reason he brought the armor and weapons here as well.

"N-no-now now. Yes, these arms are indeed very valueable, but our current armor is stronger enough then this..." another craftsman said, but couldn't finish the sentence. The dwarfs had hoped that they could simply buy these goods very cheap from this unexperienced adventurer, but right now it felt like that this Devo was squezzing their wallets dry. Minas saw right through them from the very beginning. He had asked Raizhek and Belial to check the armor and indeed it had enchantments on it. Weak one, but they were still there. The same could be said about Frombur's armor. Though it was in a better shape it lacked magical enchantments completely. There were runes on the armor, something that didn't exist in YGGDRASIL, which enchanted the armor. But why didn't Frombur or the other guards possessed such an armor. It could lead to 3 different conclusions.

One: only the elite of the guard was allowed to use such gear. With Kilthane as a spy Minas could tell that no one had such armor, so this was wrong already.

Two: The rune enchantment required special rescources to create. However in that case there would at least be one or two of such armors around La'an.

Which led Minas to the third and final conclusion: The dwarfs couldn't create such enchantments anymore, because they lacked something. Minas wasn't sure what it was. Crafting materials, talented individuals, knowledge, he honestly didn't knew. But he did knew that, if they couldn't replicate it, it had to be very valueable for them.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Minas asked now, confusing the dwarfs. "Wouldn't you like to no where these treasures come from?" An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, but the mayor nodded. "Alright then, I'll tell you. I have a contact in the south who is... quite unique to say at least. He has a little domain in the mountains there." Minas then was interrupted by a dwarf craftsman.

"Do you mean he lives there and takes what is rightfully ours?!" he said angrily as he slammed his hand on the table. But Minas put a hand up.

"No, if it would be the case, I wouldn't be here. Also your ancestors had to move on from the south as they had to travel here in order to survive. The lands in the south cannot be called yours, if no dwarf has set his flag there for centuries. The only things, that roams these parts are animals and monsters. Anyway, my contact asked me to return the armor and weapons of your people to you, since it is somehow your property, but he wants also an amount of money that is worth the trouble to get it."

"But that would mean that this contact of yours is living in a place plagued with frost dragons and..." a dwarf said, but didn't finish.

"But that would mean..." the mayor exclaimed, looking shocked at Minas.

"Yes. All these goods are from the southwestern mines of the time you dwarfs have tried to colonize the north of the mountains, which is now more or less abandoned." Minas finished. A gasp rang through the rows of dwarfs and murmurs took place. "Without this city, the north is not inhabitated by dwarfs. The other cities are located in the southeast, which makes your city quite isolated. I believe there are not much connections to them, now are there?" Minas said. Then the mayor stood up making the conversations in the room quite down.

"We cannot say how grateful we are for this. Of course we will repay your contact with the full cost." he said. It would be common sense to insult such an individual, that took what was theirs to begin with. However considering what lived in these mountains and that the dwarfs mostly travel underground, made it nearly impossible to travel much into the south. In fact La'an had almost no contact with Feo Jura, the current dwarven capital. They were basically only a small society or a colony of dwarfs, that had fled after the Demon Lords attack far into the north to protect themselves. With the time the other mines and cities fell until only La'an remained. However if an individual existed, that not only lived in the territory they weren't able to live anymore, but also was ready to return their long forgotten treasures, they had to be grateful. But who was this person that he would give up dwaven treasurres just like that? Among the human races of this world, the crafting skills of dwarfs were beyond the other races, maybe except for elves, but these lived isolated and never traded their weapons and armors to others. Not to forget the long forgotten runes, no one could create anymore. However then Minas hold a hand up.

"That won't be neccesarry." said Minas confusing the dwarfs once again. "He said it was pretty much your property the whole time, so he wants only half of the money if such relics and artifacts are involved. They are for free. Should however something intruding be there he would ask your leaders if he was allowed to take it." That made the dwarfs dumbstruck. A moment ago they saw Minas as a dangerous individual that would loot their former glory only for himself like a dragon, but now he would ask if he would be allowed to take individual treasures and only if they would allow that? That made the craftsmen smile and the mayor laughed.

"Quite a polite and generous man you know Devo-san." he said. Minas couldn't help, but smile at the old man.

"Yeah I know." ' _I'm quite picky, am I not?_ ' he asked himself.

* * *

 _Later in a bar_

Minas and Kilthane had now earned 130 gold pieces from their deal in La'an. The city thought about contacting the heads of the dwarven kingdom and the contact of Devo, Minas Morgul, and to be honest Minas liked the idea of a bit back up from another country. However like he said earlier, the dwarfs mostly travelled underground and Feo Jura was about a day or two away from the south of the mountains. With other words, it was located closer to the Tob Forest then to the Abyss and much further away then La'an. To contact the council in Feo Jura it would take a group of well equipped dwarven warriors just because of the creatures in the mountains and even then the physiology of the dwarfs with their short legs made it quite difficult for them to travell long distances. Minas thought about sending a few of his forces at their route so they wouldn't be killed by a monster on the way. Pushing the thought into the back of his head, Minas concentraded of the current situation. Kilthane, Frombur and he now sat in a bar as Juviel came to the table and gave Frombur another mug of mead.

"Thank you my dear." said Frombur cheerfully as he downed the mug as the elf maid gave a warm smile to the men. "So what do you guys plan now?" he asked.

"We will figure out how to continue with the time. Until then my work as an adventurer continues." Minas said. "Say when I came here first it was quite cool in the mountains, but it seems like the summer is still going." he added. Minas didn't knew the sessions by experiencing himself, but in books he had read how the nature prepared itself for the winter, but the mountains had either snowy Peaks or lush green forests.

"Yeah, this summer is quite hot here, but it also is short, so that won't happen here too often. Normally the whole mountains in the center of the mountain range are mostly covered in snow the entire year. The reason I was able to travel in the south back then, was that the snow wasn't there. Also I wanted to see what is down there." Frombur replied.

"Ah I see." Minas said. ' _Eh? When the mountains are covered in snow the entire year, then how does these guys live down here? Humans need a lot vitamine D, which the body produces through light reactions on the skin, so the magic lights were enough to clear that problem. But what do they eat? Rocks?_ ' Minas asked himself as Frombur's voice pulled him out his thoughts.

"Well you know, we have a few problems down here, so it could be nice if your friend could take care of them." Frombur said.

"What kind of problems?" Minas asked.

"There would be these annoying quagoas and the frost giants." Frombur said, earning a confused look by the two men across the table.

"Quagoas?" Kilthane asked.

"They are a subterrean living species of beastman and look a bit like moles. But they feed their young with the minerals we need and therefore it's always dangerous to mine in their territory. When our people fell in the south, these guys probably have taken our mines as their free banquet." Frombur paused as Minas digested this information.

"So you say they live in the south of the mountains?" Minas asked, receiving a nod from the dwarf. "What about the frost giants?" Frombur gave Minas a look before sighing.

"Next to the frost dragons, the frost giants are the apex predators around here. They eat every smaller living being they come across and sometimes use frost dragons as hunting hounds. Also they can be very arrogant about their power." Frombur said. Minas thought a little. Giants were supposed to be a human race in YGGDRASIL, however there were different kinds of giants. The frost giants for example lived in Niflheim, which was why Minas had already encounters with such creatures. Fire giants lived in Muspelheim, another world of YGGDRASIL, but were not less a threat. They used their massive strength and defense very good in battle and could even be for a middle level player a problem, when encoutered without a plan and in groups. However like other ice elemental creatures they had a weakness to the fire element, which made Nile to an efficient weapon against juvenile frost dragons and probably frost giants as well. Still when Minas remembered the two rulers of them, which were the raid bosses Waftrhudnir, the frost giant, and Surtr, the fire giant, he began to worry a little. If these two would have been transported into this world as well everyone would be in a grave danger. Ouroboros has defeated these two after mutiple attemps and later Minas used to tag along another group of players because of the items they dropped. He pushed the thought aside. even if that would be the case, he could at least tell that Momonga, who was a bit more sucessful in dungeon raids then he was.

"What about these dragons? Aren't they a problem as well?" Minas asked. Frombur's face became grim at this.

"You see, Feo Jura wasn't the capital of our kingdom to begin with." the dwarf said. He pulled out a map and planted his finger into the southern regions. "Feo Berkanan is the real capital, but we had to Abandon it when the demon lords came here. Now that place is ruled by the quagoas, but some say that in the palace is now a dragon." Frombur whispered the last part. Minas nodded in understandment. It was obvoiusly nothing one should just talk in public about.

"Why should the quagoas work for the dragons?" he asked in an hushed voice.

"Don't know. The dragons are superior to them in any kind of way. Probably they just happen to be their servants." Frombur said. Minas had given Nito a bit more researches about the dragons, as he was in E-Rantel and infact an autopsy of one coprse proved that the dragons, they had killed in the matter of the last week, were not adult yet. It seemed like that wild dragons just cared about their young as much as most kinds of lizards and snakes. It indeed would be interesting to see how a fight between Nile and a fully grown frost dragon would end.

Then Minas stood up. "I'm sorry, I can't stay longer, but Kilthane and I need to take care a few things. I'll tell my contact about it. But I can't promise you that these quagogas will disappear from one day to another." he said, before he put his helmet back on.

"It's fine. You both have already done so much for us you're quite popular around here. It would be good to go mining without These moles nagging at our walls, though. Anyway, it was nice to see you again Devo." Frombur said as he shook Minas armored hand.

"Til the next time." Minas said as he left the city of La'an with Kilthane. ' _So the first moves are made. I guess it's time to prepare for the reactions then._ ' he thought to himself.

* * *

 _Later in the wetlands_

Several defeated lizardmen laid on the ground. They were either injured or dead. Slash marks had left scars over there bodies and the cuts made blood pour out of them. In the middle of this field of broken pride stood Nile still in a combat stance as he looked at the only lizardmen that had not moved an inch yet, Zenberu Gugu. Nile knew exactly why he wasn't moving. He had watched the battle so far and had studied his fighting style. However it was already clear for Nile that he would win. All the lizard men that had fought against him so far were weak, despite calling themselves the strongest. Hell not one of them even made a dent in his scales.

By not using Monk skills, he had still a hidden trump card. The spears of the lizardmen warriors hadn't even made a dent in his scales, after all the spear tips were made of bones and Nile's scales could withstand the eruptions of volcanos. Also his jagged and thorny body was with his claws a walking collective of blades. Then combined with his job classes Striker, Martial Lord, Single Blow, Monk and Berserker these weapons' potential could be used to their destructive maximum. Each time he had slashed at his foes he had targeted the stomach and chest, because they were not so well armored there then on their backs. However to start a friendly and not a one sided relationship between him and this tribe, he had shown mercy and didn't kill all of them. Yet he had torn out some of their throats with his bare hands.

' _Maybe I overdid it. Just a little bit._ ' Nile thought as he looked down at the defeated lizardmen.

"Not bad. You truly are strong." Zenberu Gugu said.

"I accept the praise, but unfortunately I still cannot say the same about you, since you haven't fought yet against me. You are basically in 'standby', right?" Nile shot back. Zenberu was obviously stronger then the other lizardmen, though Nile doubted that he would be much of a challange. His left arm was larger then his right one and his legs were thick as tree trunks. With other words an unbalanced brute with more muscles then brain. Zenberu scoofed at that.

"Come here, so we can take care of this in front of everyone." he then said and walked into the village. Nile looked down on his defeated foes. He would love to kill them now, but he wasn't allowed to. He then turned around and gathered his backpack and cloak, before walking in the settlement of the Dragon Tusk Tribe. Zenberu stood in the middle of a large clear field. Around him were no huts that could damage in the battle and the lizardmen gathered around the place. They knew what was going to happen and they were going to watch this event.

Nile left his cloak on a railing of a nearby hut, before advancing towards Zenberu. He eyed his environment carefully, but ignored the glares the lizardmen gave him. He then stood in front of Zenberu.

"Anything you want to say, before we start?" Nile asked.

"Ha. Why don't you use a weapon? You just seem to fight with your claws." Zenberu said. Nile scoofed at this.

"There is no need to use it against you Zenberu. Nor did I need one for the others. I will defeat you with my own claws and teeth." Nile declared as he got in a combat stance. Zenberu smirked at this. It has been a while since someone faced him with such determination. It sounded foolish but the seriousness in Nile's voice told him that Nile was confident to defeat him.

"Then come at me." declared Zenberu. Nile however kept standing where he was.

"As the challenged one the first strike is yours." he said. "Show me the power of the Dragon Tusk chief."

Then one moment later, Zenberu had closed the distance between him and Nile and swung his halberd like it was a stick. Nile however moved out of the way by jumping backwards, before he charged as well.

Halberds were good weapons for mid range battle since they were polearms. However despite the respective damage one could deal with this weapon, it was heavy and only moved slowly. Zenberu however moved the weapon with such a speed that he nullified this disadvantage. But still, there was another weakness of these weapons. The blades were big, but the pole was so long that only the front of the halberd could do damage. The pole itself couldn't do that.

So Nile headed straight for Zenberu. Not because he was foolish, but to come too close for Zenberu to use the halberd in an effective way. As Nile closed the distance Zenberu swung his weapon around once again, this time however Nile ducked under the blow. Zenberu then swung his weapon back, but Nile now put his arm up to block the weapon's pole. The force of the blow colliding with the hard scales made the wood crack dangerously as if it would break any moment from now on.

"Tch. Is that all you got?" Nile hissed in annoyance. He was annoyed because Zenberu wasn't really providing him with the thrill he needed. The chief was with no doubt a good fighter, but the difference between them in power was like as big as the difference between an amateur and a profi boxer in a metal armor. Seeing that the halberd was useless, Zenberu threw it aside and attacked Nile with his free hand. His claws were hardened by [Natural Steel Weapon], a Monk class skill. With that he was confident to be able to go through Nile's defense. But before his claws could make contact, his hand was swiped away, by Nile's free hand, who spun around and sweeped Zenberu with his tail. The long and spiked tail of the salamander was like a spiked club as it made contact with the scales on the chief's chest. The spikes penetrated the hard scales and left minor cut in it, which now let a bit blood seep through. The attack had made Zenberu take a step back, but then he swiped Nile with his claws at the saurian's upper arm. The spiky scales however didn't give way and Zenberu only managed to cutting the own fingers on the spikes.

' _What the hell is this guy made of? My claws can break rocks and yet his scales didn't break like they should have been. What is this guy? Some kind of rare breed of lizardmen?_ ' Zenberu thought as he looked at the cuts on his Hand.

Now both reptiles took a step sideways, careful what their next move would be. Slowly they circled around each othe.

"You are a monk, aren't you?" Nile then asked.

"I have learned a lot on my journey's." Zenberu replied with a smile.

"That is quite a relief." Nile then said, confusing Zenberu. He shifted into another combat stance this time however more into one of a monk. Parted legs, one shoulder facing Zenberu while having the other arm pulled back, ready to strike. "Then hopefully this battle won't be so boring." Zenberu gave a short laugh.

"A fellow monk, huh?" Zenberu said as he went into a combat stance as well.

After a second, both of them charged at the same time at each other. For the lizardmen around them their hands became blurs as Zenberu and Nile tried to get a hit on the other. However Nile was in every way superior since he trained with Lycosa. She was faster and stronger then her, while she had a weaker defense against physical and Magic attacks, as well as less Special attack. Zenberu was good that was with no doubt a fact, but compared with the eight edge assassin he was just a slow pile of brute strength. And even with that Nile's defense was too high for him to breach. Nile could defeat him pretty easy to be honest if there wouldn't be a restriction Minas had given him.

" _Do not use your skills against the lizardmen. Don't use them, when they are around at all. It would probably be weird for them to see a similiar race, that can breath fire and ignite themselves. Also you shouldn't go to harsh on them unless your life is threatened._ " he had said. As a salmander he could accelerate his movement speed, enhance his strength and burn his enemies to ashes, but without them the fight would only strech itself unnecessarly, even though the result would be the same. So Nile had to count on his martial abilities. And even these were restricted to only a part of them.

Each swipe and punch of Zenberu was blocked, deflected or evaded by Nile, who in response attacked Zenberu as well, who reacted by using the Monk skill [Iron Skin] making the penetration of Nile's claws lower then it originally was, however the difference was just about being cut by a broadsword and a longsword. Still Zenberu managed to attack Nile. But even his hardened claws coudn't break through his scales. It was as if a human would try to make a hole in a wall made of steel by using nothing but it's own hands. Nile knew what Zenberu wanted to do. He wanted to drain him of his stamina to deliver the killing blow at the very end. But in the current situation only Zenberu losing stamina. Then a powerful punch in the face send Zenberu flying backwards. He landed roughly on the gound, but regained his Balance quickly and sprung on his feet again and looked at Nile with a cold look in his eyes. Never before he was dominated in a battle like that, since he fought against the former wielder of Frost Pain. But this one only used his claws to attack.

"Then I guess it's time to end this isn't it?" Nile said as he got ready back in combat stance. Zenberu liked this attitude. The fight between them was fun, but unfortunately it now would come to an end. Zenberu then stormed towards him and swung his knee at Nile's stomach. What he didn't expect was that the saurian would jump and land on top of his tree trunk sized legs.

"What the..." Zenberu was shocked at this. Just a moment ago this guy had declared that the fight would come to an end, but Zenberu really didn't expected such a thing. What was he? Then however a punch in his face and a strong gust made him step backwards. Nile continued his assault on Zenberu. His movements were more fluid now and even the blows Zenberu threw at him were simply evaded by leaning out of the way, while his claws now pierced through Zenberu's [Iron Skin] and made more damage on the chief. Faster then the bystanders could understand the situation, Nile ripped through the scale armor of Zenberu and blood gushed out the chest and his legs. Then with a blow against Zenberu's chest with his palm, Nile send the chief backwards a few meters.

"It's not over yet." shouted Zenberu as he grabbed his halberd and stormed forward again.

"You're wrong, this fight was already over before it started." Nile mumbled. ' _Such an idiot. Storming in his condition will only cause him more pain. He can hardly right now, but at least he isn't that boring_ ' he thought. The halberd's blade came down with enough force to be potentially dangererous, even for a heavily armored animal, but Nile didn't seemed to have the intention to move. In the last moment he dodged the blow and the blade made contact with the ground. That left Zenberu wide open for Nile to attack, however this time he had to make sure Zenberu wouldn't stand up so fast drew his fist back, gathered a bit more force and stepped on the halberd's pole to prevent that Zenberu would lift it up again. "It's over now." Nile said as he punched Zenberu in the chest. However unlike the previous blows this one was not as much held back. Cracks appeared all over Zenberu's chest as the punch broke his scales and fractured his rib cage, before finally releasing all the kinetic energy on the chief. Zenberu was thrown away by the punch like a ragdoll in a wind tunnel. He skipped over the ground a few times before he smashed into the side of a hut several meters away from Nile, who now advanced towards the fallen chief. The crowd of the Dragon Tusk Tribe could only gape and murmur at the saurian. Not just because Nile basically defeated Zenberu with nothing, but raw physical strength, but also Nile had his eyes narrowed. Not in an aggressive manner, but in a bored. The fight with their chief had been boring for this outsider. As Nile arrived at the hut Zenberu had sat up again.

"I guess that's my loss here." he said and closed his eyes smiling. ' _It was a nice fight._ ' he thought. But instead of the killing blow, he was greeted with a three fingered hand as he opened his eyes again.

"Nice fight. You certainly were an more entertaining opponent then, what I have fought lately." Nile said. Zenberu, who looked at the hand but then grabbed it and was pulled to his feet again by the smaller saurian. Then he started to laugh.

"Why didn't you kill me? You surely had the opportunity." he asked.

"First of it was not because of you. Only to make that clear." Nile said. "And also what would be the gain of killing you? I'm here to learn and not to kill people for fun." he added. The few druids of the tribe then walked over to Zenberu and started to treat his wounds. Meanwhile Nile walked back to his belongings as he heard Zenberu.

"Hey don't you need to check on your wounds?" he said. Nile looked at his body, but aside from a few scratch marks there was no injury.

"I've not received a wound." he said blankly. The other lizardmen gasped at this or looked stunned about the fact, that indeed not a single scale was out of place at Nile's body. Nile was then approached by Zenberu.

"The dwarfs have a saying that people become friends when they drink with each other. So how about we talk a bit a cup of wine?" the chief asked. Nile thought about this.

' _I'm supposed to make a friendly relationship. I guess taking part in such a celebration will only benefit Minas-sama. Though I wonder what they are celebrating._ ' Nile thought before replying. "Can't do any harm, can it?" he said. Actually he never tasted alcohol, but it could be worth a try.

"Wonderful. Guys, bring our wine pot, we have a banquet." Zenberu said. Nile tilted his head in confusion at this as Zenberu pulled him in a head lock and walked off with him. ' _What the...?_ ' was all Nile could think about in this moment.

* * *

 _Location: The Abyss of Garm, 6th floor, Conference room_

 _Time: late afternoon_

Minas, Lycosa and the floor guardians of the Abyss, with the exception of Nile, had assembled in the conference room once again as Belial and Venomia continued to work and guard the Abyss. Minas wasn't happy with the outcome of Nile's integration project, since in total he had injured 30 lizardmen and killed 18 of them. From what Nile said it had been an accident by punching them too hard, but as Nile's creator Minas knew that it also had something to do with his personality. The corpses were brought by Shanalotte to the Abyss, but were not handed over to Nito. That had a ethical reason. Unlike the monsters, which were not sentient beings, or the slave traders of the Slain Theocracy, who had deserved to die in the most brutal fashion for what they have done, the lizardmen had done nothing to excuse their deaths.

They were just at the wrong time at the wrong place. With the wrong portion arrogance.

"Then let us begin with the briefing. First I would like all of you for your hard work. It really is important that all of us give our all to withstand the tides of this world." Minas said.

"Your words of gratidute are appreciated, but not necessarry. Our sole purpose is to serve the beings that have created us." Kilthane replied bowing his head. The rest nodded in agreement.

"No. Even if it is your duty to serve me or any other of the members of Ouroboros, you still deserve my thanks. Without your hard work,we would never have reached the point we are now. We have gathered information about this world that could have taken a single individual months or years to obtain." Minas said. ' _Where did that came from?_ ' he asked himself.

"That was only possible due your doing and orders milord." Nito said. Minas really wanted them to accept the gratitude they deserved, but it seemed like they saw it as natural to share his ideals, in this case to help others in need and to serve his justice.

"Maybe, but we get off the track. Now then... Raizhek are you finished with sorting out the gems and artifacts?" Minas asked.

"I am, Minas-sama. Everything was placed as you wished." Raizhek replied. After his deal with the dwarfs, Minas had ordered Raizhek to take the dwarf weapons and armors seperate to give them back to the dwarven kingdom. The metals and minerals the mining team had obtained, would now be storaged in a secure position on the 5th floor. Since the bone pit had no negative attributes to store metal, such as the heat of the 3rd floor or the water of the 4rth floor, it was ideal to store the goods on this floor or the 1rst one. However due the lack of space in the labyrinth it would be unwise to store the obtained materials at such a tight place, which was simply filled with traps. One would not simply walk through them and get the treassures, but if they were stored on the 5th floor, the chance of being stolen or lost was like 0. Even the already obtained items were placed in a cave on this floor, hiden between the not ending bone fields of the pit.

"Well then Ya-te-veo how are things on your end?" Minas turned to the death vine.

"Our situation is good. Your pets are quite eager to move out in this vast world since the ants already left. But the queen has already laid eggs to replace them." Ya-te-veo said. Minas thought about it for a second. If he could use the ants as labour for miners and guards, it would secure the places under his control. His pets from YGGDRASIL should be able to recognise friend from foe, but how would tamed creatures from this world react? Would they attack each other? Maybe even crossbreed? This was a matter Minas would need to investigate later. However it was weird that the ant queen could now reproduce as she pleased. Was it because the game became reality now?

"Thank you, Ya-te-veo. Please try to not overfeed the ant queen." Minas said. He then turned to Kilthane. "What do we know about the leader of the dwarven kingdom?" he asked.

"Apparantly there is not one leader, but a council made of 8 members. We however don't know how they will react, if they knew that a few mountains are now under our control. Most likely they will not appreciate it. Then again they are outside their territory since the north seems to be dominated by frost giants." Kilthane said.

' _That would be problematic then. I guess if we keep our hands away from the southern regions we might be able to just keep the land we already have under our control. However these dragons we have fought should be useful for harvesting materials. I guess killing only a few, that roam the north and this place will do no harm to the species. We can take care of these giants at another time._ ' Minas thought. He already thought that it would be a bad idea to take official territory, but now that the ants had start mining it couldn't be helped. Even if he call them back, the ruins inside the mines would be devastated by the insects claws and mandibles. How should he was he supposed to explain the dwarfs that all the proofs of the of their old civilization's existence would have been trampled to dust by giant insects? Also by mining ores and other rescources Ouroboros would be able to have a temporary income of natural rescources. Still, if he would declare himself as an independent force to the world, it would mean that others would set their eyes on him. Then the moutain range would become a political manner for other people. Not just the dwarfs, but also the Baharuth Empire in the east, which trade with the dwarfs, and the Re-Estize Kingdom in the west. Once it would be official that Minas owned land, others would come and try to conquer the very small patch of earth and use it as an excuse to increase their own territory. That was something Minas wanted to prevent.

"I see. In that case, we should hide our mining at the mountains to keep them secret. With that we should prevent hostility between us and other nations." Minas said. The floor guardians nodded in aprovement. "That brings us to our next topic. In the moment we have two main objectives. The first is to gather more intel about this world in order to adapt to it and the always changing conditions of it." Minas said. "Should for example the Re-Estize Kingdom or the Baharuth Empire try to take the Azerlisia Mountains to it's territory and with that us as well, we need to be ready if such a change is about to happen and to know how to face it. I personally dislike killing people for no reason and would prefer to do it only in self defense or if they had done something, that made them deserve death as a punishment. But sometimes there is no other choice." He said. "Because of that, I will work with Lycosa together to become an high ranked adventurer to help those who are in need."

"Your sense of justice is truly above comparison Minas-sama. So what would be our second objective then?" Shanalotte asked.

' _Said the sadistic interrogator mermaid._ ' Minas inwardly sweatdropped, but didn't said anything about it. "Good that you ask. Also, we need to look out for other YGGDRASIL players as well. We can consider this fact since he's here as well. Therefore this matter is one of our top priorities. But there is more." Minas said. He waited a little to let the words sink in their minds. "As we know the Slane Theocracy believes in a supreme role of mankind above all other races. That being said they are already our sworn enemies. The people of this nation, as we know so far, all support slavery of not only demihuman and heteromorphic races, but also other human races such as elves. That is unacceptable and will not be tolerated." Minas said the last part not emotionless like the rest, but with a voice filled with anger. "That is why I, and eventually Lycosa, will move there once we climb up the ladder in the adventurer guild's ranks. I would say at least we should be gold or maybe platinum rank to do so. Then we will put an end to this injustice."

"We will destroy any enemy of the Abyss if necesarry. Just give us the signal Minas-sama and the Theocracy shall be no more. I will create an army of undead to end this eyesore." said Nito.

"So we are waging a war against the Slane Theocracy now Minas-sama?" Ya-te-veo asked.

"Yes and no. While you'll stay here and keep this place running I and Lycosa will return to the bandit camp we were a few days ago. We will use it as a operation base for further actions in the south and will probably need to expand the base more in the south so we are closer to their territory." Minas said as he stood up and put an item out his inventory. It was a card stand, which was placed next to him so every guardian could see it. Then he pulled a map of the world out and put it on the stand, while taking a wooden practice staff out as well, like the ones one would use for kendo.

Like a teacher showing his students the countrys, Minas pointed with the stick at the north of a small mountain range in the southwest of E-Rantel.

"With other words: We wage a war against them from the shadows. And before they know what's going on we deliver the killing blow. I will explain my plan to a latter point. Are there any questions or complaints about this matter so far?" Minas asked. No one said something. Of course Minas did not plan to wipe out the entire population of the religious nation. There is an old saying: 'Cut the snake's head off and the body will die.' The plan was simple. Once he got a higher adventurer rank, what shouldn't take too much time, he would make the first offensive moves against the Theocracy. Out of the shadows of course, since he's an assassin and the people might react a bit violent if they knew that the liberator of the slaves would be an undead. Also as a reaper it was his duty to harvest the souls of those, whose time has come. And in his opinion the Slane Theocracy's time is far beyond the minimum availability date. Meanwhile he would gather more informations about them to judge their strength and capabilities. Known as a nation founded by the Six Great Gods and their arrogant view on other races, it was much likely that the people there had good equipment and were stronger then the people he had met so far. Also there was a slight chance that another member of Ainz Ooal Gown was there. Immediately Minas felt despair at this. ' _When the rumors are true about these guys, then they will most likely kill the others on the spot. Let's hope, if they are here, that they won't cross pathes with them. Otherwise Momonga might be thrown into a tantrum or worse depression. And who knos what the inhabitants of Nazarick might do with this nation. In that case we need to find them, before something else does._ ' the reaper thought.

"What about the rest of us when you're gone, Minas-sama?" Shanalotte asked.

"You will carry out your orders. You all will keep the Abyss safe from whatever dares to attack us. However there will be more specific orders for everyone of you once the time comes. There are several experiments I would like to do, but it would be quite time consuming if it would get delayed because of the adventurers guild. That's why I would ask you to run them, while I'm gone." Minas said only receiving agreeing nods. ' _That makes things a lot easier._ ' he thought "Then I believe our meeting is finished. Kilthane I would like to talk fo you for a second." Minas said as the Guardians returned to their appointed Tasks via teleportation. The arch devil kept looking at his master.

"What is it my lord?" he asked.

"Kilthane, this is a very important mission I have for you. Failure is not an option and there is a chance that you might die." Minas said, receiving an understanding nod from the demon. "I want you to...

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Minas sat back on his chair and sighed in relief. All guardians and Kilthane had left as Minas remained alone in the conference room. Even Lycosa was gone to meet the zombie he had created with Nito. Since she was with Minas nearly always outside it should only be benefital to learn the languages of this world.

' _Finally a break._ ' he thought. He closed his eyes for a second and enjoyed the calm of the moment.

Then however he heard a familiar ringing sound in his head. The sound of receiving a call via [Message].

"Hello?" Minas asked.

"Minas-san, it's Momonga." Momonga said on the other end.

"Hey Momonga-san. What's up?" Minas replied.

"Listen... I really messed up." Momonga said. He sounded sad as, if he regretted something deeply and very stressed. That made Minas go serious. If something put even his friend Momonga on edge, then it had to be serious.

"Momonga-san, what happened?" Minas asked, worried about his friend.

* * *

 _A few minutes later,_ _in Minas' private quarters_

Minas had listened through the entire story of Momonga. He had sat himself on his bed and thought about what he just heard. From the betrayal of Shalltear and the use of the world item to the fight against her and her resurrection.

"I see. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry for what happened." Minas said in a sad tone.

"It's fine. Now that Shalltear is resurrected, she's free of the mind control. You did nothing wrong." Momonga said.

"Still even if would have known there would have been so little I could have done for you. I feel so damn useless." Minas said.

"You're not useless Minas-san. You're just..." Momonga stopped at this as he was about to say 'too weak to help'. In that moment he realized what he just wanted to say. ' _Minas-san probably already has an issue with his own power, because he's so weak compared to us. If I say that now, it would just hurt his feelings._ ' he thought as Minas replied.

"I know, but you could at least have told me." Minas said.

"Yes, I'm sorry that I didn't." Momonga said. A sigh escaped Minas.

"Apology accepted, but still you could have been killed." Minas replied in a quite tone.

"But I wasn't, though it was quite tight. I think that I got quite experience from this battle and should be more careful next time." Ainz said. Minas however wasn't so confinced that next time would end so well. Momonga had apparantly used the spell [Perfect Warrior], a last resort weapon of Magic Casters, which could provide them with an equal amount of warrior type job classes as they had Magic Caster Classes. Though Momonga had already experience with Swinging a sword by playing 'Momon, the Dark Hero', this had been his first real fight with swords. It was clear that Momonga needed training with that, but most likely wouldn't ask the NPCs of Nazarick. However instead of prying on the topic, Minas chose to bright the mood a little.

"Well that's good to hear. Also being the leader is really a BONE wearing job, isn't it?" he said emphasizing the bone in the sentence.

"That's tru... Was that a pun just now?" Momonga deadpanned.

"Yup." Minas said.

"I don't think it's time for puns now Minas-san." Momonga replied.

"Maybe, but it lifts a lot of the trouble of one's shoulders for a moment." Minas stated. "So what now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. However the NPCs think I'm an all knowing, wise leader. It's devastating." Momonga said.

"I think I can tell that it's quite the same over here, only that they don't really show such admiration to me. If they do they hide it well. On the other hand, I never pretended to be an absolute being, but they still see me with quite admiration. It's creepy sometimes. Anyway, with this world item user still on foot, we should prepare ourselves for the worst, Momonga-san. It could be that they may even target the other YGGDRASIL players. Maybe even the others." Minas said. It was obvious who he referended with 'the others'.

"You're right. In that case we need to speed up things. I think I can strengthen Nazarick with powerful undead, but the corpses of humans and animals are not very strong. Maybe the corpses of powerful demi-humans would do." Momonga said.

"Well, I've a few lizardmen corpses if you need them." Minas suggested. "Also there are other demi-humans around the mountains, which are not so innocent, you know like ogres and goblins."

"Yeah that should... Wait, why do you have lizardmen corpses?" Momonga asked.

"Long story short, one of my creations encountered a spartan-like tribe and had killed 18 of them. Should I bring you the corpses?" Minas said. He could basically see Momonga sweetdrop at this.

"N-no, you can keep them. I will just get my hands on some myself somehow." After a short silence Minas spoke up again.

"Say Momonga, are trying to hide me from the rest of Nazarick?" Minas asked.

"What? No, I'm not." After a moment of uncomfortable silence Momonga noticed that Minas wasn't buying it. "Okay yes, but the problem is, that the NPCs, which were created by us, look down on everyone outside Nazarick. Especially humans. They even adress me as one of the Supreme Beings. I'm pretty much a god to them, while the humans are for them inferior lifeforms." he then admitted.

"I guess this Supreme-Being-thing has it's origins in the game mechanics, because we were able to create them in YGGDRASIL. I haven't tested yet out, if I can create new ones, but I really doubt that. That aside, I'm not human and an ally of Nazarick. Also we are old friends as well. I guess that is something even they should be able to understand." Minas said. ' _I really should ask the others what they think about humans. Kilthane has no problem with them because his Chubavara-san had a human avatar as well._ ' he thought at the mention of inferior lifeforms.

"Sadly, they'll probably don't." Momonga said. "So you guys didn't used up your Level Limit?" he asked.

"The Abyss of Garm isn't like The Great Tomb of Nazarick. You guys have conquered a dungeon with more then 3000 Levels and probably used that up." Minas replied. Dungeons in YGGDRASIL had a Limit how many NPCs could be created by guild members, if the dungeon was conquered. Nazarick and 8 others provided over 3000 Levels while the lowest town dungeon had 700. However that could be increased by tax funding. The Abyss had if Minas remembered correctly something between 1000 and 1800. Or was it 2000? Minas couldn't really tell anymore. With all NPCs together they didn't even made it to 70% of that. Technically it was possible to make more NPCs, but because of rules in the guild only few were created to prevent traitors to have a NPC attacking the guild members from inside.

"That's true." Momonga said.

"So, did you tell them that the reason for your actions is to find the other 40 members of Ainz Ooal Gown?" Minas asked. Momonga paused for a second, shocked that he has been seen through, but then again it was one of his friends he was talking to, so it wasn't so surpising that he knew about it.

"I think that it's clear for them. After all they see me and the others as their gods. They have probably prepared to find them already." he said. Minas however sighed.

"Momonga, not knowing something is sometimes dangerous. What happened to Shalltear is one of many proofs for that. You're an Overlord now, a ruler of the undead, and the leader of Ainz Oowl Gown. It wouldn't suprise me if they may think about something since your kind are most likely evil, that they may misunderstand your intentions. So you should tell them if they go really overboard and in the wrong direction, okay? People, who are fanatical in their religions tend to alter and pervert the original into far more extreme meassures." Minas said. It was not a simple request. He knew that humans did that a lot in the past. And evil NPCs with very negative karma tend to do inmorale and truly terrific things depending on their karma. And Ainz Ooal Gown had been filled with individuals, who had an extremly negative karma for the most part. Seeing how Lyocsa and Nile reflected himself was warning enough for him.

"Agreed. What about yourself then?" Momonga asked. That made Minas think for a second.

"Honestly I don't know. I'm a Reaper now, the personification of death itself. Every time something dies close to me I feel it."

"You can fell it?" Momonga asked.

"Yeah. It's like... I don't know how to describe it. Imagine the wind blowing over your body and suddenly there is a strong gust out of nowhere and before you know what happened it's gone. Your just being tackled with this force. You're not hurt nor do you feel it amusing. It's just there and you feel it." Minas explained.

"You okay?" Momonga asked.

"Yeah why? Did you thought I would hear the voices of the deceased screaming for vengeance and suffering for the rest of my life. I would go insane and you would have to put me down for good. I would write down in my testament, that you would get the Abyss and everything in it, so you have all my rescources, while I rot in hell." Minas said sarcastically. Momonga was silent for a second at this. "What? I'm just pointing out the worst-case scenario." Minas added.

"Yeah...please don't do that." Momonga replied.

"Sorry. But back to the topic. Just because I'm a reaper now, doesn't mean I'm going to hack and slay everything around me. I have no real goal in this world. I'll help you to find the others, but I will also do what I think is right. After all I collect the souls of those, whose time has come. And that depends on their actions." Minas said.

"A reaper of souls and fighter for justice huh? Sounds nice. You really did inherit Touch Me's will, didn't you?" Momonga chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that. Isn't justice something we all thrive for, even when our versions of justice are toatlly different?" Minas replied. ' _More like just an hollow shell that is filled with the ideal of someone else. In this case Touch Me's. God why am I so useless?_ ' he thought about himself. Indeed he had no real ambtion of himself. He just took Touch Me's ideal and tried to achieve it. Minas remembered what an old comrade of him old him about Wuji, Yin and Yang. That everything had a opposite to keep a balance in the world. Hot and cold. Light and Darkness. Creation and Destruction. Salvation and Ruin. Life and Death and so on. Of all these pairs the negative ones seemed to describe Minas a bit more then the positive ones. Yet he felt more like Wuji, the lack of Yin and Yang. Empty. ' _Ah I really get philosophical here, don't I? Well, I guess that makes me to the person I am._ ' Minas thought to himself.

"Thank you for your help. Just tell me if you find something linked to the others or if you need something, okay?" Momonga said.

"Understood. Wait, shouldn't I be the one, who's helping out?" Minas asked.

"Does that mean I can't help you in return?" Momonga said. Minas on his end would have blushed in embarrassment at this. It was a good thing at times like these that he didn't really had a face anymore. Or blood, skin or anything. He once undressed himself completely and found nothing, but a cloud of blue, red and violet ectoplasma with only little similarity to a human being.

"Well I think we should come to an end now. I still have some matters to investigate. Until we maybe see each other as Momon and Devo." he said.

"Eh? You are Devo?" Momonga exclaimed shocked. Minas laughed at his question. Momonga quickly regained his composure. "E-even so we shouldn't talk with each other too much. Since the incident with Shalltear I'm now an adamantine ranked adventurer."

"Yeah you're right. Congratulations for that anyway." Said Minas. Then he thought about something else. "You remember when you asked me to become the 42nd in your group?" he then asked.

"Yeah. It was too bad that you couldn't back then. A few of the others vowed for you." Momonga said. He remembered how Touch Me and Warrior Takemikazuchi talking about the potential member in a quite positive manner, especially Touch Me. Ulbert Alain Odle wanted to see if he would be capable to become a part of Ainz Ooal Gown, before deciding, and Herhero had no objecions. Peroronchino liked the 'Touch Me' joke. By their personalities both would have most likely become friends. His sister Bukuchagama would have liked to meet him first as well like Ulbert, but probably she would have disagreed with her brother only because his brother would have liked to have Minas in the group. That was the reason why they mostly didn't Count when it came to new members. Nishikienrai definately would have liked to have another assassin in their league, that could take on opponents of a higher level. As Momonga tried to recall what the others have said or could have said, Minas' voice drew him back into reality.

"You know, when find the others, let's hear their opinion about it." Minas said, catching Momonga off guard.

"Eh?!" he exclaimed, making Minas laugh.

"I'm kidding. You know I'm kidding. I couldn't compare myself to you guys. I mean I would have to level up first to 100 again to even compare myself to you, which will probably not happen since I didn't level up once since I came here." Minas said.

"Me neither." Momonga sighed disappointed of that fact.

"Momonga, you are already level 100. I doubt that, even if it is possible for us to somehow level up, that you out of all people would get a level up, before I do." Minas said.

"It still would be nice to find out wouldn't it?" Momonga said. Minas chuckled at this.

"Sure why not? One can always dream. All living beings shall bow before the level 200, no the power level... it's over 9000!, Overlord of Death, Momonga." he said, causing both to laugh a little. "But back to the topic. Even if I would suceed to get back on level 100, then I have no divine class items."

"Wait you don't?" Momonga asked.

"Yeah. I..." Minas voice trailed off.

"You what? Do you have no data crystals or don't you know how they should look in the end?" Momonga asked.

"No no. I have enough of them to probably create enough for me, but... well. I kinda forgot to craft them back in-game..." Minas admitted. There was a momente of silence between them.

"You honestly forgot to create the most powerful craftable weapons and armors of the game?" Momonga asked trying to hold back his laughter, however a chuckle escaped his voice.

"Hey! Do you know how rare these are? I have spent day and night with keeping this place running so I forgot about that. And at the end of the game I tried to get back my old power level, but I just got to level 80. Also I have to see if data crystals are still working." Minas replied. Momonga thought about that too. Till now he created only new items via magic and not with data crystals.

"I see. Could you tell me about that latter?" Momonga asked.

"Sure, but only if you invite me to your Great Tomb of Nazarick. I really would like to see what I could have been part off." Minas replied, the last part with a bit regret. The Abyss wasn't that bad but still he really would love to see where his friends lives. Momonga didn't thought about it as such a bad idea. After all to join Ainz Ooal Gown as a guild member, or now a Supreme Being, one needed to be inhuman, which Minas fulfilled, by being a reaper, a job, which being an adventurer fulfilled (well kinda), and a majority in a vote of all guild members, something that prevented Momonga to simply declare Minas or anyone else to a new member. It was good that there were originally 9 members, so there never was like a draw. Also it might help Minas to get accepted by the floor guardians as an individual and not as a foot mat. But then again it could also happen the opposite thing and they would grow very hostile towards him. However having another YGGDRASIL Player around wasn't such a bad thought for Momonga. His human side, Satoro Suzuki, was still a sociable creature that longed for companionship of others like him.

"I'll think about it, but back then I vowed for you. No, I guess I still do." Momonga said. Minas was silent for a second.

"EEEEHHHHH?!" the reaper exclaimed. "You-you are kidding right?"

"I'm not." Momonga replied dryly. Minas couldn't really tell if Momonga was joking or not. Then Momonga burst into laughter. "Hahaha. You really didn't expected that one, did you?"

"Momonga-san!" Minas said in embarrassment, before letting it slide. He was at least glad that Momonga and he weren't so down anymore. "Well then I guess we only need to do then is to find them. Shouldn't be that hard." Minas said laughing nervously. He knew that it would be a task of enormous size.

"Actually with being the only remaining member I have all 41 one voices in this vote." Momonga said. If Minas was next to him he would have glared at the Overlord.

"Did you just found a louphole in your own rules?" Minas asked.

"Perhaps..." Then there was silence between the two, before they started laughing.

"Now you really have become an evil overlord. Bending the rules just as you like." Minas chuckled. "Well then I need to prepare before taking the next steps in this world. Bye then Momonga-san. Good luck and be careful."

"You too Minas-san." Momonga replied before the connection was served. Minas then laid down on his bed as he stared at the ceiling and couldn't help himself, but feel a familiar emotion he really despited the most. Being helpless. Even if he would have wanted to help Momonga in his quest to find his friends, he was simply not strong enough to do so. No, that wasn't it. He could have helped Momonga by throwing himself between Momonga and Shalltear during their fight. But he didn't. No matter what reason it was, he felt a bit guilty about this situation with Shalltear, even though he wasn't to blame for it at all. The current situation just made Minas feel like he was again in his bed in the hospital. That only death awaited him, no matter how much he fought against it.

"Dammit Momonga!" Minas said to himself, while balling his hand to a fist. He had no bones, but if he had his bones definately would have cracked at this. "Why are you throwing yourself in such danger like that? That's more like me." Minas took a few breaths before calming forcefully down. "No that's not it. You are the guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown. You have to take care of these things. But why didn't you told me? What if something might have happened to you?" Minas said to himself. Honestly he had no idea what would happen if Momonga would disappear. First of all Nazarick would be leaderless and with all these human despising heteromorphs, tey would turn this world into a graveyard. In the moment Momonga held them in bay, but the question wasn't if they would do such a thing, but when they will do it. Also Momonga's 'death' would have consequences for Minas as well. Probably it would put him into a state of depression he couldn't understand yet, however the result couldn't be good. "Momento Mori, huh?" Minas said to himself. He would have wanted to knew about Momonga's battle with this Shalltear and help him. Momonga was his only friend in this world after all. The NPCs were nice companions, but then again they weren't for him real persons, though they were now sentient independent living creatures, or undead when minding Nito. They were all simply dependent from him as a support pillar and leader. That made Minas think about that there was another problem now. Heteromorphic races such as undead or dragons had an unlimited life span, unlike normal living beings did. However there was Shanalotte, who was a demi-human and so she had a limited life span. It was clear that she would fall sooner or later to the hands of time.

That was something Minas seeked to prevent. He had only spend a little time with them, but they were loyal servants of him and creations of his friends. ' _Is that how Momonga felt about this Shalltear?_ ' he thought to himself, but couldn't find an answer. ' _I want them to stay by my side, yet I don't know when I want to release them from their duty. Is it selfish to think like that? Is it right or wrong to feel this way?_ ' Minas thought, before coming to a result. No it wasn't and yet it was selfish to bind the NPCs forever to this place, no this world, and to let them withstand time for all eternity. He didn't even know what he should do once they were gone. It was like back then when the guild slowly drifted apart. ' _No I swear by my name, that I'll find a way to stop this fate. Like in our battlecry, it doesn't matter if I have to go from the high heavens to the pits of hell, I will keep them safe, because they are a part of Ouroboros. And Momonga because he's my friend. And for that I must become stronger._ ' Minas thought with determination. His mind jumped back to Momonga and Ainz Ooal Gown. ' _But first I'll have to help Momonga to find the others of Nazarick. Maybe I will find a way for these things during my search. And then there is still the issue with the Slane Theocracy. Yeah I really should make a list._ ' he thought. Then he stood up again and equipped his [Ash Parasite Armor] and the iron adventurer plate. There was work that needed to be done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Dragon Tusk Tribe village_

Nile sat a bit away from the lizardmen as they ate and drank as if the deaths of their clan members never happened. For Nile this kind of tradition was foreign and weird, but it was not his right to judge it. Next to him sat Zenberu Gugu, who enjoyed the wine. In fact the large wine pot seemed to refill itself automatically, so it was a Magic item. The wine tasted bad and only provided the warmth alcohol did like always. Nile however decided to swallow his preferences and let it slide.

"So you really don't want to?" Zenberu asked him again. Nile honestly now wished that he would shut up about it. The lizardmen of the Dragon Tusk tribe handled everything by fights and violence, so it was only logical for them that the strongest would be the leader of the tribe. That was why Zenberu wanted now to declare Nile to the new chief of the tribe. It was embarrassing for the saurian, but he was a lone wolf. Getting attached to others only would result for him in uncomfort. Yet Zenberu didn't wanted to accept that Nile had decline the offer now to the probably 20th time.

"I'm 100% positive. I won't become your successor." He said.

"That's a shame. We could always need someone like you in our leagues." Zenberu was talking about the brutal way he had killed and defeated the other lizardmen, but he was also talking about Nile's natural weapons. Though Nile couldn't fly, his scales were harder and his claws and teeth sharper then thos of the lizardmen. With other word: he was an apex predator in the eyes of the lizardmen. A next step in their evolution that had overcome it's ancestors' limits. Another reason why Zenberu would like to make Nile to the next chief. If Nile had been breathing fire during the fight, the lizardmen probably would have mistaken him as a hybrid of lizardmen and dragon.

"So tell me what do you think about the girls around here?" Zenberu said. It didn't left Nile's eyes, that a few of the females in the village showed interest, however Nile didn't want to become a breeding bull to them. Nor did he sought social contacts with the lizardmen.

"They are okay. But try something funny and I will rip out your throat." Nile said in an annoyed tone. Zenberu however laughed.

"Oh, I really like you already Nile. I believe we will get along very good." Zenberu said.

"I doubt that." Nile said flatly, causing Zenberu just to laugh even more. ' _Why Minas-sama? Why do I have to endure this idiot? What have I done wrong?_ ' Nile thought to himself as he looked up to the embers of the big campfire, which flew up to the sky.

* * *

 _At the next day in E-Rantel_

Minas and Lycosa were back in the adventurers guild as they looked at the board with the quest papers. Their native tongue has improved thanks to the zombie they still kept in the abyss, but Minas still found it difficult to read the words and letters. However he was able to read the words for the required adventurer rank very clearly on the forms. He picked up a letter for iron ranked adventurers and nodded to each other. Just before they could go to the counter Momon and Nabe stepped in the guild hall with their new adamantine plates. The other guests looked in awe at the plate and the looks of Darkness.

"What an impressive armor." "'The Beautiful Princess' Nabe. Now I see why she has this nickname." "He's the one who tamed the Wise King of the Forest." And other murmurs sounded through the bar. Minas almost laughed at the difference between the mockery in the beginning and now one week later. Then Momon looked at the board as well, Standing next to Minas, who then used [Message].

"The 4rth quest from left in the 2nd row. That is an adamantine ranked one." Minas said. Momon walked over and took the paper before pretending to examine it. "Yes this one." Minas added to confirm his earlier statement.

"Thanks Minas-san. It's good to have at least someone, who can read this. Say you do have the corpses of the lizardmen where exactly?" Momonga asked.

"In my inventory, but right now I can't hand them over, because we are in public and your companion is watching." Minas replied. Momon, the black knight, then walked over to the counter to accept his quest. ' _I guess we won't see each other for a long time now, huh?_ ' Minas thought as Momon and Nabe left the adventurers guild hall after registering their quest. Minas and Lycosa then walked over to the counter with their own paper. "We would like to take this one." Minas said.

The receptionist looked a the form as her eyes widened. "But Devo-san, this quest is thought for a group of 6 iron ranked adventurers." she said.

"That might be true, but I see no problem with that. Since the quest wasn't taken yet and the required rank is iron, it should be fine when Ulna and I take care of this." Minas said. Of course there were quest that were thought to only be able to complete when a larger number of such adventurers gathered together. However since both Lycosa and himself were above human standards, Minas thought it would make no problems. But there was a second reason.

Momon and Nabe had climbed up the ladder from cooper to adamantine rank in a matter of basically 3 days. With that they had the highest intel to information and rescources. However Minas wanted to use the adventurer guild to gather more info as well. The adventurers were basically mercenaries so they could be hired by other nations as well. In the moment there were 3 adamantine adventurer teams in the Re-Estize Kingdom.

Red Drop, Blue Rose and now Darkness.

It was almost funny that the first two represented the opposite colors of the other and they all the color/element of one of those six gods of the Slane Theocracy. ' _Maybe we should call our team something with light or white. But that wouldn't suit me as a reaper. Maybe something with pale or ashes? I'll think later about this._ ' Minas thought as he received the quest form and walked out the guild hall with Lycosa. Then he put out a little note out of his inventory when no one looked at him.

Things, that need to be done

\- destroy Slane Theocracy

\- serving justice

\- help Momonga find the other members of Ainz Ooal Gown

\- find other YGGDRASIL players

\- find a way to level up

\- make divine class equipment/find more data crystals

\- do researches

Minas put the note away before looking into the distance.

"Let's go Ulna." he said as the two of them moved forward to their next assignment.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the 3rd floor of the abyss_

Inside the volcano was Raizhek's working place in a seperated subterrean cave. A giant lake of Magma spread deep beneath the ledge where Raizhek's anvil was located. Actually it was the working place of his creator, Isalym, but the golem had come to this place in the last days more often as the materials of the mountains needed to be processed before being sold. Back in YGGDRASIL the player would onbly have used commands from the game menu, however Raizhek was no player. Instead the transfer to this world had provided him with all the knowledge of how to make powerful gear do his maxed job class Blacksmith. Technically he could easily forge even Divine Class Items out of the right material. However now he stood in front of a problem, which was difficult even for him.

"How am I going to do this?" he asked himself. He stood in front of a stone table. On top of it rested the indregients for something he would create. Metal of fine quality and 2 dull shining crystals. Raizhek shrugged before he continued to ponder on his topic. ' _I'll not disappoint you Minas-sama. I shall create a weapon for you that is worthy being wielded by you._ ' he thought determined.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the treasury_

Belial walked around the treasury as he arrived at a table. Then he put a shining crystal on it. Unlike the one Raizhek had, this one shone in a magnificent brilliance. It was a spell sealing crystal the two NPCs wanted to use for their experiments. Then Ya-te-veo appeared next to Belial and slammed something on the table. It was a very big stake of books.

"Was that everything?" the insect asked.

"Yes, everything that I could find about this matter that is." the death vine replied as he put two books from the stake and handed one to Belial. Then both started to read.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the wetlands_

Nile bet up another lizardmen, who had challenged him in it's foolishness. It's bone spear laid broken on the ground, while Nile put his own one, he had taken for this battle to the other practicing weapons. The Arsenal of them was limited to such primitive Tools and it was a bit frustating for Nile.

' _With such weapons it's impossible to beat me. I knew they couldn't provide a challenge. Why did I even accepted this mission again?_ ' Nile thought.

"The fight is over." Zenberu declared as Nile walked away from his fallen opponent, All other lizardmen stared a little at the saurian. Some in admiration, others in hatred and jealousy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Slane Theocracy_

The people in a little town walked out the church as the mess had ended, as they returned to their normal activities for today. They felt safe behind the walls of the town, believing that their Six Great Gods would watch over them. The land was owned by a count of the Theocracy and had his own residence a few miles in the west. The buildings had an obvious touch of the architecture of their church. On a market place was however a bit ruckus as a slave Driver presented his newest wares. Humans, elves, dark dwarves and even a beastmen. He stood on a Little stage in the middle as People raised signs to join the auction and yelled the amount of Money they would pay for a new Labor or a new bed warmer.

Kilthane watched from an alley the auction and was about to do his lord a favor in freeing these people. However he had received the order to gather Information, not to interfere. In his human form and without the armor and weapons Kilthane somehow felt a bit incomplete, but it was necesarry for the success of Minas' goal that he would stay down for now.

With that in mind he walked into the church, where he found an old man in a white robe, who was putting his book as side. As the door closed behind Kilthane the Pastor turned around. His pale blue eyes told the devil that he was already very old and maybe already lost some of his sight. He was bold and wrinkles streched themselves over his face. Dark liver spots were visible over his skin and a white beard hung at his lips.

"Is there something I can help you with my boy?" The man said at the young looking demon.

"Indeed there is father. I've travelled a long distance and would like to know more about one thing or another." Kilthane replied. The old man furrowed his grey eyebrows at this.

"I see, but in that case wouldn't it be wiser to go to a library then a church?" he asked.

"It would be better to hear it from someone wiser then me then to read about it. Also you have most likely much more experience in such things then a piece of cloth and paper." Kilthane said.

"Mhmm... what kind of topic are you referring to?" the pastor asked.

"Our religion about the Six Great Gods." Kilthane replied. The pastor looked at the demon now like he would have shown his tail and wings.

"So you're a heaven then..." the pastor said with a bitterness in his voice, it was almost toxic.

"No no you missunderstood father. I'm a believer in our religion, however I hoped a pastor such as yourself could help me a bit more to deepen my knowledge and therefore my faith in the Six Great Gods as well. My education in this matter unfortunately wasn't very extensive." Kilthane repiled. The pastor's face softend a little bit. A very tiny little bit.

"I see. Then my boy, let me help you to see the true greatness of the Six Great Gods." the pastor said as he gestured Kilthane to follow him. Kilthane would have smirked at the success in this moment as the pastor and he walked to an office. He had gathered Information about the Slane Theocracy already thanks to Shanalotte, however it wasn't enough to be useful to his master. Therefore, infiltrading the very power, which controlled this country, this cult of the Six Great Gods, was the fastest and most efficient way to gather information about this nation.

And so, without knowing it, the pastor had just invited more devils then he could banish.

' _I guess some sayings are true. "Write the devil on a horn: good angel!_ _And some believe it." Do not worry, Minas-sama. I shall provide you with the intelligence you require._ ' Kilthane thought as he stepped in the room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the former bandit hideout_

The bandit hideout Minas had cleared a few days ago was now abandoned. The former slaves took what they could and had gone back to their homes. It was clear that they never would visit this place again. Soldiers of the kingdom investigated the place as well in hope to get some of the bandit's loot, however they failed to find the Lever which was hidden in the wall, so they left it be as well. However another being had now put it's interest on the hidden cave. Venomia had moved temporary from her place on the 6th floor to prepare the new outpost of Ouroboros. With her were some of the vanaheim ants to do the digging work to expand the outpost. Because of the size of the entrance it wasn't possible to bring bigger creaturers, but that was fine for the gorgon. She could still order the ants to dig the tunnels. She pulled the hidden Lever, Minas had told her about, and the stone plate at the entrance moved aside. Then Venomia walked in to secure the area. For normal people it would have been smarter to let the ants scout the area first, but since they were Minas' pets, Venomia had to see them with as much respect as she did the other servants of the abyss.

Venomia stood in the center of the ground level and looked around the place. A layer of dust had settled down on the destroyed furniture and except of the cuts in the wall there were no trances of a fight. As if this place was not inhabitated for a very long time. As a gorgon, Venomia had enhanced senses, especially smell and sight were very good developped. The snakes which formed her hair hissed loudly as they scanned the environment for any foreing smells, but found nothing.

"Alright it's clear." she said to the ants, which moved in the bandit camp before Venomia shut the door.

* * *

 **And that is that. Thank you for reading. Don't worry , I'm already working on the next chapter, which hopefully will be a bit more entertaining for you than this one. Anyway, let me know if you have any suggestions for the future. With that transistion to the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta-read by HellkingUzumaki**

* * *

Chapter 10: The bigger they are...

It had been now 4 days since the battle between Momonga and Shalltear and Minas' mind still buzzed like a hive of angry bees. Dozens of unanswered questions and possible scenarios swam in his head in circles like sharks or vultures. There were so many researches to do. The possibility of creating custom NPCs, finding and conquering other YGGDRASIL dungeons, that might have been transported into this world centuries ago, the possibilitiy of gettting a World Item or simply exploring this world were already projects of enormous meassures. In times like these Minas was grateful to have his loyal servants to ease the work a little by helping out or doing the jobs all by themselves, because they wanted to be of use for their lord.

Minas currently sat in the throne room as he thought about all the different World Class Items he had tried to lay hand on. It truly was a shame that he always had to fail at the last condition, but some were really ridiculous like defeating a specific raid boss in a 1v1 without using revival items and/or resurrection items, while doing the raid solo and in one go. Minas still hated himself for back then, but it couldn't be changed anymore. Meanwhile he observed the situation in the abyss and the world.

Minas himself just came back from a quest in the north to exterminate the monsters in an area around a small town with Lycosa. Minas expected actually a challenge as the secratry said that 6 iron ranked adventurers were required for that job, however it turned out to be only small fries. The reason why multiple adventureres of his ranked were asked to do this job was that there were several ogres, goblins and most importantly basilisks in the area. Though they were not the giant version, that was to be said to be undefeatable by close combat specialists due their tough armor and abilities. Minas would have loved to fight such a monster or to tame it. Basilisks in YGGDRASIL couldn't grow as big as they were told to be in this world.

His mind wandered to the other servants of Ouroboros. Kilthane had gone to the Slane Theocracy to gather Intel about them. The amount of information about them was much bigger then through merchants and books of course. Nile was getting along with the lizardmen of the Dragon Tusk Tribe quite well. For a tribe that mostly valued physical strength then intelligence it wasn't really suprising that a powerful saurian like Nile was accepted rather quickly. Still the floor guardian didn't really found a good opponent since everyone in the village was already out by one punch. Minas planned that Nile would visit another lizardmen vilage that wasn't that far away from the Dragon Tusk to learn a bit more. It was never bad to look at a situation from mutiple, different points of view. Raizhek worked day and night in his forge. And Nito took part in special experiment Minas had occupied him with. It was something for making an entrance on this world as Minas Morgul, the Reaper of Souls. Except of Shanalotte, who had the mission to keep careful watch over the Abyss, the surounding Areas and the scouts, only Ya-te-veo didn't really had an appointment. The researches were left to Belial who was much more talented in matters like research and creation of items. Ya-te-veo's purpose was simply to guard the 2nd floor of the Abyss, but somehow Minas thought that might be a bit too less for him. After all Raizhek crafted weapons and armors, Belial items, Nile was a good enforcer, Shanlotte a very 'convincing' interrogator. Venomia was out to carry out her Mission to create an outpost for Ouroboros and Nito could use dead matter like corpses, bones etc. to strengthen the Abyss' power. The Death Vine was able to manipulate plants and used magic to support comrades with for example recovery and defensive spells. Perhaps a fight could show Minas a bit better how strong Yateveo was. But fighting who or what? The monsters in this region were tougher then back in the plains, but Minas could see that he might overestimate himself and Lycosa.

After all Minas was on Level 80 and Lycosa just on Level 68. The monsters during the last mission were stronger then the spiders and worms they had fought last time and Minas still had not enough knowledge to say which monster was not dangerous and which was. It might be the best to Keep Lycosa here and only bring her out to appointments that would be beneficial to her and Minas' assassin classes. Minas was still searching for a way to restore his Level 100 and hopefully to even strengthen the Forces of the Abyss. If it would succeed he wouldn't have to worry so much about the safety of the Abyss and Momonga. Partly he was doing that also for his friend. Since he knew now that someone out there had a world item, Minas had ordered all guardians of the Abyss to be extremely careful in all their actions. Especially Kilthane, who was basically undercover in enemy territory.

When Minas and Lycosa had returned as Devo and Ulna the adventurers guild looked a bit shocked at the duo that had just killed all the creatures. It took three wagons to transport all the loot from the monsters and it was pretty difficult to drive three carriages at once. Lycosa still couldn't drive, so Minas was forced to use [Cutting Wire] to steer the three vehicles. The amount of money was a bit less then Minas expected, but he couldn't complain. After all, adventurers were nothing more then mercenaries, that didn't took part in wars...normally. He had heard from a few guards, which were quite in good terms with Devo since the slave trader case, that the nobles of the kingdom actually hired adventurers to fight as soldiers in the conflict between the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize Kingdom. Other nobles were not better then the Slane Theocracy. There were rumors of people, which abused their powers to do whatever they wanted to and others that might work for a nation in the neighborhood. Anyway the adventurers guild decided to uplift them to the gold rank since basilisk hides and blood were very valueable. Other adventurers mumbled something about them being worth the platinum rank. After collecting their payment, the two adventurers had returned home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Azerlisia Mountains_

The Azerlisia Mountains were always quite a cold region in the new world. Unlike on earth the peeks of These mountains were always covered in ice and snow. In winter the white matter would cover the entire mountians in the inner region, while less snow gathered at the outer sides. In General the region of the new world Momonga and Minas had stranded was actually equal to the temperate climate zone. The great lake in the wetlands for example was only frozen once, which was quite unusual. But then again it was another world.

Through the snow moved a group of men. They had thick beards and wore pelt and leather tunics. On their backs were clubs made of stone and ice and their skin had a bit of blue color from the cold. Now one might mistake them as cave men however These men were about 7-8 metres high. These were the frost giants of the Azerlisia mountains. It was a group of 5 in total. The giant in the front however held in his hands two massive chains. At the end of them were three adult frost dragons. Each was huge in human Standards, but unfortunately they were smaller then the giants. frost giants had the habit to use frost dragons which had lost against them in battle as hunting hounds. Dragons in the new world have extremely sharp senses when it comes to treasures. It was not greed that drew them to shiny metals and gems, but simply their nature. It could be said that dragons were a bit like birds in their behaviour in that case. They hoarded nice looking things to impress other members of their species or just the opposite gender.

Frost giants however had only brute force. They were, like the frost dragons, the apex predators of the mountains and simply overpowered all other creatures in their territory. Of course they were civilised and didn't ate humans like in old fairy tales. That was when their were other living beings around then humans. However these giants were not on a hunt. They were looking for rescources. Food, shelter, valueable objects. And if they had not any of that they simply took it from other people. And right now they looked up a legde. The dragons pulled at the direction they felt treasures and their snouts were pointed at a mountain in the distance, where a massive door was built in. The doors of a dwarven city.

"Today is our lucky day boys." one of the giants said. "Let's get some treasure." with that the giants moved towards the city of La'an.

* * *

 _6th floor of the Abyss, Armory_

Minas walked through the shelves of the large halls which were the armory. Long shelves with armor parts and weapons stood side-by-side and seemed to be endless. The only reason why they were so Long was that Ouroboros was buildt to house many Players of all different races and classes. The most Players had left with their current gear and left their old and for them useless items in the dungeon. This was also the reason why there was an huge empty space at the end of the shelves. Once the Equipment of over 60 Players had been here, but now it reminded Minas more of a ghost town. Most Players simply used Ouroboros as a jumping pad to Level up under the protection of many others since the harassment of heteromorphs was so common. Sighing Minas finally reached the end of the shelves were he found himself Standing in front of a chest with multiple chains and a big lock around it. The chains were reinforced through Magic and the lock protected by a seal so that physical attacks wouldn't do much damage. Minas looked at the chest for a while as Belial approached him. Minas had felt him coming earlier when he was still looking through the equipment, but didn't reacted at all. Belial however looked curious at his Lord and the chest. He knew what was inside it. A few legendary armor items. Something Minas himself referred as a remnant of his past.

"Minas-sama why do you not want to use these items? After all they are rightfully yours and stronger then your current armor." Belial said. Minas didn't turned around as he answered.

"When my power was stripped of me, I felt helpless. So helpless that I have decided to not use this again as long as my power is not being restored. That's why I will not use these items." Minas replied. Belial's antanena wriggled a little as he put together what Minas had said just now.

"But Minas-sama, your report stated that you haven't been able to 'Level up' as you call it ever since you came into this world. With that being said you are basically sealing your own power away. If you die because of this..." he said. Minas turned to Belial with red glowing dots under his Hood. His Despair Aura created a massive shadow around him, making him look more intimidating.

"Are you suggesting that I should break my own word?" he said. Belial shrank beneath the reaper as the aura disapperaed and the red lights under the hood vanished. "Of course it isn't easy for me, but I hold value to the word one gives. And I swore to not use this as long as I'm not fully restored. If I cannot reach my true heigth agan, then so be it." With that Minas reached in his inventory and gave Belial a little book. "Bring this please to Raizhek once he's finished and you have time. Until then please proceed with your duties. This is very impoortant for me and the denizen of the Abyss Belial. Do you understand?" he asked. The isopod bowed in respect as he received the book.

"Of course Minas-sama. I shall not disappoint you." Belial said as he walked off. Minas looked at his retreating form before teleporting away.

* * *

 _4rth floor of the Abyss, sea_

Minas flew across the sea that was the 4rth floor of the Abyss of Garm in a fast pace. He was in a hurry nor did he simply teleported to his desired goal. In fact he just enjoyed the Speed he was flying with. The vulcanic spires, which could remind someone at a famous lagoon in Thailand, zoomed past him. Then at the corner of the floor the water at one place became dark blue. This 'Blue Hole' was not an accessory for Minas. It was a place he should have come earlier. In fact, it was a place he should have come the first day since he had arrived in this world.

He looked down the into the abyss for a few moments, saying nothing. He just had his wings spread and hovered in the air. Then he sighed and dove into the water with a loud splashing sound. Normally water would slow a falling object down to a degree, depending on the weight and speed of the object, but also the depth of the water. If for example a pebble would be thrown into the water, it would slowly sink to the ground. If a giant meteor would crash in the ocean it would simply fall directly on the ocean floor in less then 2 seconds. The same goes for Minas. He had except his armor, no physical body and therefore almost no resistance as he pushed deeper into the water, which became darker and darker with every metre he dove deeper. In the blue hole were no marine monsters unlike the reefs of Shanalotte's torture chamber. After a short time he found himself in total darkness. A few minutes later he arrived at the ocean floor and stopped hovering only a metre above the sandy ground. He reached in his inventory and pulled out a green glowing lantern. It didn't went out as it was underwater, because the light didn't come from a flame. The [Soul Collector Lantern] allowed Minas not just to illuminate Areas with it, but also to collect and store souls by sucking them into lantern's inside. Of course the lantern didn't needed souls as fuel, but once your room is cramped flying souls everywhere, making it impossble for you to make a step it was the perfect bookshelf... or soulshelf in that case. Unlike [Sturm], which would only devour the souls and raise it's demonic level. Souls didn't had many uses in YGGDRASIL. Some could be used for spells, others were indregients for items, while others again were downright useless. Luckly Minas could use them back in YGGDRASIL, but that was something of the past.

The sickly green light of the lantern showed the sand covered sea floor. As Minas now moved further into the dark he was greeted by several decorative ship wrecks and finally a giant mountain-sized rock. Minas moved to the top and pressed his Hand against the Stone. Then he began to murmur a few sentences in german.

"Ich bin ein Teil des Teils, der anfangs alles war  
Ein Teil der Finsternis, die sich das Licht gebar"

(Translation: I am a part of the part, which was at first everything  
A part of the darkness, that gave itself birth to the light - Mephistopheles, Faust)

With that red cracks appeared on the rock as if hot Magma was heating it up from below. A gap opened big enough for Minas. As he flew into it, the gap closed again. Inside the rock it was dry and warm, but dark. This was Minas' prison for the creatures he didn't want to use in battle. They were stronger then any other POP or mercenary monsters in the Abyss and now they were down here. The reason for the size of the prison was answered as dozens of glowing eyes opened around him. Minas looked down and heard how something gave him growls and hisses. All of the diffrent sounds merged together into a horrifying nightmarish Sound, that probably would make even a battle hardened warrior shiver in fear. Yet the monsters did nothing to him. After all Minas was the one who had not only tamed them, but also had hatched a few of them. It was possible in YGGDRASIL to get pets without the Beast Tamer Job class by simply buying them or hatching them from eggs. The eggs for these monsters however came partly from dungeon raids and couldn't be simply bought at any market. Still even if they didn't emit any hostility, he could feel their hateful gazes. Everywhere around him were monsters he had collected over the years with Orochimaru. Monsters, that were about Level 85 and higher. And he had locked them up in this dark prison.

"Hey guys. Sorry that I couldn't visit you earlier." Minas said as he looked at the eyes beneath and in front of him. "I know I should have come here earlier. I just wanted to make sure that you don't go insane down here." The face of a giant monster drew closer until Minas felt how it nudged him. "Yeah love you too." the reaper said, stroking the creature's head. Then he ascended once again to the entrance. "I'll come back little ones don't worry." And with that he left them once again in the dark. As Minas ascended to the surface again, he noticed the giant shadow that swam beside him, but didn't left the darkness with him. Only gigantic yellow glowing eyes, that looked at him ascnding to the surface remained in the darkness of the depths.

* * *

 _6th floor of the Abyss, throne room_

Minas had teleported back to the castle as he walked to the throne room. He always could teleport, but walking was actually enjoyable for the reaper. It was one of the few things, that reminded him that he once had been human. As he opened the doors to the throne room he was greeted by Lycosa, Yateveo and Shanalotte, who looked like they had expected him.

"Is something the matter?" Minas asked.

"It seems like the dwarfs have a problem. A group frost giants with frost dragons is moving towards their city." Shanalotte said turning the [Mirror of Remotive View] to Minas. Through the valley walked indeed 5 big humanoid creatures. They wore pelt tunics and had massive frozen rock Clubs with them. A giant at the front Held massive chains with 3 frost dragons in front of him. These dragons were much bigger then the juveniles Minas had killed earlier, but the giants were even taller.

' _They use the dragons to find something valueable and then they strike. A bit primitive, but efficient. Still I cannot let them destroy what I have buildt in all this time._ ' Minas thought. "I see. Shanalotte put the security Level of the Abyss to the Maximum. We are moving out." he said.

"Of course Minas-sama." Shanalotte said.

"Lycosa, Ya-te-veo. You come with me. We have giants to kill. Get combat ready in 5 minutes." Minas said.

""Of course Minas-sama."" both NPCs replied. Then Minas contacted Nito.

"Nito how is your experiment going?" he asked.

"It is going fine, but I'm afraid that it is not ready yet. Please forgive this servant's failure." Nito said.

"It's fine. It cannot be helped that it isn't ready yet. I know you do your best to finish IT." Minas said.

"Thank you for your forgiveness Minas-sama." Nito said.

* * *

 _Outside La'an_

The dwarfs have sounded their alarm as they saw the frost giants from afar. The door was closed and locked, while archers went out and ballista were loaded. The giants didn't minded that. They liked it when their opponents were struggling. As arrows and bolts were shot at them they simply used their clubs or the dragons as shelds. Only few projectiles pierced the giants' Skin and those didn't dug deep enough to make something more then a scratch. With one swing of their clubs they could destroy the entire defensives of the dwarfs on the outside and the dragons could break the door open.

Even Frombur, who was as miserable in shooting as he was good in drinking, knew that. Against this force they stood no chance. Still as a warrior of this City he couldn't let them just go as they wanted to.

"Keep firing!" someone yelled as every Thing was thrown at the intruders what the dwarfs had in ranged firepower. Still the giants and Dragons kept moving Forwards as if they didn't even noticed their attacks. Soon they were at the wall and the dragons began to scratch and bang against the door. One of the giants raised his giant Club in the air.

"Everyone take cover!" someone yelled in the mass as the dwarfs began to run out the clubs way. The massive weapon came down with an enormous destructive force that it ripped a hole through the balcony, making many dwarfs fall off the wall and die. Giant debris were send flying and had to be dodged by the paniced dwarfs. "Retreat!" came the order and the dwafs ran back inside the City walls. Frombur was still at the entrance and saw how the giants did their worst to conquer this city. He knew there would be no survivors. The giants would simply take what is valueable and leave them be. In such situations it might be better to give up. But not this dwarfs and not in this city. Frombur remembered Devo, the man that had saved his life and the elf's live. Who had bestowed them with treasures of Long forgotten times. No he wouldn't let These overgrown pricks take what they had built in centuries. Not now not ever.

"Let's hope that this will make a difference." he muttered as he walked out to the balcony where he came face to face with a giant. "Listen here you frost. If you think that you can take this town then you have to pass through me first." Frombur said. The giants laughed loud at that.

"You little shrimp wants to stop us? That's too good hahaha!" they laughed. Frombur then threw one of his throwing axes at the giant that was the closest to him. The weapon hit it's mark and landed in the giant's eye. It cried out in pain and held it's wounden eye. It gazed hatefully at Frombur as he tried to crush him with his hand.

"[Fortress]!" Frombur shouted before the hand coiled around his body, while hacking and slashing at the frost giant's skin. However the skin was hard as a glacier and the grip of the giant was strong. In the end Frombur's martial art only prevented his death for another Moment. The dwarven warrior tried to break free as the pressure became stronger and stronger.

"Come on! Scream a bit for us!" the giant demanded as he held the dwarf in front of him.

' _So that's how it is going to end. Sorry Devo, I wish we could have drunk a bit mead together._ ' Frombur thought as he was ready to embrace death. But then he heared something. Like something fast had zoomed past him in the air.

"[Essence Cutter]." And then the pressure suddenly eased and there was suddenly silence.

"It seems like I came too late." a voice said. Frombur opened his eyes and looked at the one who had spoken. It was a humaniod figure about 2 metres high, wearing a dark cloak with several armor plates. The hood was pulled over the face so one saw only darkness in it. However then Frombur registered more details. In it's hands was a sinister looking scythe and on the back two skeletal wings came out looking like they were formed by mist. For Frombur it indeed looked like he was facing death himself. But then again he was still in the giant's hand and the giants, dragons and dwarfs were looking at the figure.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the giant that held Frombur. The figure did a mocking bow.

"Minas Morgul, The Reaper of Souls. And who might you be that you are attacking this city?" Minas said. "But you know what is even more fascinating? That despite your very weak strength and your incredibely stubborness your actually still being able to hold that dwarf."

 **CRACK SPLATTER**

As Minas finished that sentence suddenly a long cut appeared not only at the wrist of the giant, but also on it's torso and the wall behind it. Minas' [Essence Cutter] just had cleaved the giant in two with one swing. Then Frombur realised that he was falling. But before he made crashed on the ground he was grabbed by the reaper that slowly descended towards the ground.

"And you must be Frombur. Devo had said one or two things about you," Minas said. Frombur looked wide-eyed at the reaper as he realised it. The contact Devo had stoken about was no human, elf or dwarf. It was the grim reaper himself. "You know we can talk later. First I have to harvest a few souls." Minas said as he put Frombur down and ascended once again into the sky. THe giants both angry and terrified looked at the reaper.

"What are you doing? Get him!" the giant shouted that had the chained dragons.

"[Forest Binding] [Power Draining Vines]." Another voice said as giantic roots shoot out the ground and held the dragons down. The giants spotted the intruder. A humanoid plant that stood in the distance and raise a staff. The dragons struggled to break free, but the roots slowly 'devoured' their strength, before they lost conciousness. The giants looked dumbstruck at the druid magic and then to the reaper.

"What's the matter? Have centuries of using dragons for your dirty work made you forget who to fight for yourselves?!" He shouted as he dashed towards the closest giant. Paniced the giant tried to swipe him away like an insect, however Minas was very manouverable in midair. He simply dodged the arm, flew around it and dashed to the giants throat. The giant noticed this and clapsed his throat with his hand, trying to crush Minas between the hand and neck, however he didn't felt anything. "[Treacherous Slash]" Minas murmured as he cut out the giant's nape, aming it drop dead on the ground. The last two giants looked in fear at the reaper and wanted to run, but the mountain they wanted to conquer now was in their way. Their own greed had led them into a dead end. "Frost Giants, you have committed sins against the dwarfs of this town without any act of provocation and have killed many of their people. Therefore you shall suffer!" Minas proclaimed.

Then one of the giants dropped dead as Lycosa had pierced a vital point on the neck of a giant with her long bladed legs. She had been there since Minas had caught Frombur. She simply used [Silent Kill] and [Concealing Sound] to not make any sound. The last giant raised it's club to crush Lycosa like the spider she was, but was intercepted as another giant root wrapped around it's arm. As the giant tried to rip the palnt out two other roots pierced right through it's knee caps. The giant cried out in pain as Ya-te-veo was walking over with something in his hand. Then he wrapped his fingers around it and punched a hole in the giant's skin. He pulled out the hand as the giant started to scream in pain. Everywhere on the giants back the skin started to break. Blood smeared branches erupted from it's body, which twisted around eachother and formed tree trunks. Thick roots snaked around the giant's limbs and digged into the ground. The plants grew and grew and grew as the giant stopped struggling. In that moment as Minas felt it's death, the trees grew branches, which filled themselves with red leaves. A quite disturbing but yet beautiful sight in this snowy landscape. Minas also looked suprised at this.

' _So this is one of the more extreme and violent combinations of druid and death vine skills. First implanting [Leech Blood Tree] into the victim to deal damage over time and slow the target down, but accelerating the process with [Birth of the Rainforest]. Normally only one tree would sprout, but perhaps the giant's body was filled with so many nutrients that it simply 'overgrew' it's limitations. Perhaps that is something Ya-te-veo worked on with the POP monsters._ ' Minas thought. The dwarfs looked shocked at the brutal display of power that the trio had shown them and was quite careful what to do next.

Then Minas shouted up to them.

"It's fine. The giants are no more threat towards you." he said. Still no reaction. ' _Perhaps they are scared._ ' Minas thought. Then Frombur ran up to them and shouted up himself.

"Guys open the door. We can't let our saviors stay outside here in the snow all day." he shouted.

"Are you drunk again Frombur? These monsters have just slaughtered these giants." Some other guard shouted down. Then Minas saw the major of La'an in the crowd, who looked shocked at the destruction.

"Frombur what is the meaning of this?" he asked. Minas saw Lycosa tense up as her master and 'father' was simply rejected as he had saved the dwarfs.

"Major this people have saved our City. Isn't it normal to invite a friend to a glass of mead?" Frombur said. Then Minas walked in front of him.

"Greetings Major of La'an. I have heard much of you and you have already heard about me." he said. The major raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you remember that my contact Devo had given you metals and artifacts. I am the one, who asked him to do so. I am Minas Morgul." Minas proclaimed loud enough for every dwarf and Juviel to hear. The major's eyes widened in realization as he remembered the stories Minas had told them as Devo. About the heteromorphs that had once protected his village and the one who had shown the dwarfs so much generosity by giving them back what was theirs to begin with.

"Open the gate." the Major said, but the dwarfs were still frozen in fear and disbelief. "I said open the gate. Let our saviors in and show a bit of gratitude." he now yelled the dwarfs hurried to the mechanics and the lock was opened. The dwarven guard and the Major came out eyeing the sleeping Dragons carefully.

"Don't worry they will sleep until we say something else." Minas said. "Now then Major, I believe you want to ask me a few questions. And I will be glad to answer." he said.

"Of course." the Major smiled. "Come let us go inside. You and your companions must be freezing." he said as the trio of Ouroboros moved into the City.

* * *

 _An hour later_

Except of the thick tension through the entire walk through La'an once more and the Looks the citizen gave them, Minas couldn't say he felt bad. He had delivered justice to those, who had decided to walk the path of a killer. Still Minas wasn't so sure if he had done the right punishment. After all one shouldn't repay same with same. Yes these giants wouldn't have changed, no matter how many years they would have rotten away in the Abyss and they had killed without regret. In fact Minas had always thought back in YGGDRASIL that those who don't Show mercy to others, shouldn't receive any in return. That's at least how he had killed so many PKers in game.

Aftr a while they had arrived at the major's house and sat on the big table like when Minas had found this place. The dwarfs were during the conversation very stressed despite the fact that Minas had shutdown his passive abilities to ease the Situation a bit at least. They all sweated like hell and always shot sideglances towards Exits or guards. They wanted to know who he was, where he came from and especially what he planned to do now. The last question was the only real Topic, but minas killed it by replying with: "Not much." After a few rather trivial questions the Major finally asked a question that was not a complete waste of time,

"Is it true that you want to wipe out the quagoas?" he had blured out. Minas tilted his head at him.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"W-well Frombur told me that he had asked Devo to give you a message. So that you might help us with this Problem of ours." the Major said.

"And in your opinion the only solution is exterminating their entire species? Do I see this correct?" Minas said not sounding very pleased. Another dwarf on the table slammed his Hands on the table.

"The quagoas have been an harrassement to our people ever since. They have killed countless dwarfs and are still trying to invade our territory. Of course they Need to be exterminated like the vermin they are." he said. Minas only shook his head disapproving.

"I don't agree with the methods of the quagoas, but I would like you to see it from their perspective. So far I only heard stories about these mole like beastmen, but as Long as I don't have any Information how the things are on the other side, I will not go and mindlessly slaughter them. Yes they most likely deserve to die, but Extermination of a species has nothing to do with justice." Minas replied in a calm tone. The dwarfs were not shocked or taken back by his Statement. It sounded like common sense to first gather Information and to act accordingly to this after that.

"What about the frost dragons outside?" another dwarf asked.

"What about them?" Minas asked.

"What are you going to do with them? Surely you don't intend to simply let them free." Minas thought about this indeed. First he could try and Keep the Dragons as new pets to see if his beast Tamer skills were still working, but then again the Dragons were not simple beasts, but more persons so that already wouldn't work. Then he had an idea.

"I will let them go, but they will deliver a message for me." Minas said. The dwarfs raised an eyebrow.

"A message?"

"Yes. You see These dragons have been held capitive for who knows how long by the frost giants, which are clearly not interrested in a more peaceful coexistence. I will let those dragon's go, but in return they will not harm this city or the dwarven kingdom. It is rumored that a dragon did take over Feo Bekarkan, your old capital. Why not send these reptiles a message saying: "Hey, if you do that ever again, I'm going to tear your wings out and through you from the highest mountain I can find." Minas said in his more carefree voice. "You know, I'm actually capable of that." Then he stood up. "Now if that was everything I guess it's time to say goodbye." In that moment the major really jumped up from his chair.

"WAIT!" he yelled, before sitting down again. "We are grateful for everything you have done for us and we won't forget this. Therefore I would like to make a proposal to you." Minas looked at the major before replying.

"Sorry. I'm not gay and I don't really know you personally." Minas joked, making a few dwarfs chuckle at this.

"Not that kind of proposal!" the major shouted. Minas chuckled at this, followed by the dwarfs as the tensions became lighter. "I'm sure you know about the council that rules over the kingdom." the Major said. Minas nodded. "I know they will not like this but I would like to have La'an under your protection." Everyone in the room looked at the old dwarf, but no one said a word. All of them knew why he said this. The attack of the giants had shown them that they were unable to defend themselves when needed. Minas thought about this. He basically had already all necesarry informations he needed. But perhaps the dwarven kingdom in the south might hold the one or the other secret as well.

"I'll think about it. When I have decided what to do, I'll send a messenger." Minas said as he and his servants walked out the house and the City.

In front of the gate laid the frost dragons, still tied up and unconcious. Minas poked one of them at the nose with his scythe. "Oi wake up." he said. The dragon slowly opened it's eyes, but as soon as it realised that it was trapped it trashed around like crazy. The other two woke up as well and shouted curses and insults at the reaper. At that Moment Minas lost his cool again and he erupted in a pillar of dark energy ascending into the clouds. "SILENCE!" he shouted over their roars and slammed the scythe into the ground. Everyone fell silent again. "I've freed you from your shakles of the giants, you're free once more." Minas said, before making a small gesture with his Hand behind his back. Ya-te-veo's roots shrank back into the ground and the dragons were freed.

"What do you want from us then?" a female frost dragon asked.

"Simple. I heard there is a frost dragon in the south, who might wants to know that he's not without competition in the mountains anymore. Tell him that and tell me about this Dragon if you know something about him, then you're free to leave but never to return here." Minas then held out his scythe at the Dragons. "Am I undestood?" Minas said in a more commanding then asking tone. The Dragons nodded before they took off. "Alright then let's go home, shall we?" Minas said to Ya-te-veo and Lycosa.

"[Gate]." the death vine casted as a ripple in space opened and the three of them returned to the 6th floor of the Abyss.

* * *

 _Later_

Minas was currently sitting on his throne as he tried to figure out what to do next. He also had Belial replace the chair he had been sitting with something more stylish. The result was as terrifying as it was looking awesome for the reaper. The new throne looked like it was made of Obsidian and had the shape of dragon's head without the lower jaw. What would have been curved horns at the temples now were armrests. The dragon's 'forehead' had a crest of horns going straight up, forming the backrest. Emerald stones were placed beneath the armrests to look like eyes and red lines drew themselves from the yes over the upper jaw. Belial must have put in some mechanism to make the eyes and lines glow slightly when Minas sat on the throne. With other words the throne looked badass. Though it was a bit bigger then the last chair, it was really comfortable as the crimson cushion basically hugged Minas' body. Though he regretted a little bit that he did that. After all the guild was used to be just a jumping pad for others and nothing fancy like Trinity or Ainz Ooal Gown. This was simply an item that one of the former members had made as a present. A shame that it was only put out now. However Minas' Train of thoughts was interrupted as someone knocked at the door.

"Enter." Minas said. The door opened and revealed a familiar brunette mermaid as she walked over and kneeled towards her master. "Shanalotte is something the matter?" Minas asked. Two days ago he had asked her to gather more informations about the world around them. Therefore Shanalotte should put her attention on a nation next door, the Baharuth Empire.

"Indeed. I might have found a useful piece of information Minas-sama." Shanalotte said.

"Well and what could that be then?" Minas asked.

"The emperor of the Baharuth Empire is protected by 4 royal knights. The military elite if you want so Minas-sama." Minas gestured her to continue. "Among the four of them there is one that seems to hold Little to no loyalty to the emperor my lord." That was unexpeced by Minas. A royal Knight that wasn't loyal to their leader? For what was this person a guard then?"

"I see. Please tell me more." Minas said.

"Apparantly the knight's name is Leinas Rockbruise. It is rumored that she was cursed and her face was damaged gravely." said Shanalotte.

"Her face?" Minas raised a nonexistent eybrow at this. "What does her face have to do with this?"

"You see Minas-sama...The information isn't confirmed yet, but Leinas seemed to be the daughter of a noble family, that cut all ties with her ever since she had been like this. She has joined the guards of the emperor to find a way to change her appearance back to what it used to be." Shanalotte said.

"How did you find out about this?" Minas asked.

"Your spies in form of regualr species of birds are very useful to infiltrade nations. I took the freedom and send them into the capitals of the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize Kingdom. A flock of birds is also traveling south for the outer regions of the Slane Theocracy." Shanalotte replied. Minas thought about this. As a royal guard this Leinas could really become an useful addition to their information network. Also he knew one or two things about curses, however as Long as he hadn't seen her face he didn't knew if he was able to help her. A bit he pitied this Leinas already. It reminded him a little bit of himself, but his emotional restriction quickly pushed those feelings down.

"I think I know where you're going with this Shanalotte. However until these informations are confirmed, I want you to continue searching for any clues of YGGDRASIL Players and/or dungeons. For now we let the Baharuth Empire be."

"Of course Minas-sama." Shanalotte said as she withdrew. As she wanted to leave Nito entered the room. Shanalotte left the room and closed the door behind her. Nito walked up to his master before kneeling.

"Nito what brings you here?" Minas asked.

"I came here to talk to you Minas-sama." Venomia said. "It's about the minions. I believe they would be more helpful if they would be...improven."

"Improven?" Minas looked at Nito in silence, trying to figure out what he had said. The minions he spoke about were servants of the Abyss. They were simple monsters, that fulfilled the same tasks as NPCs that had more roleplay job classes like craftsman or chef. However their working power was unfortunately not very high and Raizhek created far better equipment then they did. That being said and given the size of the Abyss of Garm, there were a lot of minions in the Abyss. There were three possible types of NPCs that could be inside a guild base. First were the POP monsters, mobs that spawned without the usage of in-game gold and would respawn once they would be destroyed. The downsite however was that a POP monster couldn't be above Level 30. Second were the mercenary monsters, which needed gold to be summoned and respawned. The last were the Custom NPCs that were created by the Players like the floor Guardians. As far as Minas knew the minions were mercenary monsters with an high adabtability.

"Minas-sama, the minions are...weak. Weak in their minds. There is no doubt that they would throw away their lifes for you, but I doubt that they will not be able to hold invaders for too long if they are not given the tools to do so." Nito said. At this an idea popped up in Minas head.

"I see. That is indeed a troubling case then. But I think I know how to solve this problem Nito." Minas said as he stood up.

"Really? Please enlighten this unworthy servant." Nito said.

"Simple. It is an experiment to say so. Ever since we came into this world I asked myself, if it was possible to strengthen Ouroboros. On the physiological plane it is unfortunately still not possible, however I figured out that if we cannot grow stronger, we can at least grow smarter through experiene and learning." Minas explained. "Perhaps this is a good opportunity to put this up to a test. I want you to tell the minions to gather in the Castle as soon as Venomia is finished with the dungeon at the border. She as our housekeeper will know how to teach them the Basics of house keeping like cooking, cleaning and so on. And perhaps Raizhek could Need one of 10 Hands helping him in the smelter." Nito looked at his master, though Minas could know what this soulless stare meant.

"Truly a magnificent plan. I would never have thought of such a thing." Nito said. Minas just stood there a bit shocked.

' _Heh? He would not have thought that he would just let them learn how to be more efficient in their Tasks? If that's the case, what did Nito meant?_ ' Minas thought. "You Sound very suprised Nito. It seems that you already had something in mind for them. Please feel free to tell me." he said.

"No no it's nothing special Minas-sama. I simply thought about turning them into undead and give them items that would increase their agility would be helpful." Nito said.

"I see. Undead don't tire after all, however turning my subordinates into undead like myself would be far from wise, Nito. Still I will consider your idea about the items. Now if that was everything, I still have some buisness to take care off." Minas said.

"Of course Minas-sama." the skeleton bowed before he left. In the moment the floor guardian left Minas teleported to the 3rd floor. It was nightime on the floor which made the volcano look very intimidating with it's never ending flows of lava. With the master console, which still worked in this world much to Minas' suprise, it was possible to Change the weather of the floors to anything one wanted, but Minas wanted to save that for something like a big Event. The 2nd. 3rd and 4rth floor had an ordinary day and night cycle. Anyway Minas walked through the charred wasteland as he saw a few of his pets and a few of the weaker monsters.

The first figure he recognised was a giant buffalo like creature. It's brown rock like skin provided it with enough protection to withstand arrows made out of enchanted steel and could take quite the punch. On their heads sat a pair of curved horns which ended in the armored forehead of the creatures. With a height of about 4 metres These Muspelheim Yaks could survive in almost every environment and they had a level of about 50. Since they were mostly passive they were no real threat as long as they were not threaten. The reason however why Minas had tamed them was something else. These creatures were also capable to devour metals and ores and converted the raw metal in their stomachs into quite pure forms. It was something Minas hadn't even found in the forums of YGGDRASIL, so Minas never told anyone about this. With other words these creatures were able to make out of one bar of iron at least 3 of better quality. Through this Minas had multiplide several times ores and metals back in-game, but he wasn't sure if this ability was still working in this world. He would have to let Ya-te-veo do researches on this matter.

The monsters, that gave them company were bipedal creatures better known as kobolds. They were one of the more primitive creatures, about as intelligent as cavemen. Summoned by the dungeon they actually had only little will on their own. A kobold's size could vary from the size of a child to average human size to even 3 metre giants. All of them had fin like ears and a tail sprouting from their waists. The head of a canine and clad in leather clothes they really looked primitive. But then again Minas wasn't the one to judge that. After all the current state of the lizardmen in the south reminded him a lot of prehistorical tribes or the tribes of the native americans, before the settlers slaughtered them. They had no weapons with them, but their muscular bodies should be enough to protect them from lighter weapons.

Minas then flew over to the vulcano, right into the section that was used for a few minions. Everything a blacksmith would need was here. A smelter, an anvil, tools of many sizes and shapes for any kind of action almost like in a surgency room. And from one place to another were rushing the minions. Small humanoid creatures, which were clad in red robes. Only their white eyes were looking out of their hoods as they carried tools or worked on red hot metal with hammers and other tools. (Think about the red minions from League of Legends) Minas watched the minions work for a few minutes until he walked into the room. Almost immediately the minions stopped in their movements as they turned to the reaper. Soon the creatures kneeled to the reaper to Show their deepest respect. For Minas however it was more then just an awkard Moment. It was so uncomfortable for him that he thought about just teleporting away before the emotional supression kicked in. But he couldn't do that right now.

"Raise your heads, minions of the abyss. I shall inform you about something that will occur in the next couple of months." Minas said. "I heard from some personalities that the Quality of your work has started to...decrease." the reaper said, carefully choosing the words to not make anyone sad or angry at him. However soon the room was filled with murmurs of dozens of minions. As the volume started to rise and some minions seemed to Insult one another Minas stomped on the rocky ground. The ground shook violently at the Impact of the armored foot making everyone shut up at once. "Therefore you will under go a Training under the already skilled workers of the abyss. You will increase your Efficiency and with no doubt you will learn a few new things to strengthen the Abyss even more. Now continue with your work. I'm sorry for the interruption I caused." Minas said. All the minions glanced at one another or Minas, before breaking out in high pitched cheers. It was no real language, but since the language barrier only existed in the written form in this world Minas heard numerous praises and agreements to this action. Before the scene could become even more awkward Minas left the minions alone to return to his throne.

* * *

 _On the next day_

Minas hovered above the Azerlisia Mountains, the place he hid the Abyss of Garm inside. In the last days he had set up a Network of Magic barriers that would prevent People to spy on him even by accident. Before he had met Momonga he would have called this paranoid and he had to say that indeed was paranoid, however if out there was a world item user that could use mind control even on those creatures that usually couldn't be affected by it, was just a risk that was too hot to take lightly. He gazed over the ice covered peaks and the snowy Valleys as he ascended even higher.

And higher.

And higher.

With every metres he crossed in his ascendance he became faster and faser. Eventually Minas activated his passice abilities and a few spells for disguise as he was surrounded by a black and violet shining Aura. For someone who saw this in the disance it looked like a purple falling star ascending back to it's rightful place in the night sky. But Minas was far from being a star. And so he zoomed past clouds and accelerated even more. An hour or two later the blue of the sky had vanished and was replaced with the darkness of the universe. Minas had probably left the atmosphere of the planet as the first Person at all. And that without a rocket, shuttle or satelite. But Minas Goal was not to simply reach out for space. No. He wanted to reach higher and higher grounds. As an undead he didn't just had no Need to breath, eat and sleep. He simply couldn't so the vacuum of space was just felt empty, but that was it. The environment that would have killed most other organisms that had ever evolved on Earth was simply nothing to the reaper.

And so he flew up to the next celestial body, the moon. The journey took him 4 days with nonstop flying at high speed. As an undead his body couldn't tire out. Finally he arrived at the gray collum of rock. It was not much different from Earth's moon. Gray rocks, a lot of craters and nothing else. To be honest Minas at least would have expected something like traces of someone who had decided to fly up here before in the centuries before he and Momonga arrived in this world. But now being on the moon made him somehow think about his Situation in this world. Now that he thought about it he could probably say that they were in another dimension or perhaps even another universe. Was there even a way to go replicate the phenomenon, that had brought him and Momonga here like a gate to other universes? Or perhaps back to Earth? As soon as that thought crossed his kind he shook his head. Minas didn't want to go back to a dying world like that. He had lived a life and always thought about others, but in the end he had nothing, but sadness, hatred and jealousy towards the other humans that were able to live normal lifes. Minas reached into his inventory and grabbed a single item. It was a red flag with the Symbol of Ouroboros. Rearing his arm up once, he planted the flag into the rocky ground of the moon, before unfolding the flag so the emblem was visible.

"Hereby I declare this celestial body as my property. Is there anyone to deny my right?" Minas shouted into the void, but there was no sound. "Right vacuum..." Minas realized as he now actually landed on the moon as the first undead being, leaving his footprints on the moon. He saluted once before the flag, before he took off again. Minas stayed for a Moment and looked at the beauty of the world he now called home. It was already breathtaking as he saw the planet from above with all it's continents and oceans, but now he saw this world once again, but from the moon. It made him want to explore this new planet once again and then when he had seen everything what was out there in the dephts of space.

Shacking his head Minas used [Message].

"Alright Ya-te-veo. I'm coming home." he said. Minas was unfortunately not the best Magic Caster, no one would deny that, however that didn't meant he wasn't able to use it at all. The number of spells a Magic caster in YGGDRASIL could learn depended on it's Level, while most spells needed a certain Job class to be casted. Each Level provided the Player with 3 spells which made Minas able to learn and cast 240 different ones. However Minas had a very small MP pool, so the usage of a 10th Tier spell like [Reality Slash] would probably already take everything from them. Sure there were items to restore them, but here Ouroboros had still to search for alternatives and ways to restore such items.

And then there were the Super Tier or 11th Tier spells. A player could learn an overranked spell each level after Level 70. That being said a level 100 Player Magic Caster was able to learn up to 30 different overranked Magic spells. Super Tier Magic didn't consumed MP but instead had a harsh cooldown time. Also only every tenth Level one could use overranked Magic once more per day, making it only possible to use the first overranked spell about 4 times per day, while every other could be used less times. Also the overranked Magic had two Major weak points every YGGDRASIL Player, except for newcomers, knew about. One overranked magic needed a long period of time to cast. Once enough damage was done on the caster the casting process would be interrupted. Also the defenses of the caster would be decreased during the process making it even easier to stop the casting of the spell. The second weakness was that even if a cash item was used to reduce the cooldown time, the spell still had a cooldown that could not be lifted up by any effect or item preventing Players to constantly cast overranked magic.

With that in mind Minas casted a simple spell. "[Greater Teleportation]!" In a violet flash of light Minas vanished from the moon.

Only the flag remained as a proof that he had been there.

* * *

 _New World Azerlisia Mountains, The Abyss of Garm_

Minas felt the sudden change from no gravity to earth like gravitiy like a Punch in the face. He almost fell down on the ground as he entered the atmosphere again. He was in the crater on the surface as he spotted the familiar door, the undead and gargoyles and of course the Guardian of the second floor Ya-te-veo, Standing just a few metres away.

"Minas-sama. I take your experiment was sucessful?" he asked.

"Indeed. That confirms one theory. Once a start and end point are known to the user a simple spell like [Greater Teleportation] can reach even a place such as the moon, however one would probably need a fixed point the user must concentrade on, so someone cannot just teleport to the moon since he's moving to fast. You need a specific Point on the moon." Minas said. Ya-te-veo nodded.

"I see. So that's why you took a flag with you. Very cunning Minas-sama." the guardian praised his master who waved him off.

"It's nothing. But let us talk about some over things." Minas said. Indeed there were two more reasons why Minas had flown up to the moon. The first two reasons were his curiosity and the test of his Magic capabilities on a larger scale. The third reason was that Minas wanted to have a place he could move to in the case that he could come into a life threating Situation. This world was still very unexplored, even by those who inhabitated it far longer then himself and Momonga. From the moon he had a very nice view on the continents and oceans of this world so he could certainly say, that out there, behind the borders of the maps he had seen so far, was far more to explore.

The last reason had something to do with his trackers. Right now he had tested the trackers on several names of YGGDRASIL Players he had met over the years, but there was no reaction. That's why Minas wanted to use the trackers not just as a compass to find them by showing him the direction or sending him a message once they arrived, but as a full scale Navigation System across the planet if necesarry, since he didn't knew what Kind of interferences there might be. Trackers could be blocked by magic barriers like those of guild bases, meaning that Momonga had been outside Nazarick when Minas had send his tracker. If he then returned to the Great Tomb of Nazarick was not that much of a matter for Minas. The tracker would have flown to the last place he had felt the Skeleton and when he came out again the tracker would simply have changed course.

"But Minas-sama..." Ya-te-veo said. "Was the other Experiment really necesarry?" the death vine asked. Minas knew exactly which Experiment he meant.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Two days after the Shalltear incident Minas had a thought. What if the entry to the Abyss or the mountain the dungeon was standing on were destroyed? Strangely nothing inside the floors of the abyss showed any effect for what happened outside in the mountains. Even on the 1rst and 2nd floors nothing happened as a snow storm happened. Not a single Sound. So Minas used his [Essence Cutter] several metres below the crater. The guardians actually questioned Minas' actions, though they didn't stop him._

 _"Milord, are really sure this needs investigations?" Lycosa asked as she stood on the crater's edge. Minas flew a few metres away from her chargin his [Essence Cutter]._

 _"Yes Lycosa it does. The dungeon is more or less an enigma in this world. Something that came from YGGDRASIL here. That being the case, something could be possible different to it then any other structure, that was buildt in this world." Minas said. Lycosa then went back into the abyss and closed the doors. Minas waited a few minutes as he had stationated the present Guardians on the diffrent floors to Report immediately should something happen. "Is everyone ready? Raizhek?"_

 _"I'm ready." Raizhek replied from the 1rst floor._

 _"Ya-te-veo?"_

 _"Everything is ready." said the Guardian on the 2nd floor._

 _"Venomia?"_

 _"I'm ready." the gorgon said from the 3rd floor._

 _"Shanalotte?"_

 _"Ready." she replied._

 _"Nito?"_

 _"Ready as always." Nito replied._

 _"Lycosa?" Minas asked the last servant he had stationated._

 _"I'm finished." she said. Minas then reared the scythe back and started to Count down._

 _"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. [Essence Cutter]!" he shouted as he swung his scythe. An etheral cresent blade of green energy rushed inside the mountain's side and came out the opposite side. Minas quickly flew to the other side to inspect the created cut. The blade had nearly decapitaded the mountain, because it wasn't wide enough, but still a clean cut was visible on both sides. If Minas was right he should have cut through the 3rd, 4rth or 5th floor, but the guardians said nothing. Panicked he used message. "What's the Status?" he asked._

 _"Unchanged."_

 _"The same as always."_

 _"The 3rd floor is unharmed."_

 _"Nothing unusual here."_

 _"Everything is fine milord."_

 _"The 6th floor remained unchanged. Belial also reported no changes in the treasury." the guardians replied one after another. Minas sighed in relief. He probably would have been the first person to destroy his own dungeon._

 _"Very good guardians. Thank you for your coopration. The experiment is over. Please return to your usual tasks." Minas said as he flew up to the entrance again._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

"Yes Ya-te-veo it was." Minas replied. "With this one of my theories is confirmed."

"I see. Excuse me for my lack of insight." Ya-te-veo said.

"It's fine." the reaper replied. In fact Minas wanted to know this for a Long time now. Even in YGGDRASIL he had asked himself if it was possible to just dig a way to the lowest floor. But now he was certain about something. The dimension the YGGDRASIL dungeons existed in was a bit like the inventory of the Players. Rather then existing within the same dimension as the environment, the dungeon's main Body existed in the case of the Abyss and probably the Great Tomb of Nazarick in a seperated Dimension that was untouched by any influences of the outside world. Instead there was maybe only one Point that connected both dimensions: the entry of the dungeon. It could be attacked and even being destroyed from outside. With other words: As Long as the gate was secured the People inside were safe. However that also meant that a destruction of the gate would leave the People inside trapped if the gate wasn't restored. For the Abyss this would be less of Trouble since with all the different types of monsters and plants inside these halls the denizens would simply start to produce Food from them. Still living for all eternity in an Illusion that showed you a world that laid outside would probably drive someone insane.

This was a very useful Information for the future if other dungeons from YGGDRASIL still existed out there. And Minas was very sure that they were out there. Eryuentiu the former capital of the Eight Greed Kings just sounded far too much as their former guild base. No he was sure, that this Floating Castle was a YGGDRASIL dungeon brought to this world 500 years ago like the Abyss and Nazarick now.

The thought of Nazarick made him think about Momonga and Touch Me. It was a shame that he hadn't found anyone else yet. It was as if he only wasted his time with this researches while out there other YGGDRASIL Players could struggle like him to survive in this world like he and Momonga did. It made him think about all the People he had met in the game and a certain Event.

* * *

 _3 years ago Helheim_

 _In one of the few towns in Helheim, a realm of YGGDRASIL, that gave heteromorphic Players an Advantage, Minas had been sitting in a bar. It was just a day after he had met Touch Me and Momonga as he simply rested from another assassination of some PKer wanna-bes. Just as he was lost in his thoughts a Player sat next to him, making him turn around. It was a quite unusual sight even among the heteromorphic Players. Most Players that Chose to Play as 'monsters' looked terrifying, intimidating or at least impressive. And sometimes like an average human to prevent PKing Minas was sure he never had seen a single heteromorph Player, that Chose to look cute or harmless like butterfly insects without at least claws._

 _However this person just looked...pink. It was literally the only word Minas could describe the person next to him with. The creature lacked facial or body structure completely as it's body seemed to be made of jelly. Thin tentacles like spaghetti grabbed the table board as the slime climbed up the chair. As it sat down it seemed to turn to him (it was hard to tell since it the slime had no eyes at all)._

 _"Hi there." a female voice said to him._

 _'Okay that kinda was to be expected. I mean come on. Which dude would paint their slime character pink?' he thought. "Good evening miss." minas said. The slime waved her arms._

 _"Oh you don't Need to be so formal." she said as she Held out one of her tentacles. "I'm Bukubukuchagama by the way." she said in a cheerful voice. Minas looked at the tentacle, before deaactivating his passive ability and grabbing the spaghetti like appendage._

 _"Minas Morgul." he said as he shook hands/tentacles with the pink slime._

 _"Ah named after Lord of the Rings, huh?" Bukubukuchagama said._

 _"And you named yourself with quite a 'weighty' name." Minas joked. The slime only chuckled a little as she seemed to straighten herself._

 _"I used to be strongly build, but I've you know, that I already lose a lot of weight." she said proudly._

 _"My congratulations Bukububkuchagama-san...Light." Minas said. Bukubukuchagama let out a girlish giggle like one of those lolita anime characters as she heard that. "So by what do I own the pleasure to have you as a companion today?" Minas asked._

 _"I just like to talk to people and I enjoy good company. Also I'm waiting here for my shitty little brother." Bukubukuchagama said as she balled one of her tentacles together and punched it in another one. Minas only raised an eyebrow at that._

 _"He can't be that bad. Siblings should stick together after all." he said._

 _"Little brothers have to to listen to their big sisters." the slime said._

 _"And all big brothers have to to spoil their little sisters, right?" Minas asked. Bukubukuchagama gave him a thumbs up, which looked a bit weird since it was like a little dome was forming on her balled fist._

 _"I think I like you already." she said, As Minas wanted to ask what she meant with that statement, a third person joined them on the table. It was a birdman with white feathers like an eagle and a golden mask on his face. His armor looked light to not disturb his movements, however a lot of his feathers were unprotected. He carried a bow with him. Minas didn't knew what Kind of bird he tried to resemble, but in all honesty for him he looked like a humanoid chicken with extra chicken wings on the back._

 _"That would be a new one. Like you never had a boyfriend when you were in School." the birdman said. Bukubukuchagama grabbed the bird's throat and slammed him face first into the table._

 _"Ignore my stupid little brother for a while. He's just a pervert." she said._

 _"I'm not a pervert." the birdman argued. "Anyway I'm Peroroncino. Nice to meet you."_

 _"The pleasure is all mine." Minas said._

 _"You only say that because you don't know him yet. The NPC he created is the definition of lolicon." Bukubukuchagama said._

 _"It's not!" Peroroncino tried to win this argument with his big sister, even if he knew he would never win._

 _"That reminds me of a quote of an anime I've seen in the Internet." Minas said, gaining the Attention of both of the siblings. "'There are two types of men in this world. One are the open perverts that admit it and the second one doesn't. And I love panties!'" the wraith said._

 _"Sounds like my brother in a nutshell." Bukubukuchagama said._

 _"Excuse me!" the birdman exclaimed. "I love more then just panties!"_

 _"Well there you have it Minas-san. He's a 'bird brain'." the slime said, trying to be make a pun before Minas did._

 _"Don't listen to her. I'm the best archer in this game. All my sister does is eating and taking the shots."_

 _"So you're the new hawkeye, huh?" Minas asked. Still that didn't stop Bukubukuchagama to argue with her brother._

 _The argument went on and on, before Minas clapped once with so much force a small shockwave and a loud bang silenced the siblings. Sure they were on Level 100, but they didn't expected Minas to do something like that._

 _"I apologize for the loud bang, but I think you two are quite a good tag team. One that shields her own brother with her Body and a brother that shoots down those who want to harm her. Sounds nice doesn't it? And Peroroncino-san, you should be nice to your sister. Girls like boys who are nice to them and are not complete wieners." Minas said with a smily icon. The siblings looked at each other before Peroroncino stood up and put his arm around Minas shoulder._

 _"Peroroncino approved." he said with a thumbs up. "One question: right or wrong? You have to be honest." he said to the wraith._

 _"...sure shoot." the wraith said._

 _"Is large justice?" the birdman said. As soon as the words left her younger brother's beak, Bukubukuchagama threw her chair at Peroroncino._

 _"That's not what you were supposed to ask him, shitty brother!" she yelled at him as she threw her own body at him and covered the birdman on the ground with her sticky goo like body. To be honest to Minas that looked perverted so he made a screenshot. Soon the scene turned into a classic bar fight, which the siblings dominated. Minas however slipped through the crowd thanks to his body and passive ability [Dematerialisation]._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

Unfortunately he never heard of them again and wasn't even able to add them to his friend list. A shame now that Minas thought about it. He liked these two. He asked himself what had happened to those two. He shook his head. He would never know.

With that he returned to the 6th floor and wandered through the Castle as the minions cleaned up. It was quite funny to see them with buckets of water, brooms and even aprons and many more tools for housekeeping running around, however Minas was with his thoughts elsewhere. He walked through the Castle and walked past a row of rooms. Each room was once made to provide comfort and personal space to all members of Ouroboros. Minas then stopped before sighing to himself. He opened a door and looked into the room. A bed, empty book shelves, a desk with a lamp and a lamp hanging from the ceiling. In that Moment more memories flashed into his mind.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"So you're leaving too?" Minas said as he leaned against the door frame. With crossed arms he looked down the hallway as a silhouette stood behind the bed and seemed to pack things in it's inventory._

 _"Yeah." it answered in a quite tone. As it was finished it stepped out the shadows of the room. This time it was an half elf Player, a human race. It was a Young woman with Long silver hair and violet eyes. Her pointed ears kept the hair from flowing over her face as she wore a white robe over her body. How many times had Minas seen this scene already? Or why did he still do this? Everytime someone left the guild he at least said goodbye to them. Was it kindness? Ensurance? Perhaps hope to make them stay a bit longer? Minas didn't knew._

 _"It will be a lot more lifeless without you around." Minas said. The half elf woman shook her head._

 _"It was already when Umbra left. And you kow that you made this guild to make it easier for beginners to Level up." she said. Minas knew that. Umbra and this woman had become close friends during their time here. Probably they were going to explore YGGDRASIL together now and jump in dungeons totally clueless what to do. They were the chaos sisters of the guild. But for some reason Minas wanted at least some of his friends to stay here. There was no point in a guild when there was no one else with one to enjoy the game with._

 _"Guess you're right." Minas said as he stepped out in the hallway followed by the woman. They then vanished to the 1rst floor in front of the gate that led to Niflheim. With a thundering Sound the gate opened and the snowstorm came inside the halls. "But it was her who deleted me from her friend list."_

 _"You called her a caterpillar one time too much. Don't worry Minas. I'll be fine. Remember when you got this project done with Orochimaru?" the woman said. Minas chuckled._

 _"Yeah. That was fun." Minas said as both of them walked outside into the snowy wasteland in front of them. After a while of walking they had left the range of the defensive spires as the woman gave Minas her guild item. Minas opened his menu and deleted the Player from the guild list. She was free again._

 _"Goodbye Minas. It was fun." the woman said as she pulled the hood over her head and walked into the snow. Minas on the other hand returned to the Abyss._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

It was always like this when someone left Ouroboros. And now he was alone in this dungeon they had built together. Minas shook his head as he walked away from this part of the castle. He wasn't sure how future would unfold, but the only thing he could do now was hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

* * *

 **And we're finally at the end of this little chapter. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. With this we should have covered up a part of the time of Volume 8 at least and we can finally move on to Volume 4. I hope you're still up for more.**

 **With that being said we see each other next time. Have a nice say.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Betaread by HellkingUzumaki**

* * *

Chapter 11: Plans change

It has been a month now since the Shalltear incident. Since then Minas heard from Momonga only once in a while and it was understandable, now that he would take care of adamantine ranked jobs and his Momon persona. Minas' adventurer carrier wasn't going so bad itself. In fact he had become an orichalcum ranked adventurer together with Lycosa. It took a lot of time and most importantly quests to convince the people of the guild that they were worth this rank. Nile had done a good job by living with the lizardmen. Right now however he was back in the village after having a small vacation back on his original place on the 3rd floor of the Abyss. Then there were a few experiments Minas wanted to run, however the adventurer job truly took a lot of his time. If he wasn't slaying monsters he helped people otherwise. He could quit any time if he wanted to, however Minas didn't for 3 reasons.

First to raise his recognition as an adventurer. After the quests of the several ranks were done much quicker than an ordinary human could only hope to, the adventurer team of them was popular among E-Rantel, which would sooner or later bare fruit to higher ranks. With higher tranks comes more information and 'knowlegde is power'. However the intel of informations of an adventurer is not very high, because they are basically nothing else, but monster hunting mercenaries. If Minas would have become a merchant for example the intel would be much bigger, but then again he had nothing he could sell right in this moment and the dwarfs gave him already a good sum at their last deal.

The second reason was to bring justice to several bandit clans and other criminals, which plagued the kingdom almost like cancer. The conditions and social structure were truly something Minas couldn't stand in this underdeveloped world. It wasn't really suprisingly though, since there were still things like nobles, which abused their powers. Also no real human rights existed in this worlds so far. And it made him furious, that such a thing like the title one got through being born as a noble was still more important then laws and justice.

And the last reason was to judge the strength of the inhabitants of this world much better. A normal soldier in this nation was comparable to something in YGGDRASIL in the area of about level 1 to 10, while the monster around the kingdom were mostly of the same level if not a bit higher to maybe 18. However with harsher environments came more dangerous kinds of monsters, which then would be stronger.

Minas sighed as he sat in the adventurer guild with Lycosa. There was no job available right now for an orichalcum ranked adventurer so he and Lycosa could only wait for one to made such a request. His last job was on the orichalchum rank so he expected a challenge. However it was similiar to his 1rst real quest if one only concentraded on his struggling during it. It was about a village, that was located in the west of E-Pespel, as it was plagued with a bunch of trolls, that apparantly used the humans as livestock. After arriving at the village, Lycosa and Minas used their ninja and assassin skills to infiltrade the troll cave. Next to the trolls there were also a few goblins and ogres as well, but most importantly a big bloody pile of bones of not only humans, but other creatures as well as far as Minas judged the bones' shape and size. With no mercy and no exception death had claimed his victims. The trolls were more challenging then the ogres, because of their regenerative abilities. Instant death skills like [Soul Ripper] and decapitation however were quite useful against them. The villagers were grateful for bringing back a few of their people, which were still held capitive, and saving them. , but still Devo apologized full of regret that he couldn't save everyone. Of course that was just to give the Devo persona more content, but Minas was really sorry for those that had lost their loved ones, though he knew that saving everyone was impossible. The villagers paid the adventurers before they went back to E-Rantel with a pile of dead troll body parts on their wagons. Ever since his first quest, Minas did researches on the monsters and what kind of body parts were valueable. And given the difficulty to slay a troll, for an ordinary human at least, and the quantity of trolls that was turned to goulash, a lot of money fell in his hands as well.

Now that Minas thought about it, the last month was quite good for Ouroboros. Raizhek was had finished his work with the goods in the mountains as the ants started mining at new positions. The area under his control was still secured by scouts in form of various birds and other creatures. Speaking of which, a few of them have arrived in the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize kingdom. The similarity of the Empire in this world to the ancient Rome was astonishing. They even had an own arena for gladiator battles. And Minas hated it. Places of public executions to entertain people were disgusting for Minas, but other lands, other rules and cultures. The condition of the capital of the kingdom, which was ironically called Re-Estize as well, wasn't that much better. Rotting buildings, dirt roads, slums. Everything someone on Earth knew from a medieval european town of the 12th century.

Raizhek was now given a new task. According to Belilal the treasury held not only gold and silver, but also the data crystals from YGGDRASIL. Back then data crystals were used to create new items. They were essencial for the creation of divine class items. Just the thought of being able to forge such equipment made Minas excited like a child in a candy store. Back when he was level 100, he had collected enough of these to make at least 3 of them. However Minas was mostly occupied with keeping the guild alive so he had forgotten to use them. Yes and he forgot to craft the most powerful weapons and armors in YGGDRASIL and he openly admitted it. His crystals were basically stored in his own room underneath his bed, but he had no idea that the others hoarded them as well. Yet he couldn't test it yet since he didn't knew if he could forge such a weapon in this world. Raizhek was now back in the Abyss to guard the first floor. Ya-te-veo meanwhile took care of the monsters on the floors and made experiments for various fields, considering the effects the local climate had on them and other fields that didn't involved the monsters. Shanalotte looked over the territory by using the scouts as moving cameras. Nito's special experiment was slowly moving towards completion. Not to forget Venomia, which had successfully expanded the bandit hideout to a much bigger base, that was now deep inside the mountains and Belial, who had been working nonstop to be of use for Minas. If Minas would make a move against the Slane Theocracy he would need base to organise his movements. Kilthane was still in the Slane Theocracy to find a suitable spot to raise some hell. His plan to destroy the Slane Theocracy needed time and precision, otherwise he and the Abyss would be endangered. Meanwhile were a few scouts sent into the wilderness of the New World.

The reason was, because he wanted to see, what roamed this planet and if it would be beneficial for the Abyss to add new pets to their force. Also Orochimaru and he had once the dream of finding all different species, player or monster, in YGGDRASIL. It might sound foolish since the journal of a player in YGGDRASIL was automatically filling itself with all informations about the different Monster by simply encountering them, but finding every kind of monster also meant to explore every inch of the nine worlds in YGGDRASIL. It was suprising, when he got that achievement, but then again raid bosses and event monsters weren't required for that achievement.

Yes, it wasn't easy to be a leader. Especially if you had no practice in such matters. It was good already, that the NPCs of Ouroboros weren't expecting much of Minas, built still he couldn't shake of the feeling that he missed something. He shook his head as he let out a sigh. Lycosa looked over to him.

"Devo is something the matter?" she asked.

"No, I'm just not getting it. We are now on the orichalchum rank and already did a lot of quests on that level, but it seems like without a true challenge we can't really get the uplift to the adamantine rank." Minas replied. There were not many adventurers that achieved this rank, let alone adamantine, but still becoming the best was something Minas didn't desire, however being recognised as someone who would be worth this title would be nice.

"So should we take on stronger monsters during our quests as 'White Ashes'?" the eight edge assassin asked. White Ashes, the name was quite simple and didn't indicated to much attention, however the rank did and so were requests for them quite rare. Not only did higher ranked adventurers got more challenging quests,, they were paid a lot more, however by there employers. As for strong monsters it was already nearly impossible. The trolls they had killed lately were already the strongest around this Habitat, so it would simply take them to make more of such victories.

"Perhaps, but first let's head home." Minas said as he stood up followed by Lycosa and walked out of E-Rantel. _'Just how can I help the people around me better? (sigh) Maybe I should do more about searching the other 40 members of Ainz Ooal Gown. Yes, I really should do that, but none of the trackers did respond. Still Momonga gave me at least a list with all their names._ ' Minas thought as he walked the road further and further. When they were at a save distance they disappeared through a [Gate].

* * *

 _A few hours later_

 _Abyss of Garm, 6th floor_

Minas sat on the balcony of the 6th floor as he thought about things that had happend since he came here. Saving Frombur and Juviel from a group of ogres and goblins, discovering the dwarven kingdom and the Azerlisia mountains, joining the adventurer guild and finally finding his old friend Momonga again. And yet, even with the goal to help him to find the others of Ainz Ooal Gown, here he sat without a goal on his own. He had still trackers he could use to find them, but still with no reason on his own it was a bit weird. His mind raced in circles as he thought about every possible scenario. As soon as he had an idea, he thought about the possibilities of the situation and it's benefits and disadvantages. And unfortunately almost everytime his own pessimistic personality was regarding them as too risky to take. Like for example two weeks ago what Momonga did.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Two weeks earlier_

 _It was new moon and Momonga had been outside for a little walk around Nazarick, making sure everything was alright. That was at least what he had told Shalltear, Albeldo and Demiurge, however in reality he waited for someone. Then he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. The overlord turned around but saw no one. It was because it was Minas in his camouflage. Momonga knew that if he would have come here like knocking at the door he would have been killed on the spot, before he could actually start explaining the situation to the floor guardians. For them Momonga, no Ainz Ooal Gown was an absolute being and the only of their gods that had stayed with them. Sure Momonga would never leave them, but the whole worshipping thing was still awkward for Momonga. So Momonga had convinced Minas to this meeting in the middle of the night._

 _"So I'm here. What now?" Minas asked via [Message]. Momonga was first confused, but then understood. If he would speak loud the Guardians and POP Monsters might notice him._

 _"Here take this." Momonga said as a little white flame burned in his hand. The flame vanished an revealed a [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown]._

 _"I like women Momonga." Minas said dryly._

 _"That's not what I mean." Ainz said almost loud. Minas chuckled as he took the ring and put it on. For Momonga it was only like the Ring disappeared. "Did you put it on?"_

 _"Yeah. So what's the next stage of this little operation?" Minas asked._

 _"Give me your hand." Momonga said as he held out his hand. Minas complied and took it. They both started to walk/hover into the Great Tomb of Nazarick. After a while they stopped at the entrance of the 1rst floor. "Good now watch." Momonga said. "Treasury." he commanded and so he disappeared, leaving Minas alone on the 1rst floor._

 _"Treasury." Minas mimicked Momonga and with a flash he stood in another room. Indeed it was filled with treasures of all sizes and forms, but Minas wasn't here for sightseeing. He saw Momonga and deactivated his camouflage._

 _"I see you made it." Momonga said._

 _"Yeah, but damn this place is even more cramped then my own basement." Minas said looking around._

 _"I get that more often then you may think." Momonga chuckled. "[Fly]." With that now both undead hovered over to the other end of the room. Minas didn't really paid attention to all the treasures Momonga and his friends had stashed inside the room, but couldn't help to take a glipse or two once in a while. They flew through the treasury and armory, before they arrived in a big room that reminded Minas of a lounge. It was the room that laid before the vault. The YGGDRASIL players landed and walked forward as they were greeted by a Doppelgänger._

 _It's white skin and the egg shaped head with three holes for eyes and mouth, made it almost look like a weird puppet. It wore neo nazi clothes and took a few steps towards Momonga and Minas._

 _"Welcome my creator Ainz-sama!" he beamed and saluted to the overlord._

 _"Pandora's Actor, what did I told you about the saluting?" Momonga said in a not so happy tone. Pandora's Actor stumbled backwards, before bowing deeply._

 _"Please forgive me Ainz-sama! I'm truly sorry." he said. Momonga waved his h_ _and._

 _"It's fine you're forgiven." he said, before looking at Minas. "Sorry about this." he muttered, but Minas tilted his head._

 _"What are you sorry for? I think he's quite sympathic." Minas answered. At his voice Pandora's Actor turned to the wraith._

 _"Ainz-sama, may I ask who this is?" the Doppelgänger asked. Momonga turned to Pandora's Actor, but Minas stepped forth as he gave Pandora's Actor a polite bow._

 _"I'm Minas Morgul. An old friend of Ainz and an ally of Nazarick. It's a pleasure to meet you." Minas said. Momonga already feared that his creation might attack Minas now that he had revealed that he was not from Nazarick himself, but instead Pandora's Actor looked up to Minas. And not only because Minas was taller then him._

 _"Oh. I completely understand. So did you come to claim your title as a Supreme Being?" he asked. Minas and Momonga almost animefell at this statement._

 _"Wait how do you know about this Pandora's Actor?" Momonga asked._

 _"You have told me so yourself." Pandora's Actor replied. Then Momoga remembered. Because there never was the majority vote, Momonga had talked to Pandora's Actor about this matter like talking to an object when no one was around to listen to someones problems._

 _'So the NPCs remember even things that we talked with each other when they were not alive yet.' Momonga thought, before answering Pandora's Actor's question. "No Minas has been transported to this world as well, but I have brought him here for another reason. We have some very important matters to talk about." he said. Before leaning closer to Pandora's Actor. "He might ascend to the position of a Supreme Being in the future." he whispered in Pandora's Actor's ear, who nodded._

 _"I see. Should I bring you something?" the doppelgänger asked._

 _"No, no we will be fine, but you can stay here." Momonga said. Then the three of them took place on the couch around the table. Minas sat across Momonga as Pandora's Actor sat at the side._

 _"Alright then Ainz. What's the first matter on the list?" Minas asked._

 _"First it concerns the [Exchange Box]. I had some experiments with it and would try to generate YGGDRASIL coins with it." Momonga replied. Minas catched Momonga's drift immediately._

 _"So you want me to ask what kind of rescources are in the mountains and ask for gold for experiments." Minas said. Momonga nodded. "Alright then."_

 _"Well that wou... wait what?" Momonga asked._

 _"What?" Minas said._

 _"Are you not going to object or something?" Momonga asked._

 _"Why should I? I'm also curious if this works." Minas said. He reached in his inventory, making Pandora's Actor go into an alert state, but Momonga gave him a look to stop him. Minas brought out a little pouch grabbed inside. He pulled out three ingots made of pure gold and put them on the table. "I guess that should be enough for a test run." Minas said._

 _"I see. Pandora's Actor." Momonga said._

 _"Yes Ainz-sama?"_

 _"Take these ingots and throw them into the [Exchange Box]. Tell me about the result once it is finished." Momonga said. Pandora's Actor took the pouch and left the room. "Is there anything you would like to talk about?" he asked._

 _"How about the other 40 Supreme Beings we are looking for?" Minas said. "Except you and Touch Me I don't know the names of you guys and therefore I can't send out my trackers?"_

 _"I see." Momonga put his hand to his chin. "Have you tried Touch Me already?"_

 _"Of course I have, but the tracker didn't move. It seems that he's either not here or is in an area where the trackers cannot find them." Minas replied. "That's why I have to ask you to give me the names of the other Supreme Beings otherwise I don't know, who I'm looking for."_

 _"I see." Momonga said. In that moment Pandora's Actor returned. "Ah Pandora's Actor." he said._

 _"Is something the matter Ainz-sama?" the Doppelgänger asked._

 _"Yes, can you give me a pen and a sheet of paper. I have to write something down." Momonga said._

 _"Of course Ainz-sama." Pandora's Actor ran to Momonga and gave him a very expensive looking red pen and a white sheet of paper. Momonga started to write down the names of the Supreme Beings as Minas decided to speak with Pandora's Actor for a bit._

 _"Say Pandora's Actor, you're in charge of the treasury and this vault aren't you?" he asked. The Doppelgänger hesitated, but Momonga gave him a slight nod, saying that it was fine._

 _"Indeed I am, Minas-dono. Why are you asking?" Actor finally replied._

 _"No reason. I was just wondering, why Ainz was keeping his own creation down here." Minas said. "And please drop the -dono. It makes me feel older then I am. Minas is just fine." Momonga, who had finished his writing, spoke up._

 _"Pandora's Actor is very strong Minas-san. He needs to in order to defend the treasures of Nazarick." he said as he gave Minas the letter. He gave the list a quick gaze and almost flinched when he saw Bukubukuchagama and Perorochino on the list as well._

 _'Did those guys tail me after I met Momonga and Touch Me to see what kind of person I am? I would explain their statements now that I think about it.' he thought sweatdropping as he recalled the bar fight all those years ago. "I see. Is there anything else your interested in?" Minas asked._

 _"Well yes, I was asking myself what kind of ores are in the mountains?" Momonga said. The reason for it was a World Class Item the player had to create by themselves. However thanks to an incident in the past involving the World Item [Ouroboros], they lacked the indregients to do so. [Caloric Stone], the world item that could be used in any kind of way, from powering golems to enchancing armors and weapons. The players would need 7 prismatic ores from the seven hidden mines. Of course Momonga had no reason to use this against Minas, however the thought of having another World Class Item was just too tempting and would be beneficial for Nazarick. Minas however saw that something had to be the reason for this._

 _"Momonga, you have tons of powerful weapons and armors in your armory and treasures of such quantity, that would make everyone_ _in this world_ _look like a homeless Person in comparison. What for do you need more gems and ores?" he asked._

 _"W-well you see..." Momonga struggled to answer as Pandora's Actor cut him off._

 _"Are you questioning my lord and creator Ainz-sama? And why are you calling him by his old name?" Pandora's Actor asked from the sideline._

 _"Because no matter how he calls himself, for me he always will be the same. That's why I don't really care about his change of name. And as for questioning him, I would like to know what he uses my goods for. " Minas answered. Before the situation could escalate any further, Momonga raised a hand._

 _"Enough you two. Pandora's Actor, Minas is an ally and friend of mine. You will not harm him. And Minas, please try to adapt to this."_

 _"Okay got it Ainz." Minas said._

 _"To answer your question, I'm trying to create a World Item." Momonga said. The reaper and the doppelgänger looked dumbstruck at him._

 _"Huh?" both of them said._

 _"I know that some World Class Items can be created by using specific ways or items. So what have you in mind?" Minas asked._

 _"You see back in the past we had access to the seven hidden mines, however we were cut off this world as someone used the World Item [Ouroboros]. Therefore we lack a few indregients for this. One of them is a prismatic called [Celestial Uranium]. Now does this item exists in the mountains?" Momonga said. Minas brough his hand to his hood, where Momonga presumed to be the chin or the cheek of Minas' face._

 _"I haven't found it there yet, but I only have a small patch of land. However, given the fact that there are only ordinary ores like iron and silver, I doubt that it exists in this world if not being brought here by a YGGDRASIL Player." Minas replied. Momonga leaned back in his chair._

 _"I see. That's unfortunate." he mused._

 _"However you might be lucky." Minas added. Momonga and Pandora's Actor looked at him._

 _"What do you mean?" Momonga said._

 _"Well I never really got what to use with this stuff and thought about it as pretty trash items, so we should have a lot of it in our basement." the reaper said._

 _"What? How much? Where?" Momonga couldn't help but ask a bit fast._

 _"Ainz calm down. Easy there. Wait a sec." Minas said before using [Message] to contact Belial._ _meanwhile Pandora's Actor leaned towards his master._

 _"Ainz-sama would't it be easier to take it from Minas than make a trade?" he asked._

 _"It would be, but I would prefer to not attack my friends. Also it would be unfair to him if I simply take it and give him nothing givent the value of those ores." Momonga replied._

 _"I see. May I ask how you intend to make Minas join Ainz Ooal Gown?" Pandora's Actor then asked. Momonga hesitated for a second before answering._

 _"I'm still working on this part, but if he proofs himself worthy I think I can ask him." Momonga said. 'Still there has to be a way to earn XP in this world and to raise the level. If he joins now he might get killed on the spot. Most of our NPCs are after all evil.' he thought as he thought about Shalltear, Demiurge and Albedo. 'perhaps she will be a bit more tolerant, but then again how she spoke to those soldiers. No that was because they attacked me and were humans.' Then Minas spoke up, interupting Momonga's inner monologue._

 _"Alright there are good news and bad news. The bad news are that it is right now in my basement. So I don't have it right now. The good news is that we have about 5 tons of this stuff." he said. There was an odd silence in the room. Then Momonga couldn't hold it any longer._

 _"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!" he grabbed Minas by the shoulders and shook him back and forth. As a magic caster his physical strength and damage output was not as high as that of a warrior, however the biggest difference between the two undead were the 20 levels Minas lacked. "How can you have so much of this?!" he said._

 _"MOMONGA STOP SHAKING ME?!" Minas had shouted. Pandora's Actor stood helpless there not knowing what to do._

 _End of the Flashback_

* * *

After Momonga had stopped rocking Minas back and forth (which made Minas notice that Momonga had inhuman strength and unlimited stamina due being undead), they engaged several more topics in their conversation. The geography of this world, the locations of their bases, monsters they have seen or heard of and so on. In the end Minas had given Momonga a little pocket book filled with his knowlegde about this new world so far, excluding the appearance of YGGDRASIL Players in this new world and Minas' theory, because he didn't want to hurt him. Back in YGGDRASIL, the player was thrown into a world with little to no information about the game and a starter kit of their race. Players had to explore everything by themselves. And because informations back then was already essencial, Minas had no reason to not give Momonga what he had learned so far about this world. Minas had tried to avoid dangerous actions after this conversation. He sighed at this. There still had been no sign of other YGGDRASIL Players yet. It was quite a drawback, but nothing devastating. Momonga actually suceeded with the [Exchange Box] idea, causing the overlord to make a deal with Minas, which guaranteed him 75% of his harvested gold supply from this world. In return however Minas didn't knew what to ask, so he asked for a favor later. Be it a specific item from the treasury, of course excluding the World Class Items, assistance or anything else. Momonga had agreed on that and Pandora's Actor didn't seemed to have anything against it as well. Then again it was hard to read the thoughts of someone, who's face is egg shaped and has only three black holes like a bowling ball for eyes and mouth.

Just as Minas began to fantasize about all the different possibilities of how he could use this to annoy his bony friend a little, he received a message from Nile.

"Minas-sama I think we might have a problem." the saurian said.

"What's the matter Nile?" Minas asked.

"It's about the lizardmen. Apparantly they are going to war." the saurian replied. Minas needed a couple of seconds to let the words sink in, before he replied.

"Eh?! What do you mean by that?" he exclaimed.

"It was like this..." Nile began.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Nile walked around the lizardmen village as he returned from the swamp, helping a few other to gather food. The life style of the lizardmen was a primitive one. As Nile ran out of challengers he had travelled to the closest village that was, the village of the Red Eyes Tribe. As he arrived there he was greeted the same way the Dragon Tusk had greeted him, but unlike them they were just skeptical. Even 2 hours after he had said he wasn't going to do anything they remained thick headed. He then had left them alone. He still thought it was very impolite to not even show at least a degree of hospility, somthing he was angry at the other tribe for._

 _Anway as he returned the sky above the village suddenly became pitch black. Most lizardmen looked at the spectacle in confusion. Not because it was uncommon to rain in this season, but because there was no cloud at the sky at all. The black patch just appeared out of nowhere. The reason: magic. A few of the warriors paniced at this and grabbed their weapons. Nile jumped on a rooftop and observed the whole situation. The cloud started to twist and details became visible. The sight was disturbing for the most. The cloud became a mass of faces of all different kinds of creatures. For Nile it was nothing, but just ugly. He simply could destroy this thing, but instead he decided that it would be better to first see what it was doing. Soon enough the voices of the being became like a chant and spoke clearly together like one voice._

 _"We bring a message from the supreme one. The Supreme One has sentenced your village to death. This village shall be the 2nd sacrifice. You have 8 days." With that the cloud took off into the sky again. "Remember 8 days." a faint whipser went through the village. The lizardmen said nothing and just stared at the spot the Cloud like being had been. In that moment Zenberu stepped out his hut._

 _"Oi what's the commotion? Did I miss something?" he asked as everyone else looked at him, while Nile just punched him back into the hut with a loud crash._

 _"YOU IDIOT!" the saurian yelled._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

"...that's everything, Minas-sama." Nile finished. Minas sat on his chair shocked to the core. He couldn't believe it. Someone just declared the extermination of an entire species, without any kind of provocation. At least for what Minas knew. And worst of all he had a feeling, who could be responcible for this. Especially the 'Supreme One' part made Minas tense up.

' _Don't tell me..._ ' Minas thought as he realized, who this demonic being was talking about. Then he turned his attention back to the Nile. "Nile I want you to give a Report if something changes, am I understood?"

"Of course Minas-sama." Nile replied as he served the connection. Minas gave Shanalotte the next emergency call.

"How can I help you Minas-sama?" the mermaid asked on the other end.

"Shanalotte I want you to observe all lizardmen villages ASAP. And the surrounding wetlands." the reaper replied.

"As you wish Minas-sama." replied the mermaid as she served the connection.

"Lycosa." Minas said as the eight edge assassin appeared out of nowhere right in front of him. "Rise the security level to the maximum. Inform Kilthane in the Theocracy and the remaining guardians about this. Also send a group of scouts into the wetlands. If something is moving there I want to know, where it is, what it is and if it could pose a problem. I need to take care of a few things." Minas said.

"As you wish milord." Lycosa said as she disappeared again. Then Minas contacted someone he should have called earlier already.

"Momonga-san, can you hear me?" Minas said.

"I hear you. What's the matter?" Ainz replied.

"I just heard that someone wants to exterminate the lizardmen in the wetlands. Is that you?"

"Eh? How do you know about that?" Ainz exclaimed.

"Because I was trying to make good relationships with them and have already an insider there." answered Minas. There was a moment of silence before Ainz replied.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

* * *

 _A couple of minutes later, in the conference room of the Abyss_

After sharing the information with each other about the matter, one could hear the exhaustion and tension between the two undead in their voices.

"So you tell me you had plans for these lizardmen from the first time you heard about them, which was before you became an adventurer, and sent a NPC into their leagues to form a good relationship. And now I'm basically ruining all your work on them. Not to mention that this NPC was created by yourself." Momonga summarized what he had hear.

"Plainly spoken yes. And after the Shalltear incident you wanted power so much, that you would just have zombiefied the lizardmen, but first you built a stronghold in the forest, if the guys with the World Item show up. And for that you attack the lizardmen in the first place to lure them out their hideout and strike." Minas replied. There was a short pause between them again.

"Man this is bad." Momonga said.

"Yeah it is." Minas sighed. "But a spoken word cannot be taken back."

"What do you mean?" Momonga asked puzzled. He actually thought that Minas would put out the favor card here, but this was unexpected. The overlord wasn't even sure if he could stop his subordinates by now anymore.

"You have decided to go in this matter at least this 'evil overlord route', no offense, and declared the lizardmen's annihiliation in 8 days. If you don't show up, it would be against your word as a ruler and would let you look like a lying coward. And if you just send in your army the lizardmen will be killed in a matter of hours, days maybe if some decide to flee out of the wetlands." Minas said.

' _How could I not think about that?!_ ' Momonga thought. "I wouldn't have done that if I would have known about that earlier." Momonga groaned. ' _Dammit this is bad! Was I that paranoid in my desire to keep Nazarick save that I forgot that other YGGDRASIL Players might have plans with these creatures as well. No. The whole reason why I did so was to find the people with the World Item, which also could have been another YGGDRASIL Player. But why out of all people has it to be him?_ ' he thought as he searched in his now non-existend brain for an answer as Minas spoke up.

"It's a concidence, that we both had plans for them. There is no one to blame for that and if there was one then it would be me for not telling you. I'm sorry for that." he said.

"No, you're right. There is no one to blame, but how should we proceed? The preparations of the matter had begun right after Shalltear rebelled against us."

"Honestly, I don't know. If I let Nile interfere it would cause tension between our NPCs and if I do nothing then an innocent species would be wiped out." Minas said. Ainz on the other end flinced at the word 'innocent'. If the intel Minas had gathered with his insider then the lizardmen were truly a species, that neither possessed a world item or real connections to other races. They didn't even had any known settlements outside the wetlands and therefore were probably an endamic species. With other words: they were basically isolated from the world and just wanted to be left alone. It was frustrating. But Minas was right. A spoken word couldn't be taken back. "But serious man, what the hell? That's totally unlike you to just kill people out of nowhere. I'm the assassin here."

"That's what you worry about?" Momonga sweatdropped.

"OF COURSE NOT YOU NUMBSKULL!" Minas yelled over the message spell, making the overlord almost fall out his chair he was currently sitting on. "What's wrong with you killing people like this, huh?" Minas took a deep breath before continuing. "You know what? Nevermind, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Momonga said. Minas sighed.

"Do you remember that I still had those lizardmen corpses?" he asked.

"Yeah. You couldn't gave them to me, because Narberal was always watching." Momonga said.

"Because I couldn't find any use for them I had one of my NPCs who is a necromancer create a few undead out of them. Zombies and skeletal creatures. You know low Level undead." Minas said.

"What about them?" now Momonga was curious.

"Compared to undead, which were created with human corpses they have the same strength and the same durability as undead with human origins. That means..."

"That it doesn't matter what kind of corpse we use when their wasn't a real difference in strength when they were alive." Momonga said. "Are you sure about this?"

"Sadly yes. I had Nito make tests on them and a few other demi-humans such as goblins, ogres and a few of the trolls from my last quest. The result was almost everytime the same. Due the decay of the muscle tissue and only rudimentary scales on the bodies of the zombies their defensive capabilities are highly reduced compared to when they were alive. Goblin undead are small and fast, however have mostly even less combat abilities then human undead and orge zombies are strong, but slow. Undead trolls are stronger and slower then ogres and unfortunately don't have their regenerating abilities anymore when they were alive. With other words low level undead stay low level undead no matter where they came from." Minas explained. "You could raid a few bandit hideouts and you would get the same result when you look at the number of corpses you get." Minas said. Momonga at the other end of the connection felt like disappearing in this moment. He had just signed in for an unnecessarry conflict with an innocent species for the need of corpses, which in the end would have made no difference if he used their bodies or those of humans. And on top of that, he ruined his friend's work. It wasn't as bad as changing Albedo's settings from 'being a slut' into 'being in love with Momonga', but it wasn't that much difference between what he felt when he noticed the concequences of both of his actions.

' _Just why do I always have such bad luck?_ ' Momonga thought. "I...We will figure something out for this, right Minas-san?" he asked more then said this.

"Guess so. I will contact you later. This ruckus has put a lot more work on me. I'll have to take care of something first, then I'll call you back shortly after." Minas said as he served the connection. Then Nile came into the room. He had snuck out the village as everyone was preparing for war.

"There is something you want me to do, Minas-sama?" Nile said.

"Indeed there is. I believe you know about the situation the lizardmen are facing now, aren't you?" Minas replied.

"I do, but how does that concerns me?" Nile said.

' _Eh? He hasn't socialised at all?! I thought he would be angry or something like that. Doesn't he like them? Maybe it's because of his species or his karma level. He was considered as an evil person in YGGDRASIL after all._ ' Minas thought a bit dumbstruck. "Well, I believe that the extermination of a innocent species might be a bit much, even for a Supreme Being, don't you think so as well Nile?" Minas said. Nile seemed to think about it, but nodded.

"It is as you say. But still our connection between us and them is still over me and not good enough to call it a friendship. It is more an aquaintance." he replied.

"If that is the case, I think we could strengthen our relationship by simply helping them to survive this war." Minas said. Nile looked a bit suprised at his creator, but said nothing. He knew already how Minas was. "And that's why I will send you back there to aid them a little." Minas' statement didn't shock Nile. After all the lizardmen were quite an exclusive society and wouldn't really trust Minas, if he would go there by himself. Also they were next to the dwarfs the only species the Abyss had connections with, if leaving out the humans, they had only faced as adventurers and the monsters of this world. Understanding the situation Nile bowed towards Minas.

"Then I'll go." said Nile.

"Mmh, alright then. I would ask you to grab a few of your weapons and depart tomorrow. Our enemy might be stronger then anything we have faced yet. I will take care of the rest." Minas said. After Nile left the room he contacted Momonga again. "Sorry for the interruption." he said.

"It's fine. So what do you have in mind for us?" the overlord asked. And so began a very long discussion to make a plan, that could benefit both sides. However after a while they were forced to delay it to find a satisfying result.

* * *

 _Later in the southern outpost of Ouroboros_

Venomia sat on a chair in the office of the new base of the abyss. The workers had been gone now and she was alone in the cave. Then a gate opened in the room and Minas and Shanalotte stepped through it. Venomia immediately bowed towards her master.

"W-welcome Minas-s-sama. I hope this place doesn't offend you to much." she said. It was clear that the hideout was way inferior to the castle in the Abyss, where Venomia normally would be, but in the moment she was tasked with keeping the base prepared for any disturbances by the adventurers or the Slane Theocracy, who might think about taking their slave dungeon back.

"Raise your head, Venomia. You did a good job by expanding this place. Come, we can talk while walking through this place." Minas said in a gentle tone. Venomia quickly got to Minas' side and the three started walking through the base. Minas had seen the base as he was here with Lycosa, but now a tunnel led deeper beneath the planets surface. The ants of Vanaheim were truly good miners and constructors of subterrean comlexes. Their nests were a perfect example of their capabilities. In the first new rooms from the tunnel were several small rooms designed as quarters. Then a wending stairs at a the side lead deeper underground where a small door was located. Behind it streched a large hall itself over at least 100 meters.

"T-This room has no function yet Minas-sama. I shall take care of this as soon as possible." Venomia said, but Minas waved her off.

"It's fine. I will assign the purpose of this room as soon as I think to use it. Don't specialise it yet Venomia." he said.

"Y-yes." replied the gorgon as they climbed up the stairs again and reached now crossway of the tunnel, leading deeper into the mountains. Minas thought about Walking there, but he could still do so later so they went followed the long corridor, which lead into the south. And with that into the territory of the Slane Theocracy. It took several minutes until they reached the end. On their way Minas could see how many big rooms were craved into the rocks, which could be used for other purposes. At the end they had reached another large metal door.

"We are still working on this part, but once the tunnel is finished we should be able to launch troops directly into the territory of the Slane Theocracy." Venomia said. Minas thought about it. If he could launch attacks at this nation without being detected, it would help his plans greatly. He however didn't thought that it would take only such a short time.

"I see. I will bestow you with the necesarry rescources to do so Venomia. I hope I will see the results of this as soon as possible." He said to the gorgon.

"Of course milord." Venomia said, before they walked back to the main base. On their way Minas thought about how to use this base.

' _Mhm. In that room Raizhek could put his anvil or something and in that one Ya-te-veo could run a few experiments. Nile could need something fitting to his species, but then again he already had a volcano to live in._ ' he thought as he looked in the big rooms of the base. ' _Then I also need a place where to keep our forces. Not to mention gear and stuff like that. Experiments will need space as well. I guess the big room downstairs can provide that._ ' All these thoughts raced through his head as they had already reached the door of the tunnel again. Back in the office Minas took a look around him. There was a big table with several chairs around it. On it was a map of this world with two positions pinpointed. The outpost itself and the Abyss of Garm in the Azerlisia Mountains. He took 2 more pins and put them, where Nazarick and the lizardmen were located. A book shelves at the side and a small flower pot on the table with a bonzai and a tiny pond of water, seemed to make the room more lively. ' _Maybe I should give Momonga a present or something. But then again I don't know when his birthday is or how the months in this world stand in comparison to the ones on Earth._ ' he thought. Minas shook the useless thought out of his head and looked at his two servants.

"We will return to the Abyss now. Our objective here is complete and even if someone tries to use this place again for their own purposes they will be dealt with. The shadow ghouls will take care of them. For now we need to concentrade ourselves on the war of the lizardmen. Back home you will raise the security to maximum as long as the war isn't over." Minas said.

"Yes, milord!" Both women replied as another gate flared to life. Minas deactivated the magic light and and jumped after his two subordinates back to the castle of the abyss. He nodded to Venomia, who left to her ordinary tasks.

"Shanalotte during the war I want you and Lycosa at my side to observe the battle." he said.

"I understood Minas-sama." Shanalotte said, before walking off. After she left Minas teleported into the basement. Belial stood at a large desk and used his pincers to redraw the world map, or at least the part they had of it. One of the many things Minas always wanted to create, but never did, due limitations in the guild, was an automaton engineer. It's cybernetical build might have given Ouroboros a technological advantage in this world, but then again he was grateful for the other NPCs to be here. Even if he had to explore the world all by himself it wouldn't matter. As an heteromorph he had an unlimited life, so he had basically all time in the world. As he aproached the insect Belial had finished his work and put it down on the desk, before turning to his master.

"Ah. Minas-sama. I was so absorbed by my work I didn't hear your highness. How can I help you?" Belial said.

"It's fine Belial. However our situation is a bit difficult right now, so I'll keep the explanation short. Someone has declared war to an innocent race and sentenced them to death. I'll not stand idly while this injustice occurs." Minas said. Belial looked in shock at his lord, or at least Minas presumed so since he could only see how the isopod's antannea wriggled around as if they were searching for something.

"B-but milord. If such a being exists, powerful enough to wipe out an entire species, then I see no reason to help this race." Belial said.

"I originally planned to make a good relationship with them, but it seems like time is working against this so I will have to drop this matter." Minas said as he walked past Belial. The insect followed on it's legs. "Tell Belial, do you know about Nile's capabilities as a swordsman?" Minas asked.

"Unfortunately I'm not, but I know that you have given him several kinds of weapons, despite the fact that he is a monk." Belial replied.

"Correct, but then again he's a Weapon Expert. He knows how to use most kinds of weapons. You could say that he adapts his fighting style to the weapon he wields." Minas said.

"Amazing Minas-sama. But shouldn't he be able to fight without a weapon then?" Belial asked.

"He probably will. He trusts his claws more then any blade made of adamantium. He is strong, but can be stupid as well." Minas said. "Say how are the experiments I ordered you to do?" He asked.

"Unfortunately not very good. We haven't succeeded yet in the matter of the data crystals. The researches on the portals seem to be more promising." Belial replied.

"I see. Still we really could need a positive result there. We still don't know how strong the strongest of this world is." Minas said. Both had reached a door to an extra room. The door itself had a complex mechanism inside with several bars and gears. To one it might look like ripped out a scifi movie. Minas touched the door with his hand as the gears began spinning. The door opened as Minas and Belial stood in front of maybe the most important element in YGGDRASIL.

Data crystals. They were rarely dropped by monsters and enabled the player the free customization of items. However they didn't all drop with the same quality. The most valuable of them were those that could be used for the crafting of Divine Class Items. Minas had brought all of that quality here and had Belial and Raizhek given a few low rank ones. The reasons were obvious if one looked at their work. Belial and Ya-te-veo made experiments in attempt to replicate them with renewable resources since they didn't existed in this world. However they haven't succeeded yet, but didn't gave up. Raizhek was supposed to see if the crystals could be used at all. Yet there was no feedback from the golem blacksmith.

The matter with the portals was more general research. Back in YGGDRASIL one could fast travel by using portals in the towns. The thought was to replicate them by using spells and/or magic items. For example one could use a spell sealing crystal, which contained [Teleportation] or [Greater Teleportation] to get to a location the user wanted. However that would be very difficult since the user would likely disappear with the crystal. What Minas had in mind was more like a transportation system, which would allow the user to teleport to another location with such a portal. That of course was more like playing around with magic, since Minas also had plans to create vehicles unlike carriages, however which wouldn't need gasoline to run. The pollution of earth had already destroyed the ecosystem of the planet. He really didn't need to repeat the mistakes of his ancestors. The dwarfs mentioned that they had developped Magic items to clean the air with it, but that it was difficult to make them, because there are only few dwarfs that are talented as mages and even less to create such items. That's why they didn't use Woods for heating their cities. For people outside the mountains however that wasn't an option. But what should he use as fuel? It was true that back on Earth were alternative technologies to gasoline, well a few hundred years too late, but better late than never. No matter what the answer was, it would take much less research in that matter than to find a method to create new data crystals. But if he would start to order his subordinates around like that he would never be finished. He had to do this carefully and to take one step after another. So this matter had to wait.

"The structure of the crystals is the biggest problem Minas-sama." Belial said, ripping him out of his thoughts. "It is very unstable, yet stable. It is not easy to describe, but it seems like that a data crystal is able change into anything desired, even if it has a completely different structure. Under ordinary circumstances I would say it's impossible to create more of them." the isopod said.

"I see. Still, even if this experiment is doomed to fail, it is worth the try. Thank you for your hard work so far." Minas said, bowing a little towards Belial.

At the gesture the isopod almost collapsed on the ground, not wanting to cause trouble. "No, no! I haven't reported useful results yet. There is no need to thank me Minas-sama. I'm garbage." Belial said.

"That is not true Belial, but unfortunately our time is short, so I won't be able to explain it to you now in detail. What I can say is that even if we fail, we gain experience from this defeat, stand up again and learn from our mistakes. Then we can start anew and make it better. If we just stop because it is getting difficult, we would just give up." he said. Belial then bowed to his master again. However bowing was due his physiology impossible, which is why he always had to spread his hindlegs a bit further to lowered his entire body like doing a curtsy and lowered his gaze to the ground.

"I see. Thank you for sharing this wisdom with me Minas-sama. I shall proceed with the experiments." Belial said. The two left the room as the door shut with a loud banging sound as if a vault closed.

* * *

 _On the next day_

Nile had travelled back to the Dragon Tusk tribe on Minas' order. Honestly Nile didn't got it. What could his master and creator want from these weak people? Their weapons were primitive, their bodies far weaker then Nile's and they couldn't even make a scratch on him or another mid level monster. But then again it would be a lie if he woud say he would only do that for his master. Nile was maybe not the most social person, but without any other sentient reptiles around he was pretty much alone. If you would want to describe his personality it would be that of a tsundere.

' _It's not like I want to do this because I like them. It's just that they don't deserve to go extinct by the will of someone who calls himself a supreme being. Right that's it and nothing else._ ' Nile thought as he walked to the gate of the village. The lizardmen already recognised the saurian from quite a distance, so they didn't greet him again with drawn spears and knifes. Nile walked calmly in the village as he noted the look in the lizardmen's eyes.

' _Everyone seems to be eager to fight from the message of their demise. How foolish._ ' Nile thought as he walked to the hut of Zenberu. He knocked, but there was no response. So he tried again.

"Oi Zenberu you there?" Nile said loudly. He felt how the planks of the hut bowed as Zenberu walked to the door. The chief opened the door and had a smug look on his face.

"So you are back, because you reconsidered my proposal." Zenberu said.

"Wha! No, I'm not." Nile said loudly.  
"Yes, you are."  
"No, I'm not"  
"Yes, you are."  
"No, I'm not!"  
"No, you are not."  
"Yes, I... No wait. No I'm not!" Nile then turned around and left.

"Hey wait." Zenberu said. "You want to fight alongside us, right? We could need a few extra hands. Also the more the merrier." Nile turned around and crossed his arms.

"Yeah what about it?" he asked tapping on his arm with one of his fingers.

"Nothing. I'm just appreciating that you are joining the party." Zenberu said. Now that Nile would help them it was going to be much more fun.

"I'm far stronger than you. We know that already." Nile said. Zenberu turned around sharply at this.

"I'm always up for a rematch. The war begins in a week after all." Zenberu said, however Nile didn't back down.

"Oh please. One week or a million years, when you're dead you won't be able to fight. Because next time I'm going serious." Nile said. Zenberu however looked perplexed at Nile like he had grown a second head.

"Are you saying you held back?" Zenberu asked. Nile only gave a scoof at that.

"Of course. If I would go 100% at someone of your size, you wouldn't even notice that you're dead already." Nile said. Zenberu searched for a weakness, a joke, anything that said 'I'm kidding.', but Nile was serious. Dead serious.

' _Seriously this guy will become my successor as chief. No matter what._ ' Zenberu thought as he imagined how Nile ruled over the lizardmen of the Dragon Tusk tribe, no all tribes and how his descendants would grow in strength.

"...Oi Zenberu you okay?" Nile's voice tore the chief out of his fantasies as Nile waved a hand in front of his face.

"What? Ah! Sorry I just spaced out." Zenberu said. Nile raised an eyebrow, before dismissing the matter.

"Alright then I'll just go and see how the others are." Nile said as he left. Zenberu however already thought about how to continue once the war was over.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Minas was walking in the castle's balcony on the 6th floor back and forth as he was simply overstressed. The entire war with Momonga whing had put him quite on the edge already and he wasn't sure how he should proceed. Nile was strong and with no doubt after what his report said the strongest reptile in the wetlands, but Ainz Ooal Gown wasn't one of the strongest heteromorphic guilds back in YGGDRASIL for nothing. Of course there were at least 20 guilds, who were ranked above them, but they still had the biggest collection of world items in the entire game. Even a force of 1500 level 100 players wan't able to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. And the most scary thing about this tale or horror story was, that the guild members haven't been in actions during this attempt at all. The 1500 invaders had been defeated by NPCs.

Minas really envied Momonga and his guild for their strength. An incredible dungeon that was basically unconquerable after their changes. An army of POP monsters and custom NPCs, which held even the strongest enemy in bay. A collection of Legendary, Divine and World Class Items, that eclipsed everyone else in power and big enough to equip every NPCs with divine class items. With other words: Going to conflict with them would be like signing his own and everyone's death sentance, who is his subordinate. But that wasn't the only reason he didn't want to get hairy with Momonga.

The overlord was after all his old friend and the only one he had left from YGGDRASIL. All his friends and former guildmates had either betrayed him, ascended to new heights thanks to Ouroboros or had moved on from the game. All of this and no one was online as the game came to an end and this life began. Minas was sure that Momonga didn't really wanted bloodshed at all. Back in Helheim as they met Minas could see a bit of Momonga's personality. Back then he was friendly and open to others, like he couldn't hurt a fly in real life. So what brought him now to attack an innocent, more or less peaceful species like that? Even though Momonga had told him about his reasons, he simply didn't want to believe, that such actions would be enough to twist the friendly skeleton he knew into someone who would just commit genocide on innocent people like that. Sometimes Minas really cursed himself for his own incompetence. Even if he wanted to stop this from happening, he couldn't. The gears of war were already brought into motion and not even the reaper and the overlord could stop them anymore. Minas sighe. He couldn't say no to people, who needed help, which was why he was used by people of his own age often. Back when he got infected, he at least thought one would come around to the hospital to see how he was doing. But no one ever came. No one gave him a call. No one send him an e-mail. Even on this one christmas eve he was alone, because his mother was orking overtime, but at least she gave him a call in her break. Still it was the coldest winter he had ever experienced. They never cared how he was, they just wanted to use his kindness so their life was easier. That was the reason, why Minas had refused to ask Momonga to join Ainz Ooal Gown now as well. He didn't want to break the rules they had established to keep themselves safe from traitors. Ouroboros was different. Many people came and left, no matter the race or the level. Even veteran players had joined once in a while to help others out. However a few former members just came back with groups of other players to raid their dungeon, but in the end they never suceeded to take anything from them. As a mid-tier dungeon The Abyss of Garm was a quite easy dungeon for high level players, but was left alone by them, since Ouroboros was quite low in the list of guilds and hid it deep in Niflheim. The most members didn't knew about the treasury, so it was common sense that the people thought that they hadn't enough valueable items to take and the members, who did knew, mostly threw their items just in the storage room. Therefore the Abyss was left alone even more. The remnants of this leechers were texts in books of the Abyss or a picture in the hall of shame. Of course the Abyss hadn't such a thing, but if it had, Minas would have put the pictures there himself.

Minas sighed before he looked at the always night sky of this floor. ' _What should I do now? If the Abyss is here then other dungeons of YGGDRASIL went here maybe as well during the time of the demon lords. Treassure hunting sounds nice, but I don't know where to start searching. I could try to create a custom NPC, but how do I do that? Do I just have to say [Create NPC] or something? And what should I make or what do I do with it then? The level volume of the Abyss was never used to it's fullest. But is it even possible in this world anymore? No. Probably not. I should focus on my advancement on the Slane Theocracy for now. Their injustice has to stop._ ' All these thoughts crossed his mind, before he took out a smaller version of this worlds map. ' _I really need to name this thing, unless I always want to say 'this world' or 'New World' all the time. Let's see. Terra Nova? It has a nice Sound, but no. Gaea? Nope..._ ' Then his thoughts were interrupted as Raizhek messaged him.

"Minas-sama." the golem said.

"Yes what is it Raizhek?" asked Minas.

"I've suceeded." replied the golem. Minas jumped on his feet at this and put the map away as he spread his wings.

"Good come to the courtyard of the castle immediately." Minas said.

"As you wish." replied the golem, before the connection was served. Minas flew off the balcony as Raizhek appeared through the ring he was wearing. Now that Minas saw Raizhek, he noticed a few thinkgs about the golem. First off he was taller then usual. Indeed Raizhek was supposed to be about 3 or 3,5 meters high, but thanks to an magic item Raizhek could change his size to some extend to fit in rooms and doors better. Then Raizhek's armor was not showing any signs of his work either. Minas knew that Raizhek didn't changed, but it didn't matter for the reaper. Then Raizhek handed over Minas a sword.

It was a katana, crafted out of 2 or 3 low quality data crystals. The sword had no abilities at all and was basically a piece of junk, but it also proved something very important to Minas. The data crystals were able to be used in this world like they were in YGGDRASIL. Minas took the sword and gave it a few swings. It really was a weak blade, but instead of complaining, he smiled under his hood.

"Thank you very much Raizhek. That will really help us a lot." Minas said. Raizhek however bowed deeply towards his now shorted master.

"Your thanks are all praise that I need. I always do my best to be of use for you Minas-sama. If you require arms I will create them for you with pleasure. And should you need a guardian, then my sword shall be at your command and my body your shield." the golem replied. Minas then put the sword in his inventory.

"That might be true, but you did your job good. I really think about giving you a reward for that." Minas said as Raizhek waved him off.

"To serve you is all I need Minas-sama. Also I'm a golem. I don't require rest or material things and live only for my purpose." Raizhek said.

"Very well then. I will tell you once I got another task for you. For now you can return to the 1rst floor." Minas said. Raizhek bowed once again, before then walked back into the castle where he was greeted by his creation Lycosa.

"My lord. I've seen that you have received a new weapon from Raizhek." said the eight edge assassin behind her bird like mask.

' _Huh? How is that important? Maybe she needs a new one._ ' Minas thought, before replying. "It was to test Raizhek's capabilitiy to use the data crystals and he succeeded. Is something the matter Lycosa?" Minas said. Lycosa shook her head.

"No milord it's nothing." the spider assassin said.

"Really? Is everything alright with your weapons?" Minas asked.

"Yes master." replied his creation.

Minas and Lycosa were assassins, which could use mainly daggers, short swords and throwing weapons. However since Minas was also a sword saint. Minas knew that once the camouflage was gone they would be forced to either flee or go into open combat. He had experience in open combat already several times in YGGDRASIL, which was the reason his main weapons were his dual scythes. He also possessed a lot of weapons such as katanas, naginatas, axes, maces, spears and so on. Lycosa had learned from her master, who to fight with such weapons as well for such cases.

Both of them then walked to the throne room where Ya-te-veo waited for them.

"Minas-sama. It seems like Nile has arrived at the lizardmen village once again." the death vine said.

"Did he went on a rampage again?" Minas asked. ' _Better safe then sorry._ '

"No my lord. He didn't." Ya-te-veo replied

"That's good. Anything at the other tribes?" Minas asked. After he had heard about Momonga's planned invasion he had send several of his winged scouts from the kingdom into the south east to observe how the other tribes of the lizardmen where reacting on this declaration of war.

"It seems that a three of them are willing to fight back while the other two remain quite until now. One of the tribes, Green Claw I believe, wants to unite the tribes against their common enemy." Ya-te-veo said.

It made sense for Minas. The lizardmen had a culture suprisingly similiar to the native americans, so their fight against the forces of Ainz Ooal Gown would be decided from the very beginning. Together they had a better chance of survival, but even then it was clear that Momonga's troops would probably just slaughter the forces of the lizardmen. Actually Minas had planned to do that with using Nile to convince them that it was better this way to live, but apparantly someone had the same idea.

"I see. Say Ya-te-veo, do you think Nile could take down the lizardmen all by himself?" Minas asked. Ya-te-veo's leaves russeled a bit as he poundered about this.

"Nile truly is a lot stronger then the lizardmen. After all one could say that the saurian race he is part of is the heteromorphic equivalent to the lizardmen of this world. Not to mention that Nile had defeated a physical very strong chief of them without receiving any kind of injury, while holding back." replied Ya-te-veo.

"I see. Anyway thank you for your help. The war with this Supreme One will start in a week, what do you think what we should do?" Minas said. ' _Well despite being a salamander Nile is also a really 'cold blooded' killer, right?_ '

"We could expand our base even further into the south and start to operate in the Slane Theocracy. Also you could continue as an adventurer and gather more information that way. With your human disguise there should be no problem to infiltrate it like Kilthane did already. That is of course your decision my lord." Ya-te-veo said. Minas thought about it before nodding to himself.

"Agreed. I will return to E-Rantel and see if there is finally a orichalcum job available for me and Lycosa. Tell Kilthane to move into the south and gather informations about the Slane Theocracy. We only know their language and their believes and with Kilthane we should be able to gather even more valueable information then this." he said.

"As you wish." the death vine said as he bowed to the reaper, before leaving. However Minas' work wasn't done yet.

"Nito." he said over Message.

"Yes Minas-sama." replied the gravelord.

"How is your experiment going?" Minas asked.

"Very well. It took some time and researches, but now the corpses of these frost dragons make very good servants." Nito replied.

"That is good to hear. I hope it will leave a breath taking impression on the people. I want to 'knock them dead'." Minas said, emphazising the pun. Nito was silent for a moment before replying.

"It certainly will milord. The dragons are apparantly the strongest race on this world, or at least the known part of this world. There are unfortunately no informations about what lies beyond the ocean, however after what we have seen the dragons so far were weak in comparison to your creation milord." Nito said.

"Yet there are these dragon lords we have still little to no information about." Minas said. The Dragon Lords who ruled the world before the eight greed kings showed up, were most likely the most powerful foes Minas could have in this world. They existed for thousands of years, however only two of them are known for being still alive. On one hand was the brightness dragon lord, who was the great-grand father of the queen of the Draconic Kingdom. On the other was the Platinum Dragon Lord, who took part in the saga of the 13 heroes. He guarded the floating city of the eight greed kings in the south of the slane theocracy. It was said that in the settlement below it products were made, which only could come from earth such as texodos and katanas. For Minas it was clear that this floating city was in reality nothing but a dungeon of YGGDRASIL players. But why did the dragon guard this place? It was said that the dragon gave the 13 heroes items of the greed kings to make themselves stronger, so it was possible that the dragon didn't want these items to fall in the wrong hands. But every dungeon used as a guild base had a guild weapon, that allowed the player to resurrect NPCs. Could it be that the dragon wanted to prevent someone to revive the Greed Kings and their servants? It wouldn't be suprising of what Minas heard about them. Apparantly the Eight Greed Kings were resurrected several times, but after every resurrection they were weaker then before. Minas knew the reason behind that all to well. After all it was the reason for his own lack of power. When a player died in YGGDRASIL, the player lost the gold it carried, an item from the inventory and 5 levels. When the level of the player was below 5 it was reverted to 1. ' _So the level death penatily is implying in this world as well and resurrection is possible.'_ Minas thought. _'With other words these Greed Kings were much weaker now and probably don't pose a threat any longer. Then the problem is more the matter of the dragon lords now. I really wonder how powerful they were. Still I would love to these Greed King's faces when they get resurrected after half a millenium. That would be the suprise of the century. No, 5 centuries._ '

"It is as you say, but they also seem to be deceased long ago." Nito said.

' _That is not quite true Nito. The Brightness Dragon Lord is the ancestor of the royal family of the Draconic Kingdom, because he didn't took part in the war with the 8 Greed Kings and is still somewhere out there. Also the Platinum Dragon Lord is rumored to be a councillor of the Agrand Council Alliance, so he's alive as well. Perhaps I should pay them a visit to another time._ ' Minas thought. "I see. I will leave the defense of the Abyss to you then, while I observe the war in the south." Minas said.

"I won't fail you Minas-sama." Nito said as he served the connection between them. Minas then turned around to see Lycosa already in her ninja clothes she wore as Ulna. In response Minas equipped his armor and walked to the throne, before sitting down.

' _So far so good, however Nile is a problem. As far as I can tell it isn't possible for us to level up in this world. Hell, when I checked my menu, I didn't even had a EXP bar anymore. That means we're stuck on the level we were, when YGGDRASIL shut down. That totally sucks. Additionally comes the fact that the death penality of the game still implies. With other words: We cannot go stronger no matter how much we fight, but weaker the more we die. Momonga is a smart man. He will figure this out sooner or later, but I better warn him about that._ ' Minas thought. 'Would that mean that the Eight Greed Kings are now on level 1? And the demon lords, they had only been slain once, but how strong were they now? Not to mention these dragon lords? Dammit why must life always be so unfair? Abort the ship! No, focus on something positive! We have fulfilled 4 of 5 conditions to create a world item. If the items and dungeons are the same here then there is a slight chance to obtain the last piece. No wait, the item would just create itself, that cannot be possible in this world. Also this item wasn't that powerful like for example Ouroboros or what was it's name again? Doesn't matter, anyway we're doomed. No we still have the adventurer job. So we could get intel where the others of Ainz Ooal Gown are.' Minas brain became a thunderstorm of thoughts, where ideals and ideas clashed against each other with wishes and hopes. The trackers Minas wanted to use to find the others of Ainz Ooal Gown, however didn't knew in which direction they had to go. Trackers were summoned creatures but couldn't find people in another of the nine realms of YGGDRASIL nor could they find people through magical defensives such as [Anti Magic Field]. For example, a tracker can't find a player, if it is inside a magic barrier, that prevented such a thing. The player could be chained against a wall in the same world and the tracker couldn't find it. If however the user was inside the field already it wasn't that much of a problem. However there was still no reaction of the swallow he wanted to use to find Herohero or Touch Me. Then Minas stood up again.

"We will go back to E-Rantel Lycosa. Is that fine for you?" Minas asked.

"Of course milord. I will follow you wherever you go." Lycosa said. She had again this very admiring stare on her face and it made Minas inwardly freak out.

' _Why does it always has to be so complicated?_ ' he thought to himself.

* * *

 _Later_

' _This is really such a waste of time._ ' Minas thought to himself. In E-Rantel nothing had changed so far. No Orichalcum quests, no traces of war , just a calm fortress city. That was what the people saw. Minas looked out the window of the adventurers guild as he saw the people pass by. The Ourorboros duo drew a lot of attention since they were orichalcum ranked adventurers, but still there were no requests. He just wanted to leave as he registered movement on his side. He turned around and saw a familiar brunette girl heading owards them with a smile on her face.

"Hello Devo-san, Ulna-san." Ninya greeted the knight. She hadn't really changed since their last Meeting and she still wore Boy clothes. Lycosa was still on guard after what happened last time, but Minas replied in a relaxed tone.

"Hello Ninya, long time no see. So how are you?" Minas asked the girl with his Devo persona on. He saw that the iron plate around her neck was still there. ' _Didn't she said that she wanted to quit?_ '

"Well it could be better, but I guess it's fine so far." Ninya said.

"So what can I do for you?" Minas asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I just wanted to thank you for what you guys did for me. I wouldn't be here anymore if it wasn't you." Ninya said. Minas wasn't sure if she referred that Lycosa saved her from being holed like swiss cheese or that he comforted her after the death of her comrades.

"It was nothing. It's common sense to help those who are in need and a hero's to protect those, who cannot do it themselves." Minas said. Ninya sweatdropped at his words.

"Isn't Momon-san more a hero for the people around here?" she asked. Minas almost comical fell to the ground at this.

"Well, I believe the most people see adventurers as heroes. Men and women, who are putting their lifes on stake for the well being of others. However reality looks a bit different. Huh?" Minas then turned outside as he heard something. He walked out followed by Lycosa and Ninya to see how a woman was on the ground while some brute towered over her. His face expression was pissed and the woman had an imprint of his hand on her cheek.

"You bitch! How dare you..." the man swung his hand backwards to strike again. Faster then anyone could look Minas had sneaked through the crowd of people and now stood behind the man. He grabbed the man by the wrist. The enraged man spun around however, because he was shorter then Minas, he only saw the orichalcum plate around Minas' neck at his eye level, which hung in front of the gray chest plate.

"Has your mother not told you to not hit women?" Minas asked in a neutral tone.

"That's none of your buisness so get lost!" the man yelled, but the grip on his wrist was like an iron chain. Minas had heard enough. He simply crushed the wrist under his gauntlet with stomach wrenching sound, making the man scream in pain. He fell on his knees and held his hand as Minas released him.

"I believe your mother hasn't taught you manners as well. You should go to a temple for that." Minas said as he walked to the woman and helped her up again. "You okay miss?" The woman blushed a little at this and nodded. Blonde long hair, blue eyes and, for obvious reasons, a red cheek. In comparison her skin tone was light, intensifying the contrast between her cheek and the rest of her face. Her beige clothes seemed to belong to a bar, which was not far from here and were dirtied now with the sand of the road.

"You won't get away with this. You hear me? You won't..." the man exclaimed but in the next moment Minas had pointed one of his swords right at the man's face.

"Only those, who are ready to die, should fight." Minas said in a low voice. His body language wasn't able to be misunderstood and basically screamed: 'Come at me if you dare. Only death awaits you.' The man looked in terror as his body refused to move despite that all his instincts screamed 'Run!' "What's the matter? You just hit a woman and threat to kill her. And now you are silent in front of someone, who can defend himself? You truly are worthless." Minas added. Then his tone became more threating. "I will let you go this time, but next time I won't be so generous." Minas said as he put the sword away and nodded Ninya and Lycosa over to him to heal the woman.

"You... You damn..." the man said as he was lifted up like a bag of garbage. Minas had grabbed the man by the face and lifted him up with just one arm.

"I dont appreciate it, when people are hurting others just to make themselves feel better. And especially the type of men, who are taking advantage of women." Minas said before throwing the man away. The man landed hard on the ground, adding a few more bruises to his injured body. He then got up and ran away. "Scum." Minas muttered under his breath, before turning to the girls.

"Thank you very much mister..." the woman said with tears in her eyes.

"It was nothing. But tell me, what did he want from you?" Minas asked.

"He...isn't over our seperation yet. He still wants money and thinks that he owns me or something." the woman said. Minas hand clenched into a fist. For anyone else in armor this would be quite uncomfortable, because the metal plates were not made for such a thing, but not for a high level undead without a real physical body like Minas.

"I see. We'll bring you to the guard. They will take care of this matter." Minas said. He walked off to the office where he and Lycosa were a month ago, but on their way the woman spoke up again.

"That won't be necesarry. The guards cannot be around me all the time and..." she said but Minas cut her off.

"It is the city guards duty to keep their citizen save, be it a monster, a foreign force or someone from within. This man attacked you and with that he broke the law of this kingdom. Such behaviour can'tand will not be tolerated by the guards of this city." Minas said. Lycosa and Ninya nodded. They arrived at the building, where they left the woman.

"Well that was something. You sure made the impression of a hero Devo-san." Ninya said. Minas scrached the back of his head or rather helmet.

"It was nothing really. But you see again, that the wilderness is not the only problem the people face." Minas said.

"I know that." Ninya said. Lycosa and Minas noted her body language. He shoulder had sunken down, her gaze dropped to Minas' feet and her tone had dropped.

"Did something happen in the past Ninya?" Lycosa asked.

"Huh?"

"Back then your friends said you would need to free you sister from a noble." Lycosa said. Minas spun around and faced both girls.

"What does that mean?" he asked. Ninya swallowed and began to explain.

"I come from a little village. We lived from agriculture and were not wealthy or something. Then one day my big sister Tsuare was gone. As I asked my parents about it they told me that the noble, we served, took her as his concubine. From that day I decided to become an adventurer so that I can free my sister one day." Ninya said. Lycosa and Minas had listened to this story, and the reaper really was touched by the determination and story of the girl in front of him. Then he nodded.

"Alright in that case we will help you." Minas said convident.

"Huh?" Ninya blinked suprised.

"You heard him. Devo cannot stand injustice and therefore he will help you to achieve your goal." Lycosa said.

"HUH?"

"That's right. If you plan to free your sister then you will need help."

"Wait please! I'm grateful for helping me but I have to do this for myself. I don't want to bother others with my own problems." Ninya said. Minas understood that perfectly. Back then when he was alone he had done everything himself as well. Which ultimately led to his own downfall to level 80.

"Alright. Just give us a call if you need something and we see what we can do for you, okay?" Minas said. Ninya nodded. "Good, let's go then Ulna, hopefully they have a orichalcum ranked quest now." he said as they walked back to the adventurers guild.

But there was still no quest for their rank.

* * *

 _At the next day in the Dragon Tusk village_

After the first day of fighting the other lizardmen of the Dragon Tusk Tribe, Nile sat on top of a roof as he had nothing better to do. All the lizardmen he had fought so far were weaker than Zenberu and that meant they were weaklings compared with himself.

' _What should I do now? If I keep training with the others like that, they will have to fight with broken gear and bones. They really aren't that strong. Who ever is going to fight them, they are going to lose._ ' Nile thought as he looked up in the sky, asking himself if this war will be more entertaining then the fight with Zenberu. ' _If that chief was the strongest, then the lizardmen are truly weak._ ' Then a sound got his attention. It was a heavy thumping sound like something big was walking through the swamp. Nile got up and looked around and saw indeed a giant snake head pearing through the trees. ' _Looks like one of Minas-sama's war pets._ ' Nile thought. There were beasts in the abyss Minas had tamed during his time as a level 100 Player, which were stronger then the usual creatures. Nile knew that these creatures were strong, but he didn't admitted loud. After observing the creature for a while he saw that it was heading towards the village. Nile got up and jumped down the roof, landing on the road with a splashing sound of the water underneath his feet.

A few minutes later someone had entered the village. It was a giant quadroped monster with four snake heads. On it's back sat a black lizardmen and a white one in a costume that looked like a bush.

Zaruysu and Crush Lulu stood against the villagers of the tribe. Their hydra Rororo gave a vicious roar in four directions as Nile came to the scene however he stayed on top of the roof. Not that he was worried or something. "Of course not, I was just making sure that this thing doesn't go on a rampage." Did you just broke the fourth wall?

"We are here to visit the chief where is he?" Zaryusu shouted once again. Then Zenberu stepped forth.

"Welcome wielder of Frost Pain." he greeted the strangers like old friends.

"I'm the representive of Green Claw..." Zaryusu said, but was cut of by Zenberu.

"We name will do." he said.

"Zaryusu Shasa and Crush Lulu." the male lizardman said. Nile watched the scene unfold from a roof top as he narrowed his eyes at them. Especially Crush. She was simply too suspicious with this outfit. And Nile didn't like people, who were hiding something or lying.

"Is that... a plant monster?" Zenberu joked. Nile however facepalmed, while everyone else didn't say a thing.

"So we came here to..."

"I can already tell what you are going to say next, but we from the Dragon Tusk only believe in strength." Zenberu said.

"That simplifies the matter." Zaryusu said as he got in combat position.

"However I'm afraid you won't fight me." Zaryusu raised an eyebrow at this.

' _What the hell are you doing old man?!_ ' Nile exclaimed in his mind.

"You see I already lost twice in this month to someone far stronger, but he really doesn't want to take the title of the chief. Maybe you could convin..." Before he could continue Nile jumped off the roof and landed on top of Zenberu. Zaryusu and Crush looked at the scene dumbstruck as the weird reptile berated Zenberu.

"Come on, finish this sentence. I dare you." Nile growled as he pressed Zenberu's head down with his foot. Thanks to the different physiology Nile's feet had grabbed Zenberu at the jaw and held it shut tight with the extra toe at the back.

' _So close._ ' Zenberu thought as Zaryusu spoke up.

"So I need to defeat you then I guess." he said. Nile looked over to him and immediately Zaryusu felt a shiver down his spine. He felt that this Nile was a threat to his life especially after he mentioned to defeat him in battle. Nile really had no interest to waste time with some weakling, who didn't knew his own place. Also Nile's passive ability [Apex Predator] inflicted fear to most opponents without a strong resistance to it and that had a lower level than 50. In this moment it was truly as if Zaryusu was on the lower end of the food chain and nothing but prey for Nile. Then Nile looked over to Crush. The female lizardmen tensed up immediately as a shiver crawled up her spine, however calmed her heavy breathing down again. Still she couldn't stop shivering. Even Rororo the four headed Hydra gave a warning hiss as Nile directed his gaze on it as it took a careful step back. The saurian however looked bored at the 3 of them.

"Let me get this straight, before you jump any conclusions. I'm only fighting, because I've chosen to. That's it. It has absolutely nothing to do with this tribe, your tribe or your tribe." He said crossing his arms. "And about defeating me..." Nile shrugged. "You don't stand a chance against me. Not that I think it is like that, but I know it. Especially not someone who is as weak as both of you."

"Excuse me?!" Zaryusu said offended.

"You heard me. I don't trust you. Someone who's just coming here and saying: 'Fight with us in a battle so we can survive.' must be really weak. Not to mention someone who's walking around, wearing a bush and not even showing her face." Nile said directing his gaze towards Crush.

"Take that back." Zaryusu said. He really didn't liked it when someone insulted Crush and now they were asking for help, but this guy really was asking for a fight. Nile smirked as he suddenly disappeared from sight. A slashing sound rang through the air followed by an "EEP!" from Crush. Zaryusu turned around and saw that her costume was cut into ribbons, but she was unharmed. A bit further behind her stood Nile, flexing his claws.

"And what if I don't?" Nile said before turning to the stupified Crush Lulu. "You really should wear that costume less often. You look better without it." he said. Zaryusu clenched his hands to fists at this. Nile noted that Zaryusu trembled in fear rage. "What?"

"Zaryusu..."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Zaryusu said. However he knew that this was a lie. ' _Against Zenberu I would stand a Slim Chance, but this guy._ ' he thought as he could feel the bloodlust he admitted. ' _With no doubt, he's not a lizardman, but what is he? Even the last wielder of Frost Pain was not like that. No I have to win him over, otherwise the alliance will never form. And also he insulted Crush Lulu..._ ' he thought as he walked up to Nile. "I request to duel with you." he said.

"Are you sure about that? I mean you could just have walked away with us to wherever your base is and that would have been it." Nile said. Then a grin split his face as he cracked his knuckles. "But if you want a beat up. I won't hold you back." he said as he walked around Zaryusu to an open area. The other lizardmen followed as they formed a crowd to watch this battle. Nile waited patiently as Zaryusu got a check up by his girlfriend, which took a bit long.

"What's wrong?" Zaryusu asked.

"Eh? Ah, that… It was a prayer. A priest's prayer." Crush said stammering. **  
**

' _Liar. Admit it you like him. So just get a room already._ ' Nile thought. He watched how Crush and Zaryusu interacted with each other and couldn't help, but shake his head. Something like that could make you stronger, but it made you vurnerable once what you wanted to protect was in danger. At least that is what he had read in the books back in the Abyss.

"I see, so your ancestor spirits watch over those of other tribes, then?" Zaryusu said.

"Our spirits aren't so pecky. Good luck." Crush said as Zaryusu stood up and walked over to the saurian. She was worried and that was justified, because Zaryusu's opponent still emitted the feeling that he was going to devour them both. Zaryusu finally stood in front of Nile.

"Prepare yourself, because I will give you an handicap in this battle. I will not fight back for the first minute." Nile said as he crossed his arms and waited patiently for Zaryusu to make the first move, who dashed towards the saurian. For any normal lizardmen it would have been difficult to keep up with that speed.

But Nile was no lizardmen. He was a saurian, a heteromorphic race of reptiles that could adapt to most environments. When Zaryusu swung the fork made of ice also known as Frost Pain at Nile it probably would have shattered to pieces. For now however he simply leaned out the way and did a sidestep to dodge the incoming attacks. ' _He's fast._ ' Zaryusu thought as he spun around and tried to hit Nile with his tail. Again Nile simply dodged. The most striking thing however was his face expression. He looked bored. Despite the speed and power Zaryusu was putting in this fight, Nile looked like he was going to fall asleep any second now. ' _He's not even trying!_ ' Zaryusu tried in vain to land a blow on Nile. Every swing and thrust of Frost Pain was evaded, his kicks and punches were blocked. Nile wasn't sure if he would even take damage from Frost Pain if it hit him. Like in his battle with Zenberu, Nile slowly tired his opponent out. Zaryusu knew that as well. 'If this goes on like this I'll be out of Stamina before the real fight starts. I have to hit him and end this.' Zaryusu thought. After a bit more dodging the black lizardman finally found an opening. He swiped his tail against the back of Nile's feet trying to throw him off balance as he dashed towards his right side and slashed with Frost Pain against the exposed flank. "Now!" For everyone it seemed like the black scaled lizardman had hit the thorned reptile.

* **KRGH** *

Everything seemed to be frozen in time as nothing moved in this moment. Zaryusu's eyes were focused on Frost Pain's edges. Instead of having hit the saurian's scales they were only mere millimetres away from touching them. The reason for that was that Nile's right arm had grasped Frost Pain at the edges. An event that seemed to be impossible for the lizardmen around them, given the looks of disbelief they give the fight.

"The minute's time I gave you is now over." Nile said without looking at Zaryusu directly. It was like he talked to himself. Zaryusu regained in that moment cool as he tried to free his weapon, but Nile's hand, despite having 'only' 3 digits, didn't even budged. "Now the real fun begins." Nile said with bloodthirsty grin. Zaryusu went on high alert as he heard that. Like an act of desperasion he punched Nile in the face. An attack, which the saurian simply took without flinching. However Zaryusu's arm was hurting like he had just punched a spiked iron shield. Hissing in pain he pulled the arm away as Nile threw Zaryusu away with a literal flick of his hand. The taken off guard Zaryusu was thrown a few metres, before he came to an halt. As he looked up he almost used [Lion Heart], a martial art of this world just to resist the fear inside his head as he saw the reptile in front of him grin. Then Nile dashed towards his opponent. He of course didn't used all his strength, but he was much faster then an average lizardman. Just before he could reach Zaryusu, the black scaled warrior saw only one option to end this battle.

"[Icy Burst]!" He roared as the weapon emitted a white wall of mist. The water around them froze instantly and ice crawled slowly over the bodies of the combatants. Nile as a Salamander wasn't really found to the cold, though it didn't do any damage. Instead he decided to do a harmless little prank on the lizardmen like his creator Minas did his puns sometimes. As the fog disappeared Nile stood perfectly still, as if he was frozen in his movement. Head pointed forward and arms to each side ready to strike his victim. He really looked like a vicious predator in this moment. Zaryusu however panted heavily. Frost Pain might gave the wielder immunity to ice elemental weapons, however it couldn't help against the uncomfortable Feeling of every coldblooded reptile when facing winter. Zaryusu looked at the seem to be frozen in place saurian, before he thought that there was no more danger coming from Nile. "It seems like my win here." he said to himself as he walked towards Crush and Zenberu, who looked astonished and shocked at the result of the battle. However after a few steps he heard something behind him, that made even him shiver.

* **CRACK** *

He turned around and saw shocked how the ice, that covered Nile's body, began to break. Then it shattered completely and Nile flexed his arms. Loud cracking sounds rang through the area as he made the bones in his fingers crack. The saurian looked at the lizardman with a sinister smile on his face.

There was a reason why Nile was like this. Minas had created him once just for the fun (and a lost bet) of the game YGGDRASIL, but his personalitiy had the model of a real dinosaur. He wasn't a Tyrannosaurus or Giganotosaurus. For that he wasn't ignorant. Nor was he a raptor, since he lacked the more cunning and planning part of his personality. No he was a Saurophaganax, the King of the Lizard Eaters. That's why he overdid it in hard battles. Because he fought for the thrilling feeling of the battle and even challenged the dragons.

"Was that all you got? What a disappointment. I thought to myself: 'Hey he's the strongest of the lizardmen around here. He might be a challenge.' But no, all you can do is a little cold breeze. Though it was enjoyable cool." Nile said. "Well, my turn." Zaryusu took a step backwards from his opponent.

"What the hell are you? A reptile like us shouldn't be able to move in this cold. Let alone shrugging it off." he asked Nile, who shook his head and sighed.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Nile said. With that Nile shot towards Zaryusu. The Speed was even with the cold debuff of Frost Pain too fast for a normal lizardmen. No even Zaryusu with his immunity to this type of debuff thanks to Frost Pain was still slower then Nile. The lizardman reacted on instinct and slashed at Nile, but before it could hit home, Nile had grabbed Zaryusu's wrist in a vice grip. "It's really simple." Nile continued.  
"I..." Nile simply crushed Zaryusu's wrist in his hand, making Zaryusu cry out in pain and letting go of his weapon with his now useless hand.  
"...am..." The saurian then proceed with his torture as he twisted Zaryusu's arm, exposing his wrist and upper side of the elbow.  
"...adaptable." Nile finished. He then smashed his spiked knee right into his elbow.

* **CRACRACK** *

The lizardmen's arm broke like a dried up twig.

"GYAAAHH?!" Zaryusu screamed in agony. As Zaryusu wanted to counterattack he was swiped by the spiked tail into the chest. The spikes dug deep inside his flesh, easily breaking through the natural armor. He coughed up blood as he landed hard on the ground.

"Zaryusu!" Crush shouted as she wanted to go between the two fighters, however was held back by the other lizardmen, knowing that there was no turning back now.

Nile took Frost Pain and held it up to inspect it. His Weapon Master Job Class immediately analysed the weapon and provided him with the knowledge, who to wield it. "A present. How nice of you. That wouldn't have been necesarry." he mocked Zaryusu, who tried to stand up, but simply fell on his stomach again, once he tried to stand again. Every cell in his body screamed to run away fom this monster. To hide and hope that it would lose him in the swamp, but his mind still told him that he had to protect the others. His village, his brother, Rororo and Crush. Nile walked slowly over to Zaryusu, who got up again.

Still the fight was hopeless. Zaryusu didn't need to be a genius to figure that out. This reptile was simply too strong for him to handle. Even Rororo wasn't as strong as this creature. ' _What the hell is he? Could he be a descendant of a dragon?_ ' he thought. Still he couldn't give up and so he charged forward with a drawn back fist. The attack however was sloppy and slow. Nile calmed down his excitement as he saw the look in Zaryusu's eyes. Zaryusu hit Nile right in the face, but again it was mostly the lizardmen that got hurt. Nile then simply pushed Zaryusu lightly against the chest, making him fall to the ground.

"..." Nile said nothing for a moment before he rose his hand and unclenched the fingers like he was going to strike. Zaryusu only looked at Nile like awaiting the finishing blow. But instead...

* **CLAP** * * **CLAP** * * **CLAP** *

Nile aplauded his fallen opponent. "Congrats Zaryusu. You've passed my test."

"What are you..." Zaryusu said as his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness out of exhaustion. Nile only looked at him with a deadpan.

"Huh. Must have went a bit too hard on him."

"A BIT TOO HARD?!" everyone else exclaimed.

* * *

 _A few moments later_

"Zaryusu! Zaryusu! Zaryusu!" Crush tried to wake the unconscious lizardman up, however useless. She checked his pulse and sighed in relief that he wasn't dead. Still he took quite the beaing in this fight, so Crush immediately started to heal him at best of her abilities. They had moved him into Zenberu's hut for recovering whiel Nile and Zenberu waited outside for Crush to come out. The wounds Nile had inflicted on aryusu only healed slowly and the internal damage was worse then anything she had ever seen. Once she stopped the bleeding her sadness turned into rage and she would direct it at the one responcible for Zaryusu's condition.

"So what did you mean with test?" she heard Zenberu ask as she was at the door. She peered out and saw said chief look at Nile, who was sitting on the railing of Zenberu's hut. Nile sighed at his aquaintace's stupidity.

"I wanted to see if they really want to fight with us and not let us fight for them. If they just try to use us as a sword, then I would burn down their damnable village." he said as he looked at Frost Pain at his hip. "But that guy...he's cool. I saw that look in his eyes. That Determination to fight for what he believed. A person who fights to get some slaves isn't able to have that." he finished. Crush's anger dimmed a little when Nile suddenly directed his gaze to her. "You know eavedropping is just as inpolite as to not showing your face unless you have reasons." Nile smirked. Crush then stepped outside. "So how's your boyfriend?" he teased. Crush's tail slammed against the ground at this, before she sighed.

"He will be fine, though he might not be able to fight in the war. Thanks to you." she said the last part with an almost toxic amount of venom, but Nile brushed it off. Instead he walked inside, followed by Crush, and got down next to Zaryusu. He pulled something out from who-knows-where, a small vial with a healing potion. "What are you..." Crush said as Nile had already popped the vial up and downed it's contents in Zaryusu's mouth. With a water Skin he made Zaryusu swallow as he was surrounded by a light green glow for a moment. It died down and Nile leaned over Zaryusu's ear.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" the saurian shouted as Zaryusu jumped up because of the noise. Suprised he looked at the saurian as he realized what happened. "Seriously did you plan to sleep all day?" Nile deadpanned.

"Wha...where am I?" Zaryusu asked.

"Zenberu's hut." Nile said. "So everything fine with you?" he asked. Zaryusu looked confused at Nile as he noticed that his arm was fully healed now. Perplexed he clenched his hand to fists and everything felt normal. "Consider it as a thank you for the battle." Nile's voice tore him out of his thoughts.

"You did that?" Zaryusu said rasing an eyebrow, causing Nile to shrug.

"Well couldn't do much more then using a potion I got some time ago. Anyway where's your village located?"

"Why would you join us? You won and I couldn't even land a hit on you." Zaryusu said looking down. Nile sighed before taking Frost Pain and shoving it in Zaryusu's Hands. As the lizardman wanted to ask what he should do with that, Nile spoke up as he walked outside, followed by the black and white lizardmen. What suprised him was that the majority of the Dragon Tusk's warriors stood there.

"I've learned quite a few things in my life. Either from other people or from experience. But I can tell you one thing." Nile said as he turned around and pointed at the black lizardman. "You have continued to fight a hopeless battle, no matter what until even his own body stopped working. But you went through that and lost like every warrior should. That's the determination you need to survive this war. The determination to protect what is precious to you and to fight for it no matter what, as long as it is worth the fight!" Nile's words rang through the crowd and somehow ignited a new fire in the minds of the lizardmen.

"Does that mean...?" Crush said. Nile only smiled and nodded.

"I will fight alongside you! Who's with me in this?" he roared to the crowd, which now erupted in battle cries. Even a few spears were risen up to emphatize their intention. Crush and Zaryusu couldn't help, but look shocked at this. They had just thought that all hope was lost and now it shone brighter then ever before. Crush actually started to cry in happiness. Then however she noticed a shadow over her. Nile looked at her confused. "Something the matter girly? I can't remember that I hit you." Nile said. That was one of the weaknesses he had inherited by Minas. Not being able to handle crying women. And as someone who had no social experience this was the first time he saw someone cry in joy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Abyss_

Minas shook his head and chuckled in amusement as he saw what his creation just did to the strongest of all lizardmen. It was almost funny how big the difference in power was between the demi-human lizardmen and the heteromorphic saurians. Minas had originally planned to let one tribe convince the others to unify to get them out of their stone age like society, but a piece of mind in form of a fist wasn't so bad as well. However now Nile was more or less destined to fight Momonga's forces in a week. He had to tell Momonga about this development.

And then there was the Slane Theocracy he had to topple to the ground.

' _I hope Kilthane is fine down there._ ' he thought

* * *

 _Later in the evening, in a small town in the Slane Theocracy_

It was a clear night sky that Kilthane saw as he looked up to the stars. He had shemed being a priest for a long time now and had given his master several useful pieces of Information about politics, ranks in the Slane Theocracy and it's relationships with other countries. One Thing he had not understand at first was the hatred of elves in this part of the world, even though or rahter because there was an elf kingdom in the southwest of the Nation. As he had found out the Slane Theocracy was founded 600 years ago by the 6 great gods, which were godlike beings the holy texts refered as 'Players'. After they died only the holy capital and their children remained. Those were called godkin and were basically demigods. As People that were born from People from this world and Players they had both the abilities of their Player parent and the possibility to learn martial arts. With both forces combined they were the most dangerous foes the Abyss could possibly have from this world. The more unfortunate it was that they hated all demi-human, heteromorphic and even other human races that were simly not humans. Learning from them would have strengthend the Abyss a lot.

The most despised creatures were however the elves. It seemed that a few decades ago the elven king, who was still at reign, had kidnapped and raped one of the two godkin, before she was freed. However she didn't survive as she had given birth to a half-elf, which had resulted from this Situation. Ever since the Slane Theocracy had killed elves on the spot. As Kilthane had told Minas this, the reaper had said that he had to think about something. Later he contacted the demon again to continue as planned. Kilthane didn't question his master's decision. In fact he wanted to see this country burn to the ground as well to be of use for the last supreme being that he had left to serve. So Kilthane had attended the slave market a few times to observe their victim. It was the count of the region who recently came into the town to buy new Labor, Guinea pigs and bed warmers. He had a small mansion not far from the town in the west. Minas' scouts already had observed the area to prepare the assault of the Abyss. Once they would strike there would be no turning back anymore. They would officially be enemies of the Slane Theocracy and never being able to redo this. That's why Kilthane was a bit nervous. Everything had to be right and all of it depended on him as the spy inside the ranks of their church.

* * *

 **And that was the 11th chapter. Phew I never wanted it that long, but it kinda became that big and I had to rewrite, because I was at first a bit unsatisfied with it.**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Like always write your opinions and suggestions into the reviews. Unfortunately my 'vacation time' is over and university is starting again with the exams coming closer, which means that it will be more difficult to write anything at all. I don't know when I'll have the next opportunity to write anything, but I won't give this story up. Definitely not!  
**

 **I hope to see you next time again. Until then have a nice day.**


End file.
